Halloween Hookup
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: Addalyn and her boyfriend Seth broke up back in June, when he left for college. Now it's October 31st and she is attending a party at his family's home. Will she catch his interest, or perhaps another man? (DeanXOC) Oneshot turned into a chapter (Unsure how many) story with lots of mature love! Aka... SMUT! Daddy kink involved in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Alas, another one shot! This one again stars Dean! I think my next one is going to involve Roman. Mmm. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this short little smut piece. Also, forgive me if it's not completely fluid. I'm dabbling in third person when I'm used to first person._

* * *

Excitement was fizzling through the class as Mr. Rice droned on about some liner equation problem. It was painfully obvious that no student was paying attention; instead they were all focused on the clock on the wall. It was two fifty nine. One minute until three, when the bell would ring and the festivities could begin. Addalyn was no different. The seventeen year old was dying to get out to join her friends in getting ready for the party of the year. Every year the popular kids threw a party for Halloween and somehow she had actually been invited to go along! Addalyn tapped her pencil nervously as she thought over her costume choice for the night. It was required to wear a costume and bring alcohol to get in. She was going as something simple and cute and slightly sexy; A cat. The outfit consisted of a tight gray Henley with black sleeves and the buttons undone to the third one, short black cargo shorts, black fishnet tights, and black flats. She was going to draw three black whiskers on each cheek and dot the tip of her nose and adorn the top of her head with black and gray striped ears, while also leaving in her silver spider bites seeing as she hardly ever took them out. Addalyn was shook from her thoughts at the bell ringing.

"Have a happy Halloween and be safe!" Mr. Rice yelled, waving from his desk with a big smile.

Addalyn took a moment to appreciate the handsome teacher before she grabbed her already packed bag and rushed out of the classroom, heading directly for her locker.

"Sooo, who's excited?!"

Addalyn turned with a huge grin to her best friends Becky and Charlotte, shoulder to shoulder with ear to ear smiles.

"Definitely excited! I'm tired of being the good, quiet girl. I'm ready to party," Addalyn said excitedly, "This will be my real first party."

"I bet that's not the only reason you're excited," Charlotte said, nudging Addalyn.

The auburn haired girl nibbled on her lip as she turned back to the locker, ignoring the glaring hint her friend left.

"Oh come on! All three of us know you're dying to see Seth again since he graduated," Becky teased, "You're little lover boy, all grown up and moved on to college."

"Shut it Becks, or I will manage a way to shove my size ten foot up your butt," Addalyn said with burning cheeks.

She shot them a glare but their smiles were unaffected.

"Just wait, I wonder what he'll do when he _sees_ you looking all hot."

Another blush crossed Addalyn's face as she groaned, "Why do I like you two again?"

…

Addalyn tugged on her shorts as they approached the house which was brightly lit and booming loud with some rap song.

"Chill girl, it's practically everyone you've grown up with the past four years," Charlotte said, patting the smaller girls back.

"Yeah, but _he_ will be here and I haven't seen him, well, since we had sex before he left," Addalyn said softly with a frown.

Becky sighed and wrapped the auburn haired girl in a one armed hug.

"Either he will man up and talk to you, or you'll parade your sexy ass around and make him wish he would man up," Becky assured her, "Cause trust me doll, you look sexy enough that I'm tempted to swing that way."

Addalyn giggled and hip bumped the red head then the blonde.

"Thanks guys," she mumbled.

Her heart was pounding as they ascended the stairs.

"Halt! Those who enter must pay the toll!"

The girls paused in front of the smirking blonde and held up their packs of Budweiser.

"Mmm, now, each of you kiss my cheek and say 'Woo woo woo'."

"Ugh, you wish Zack," Charlotte sighed, "Move!"

She effectively pushed past the man and pulled the other two behind her.

"'I swear, he thinks he is such a ladies man," Charlotte sighed with an annoyed look.

"He's a man whore," Becky replied in agreement.

Addalyn said nothing because she had no real opinion on the man. He had never hit on her, nor said more than two words at a time to her. They shoved their beers in the cooler and took one each.

"I'm going to try to catch up with Dolph," Charlotte said, "I'll find you guys in a bit."

Becky grinned wickedly and Addalyn chuckled with a nod.

"Use protection," Addalyn threw out.

The blonde smirked and flipped her off before getting lost in the sea of people.

"Wanna dance?" Becky asked.

With a shrug, Addalyn followed her friend to the open floor of what seemed to be a den, where the music was coming from huge speakers. Some pop song with sensual tones was blaring out as the pair began to dance. Song after song played and the girls soon ran out of steam and beer.

"Refill? Or we can browse the selection of harder liquor?" Becky offered.

Addalyn scrunched her nose up at the thought of another beer and said, "Liquor."

"That's my girl! I knew there was some Irish in there somewhere!"

Giggling, the girls traipsed arm in arm to the kitchen where they looked through different bottles and mixed drinks, until Becky settled on Malibu rum and Addalyn chose vodka with just a taste of lemonade.

"Oh shit!"

Addalyn looked up in surprise at her friends outburst, and followed her gaze to where she saw a heart breaking scene. Through the big glass doors was Seth, arms wrapped around a girl, kissing up and down her neck while she giggled and leaned into his tough. Addalyn bit her lip and took a second to reign her emotions in.

"It's fine," she muttered, "I knew we were done with each other when he left back in June... I guess- I just didn't realize he would have moved on so fast, but I guess it's been almost five months."

Becky groaned and roped her best friend into a one armed hug, effectively turning her away from Seth and back towards the den.

"Let's dance and drink until that ass is a memory!" Becky shouted.

Addalyn forced a smile on and nodded, not wanting to be a buzz kill over something so trivial.

…

Two hours later, Becky and Addalyn were just beyond tipsy and taking a break out on the back patio while a bunch of people swam in the pool and horsed around in the big yard. They had managed to avoid seeing Seth again since the first incident, but Becky was keeping her eyes out for him. Addalyn was currently babbling about getting back up on the horse, figuratively.

"Well, if you're serious about getting laid, there's a guy that's been staring at you since we got out here."

Addalyn cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What? Someone has been staring at me?"

Her hazel eyes swept the back yard but she halted when a wave of dizziness overtook her senses. Clutching the banister for balance, she chuckled.

"Where is he?" she asked when she could open her eyes again.

"In one of the chairs at the patio table with the umbrella," Becky replied, motioning with her cup to the table.

Addalyn took a second to catch her bearings again then follow her friend's line of motion. Her breath caught and she managed a small smile as the man smirked, raising his beer.

"Wow, color me shocked," Addalyn muttered, adverting her gaze before she could be caught staring.

"Why?" Becky replied.

"That's Seth's step brother, name's Dean," Addalyn explained, "He's actually twenty three, quite the ladies man too from what I understand."

Becky grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oooh, an older man with a reputation is interested in our little lamb? Go talk to him!" Becky urged.

"I- I don't know," Addalyn stuttered, staring down at the glass in her hand, "What if he's only watching because he's laughing at the fact I used to date Seth, or he pities me, or-"

"Or he wants to fuck you?" Becky supplied with a snicker.

Addalyn felt her face go red to her ears.

"Do you think he would actually want that from me?" she whispered.

Becky turned and frowned at her smaller friend, knocking her chin up so they were looking in each others eyes.

"You're beautiful and sexy, why wouldn't he? You also look incredible tonight! Go get him kitty," Becky said with a smirk.

Addalyn bit her lip and looked back over at Dean, who raised an eyebrow and motioned to the table as if welcoming her. She flashed him a weak smile and swallowed thickly.

"Well, okay," she muttered.

As she started away, Becky slapped her ass with a loud laugh.

"I'm gonna find Charlotte doll, have fun," Becky called.

Addalyn blushed furiously but continued on her walk to the table.

"Finally, I was wondering if I was going to have to make a sign or shoot some fireworks or somethin'," Dean said with a raspy drawl as Addalyn sat.

She chuckled and said softly, "Sorry, I'm not the most observant when I'm drinking."

He shrugged and asked, "So how have you been Addy? Haven't seen you in quite a while."

She was pleasantly surprised he remembered her name but quickly replied.

"I've been doing well, excited to graduate come May. How have you been?"

He sighed and leaned back, taking his time to obviously look over her.

"Been good, been working at the mechanic shop in Denver Hills and teaching some classes at the local community college on auto mechanics," Dean replied easily, "You look good, honestly better than when I saw you with Seth."

"Erm, yeah, I- I made some changes," she mumbled, "Thanks."

She lifted her gaze and forced the courage to say, "You look really good yourself."

He flashed a winning smile with dimples that could make anyone's heart pound.

"I try," he said.

There was a short silence before she rushed out her words rather quickly.

"Do you wanna dance or something?"

She nodded to the house where there was music still pounding despite the late hour. He made a face and shook his head, causing her heart to drop.

"Nah, not much of a dancer," he replied.

"O-Oh yeah, I understand," she murmured.

She tried to hide her blushing cheeks by guzzling her drink, but he pushed the cup down, making her brows scrunch in confusion.

"I wouldn't be against going upstairs and talking," he said, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Heart racing, she stuttered out softly, "O-O-Okay, sounds good."

He put out his hand as he rose and she took it gently, letting him lead her up through the house and up the stairs. He stopped randomly at a door and she almost ran into his back, mind garbled slightly from all the alcohol now in her system.

"Let's leave this out here hmm? I think you've had enough," he said as he gently took her cup.

She nodded and allowed him to put it on this little stand by the door before pulling her in. The door shut and quickly locked.

"This used to be my room when I lived here, technically still is when I visit, like now," he said as he slid around her to the bed.

He easily tore his jacket off and flopped back on the huge mattress.

"Come, sit, there's plenty of room," he offered as he patted the bed.

Feeling slightly nervous, she could only manage a nod and climbed up onto the mattress. She was pleasantly surprised at how soft it was.

"Wow, what kind is this? I definitely need one!" she muttered, wide eyed, "This is heaven!"

He laughed and rolled onto his side, suddenly closer and facing her with sparkling blue eyes. She swallowed thickly as he reached up, pushing hair behind her ear.

"It's a Beautyrest pillow top I think," he mumbled.

Teeth gnawing on her lip, she turned her face into his hand as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes slid closed. His thumb gently traced over the drawn on whiskers and she arched into his touch with a soft breath of anxiety and excitement.

"You make a very cute cat, by the way," he said.

His voice was deep and husky in the way that made her belly tingle and her thighs rub together to relieve the tension.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Finally she opened her eyes and at that moment he pulled her into a soft kiss. His lips were firm but soft in texture against hers, and she found herself almost moaning into them. His hand slid back into her hair and gently pulled her closer by the auburn strands. She actually did moan at that point. Her

hand clamped on his forearm as delightful feelings stormed her body and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Whimpering, her nails bit sharply against his skin but he seemed to not mind. In fact, he let out an almost growl of a sound, tugging her closer. Without thinking much about it, she tossed her leg over his hip and pulled herself closer to him. Suddenly his hand released her hair, knocking her hold on his arm loose, and made its way slowly down her back, pressing her closer every inch lower he went. The need to breathe became too much as she parted her mouth from his, drawing in sharp breaths. She took a moment to calm her racing heart and enjoy the taste of beer, mint, and cigarettes he left in her mouth. Licking her lips, she managed to meet his eyes again. She giggled nervously and reached out, touching his neck slightly. Her fingertips traced down the strong muscles in his neck to his collar bone and gently fingered to neckline of his shirt. She took a deep breath and bit her lip as she questioningly pulled on the fabric.

"Whatever you want babe," he rasped softly, "You're the ultimate decision maker."

Her heart leaped into her throat as she nodded slowly. With deliberation, she pressed her hand flat against his collar bone and slid down, taking in the firm contours of his pecs. He was definitely built solidly and she enjoyed the feel of strength and warmth beneath her hand. Finally she got to the hem of his shirt and pulled up gently. He shifted upright and tugged it over his head, exposing his slightly tanned flesh and incredible body. He wasn't big by any means, but solid and lithe, compact muscle that tightened with each breath he drew in. She lightly pushed on his chest and he rolled onto his back. Without warning she threw her leg over his waist and climbed over him, pressing her lips and teeth hungrily where his neck and shoulder joined. He hissed softly and quickly found her hair, tugging softly.

"A little eager?" he asked with a soft laugh.

She felt blood full her cheeks as she hesitated and met his gaze.

"I-Is that bad?" she asked quietly.

He let out a breath before releasing a loud, quick chuckle.

"Good lord no. It's actually fucking hot," he said, voice lowering as he tugged on her strands.

She moaned quietly and couldn't stop a reaction of rolling her hips. He groaned as her crotch met his roughly but shortly. Her eyes widened as she realized she could feel his erection through his jeans, and it felt good. She hesitantly repeated her motions and his head fell back, one hand suddenly gripping onto her hip and holding her groin firmly to his. She whimpered but returned to her exploration of his body. Placing small experimental bites to his torso, she made her way down until he was forced to let go of her hip. A small giggle of triumph left her lips as she nipped at his jean button. His body tensed beneath her hand as she ran it gently up his inner thigh. She was definitely on the lesser experienced side, Seth being the only guy she had ever slept with, but she knew from him and porn that the huge erection outlined through the denim was bigger than average. Taking a moment to solidify her courage, she finally ran her palm over the bulge.

"Fuck Addy!" he cursed softly.

His hips snapped into her touch and her breathing became ragged again, enjoying his reaction more than she probably should.

"Babe, I need to get out of these pants before my dick loses circulation," he muttered.

She blushed slightly and nodded as she saw him smirking. With little trouble she unsnapped and unzipped his pants, letting him pull them down and toss them aside, leaving him in a pair of gray boxer briefs with a dark stain at the tip of the bulge. Her eyes surveyed him hungrily and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to taste his cock. Cupping his erection, she ran her hand along the solid length and he groaned eagerly. Unable to control her lust any longer, she dipped her fingers into his underwear and pulled them down with his help. Once the clothing was gone, she took a startled breath, settling back slightly to really take in the sight.

"What babe?" he asked.

He lifted a brow and she hesitated before gripping the thick shaft, unable to touch her fingers around it.

"Holy hell Dean," she whimpered, "I- I can honestly say I've never seen one so big."

His body shook with laughter until he saw her still staring at it in amazement.

"You're serious? Damn. Just how many dicks have you seen?" he asked, still grinning.

Embarrassed, she looked away as she said, "In person? Two counting yours."

He was quiet for a moment and she looked back at him, surprised to see him looking deep in thought.

"Well then, I'll just have to prep you really damn well then," he finally muttered.

She went to question him but suddenly he pulled her up by the wrists, forcing her on her back and sliding above her.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you're completely dressed," he grumbled.

She blushed slightly and sat up when he pulled on her shirt. Within moments he got her shirt, shorts, shoes, and fishnets off, leaving her in her black and teal bra and panty set. Once he was over her again, he sat back on his knees and looked her over thoroughly.

"Damn Addalyn," he murmured softly.

One hand gently slid up her belly and she twitched as he slightly tickled her ribs before he cupped her breast through the fabric. A moan rose in her throat as he copied the motion on her other side and he easily started a squeezing massaging movement that had her brain even more fuzzy than before. Her breaths came quick and fast as he made her body react in ways she didn't even know could happen.

"Oh God Dean," she whimpered when he finally licked along the cup of her bra.

Teasingly he dipped the muscle under the fabric and barely brushed against her nipple. She cried out and arched into his touch.

"Please, more," she begged softly.

Her head fell back as he chuckled, releasing her breasts entirely.

"Up babe," he ordered.

She quickly complied and helped him remove the bra, tossing it somewhere across the room. His groan stirred warm arousal in her belly and his gaze made her turn into putty.

"Fucking beautiful," he growled before slamming her back.

"Oh fuck!" she cried.

His mouth eagerly attacked her nipple, sucking and biting until she was squirming beneath him. When he pulled off, she let out a relieved breath, but it was short lived as he attacked her other side and his hand took up where his mouth left off. She wanted to beg him to stop and yet to continue as her body ached and her breasts screamed for a break.

"D-Dean, please," she finally begged.

He pulled back with a pop and met her gaze, and her heart nearly stopped. His eyes were intense, full of passion and lust, and he smirked.

"You taste so damn good," he murmured, "But I'm sure you will taste just as good in other places."

With a wink, he began kissing a trail down her body. Breaths increasing rapidly, she could only watch in wonder as he slipped her underwear down and spread her legs.

"Fuck me," he groaned.

She almost questioned him as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, muttering something. But before she could, he was sliding a finger down her dripping opening. She whimpered and barely restrained from arching into his touch.

"How long?" he asked suddenly.

"How long what?" she asked breathlessly.

"How long since you've had sex? I need to know how slow I gotta go," he said roughly, "I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily."

She swallowed and said softly, "June, so like five months."

He nodded and slowly his finger dipped second knuckle deep. Her breath caught and she barely managed to stay up on her elbows as intense pleasure flooded her body.

"Oh my God," she whined.

This time she wasn't able to stop her reacting, rolling her hips onto his finger and forcing it deeper. He groaned and took the signal, pushing gently deeper into her tight entrance. Her fists clenched and her nails dug almost painfully into her palms as he slipped a second finger in.

"You are fucking tight," he muttered.

She debated replying but all thought was wiped from her mind as he leaned down and licked up her slit, easily finding that tender bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" she cried.

Her arms went weak and she fell back, eyes watering as he teased her clit unmercifully. Hips excitedly met his tongue as he wasted no time drawing her higher on her peak. When his fingers began moving again, she couldn't make a coherent sound, simply babbling curses and his name as she rode higher and higher. Seth had never eaten her out and now she was painfully aware of how much she had missed. Suddenly his lips suctioned tight over her bud and his teeth nibbled while his tongue flicked restlessly, and her world went dark. Pleasure exploded over her body and she fumbled to get a good grip on his messy curls, literally screaming his name.

"Oh my, oh my, god, oh fuck yes! Oh my god Dean!"

Tears streaked from her eyes as he pulled back gently, finger still rubbing the wonderful nerves in her pussy.

"Are you crying?" he asked hoarsely.

"It feels so fucking good," she moaned.

"Has no one eaten you out before babe?" he asked suddenly.

"Noooo."

Her breath came faster as he kept up his fingers, bringing her quickly to another orgasm. Her fingers twisted in the sheets and she moaned wantonly, riding against his fingers.

"You gonna cum again?" he asked raspily.

"Yes, oh fuck yes Dean!"

Her body arched almost painfully as her orgasm struck again. She barely registered his groaning as he slipped out his fingers.

"Fuck Addy, I need you now," he growled.

She forced her eyes open as he topped her quickly, hands gripping her inner thighs as he settled between them.

"If it hurts, let me know," he said quickly.

Before she could respond, his head pushed into her pussy and she whimpered. As his cock filled in, her body shook in both pain and pleasure, unable to discern the two at that point.

"Fucking shit baby," he panted hoarsely, "How are you so fucking tight?"

Embarrassment wasn't even noted as she eagerly reached for him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"So full," she whined against his lips.

He growled as her hips rolled against his.

"Stop or I'm gonna fucking cum," he demanded gruffly.

She wanted to tease him but decided she would rather have him fuck her before ending the night. His thrusts started out slow and gentle until she begged him for more.

"Please just fuck me Dean," she pleaded.

"How the fuck do I deny that?" he joked with a gruff laugh.

At that point, he lifted up and pulled her feet to rest on his shoulders and slammed into her cunt to the point she screamed.

"Fuck baby," he cursed.

Her fingers found purchase in his forearms as he held her thighs apart, hands gripping her muscle hard enough to bruise. Her body was alight with sensation as he fucked her hard. Their moans and curses were rivaled in loudness by the headboard banging against the wall. Her head flipped side to side as she felt the pull of another orgasm building.

"I'm gonna- gonna cum again Dean, please don't stop," she sobbed.

"Fuck yes baby, Addy, cum on my dick," he barked, "Wanna feel your tight pussy hug my dick."

Whimpering, her body raced to the end as he talked dirty. His thrusts started getting sloppy and quick.

"Fuck, baby, cum for me," he groaned, "Cum Addalyn!"

He fell over her, her legs falling to his waist, and he pulled her into a mind blowing kiss, and the final damn broke. She cried out against his mouth and was sure her nails actually cut his skin as she wrapped around him and pulled him deeper.

"Yes Dean! Cum Dean! Cum with me," she exclaimed.

"Shit! Ooooh yeah baby, fuck."

His face fell into her neck as he moaned loudly and buried his dick as deep as it could go. She whimpered softly as she felt his warm cum fill her and his cock throb enticingly. His body finally slowed to a stop and he rested on his elbows and kneed above her while her legs fell off his body. Thoroughly exhausted, she could barely return his kiss as he pressed one to her lips. He easily rolled over and let out a groan.

"Jesus christ," he muttered.

She shot him a worried look and he bust out laughing.

"Best fucking sex I've had in years," he admitted when his laughing stopped.

"Best sex I've had ever," she replied with a small smile.

"Better than Seth?" he asked teasingly.

She snickered and said, "You've been in the house when we had sex. Did I ever scream that much?"

He grinned widely and hooked her, pulling her closer.

"You can sleep here, too tired to find your clothes," he muttered.

She thankfully curled into his side as he pulled a thin sheet over their sweaty bodies and wrapped her arm around him loosely.

"For the record, Seth is a fucking idiot for losing you," he mumbled before she passed out, a small grin on her face.

…

Addlyn grumbled and buried herself deeper into the covers as she heard pounding on the door. The scent of cigarettes and faint cologne filled her nostrils and she had to smile slightly in her sleep induced haze as she heard Dean grumble.

"Fucking coming idiot, calm yourself bro," Dean snapped loudly.

She froze as she realized that Dean was probably talking to Seth, that Seth could very well see her in the bed if he wanted. At that point she decided feigning sleep was the best option and stayed completely still as the door opened.

"Jesus man, I thought you died in here or something. All the screaming and banging on the wall last night then you're in bed til ten. What time did the bitch leave?"

Addlyn's blood boiled until she heard Dean scoff.

"If you'd open your damn blind eyes you'd see she's still sleeping in my bed, now if you'd so kindly fuck off a-"

"Is- Is that?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Yeah, it's Addalyn, problem?" Dean asked.

Addalyn was very glad her back was to the door because her face was heated from blushing and she was doing a terrible job of not smiling.

"When did this happen?" Seth asked in a cold tone.

"Last night," Dean replied simply.

"So you think it's okay to just go fuck my ex?" Seth snapped.

"You left her man, if I remember right, snuck away in the middle of the night after screwing her because you were too much of a pussy to say goodbye the next morning," Dean muttered, "Please inform me how I've done any wrong here, because as I see it, she is free to as she wants, and apparently she wanted me."

Seth made a disgusted noise and Addlyn felt her ears burning.

"By the way Seth?"

"What?" Seth snapped.

"You fucked up dude."

The door slammed and Addalyn decided to fake waking up at that point.

"Dean?" she mumbled, rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

The bed dipped by her feet and she opened her hazel eyes to see him crawling up over her, making her fall back.

"So, how do you feel about visiting me on the weekends?" Dean asked.

His smirk showcased his dimples in a delicious way and she bit her lip with a grin.

"Sounds amazing," she admitted, "But why?"

He ducked and bit the tip of her ear gently, making her gasp as his tongue ran over the ridge. Her heart pounded as he chuckled deeply into her ear.

"Well, I wasn't lying last night, best sex," he said softly, "And I'd like a repeat of that, but also, I'd like to take you out to dinner, Friday if you're free?"

Her breath caught as he pulled back and she let a goofy smile appear on her face.

"Yeah, totally free," she whispered.

"Good, now it's Saturday and we have all day to make use of this bed, that is if you're up for it? I wouldn't mind getting to hear you scream my name a few more times before we have to leave."

His eyes flashed to show something hungry and dangerous and she breathlessly nodded. He pressed a burning kiss to her lips and she fell completely under his control, unable to think of anything she wanted more than him at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_So thanks to a random review (dreamin'BIG: Thank you!) I decided to make a little bit more to add to this story. Officially now I think I have 3 stories I am working on... but this one is not a pressing one as it's more of a filler/fun one. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _SMUT! Also, in this story Seth is kind of a dick... I'm sorry for Seth fans! I have a hard time writing him this way but it has to be done._

Also! I am getting induced to have my baby tomorrow evening! That means for about a week I probably won't be posting any stories but I will get back into posting soon enough.

* * *

Addalyn had never been more thankful that the Rollins' were out of town than she was that day. From 10 in the morning when Seth had (rudely) woken them up, until 1 that evening Dean took her in so many ways that she thought she was going to pass out near the end. Of course there were a few bathroom breaks thrown in there, and two shower romps, but other than that, they had isolated themselves to the bed. Now closing in on 1:45, Addalyn laid in Dean's embrace, listening to him snore softly and watching his sinewy body rise and fall rhythmically. She should be sleeping too, but remembering the whole day and previous night was keeping her from it, and she wasn't honestly too disappointed, enjoying the feel of his chest beneath her head and his arm pinning her to him. Though if she was truthful with herself, she was getting nauseously hungry and it felt like her stomach was eating itself away. Lifting her head, she took in Dean's sleeping features and debated waking him or going through the house she knew so well and scavenging food for them. She mulled the pros and cons for a few minutes before deciding to go for the latter option. It was pretty easy to slide from under his arm and tuck the blanket there to fill in for her body.

"I should probably wear clothes in case Debra or Collin come home early," she muttered to herself.

Nothing would be more embarrassing than her ex's parents seeing her naked. She pulled on her underwear and shorts, then debated putting on her long sleeve shirt but it was nice enough in the house that she knew she'd get hot quickly. As she slipped on her bra, she spotted Dean's shirt from the night before. A grin crossed her lips and she toyed with her lip rings before choosing to wear it. It was big on her, almost long enough to cover her shorts and the sleeves came to her inner elbows, but it smelled enticingly like him and that fact alone made her keep it on. As she opened the door slowly, it was quiet in the house which was encouraging. She made her way down stairs and had just stepped into the kitchen when she heard a scoff.

"Well if it isn't the little slut."

Addalyn froze and her heart pounded rapidly. Damn it, of course she couldn't get off that easy. She turned and saw Seth leaning against the laundry room door, looking torn between amusement and anger.

"Hi Seth," she said uneasily.

"So you've moved onto being jail bait?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed as he completely disregarded her attempt to be civil. Was he always such a dick?

"I don't know exactly what you mean by that, but I'd much rather just get food and go back upstairs and avoid any confrontation," she muttered, turning her back to him.

She reached for the fridge but his hand slammed it shut loudly. Her hand barely muffled her scream as she felt him pressed against her back.

"I wasn't done talking, why don't you answer my question? Hmm? Afraid to announce out loud how much of a slut you are?" he asked harshly.

Chills ran up her spine as he grabbed her arm and jerked her around, pinning her to the cold metal as he glared her down.

"What has gotten into you?" she whispered.

Her hazel orbs roamed over his unkind expression. He was as handsome as ever, but now he was intimidating and cold, nothing like the boy she had thought she loved. She snorted to herself at that thought. Of course she had never actually loved him. She was with him for a little over a year and half, and she thought she had been in love with him, but it was completely obvious now that she hadn't been. Sure, she liked him a lot, and cared about him, _maybe_ loved him, but she wasn't _in_ love with him.

"Nothing has gotten into me, unlike you with Dean, but it does irk me just a bit to find out when I get back that my ex is quite the whore apparently. How many men have you fucked now? Hmm? Are they all older or just wanting to fuck Dean over?"

The anger and sarcasm rose in her throat and she couldn't stop her response before it came out.

"Oh, I fucked Dean, pretty much all this morning in case you didn't hear, but I'm not fucking him over. And not that it's any of your damn concern, but he's the first person I've slept with since your prick ass left me in the middle of the night," she snarled.

Feeling fueled by the shock on his face, she poked him in the chest and pushed him back, continuing.

"What about you? Whoever was all over you last night seemed to be pretty familiar with you. Not that I really care. I mean, I did at first. It's only been five months. But of course I should have known better. Anyway, I'm kind of thankful I saw it because it really made me think. I liked you a lot, but I was never in love with you. Until last night I clung to the hope that you would come home and we could start right back up where we were, but shit happens eh? Instead, I end up hooking up with your brother, who by the way is a fucking god apparently, and my mind is insanely clear. I was stuck on you because you were my first. Not because you were so amazing, not because you treated me like a queen because you sure as hell didn't, but because I gave my virginity to you and you broke my heart. Nothing else to it. So you can jump back on your high horse and ride right the fuck off because I will not take this bad boy asshole attitude from you when you have no right to speak to me that way. _You_ left _me_. End of story. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get drinks and snacks and return to the bed of that wonderful man up there."

She jerked the fridge open and pulled out two cans of soda and some dip and chips. When she had her arm load, she turned and threw him a withering glare.

"And for your information, I am almost eighteen, he is only twenty three if I'm remembering correctly, the legal age of consent in Ohio is sixteen, there is nothing anyone can do about that legally," she added, "So don't try that jail bait shit Seth."

Torn between relieved and upset with her outburst, Addalyn stormed up the stairs, just in time to see Dean come out of the bathroom, zipping his jeans up. She paused and bit her lip, taking in the beautiful sight of his muscular chest, roaming up until she saw his amused expression, blue eyes twinkling with humor.

"Enjoying the sight sweetheart?" he teased.

Heat crossed her cheeks quickly and she stuttered, "I- I well yeah- Of course I enjoy it, I just- Yeah, I'm a failure..."

She trailed off with a small laugh, feeling incredibly embarrassed at her inability to speak to the older man.

"It's okay, it's cute, sooo, you planning a camp out?" he asked.

As he motioned to the food in her arms, she turned deeper red and shrugged.

"I just thought maybe you were possibly hungry, cause I am; chubby girl gotta eat," she joked, looking away nervously, "I can totally go put it back if I'm misreading and you want me to leave."

Her heart sped up as his warm hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"Now why would I want that darlin?" he asked softly, "Get your cute ass back in that room."

A zing of excitement shot through her body as he smacked her ass, gently squeezing just hard enough to make her gasp. He winked and grinned before softly pushing her into the room. She set the food and drinks on the large dresser across from the bed as she heard him rustling around behind her.

"Gonna put on music, you okay with hard rock?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty open to all kinds of music," she replied.

Taking the can of soda with her, she fell onto the bed and sat up against the head board. As Dean messed around with his phone, she took the time to get her fill of him again. Still shirtless and with only pants on, he was breath taking. Of course at one point she thought that of Seth too, but there were major differences between Dean and Seth, besides just age. Seth was more beautiful, almost feminine in ways, slightly metro-sexual to a point. Dean was not. He was beyond fit without being bulky or veiny, but he was solid. Besides just his amazing body, he had a gorgeous face. It was young and boyish, but held a grace of wisdom and biting ruthless edge, and those dimples. She let her eyes travel up and had to hold back a giggle as she saw him with his tongue between his lips, obviously very concentrated on his task. Suddenly a familiar beat started.

"Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?"

Addalyn grinned, feeling slightly giddy that he picked a song she loved.

"Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down," Addalyn crooned lowly.

Dean's eyes lit up as he looked over.

"You listen to Zombie?"

That made her snort a small laugh before leaning back against the head board.

"Do I listen to Zombie he asks," she muttered before throwing him a smirk, "I'm a horror movie freak, how could I not love Zombie? My dad used to play his music all the time, even White Zombie, but it was when he directed 'House of 1000 corpses' that I really checked out all his music."

His gaze was intense as he crawled onto the bed, easily coming up over her. Her breath caught as he came in close, to the point their noses touched. Pushing her can to the side, he sat it down as he looked over her eyes.

"I've got a lot to learn about you darlin, but I'm loving what I'm already seeing."

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips nervously, and she gasped as his tongue came out to trace the same pattern on her lip.

"Is it bad that I'm already hard as fuck?" he muttered, a cheeky grin crossing his face, "Something about you just drives me insane Addy."

At that point she forced herself to breathe, even though she felt like she was suffocating in a very delightful way.

"I-I know what you mean," she whispered.

Acting on a whim of courage, she tilted her head up and brushed her nose against his, following with her lips on his. He groaned and instantly pulled her closer by the back of her neck, crushing their mouths together hard. She whimpered and copied his motions, but let her hand dive into his curls, tugging softly. Parting to breathe, suddenly Addalyn was pulled under him, flat on her back with the glorious god-like man pinning her to the soft bed. Randomly the song changed to an older song that caught Addalyn's attention.

"Are you on a radio app? How does Rob Zombie even turn to Bad Company?" she asked in confusion.

His expression flickered for a moment until it landed on awe.

"I might just come to love you darlin," he said huskily before kissing her.

The passion was electric as she palmed down his back, pulling him closer as she parted her legs for him to settle between. His cock was obviously hard against her shorts clad crotch and she whimpered as he rocked into her core. It took a second but she heard the song being hummed softly as his lips made their way down her clothed body. His shirt was pushed up her body and she lifted to help remove it, then he firmly pushed her back down.

"Let me take a page outta the song Addy, I'm gonna make love to every inch of you," he purred huskily.

Her mind momentarily went blank until he nipped on her stomach, and she reflexively looked down just to see him grinning.

"I wanna make you cry again," he said softly, "I want you to feel so good you have to cry and scream and beg me to stop because it is unbearable. Is that okay?"

Teasingly he nipped again at her lower belly and she inhaled shakily, nodding her consent because she couldn't speak even if she tried. His words and his gaze had her under a spell that she didn't want to break. Her shorts and underwear were quickly discarded as her legs were hooked over his shoulders.

"In case you didn't know Addy," he said gruffly.

She looked down in confusion but his tongue suddenly invaded her wetness and he moaned loudly along with her.

"You taste fucking amazing."

Groaning she fell back, overwhelmed by the feel of his tongue caressing the rarely ever touched places between her legs. Breathing soon became a struggle as he danced his wicked tongue in zig zags and broad strokes and she felt as if she was dying. Air was being rushed out with heated moans as she clung to the blankets beneath her and bit her lip, trying to quiet the noises. Suddenly his teeth gently grazed her clit and she gasped loudly, jerking her head up to catch his eyes.

"Stop holding back Addy," he growled.

She gave a quick nod and fell back again when he immediately sucked on her sensitive button.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered.

The pulling and swirling sensations were almost too much. Her thigh fell away as he nudged it and gently his finger prodded into her core, eliciting a hair raising moan from her chest. The fire rapidly boiled in her lower belly and the tell tale signs of her climax came fast.

"Yes, don't- god please don't stop!" she cried.

His finger rubbed lusciously against the erogenous patch of nerves inside her cunt as his sucking and licking went to another level, the noises coming out over the music being very dirty and arousing. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and tugged on his hair, pulling him closer, chasing the strong urge in her loins.

"Oooooh my god yes! Dean! F-Fuck Dean, oh my god oh my god!"

Her words became a garbled mess and she fell back on simple moans as he never stopped. His relentless delicious torture had her body shaking against his face, delirious with pleasure but almost at the stopping point. With a loud slurp, he pulled back finally and she went limp on the mattress, unable to move any part of her body. She could barely open her eyes as she felt the bed shifting and came eye to eye with his beautiful blue orbs in her watery gaze.

"Not crying but tears are there, guess that'll have to do," he said with a smirk, "Are you too tired to continue?"

As he asked, his dick slid provocatively along her dripping wet slit. She nearly cried out as his head brushed her clit, gripping his arms tightly.

"No, not too tired," she gasped.

He chuckled and leaned down, pulling her into a searing kiss.

"If you need to stop, let me know Addalyn," he murmured against her lips, "I don't want you to be sore."

She giggled quietly and whispered, "A little late for that beast."

She could feel his lips curve up as he slid in. Their groans came loudly and she clutched his biceps tightly as he rocked in fully. Heated breaths exchanged between open mouths as he held still for a few beats.

"You feel so fucking amazing," he grunted.

She wanted to reply, but he chose that moment to pull out and thrust back in, effectively silencing her words with a moan. Not even a minute in and she was clinging to him with every limb she could, begging with her motions for more. Despite the relatively cool air, both were sweating as Dean eagerly brought her to the edge.

"You gonna cum again Addalyn?" he growled.

"Y-Yes!" she whimpered.

As if given new life, his thrusts became rougher and deeper until the irresistible need to climax broke over Addalyn. Her scream reverberated through the room and he groaned triumphantly, burying his face in her neck. Even though she had climaxed, he didn't stop.

"Again," he growled into her ear, "I wanna hear you scream my name baby. Say it, please Addy."

His voice was low and hoarse and held a note of pleading that lit her on fire. He was nearly begging _her_. Suddenly he shifted and a hand came to cup her left butt cheek, and she was pulled down and held in place as his body moved furiously into her.

"Cum baby, cum again for me Addy, need you to cum again," he panted.

"Oh my god Dean," she groaned.

She really thought she wasn't going to be able to, but he lifted and reached between them, strumming her clit expertly. The explosion in her body was instantaneous.

"Dean!"

His roar was monstrous and her eyes watered as he held her hips so tight it hurt and pounded her nearly unconscious.

"Yes Addalyn, fuck baby!"

Another, much smaller, orgasm flashed through her and she whimpered in wonder, unable to believe the sensations put upon her body. Finally he slowed and fell carefully, elbows on each side of her head, panting raggedly. She lifted her hand shakily and brushed the hair from his face, pressing her forehead into his.

"How in the hell can you do that?" she whispered.

Her voice trembled but she ignored it, instead choosing to press a kiss to his nose and then lips, which he lazily returned. While it was a lazy, easy kiss, the fire was still there.

"Do what?" he finally asked as he laid beside her.

She quickly snuggled into his side as he pulled her and rested happily over his body. Fingers dancing over his skin, she contemplated how to word it, but decided to just go with the flow.

"I have never in my life had such strong, nor repeated, orgasms and it's almost effortless with you," she said softly, "Are you a mind reader or a cyborg created for women's pleasure?"

Lifting to see his face, she smirked and poked at his chest as he laughed.

"All human as far as I know," he joked, "And not a mind reader."

She bit her lip and traced down the middle of his chest and back up.

"We should get another shower and eat some food for real," he said.

"Ha-ha, if I can ever walk again you mean?" she teased.

The smirk that came on his face filled her with joy, especially when she noticed his dimples showing.

"I'll hold you if I have to, but I really wanna take you out to dinner or something," he said, "And I don't think any place would accept us naked and obviously sexed up."

"You don't have to take me anywhere, I'm fine just hanging out here," she assured him.

In an instant she was partially beneath him again, but his lips were gentle against hers this time. When she was able to open her eyes again, she saw him with a serious expression.

"While you are fucking amazing in bed, I want to take you out," he said softly, "I want to get to know you more. I mean, I knew you somewhat when you were with Seth but we haven't really seen each other in almost a year."

Addalyn nodded in agreement and had to smile as he traced her jaw line with his finger, sending shivers through her body.

"Come, let's shower, I'll drive you by your place to get changed and we can go eat," he said.

Deciding to trust that he actually wanted to go out in public with her, she nodded and took his offered hand to get up. Her legs were like jelly and her crotch was aching, but it was all worth it as she felt his body come up behind her.

"Remember, I'll carry you if need be," he assured her softly.

…

Seth could barely restrain his fury as he watched Dean and Addalyn shuffle to the bathroom. Dean was only in boxers and Addalyn was obviously just wearing only Dean's shirt. It was infuriating. Seeing that shit after hearing their fucking had Seth in a terrible mood. Never had Addalyn screamed like that for him, never had she yelled his name, never would she have walked nearly naked through the home with him. Seth let out a snarl and bit onto his knuckle to keep from punching the wall. Not only was it disgusting and vexing, but hearing Addalyn so obviously cum, and three times at that, was insanely arousing. It reminded him of the few times he had gotten with her, and now he almost wanted more.

"No, fuck that! I've got Summer, I don't need that little slut," Seth cursed to himself.

Out of nowhere there was a growing moan, sounding almost pained, and then Dean's name broke through the silence of his room.

"God damn it!" Seth hissed.

Slamming his door, he sat back in his chair and took a few deep breaths. There had to be some way to end this before it got out of hand. While he loved his brother, he couldn't just sit and watch (ugh, and listen to) his brother be with Addalyn. No. It was wrong on so many levels. He dropped his head back and thought about all the ways he could get that stupid fling to end, until he finally had a brilliant plan that could benefit him in multiple ways. Grinning he took out his phone and called up one of his friends from Addalyn's grade, hoping to call in a favor.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

I'm **_Kind Of_** back! I had baby the 10th and he's a gorgeous little boy and I'm one happy mama. Anyway, I'll be updating randomly on all my stories but I can't promise any kind of pattern. Hope you all are still enjoying them! This has some smut and lots of feeling building.

* * *

"You sure you're okay with this?" Dean asked again as he leaned back into the booth.

Addalyn made a show of groaning and rolling her eyes before she nudged his foot with hers and grinned.

"Dean, I would have been fine with McDonalds, trust me; I'm interested in spending time with you, not wracking up a huge bill," Addalyn said.

Dean's face relaxed slightly as he leaned forward and spun his beer bottle around slowly, gazing at the dark brown glass. Addalyn sensed his wary mood and reached out, grabbing a napkin and then a pen from her purse. Dean's eyes flicked up in curiosity but Addalyn left him guessing as she drew four lines into a tic tac toe board. Pushing the paper to him, she offered the pen over.

"Every X or O we make, we have to say a random fact about ourselves, it can be funny or minuscule or huge, and winner gets to ask a no bounds question," she said, wiggling the pen in his face.

Snatching the pen, he gave her a curious look.

"I'm intrigued more than I should be by you," he said as he drew an X.

A light blush crossed her cheeks as she drew her O.

"I am a huge nerd, into video games, anime, and cosplay," she said with a nervous chuckle.

He tilted his head to the side and looked over her before smirking. Why was he smirking?

"I bet you'd make a cute neko girl, considering your costume last night," he finally said.

Cue the mouth drop and eyes widening.

"Really? You think so? Wait, you know about cosplay?"

His deep chuckle reverberated through her body and she shivered slightly, deciding to take a drink of her soda to avoid looking at him for the time being.

"Yes, I do, but I don't consider myself a nerd or anything. I watch very few animes and honestly, I only know what a neko girl is due to porn," he explained with a shrug, "I play some video games too, but I'm usually too busy to do anything really major."

With that, he took the pen and drew his next move, drawing Addalyn's gaze back to the paper.

"I'm a very awkward, and generally dick headed, guy," Dean said softly, "I will probably piss you off a lot, but I hope I won't run you off just yet."

He finished with an ear-to-ear smile and Addalyn felt warmth spread through her chest, but it was interrupted by the waitress stopping by their table.

"Are we ready to order?" she asked, voice chipper and bright.

Addalyn gave her a small smile and nodded, saying, "I'll take a burger, well done, with steak fries."

The blonde female nodded and took Addalyn's menu, quickly turning to Dean with a flirty smile.

"And for you handsome?" she nearly purred.

Irritation grated on Addalyn's nerves but she settled for taking the pen back while Dean ordered a steak. Thankfully he made no remark to the waitress nor flirted back with her, and that was a huge relief. Seth had always been extremely flirty, and when she would ask him why, his response was that it wasn't cheating and there for didn't matter. Thoughts of how much of a jerk Seth really was stormed through her mind until a hand landed over hers. Her hazel eyes glanced up in surprise just to see Dean looking concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just thinking, sorry," she said, a smile easily slipping back onto her face as she studied his intense gaze, "I had quite the crush on you for a while after I first met you when I was dating Seth."

She marked an O on the paper and watched his face flash to astonishment before relaxing into an amused grin.

"Really? Well it's good to know I wasn't the only one with those feelings then," he said with a chuckle.

His fingers brushed hers as he grabbed the pen and for some reason she blushed. She was slightly baffled. Having already slept with him a number of times in the past eighteen hours, she shouldn't be embarrassed or nervous, should she? But as she looked into his azure eyes again, a rush of excitement flooded her body and she had to smile. He was funny, nice, handsome, sexy, and a little rough around the edges in ways; there was no reason _not_ to be nervous, and she knew she already liked him a lot despite hardly knowing much about him. He scratched an X and let out a low chuckle, which drew her eyes to the paper and she groaned as she realized she had lost.

"Okay, my fact is that I haven't been on an actual date with more intentions than sex in about two years," he said suddenly.

Her mouth parted in surprise and he nodded in confirmation.

"I've been playing the field, I'm sure Seth told you some of my not-so-shining moments."

She shrugged.

"He told me you were kind of a man whore and that you slept around, but that's all," she replied.

He made a noise and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, course he did, there's a reason behind it though, but I'll tell you more about that later. For my 'no-boundaries' question..."

He trailed off with a smirk. Addalyn raised an eyebrow in confusion before he finally continued.

"What made you decide to have sex with me?" he asked finally.

Oooh. That would be a fun answer. She bit her lip then let her tongue slip out to play with one lip ring as she debated on how to word her answer.

"You want the honest answer?" she asked softly.

He nodded and leaned forward. His posture screamed casual but interested as he stared at her unflinchingly, chin resting on his hand. Clearing her throat she leaned in slightly.

"I came to the party last night, with naive hopes to reconciling with Seth, and then I saw that woman all over him. That led to angry drinking and ranting about finding someone to fuck when Becky pointed out you were looking over at us. I mean, I didn't expect you to really want to sleep with me what so ever, I actually kind of expected you to make fun of me for having dated Seth and getting dumped," she explained slowly, reaching out to spin her straw in her cup nervously before continuing, "I seriously had the biggest crush on you when I met you a year ago because you were really cute and funny, although you were kind of rude in ways, which I guess was kind of hot to me. And when you actually talked a bit with me, I lost all interest in finding some random guy to screw and kind of hoped it'd be you, for multiple reasons. I still thought you were cute and funny, but you also made my heart race and made me remember my old crush feelings. You also looked incredible. That along with the alcohol helped me be confident enough to agree. If I had been sober, I probably would have over thought it and somehow screwed it up."

She finished with a small sigh and finally looked up at him.

"So a synopsis on the reason... you're gorgeous, funny, nice without being a push over, just cocky enough for it to be appealing, and you make me feel special, which is always nice. Even if you find out I'm completely boring and weird and drop me soon," she joked easily.

He scoffed with an eye roll, but reached out, and much to her surprise, rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"You're not boring, that's been clear since last night," he said lowly.

Licking her lips as a blush crawled onto her face, she looked away for a moment, before muttering, "Thanks. I haven't heard that often, in any context, except from Becks and Char."

His eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"Seth was my first boyfriend, haven't interacted with guys much since then either, and Seth wasn't exactly the... nicest," she explained.

"He's always been a little asshole," Dean muttered, "He-"

"Here we go! Sorry about the wait!"

Both parties looked up at the blonde, who gave them a wide smile as she set the plates down.

"I hope everything is to your liking, of course if you need anything else, my name is Tara," she said, before resting her hand on Dean's arm, "Anything you need."

Addalyn rolled her eyes in disgust at the woman's act. Yes Dean was incredibly hot, but that didn't mean she had to throw herself at him. She heard Dean clear his throat and looked over in interest as he pushed her hand, albeit gently, away.

"Thanks Tara, but if you couldn't tell, we're on a date, not exactly looking for a third in our duo, 'kay?" Dean said with a slight sarcastic tone.

A laugh slipped from Addalyn as she covered her mouth in disbelief, having to look away when the waitress glared at her. The blonde said nothing but walked off with a huff. Addalyn looked back over as she heard Dean laughing, and the look on his face made her crack up.

"I can't believe you did that," she said laughingly.

"Yeah, well, she was being a bitch to you," Dean muttered.

Addalyn watched him with a new respect as he swiped a fry from her plate, causing a soft smile to slip onto her face.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He shrugged and simply said, "The fries need ketchup."

…

Dean's arm tightened on her slightly as she wiggled in discomfort. It made butterflies storm her body, but at the same time made her need all that more urgent.

"Dean, I gotta use the bathroom," she murmured softly.

His arm slid off and reached out, pushing pause on the remote.

"Hurry back, I'm loving this," he said with a grin.

She nodded and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. After finishing up her business, she retreated back to the couch, slipping back into his embrace snugly.

"I'm glad you like it," she said as he pushed play, "I wondered if it'd suit your fancy."

He snickered and said, "Yeah, I was questioning the same in the beginning, but damn, it is really good."

Giddy happiness bubbled up in her chest and she cuddled closer into his chest, watching the movie intently. Dean tensed up suddenly and Addalyn looked up in surprise, feeling amused at the look of agony on his face.

"Oh shit! She just knocked her dad out! It's about to go down, isn't it?" Dean asked lowly.

"Yeah, just wait," Addalyn said with a small smile, "And you'll come to see why I love Anthony Stewart Head so much as an actor!"

The movie played on with 'Repo Man' going off on a psychotic path, promising to let the monster rise. Then it moved on to Blind Mag singing her beautiful and deadly opera song, and with the last line "Come Take These Eyes I Would Rather Be Blind" Addalyn shivered. She was barely able to watch as her second favorite character died. The Repo Man ran on stage and it was revealed he was poisoning his daughter's medicine.

"Fuck! He's been making her sick all along?!" Dean snapped, jerking forward.

His body was rigid with rapt attention and Addalyn beamed as she felt the same tension in her breast. It was the most dramatic moment of the movie. When Shiloh began singing to her father, tears collected in Addalyn's eyes. When the screen went to the credits, Addalyn pulled back and wiped her eyes dry, with a big smile at the look of astonishment on Dean's face.

"So?" she asked excitedly.

He turned and lifted his eyebrows, clicking his tongue as he sat back.

"That was fucked up. The music was wicked and the whole story screwy. Overall eight out of ten," he said.

She giggled slightly and bounced in her seat, biting her lip to stop from looking even more like an idiot.

"I'm so glad you like it! It's probably one of my most favorite movies of all time, I mean, within reason," she said.

"Definitely a weird choice for our first movie but awesome all the same," he joked, grabbing her hand and smirking before pulling her over.

She gasped softly as she fell into his arms and bit her lip harder as she stared up into his face, now so dangerously close she could smell his cigarette and mint breath; and while it sounded gross, it was actually kind of perfect. It was clean and rugged which were two very accurate words to fit Dean.

"So your parents don't come over here?" he asked softly.

His hand ran up her back slowly, gently pulling on the fabric of her shirt with his nails, and she shivered audibly, eyes closing in ecstasy.

"N-No, I basically live on my own without the huge worry of rent," she whispered.

"Mmm," she heard before her mouth was attacked.

Breathing in unsteadily, she pressed her hands against his chest to balance herself as she climbed to straddle his lap. His warm tongue dipped between her lips and she eagerly replied in a similar fashion, taking in as much of his taste as she could. Mouths dancing heatedly led to pure lust building in Addalyn's body, releasing in the form of a moan when Dean cupped her bottom. Their lips parted slightly to drag in breaths haphazardly.

"I love your ass Addy," he nearly growled, giving the cushy muscles another squeeze, "Fill my hands perfectly."

She blushed slightly and refused to open her eyes as she asked, "It's not too big?"

Dean made a choked noise to which she finally looked at him, surprised to see horror in his eyes.

"First off babe, no ass is too big when you love asses like I do, second is that yours is seriously perfect," he said.

He squeezed with one hand and smacked gently with the other, making her eyes widen in bewilderment and excitement.

"Round, firm, big but perfect for your frame, fuck I could worship this ass."

Then he actually growled as he yanked her closer, crotch to crotch, and ground his hips up against hers. A wanton moan fled her mouth as she dug her nails into his shirt, holding on for dear life as their bodied rutted instinctively.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered, finally burying her face in his neck as the feeling got powerful between her legs.

The imprint of his cock was pressed into her groin teasingly as he held her still against him.

"I need to go home," he panted softly against her ear.

Her head jerked up in distress at those words, mouth parted in shock and heart pounding in disbelief.

"What? Why?" she asked, almost sounding whiny.

With a sigh, he sat back, tiled his head to the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

"I told myself I wanted to give us a real shot, most guys don't go trying to fuck their date on the first technical date," he said slowly.

Addalyn pouted and mulled his words around in her mind, before sliding her hand up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck. She pulled him back up and his eyes opened slowly, revealing passion-clouded cerulean orbs that spoke volumes. He seemed to be just as unhappy with his decision as she was, and that brought her a little bit of peace.

"We fucked before our first date though Dean," she said softly, "We're not exactly going to model the normal dating scene no matter what."

He let out a breath as he reached up, pushing a lock of auburn hair from her face. She arched into his hand and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna fuck this up any more than I have already, I do like you a lot from what I've seen of you," he said.

Teeth almost painfully bit her lip in frustration.

"It wouldn't fuck it up," she pressed.

"Addalyn," he almost pleaded.

She knew he was trying to do things right, but with the ache between her legs and knowing how he made her feel less than 12 hours ago, she couldn't think clearly.

"We don't have to have sex," she finally breathed softly.

The urge to have any contact with him won out over common sense as she slid back out of his reach, earning a confused glance until she dropped to her knees. Her hands worked at his pants and he uttered a low, husky moan as the button came undone.

"What are you doing Addy?" he asked.

His voice was enough to make her melt, full of gravelly tones and sex, making the ache between her legs even worse, but she knew she could try to take care of that later if need be.

"I want to make you feel good," she replied softly.

Their eyes met as she tugged on his jeans, and his hips lifted to help her lower the material to his mid thigh, exposing his tented boxer briefs. Instinctively she licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to taste him. Before he could say anything, she got his underwear down to pants level and grasped his dripping cock.

"Out of curiosity, have you ever like measured it?" she whispered as she stroked up and down.

His breath shuddered as she ran her thumb experimentally over the glans.

"About two years ago it was about eight," he said, "But it's grown a bit since then."

She watched in fascination as his head fell back, eyes closed, and his lips parted while his chest heaved with heavy breaths. Finally she looked back to the erection in her palm and saw more precum beading at the head. Giving into temptation she leaned forward and slid the tip of her tongue along the slit to collect the fluid. His body tensed and she saw his hand become a fist in her peripheral vision as he groaned. She mulled the flavor around in her mouth before feeling the insane desire for more, diving down and covering the head with her lips.

"Fuck Addalyn!" he gasped raggedly.

His large hand came and slid into her hair, gently pulling on the strands as she covered more of his cock with her mouth. He tasted slightly sweet and slightly salty, and all completely his own unique flavor. She had only ever given a blow job three times the whole time she was with Seth so she was pretty untrained in the art, but she wanted him to enjoy it, thus she pulled back just enough to talk.

"I- I don't really know what I'm doing, but you can direct me, tell me what you like and don't like," she whispered, "I don't think I have much of a gag reflex if that matters."

His answering keen was heaven to her ears.

"You're gonna fuckin' kill me," he ground out lowly.

She gave him a small smirk, catching his eyes which were now open, with a wink before she went back to her task. She fit as much of his flesh in her mouth as she comfortably could and sucked gently, letting her tongue awkwardly work around with what little room it had due to being so full.

"Stroke my dick while you suck," he instructed gently.

Giving one nod of understanding, she gripped his erection again and pumped in time with her movements, unleashing a harsh grunt from him. Barely a few minutes in and her jaw was aching already, but she refused to give up because he was panting and gently thrusting into her motions, steadily becoming harder and bigger in her mouth, and it was incredibly erotic.

"Shit, bite softly," he demanded.

Shocked was an understatement, after she had once gotten reflectively smacked by Seth for biting, but she did as told, and was rewarded with a rough thrust and mind numbing moan.

"Fuck yeah baby, that's it Addalyn," he panted brokenly.

His cock became nearly rock hard and he pulled on her hair, trying to remove her. She let herself be pulled back and watched in delight as he took over stroking his dick, hard and fast.

"Gonna fucking cum babe," he snarled.

With those words and warning, she smacked his hand away and took over his rough caressing, and sucked his head into her mouth, lathering the deep red glans with her tongue eagerly.

"I- Fuck, I just said I'm gonna cum Addalyn," he barked, pulling on her hair.

In a slightly annoyed tone, she pulled back long enough to spit out, "I know!" then returned to sucking. He cursed loudly and suddenly was fucking up into her mouth rapidly, his grip tightening on her hair almost painfully. She braced herself as she felt his dick pulsing and the moan he let out was worth any soreness her mouth was suffering from.

"God damn it Addalyn baby, fuuuuuuck yes!"

His cum was thick and sweet as she swallowed it earnestly and she was almost disappointed when it stopped, taking her time to suck and lick his cock clean before pulling back. She wiped her mouth to clean her saliva off and took a few moments to breathe calmly and rest her jaw, when suddenly she was yanked up into his lap. Before she could question anything, her jeans were shucked along with her underwear and his fingers plunged into her wet hole. He groaned quietly as she nearly collapsed onto him in bliss, crying out in wonderment.

"So fucking wet Addy, I turn you on that much?" he panted into her ear.

She whimpered as his fingers played her perfectly.

"Y-Yes Dean," she whined.

His thumb out of nowhere began rubbing her clit gently, shocking her body into a demanding phase. She wasn't even aware she was rocking on his hand until she heard him chuckle slightly.

"That's right, fuck my fingers babe, cum for me," he whispered.

His fingers suddenly moved in a new direction and she saw stars as her orgasm was brought close. She could nearly taste the release as she gave up any humiliation and did just as he said, rutting into his hand until she was shaking and nearly sobbing. As his teeth bit into her ear and he demanded her to orgasm, she broke. Clutching to his body in desperation to stay up-right, she rode out her blinding climax, crying his name like a prayer until he slowed his fingers. His free arm snaked around her back and held her close as he withdrew his hand, and she collapsed against him, breathing as if she had just ran a marathon. Without much thought, she cuddled into his chest and took a deep breath to calm her breathing.

"Where's your bedroom?" she vaguely heard him ask over her exhaustion.

"Last room on the right," she mumbled.

She felt him fumbling around and lifting his hips for a moment before he stood, holding her close. She instinctively clung to him as he walked. Soon enough her back met the bed and she opened her eyes with a blush.

"Sorry I kind of went comatose for a second," she murmured.

He chuckled with a self-satisfied grin and said, "I'd like to think it's a compliment to my work."

A giggle escaped her body as she nodded in agreement.

"I gotta get home, work early Monday morning," he said softly.

Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Next weekend, we got another date?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and brushed her lips against his once more before letting him go.

"Good, I'll call you during the week," he said.

"Good night Dean," she murmured, giving him a weak smile as he rose.

"Night Addalyn," he replied.

When her door shut, she rolled over and buried into her body pillow, letting sleep pull her under desperately.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Now officially Addalyn meets Roman and Galina! Also... some interference for our love birds? And no smut sadly...

* * *

"I'm just shocked," Becky said quietly, "Like, I know you were looking to hook up, but to actually end up dating someone... wow!"

Addalyn blushed slightly and tapped her pencil on the lunch table nervously. After their second weekend date on Saturday, she had decided to tell her friends about the situation since it felt like there was a genuine chance between them.

"You don't think I'm reading too much into it?" she asked softly.

"Too much? Addy, he wants to preserve sex until later dates! If that doesn't scream interested in you, nothing does," Charlotte said with a chuckle.

The smaller girl had to smile at that statement.

"Besides, you're a keeper doll," Becky threw out before snatching up Charlotte's left over fries, "He'd be insane not to really like you."

Addalyn rolled her eyes but grinned at the red head.

"You have to say that, I'm one of your best friends," Addalyn shot back.

"Mmm, best friends have to be honest," Charlotte said, wagging her finger in disagreement, "We'd be bad best friends if we lied to you. How many times have I told you when your eyeliner was uneven or your skirt was see through?"

Grimacing, the rusty brunette nodded in agreement. Many times they had saved the niceties in favor of brutal truth.

"So stop worrying and just look forward to the weekends," Charlotte said with a wide smile, before nudging Becky and whispering, "Our girl is growing up so fast."

"Oh shove it you two!" Addalyn cried in vain as the two snickered and made comments at her expense.

…

"Hey, Addalyn right?"

Said auburn haired girl looked up in confusion, just to see the womanizer of the school, Zack Ryder, grinning as he stood in front of the table. What was he doing here? It was after school technically.

"Yes?" she asked, quirking a brow.

He rarely spoke to her, in fact barely acknowledged her even when she and Seth had been a couple and the two men were good friends.

"Thought so, haven't had a chance to say hi in a while," he said.

Without an invitation, he pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of her table, plopping his arms over her homework and smirking at her. She took a calming breath to keep from snapping.

"What can I help you with Zack?" she asked patiently.

"Giving me your number maybe?" he said jeeringly.

Her brows furrowed in disgust and puzzlement. Had she heard him right?

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

He made a show of rolling his eyes before giving her a blinding- what was probably supposed to be charming- smile.

"Give me your digits, and you can help me with a date," he said, sliding out his phone towards her.

Lips pursed in annoyance, she pushed it back at him with a shake of her head.

"Sorry, you're nice and everything, but I'm seeing someone," she decided to say.

Even if she and Dean weren't together or exclusive exactly, she wasn't interested one bit in Zack. He was nothing but bad news. Not to mention, she wanted to see things through with Dean more than she wanted anyone else.

"Aww, are you back with Seth?" Zack sneered.

A scoff of disbelief passed her lips as she stared at him.

"You have some nerve Zack," she bit out, snagging her notebook from under his arms and jerking it away as she stood, feeling satisfied at his shocked expression, "It's none of your damn business who I am seeing."

As she stuffed her homework and notebook in her laptop bag, she heard him laughing.

"If you're too nervous to go out with me, just say so. You don't have to invent imaginary boyfriends," he said mockingly.

She froze and closed her eyes in an internal battle, but ultimately lost it. Spinning around, she jerked her neckline lower and exposed the two hickeys she had on her upper breast, making his mouth open slightly in surprise.

"Obviously I cannot give these to myself idiot, so just screw off," she snapped lowly.

When she grabbed her bag and started off, she heard him call out, "Nice tits chick."

She rushed from the library before she fell prey to the need to bash his empty head in with any of the books lying around. When she broke into the cool, fall air, she took a few steadying breaths.

"It's like the majority of men are dicks," she muttered to herself.

As if to correct her statement, her phone rang suddenly and she saw the name 'Dean' on the call log. A smile easily spread over her lips as she answered the call. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she spoke.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Well hello there beautiful," Dean's voice rasped spine titillatingly through the phone.

Addalyn felt her pulse nearly double and she bit her lip.

"You do realize it's only Wednesday right?" she joked, "I think you're off by a few days."

"Mm, yeah, I know," he said, "I told you I'd call you during the week sometimes."

She took a second to think over his promise and muttered with a blush, "Ooh yeah."

She could hear him laugh on his side and bit her lip harder. His voice invaded every space in her being like nothing else.

"Listen, my buddy and his wife are going to Dave and Buster's tonight and invited me along, would you wanna come?" he asked.

Her feet stopped on the concrete as she thought about her plans that evening. When she was sure she only had one assignment left for biology, she agreed.

"That sounds like fun," she said.

"Cool, uhh, because I'm here."

"Huh?"

Her head jerked up as she heard a car door shut and looked around the nearly empty parking lot to see Dean near the top of the lot, leaning against his black Challenger, waving with a smirk. She tried her best to calm her excitement as she hung up and made her way over.

"What if I had said no?" she asked coyly when she finally reached him.

He shrugged.

"I would have taken you somewhere else," he replied easily, "Plenty of choices."

She had to smile as he grabbed her hand, pulling her close while brushing hair from her forehead.

"You look good," he said after a moment.

Turning a light red, she let her hazel eyes sweep down his form before cheekily saying, "You do too stud."

His smirk went ear to ear and she went crazy on the inside at the sight of his dimples.

"You should see me when I'm trying," he teased.

With that, he pulled her by the hand into a gentle kiss. Butterflies stormed her stomach and heart as he cupped her cheek and brushed their lips together a few times, and she tried to reign in her enthusiasm as she responded in the like. Heart pounding, she could barely meet his eyes when they parted.

"You okay with wearing that, or do you wanna stop and change?" he asked.

"I've never actually been to Dave and Busters, is this okay?" she questioned as she stepped back and looked over her outfit.

She had on a plain black V-neck T-shirt, light blue shrug, curve fitting dark jeans, and black and purple vans.

"That's great," he said, "Except I might have to snap some necks."

Confused, she gave him a weird look, and he snickered before wrapping her in his arms in a tight hug.

"You look gorgeous Addalyn, men are gonna stare," he said.

Her lips formed a silent 'O' as she turned bright red and he laughed louder as he let her go.

"Get in babe, let's go play some games and eat some food!" he said brightly.

…

"You're sure they're okay with me coming?" she asked for what had to be the twentieth time.

"Addalyn, I am going to gag you or something," he growled with an annoyed yet bemused expression on his face.

She bit her lip to stop a laugh at that thought, but he seemed to catch onto her thought process and smirked evilly.

"Ooh, well now that I know you're not opposed, we might just have to-"

"No!" she exclaimed, face bright red, tossing her seat belt off, "I'm good, let's go."

His laugh reverberated through her body in a warm manner as she shut the door and pulled her shrug tighter around her body. It was just slightly chilly at four thirty. His arm slid over her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace gently.

"Roman knows, and even if he didn't, he'd pretend he did to make you feel comfortable," Dean explained, "Galina is his wife and will probably attack you in excitement, would even if she didn't know you were coming."

"Why's that?" Addalyn asked.

Dean let out a soft sigh and Addalyn watched in curiosity as he tilted his head sky ward, apparently in thought.

"Remember how I told you I haven't exactly been dating seriously? Let's just say Galina has gotten worried about me 'settling down' with the wrong kind of woman," Dean said, making air quotes, "You'll be a breath of fresh air."

A light red colored Addalyn's cheeks as she took in the information and they entered the building. Due to the fact she was under twenty one, Dean had to vouch responsibility that she wouldn't drink, and Addalyn was mortified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was an age limit situation," she mumbled.

He quirked a brow and shrugged.

"No big deal," he replied, "Not like I'd be okay with a minor drinking in public anyway."

"Just at high school parties?" she teased with a nudge.

Chuckling, he nodded and said, "That's different, I wouldn't go to jail for you drinking there, plus I didn't see you until near the end of the night."

She nodded in understanding as she bit her lip.

"So it's not, like, a problem or embarrassing that I'm not legal drinking age?" she asked softly.

"Addalyn," he said sternly, pushing her chin up so they could meet eyes, "Your age doesn't bother me babe. I know you're not eighteen yet, but I'm only twenty three, that's less than four years and I doubt we have any huge behavioral differences due to four year age gap. I'm kind of immature anyway in case you haven't noticed."

His words made her feel a lot better, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she relaxed in his embrace as he led her to a table.

"There you are, thought you had ditched us!" a deep, booming voice jeered.

Dean snickered and said, "Well sometimes you two can be quite the handful."

Addalyn had to smile as Dean gently nudged her forward and she tried to keep the blush boiling in her cheeks off her face as she waved weakly at the couple. They were both beautiful and it made her self conscious as she pushed a few trouble strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Roman, Galina, this is Addalyn, Addy, my loser friend Roman and his wife Galina," Dean said with a wide grin.

The man stood up and Addalyn cleared her throat awkwardly as she put out her hand, trying not to stare at him because he was pretty attractive.

"Nice to meet you two," she said softly.

Before she could react, her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into a strong hug, a big hand patting her upper back as he laughed.

"We hug in this family baby girl," Roman said, "It's nice to meet you too."

When she was finally released, she was sure her face was burning as red as it could, especially when she was pulled into another hug by Galina.

"It's great to see Dean with a proper woman," the older woman said conspiratorially.

"I- er- thank you," Addalyn said nervously.

"Alright, enough, get your claws out of her and let her sit Lina," Dean grumbled.

Galina shot him a withering glance but smiled at Addalyn and let her go.

"Sorry, it's just nice," she said.

After everyone took their seats and ordered, Dean and Roman began talking about some football game that had taken place recently. The talk flew over Addalyn's head, but from what she could gather, there was some big scandal going on with the ref making bad calls and it got so bad he was being investigated.

"Hey, so while they're being boring, you wanna check out some games with me?" Galina offered.

Addalyn immediately nodded, feeling the urge for anything other than sports talk.

"Don't go too far, the food will be here soon," Roman advised, "You know damn well we could put it all away before you two got back."

He flashed a fetching smile and Galina rolled her eyes, but gave him one in return before kissing him softly.

"Whatever you big jerk," Galina teased.

Biting her lip in amusement, Addalyn watched the scene in slight embarrassment (watching such a cute, personal interaction felt like intruding) and in delight at the sweetness of it.

"Hey."

She nearly jumped through the roof in surprise at the voice, and turned, giving Dean a frown as she saw him smirking, holding in a laugh apparently.

"Not fair," she mumbled, but the grin on her face gave her away as he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Her breath came out shallowly as he cupped her chin and their lips brushed softly. It was only due to the fact they were in a very public place that she willingly let the kiss stop.

"If you were bored, you should have said something," he said.

She shook her head and ran her finger over the neckline of his shirt.

"I wasn't bored per say, I just don't follow sports so it was all Greek to me," she replied.

His lips twitched into a small smirk before he said, "I'll just have to educate you then."

"Sure, I mean, I'm not adverse to watching football if someone can explain what's going on during it," she said with a chuckle, then gave him a small wink and playfully added, "Plus, guys look pretty attractive in those football pants."

His mouth popped open humorously and she slid from his grasp quickly to follow Galina before he could respond. Addalyn was quick to follow the older woman to the area of games, grinning almost stupidly as she saw the games available. A pool table, some small bowling lanes, and a shuffleboard area was neatly arranged across the large area with table to eat and sip from while playing placed strategically in the area.

"So how long have you and Dean been dating?" Galina asked suddenly.

Addalyn snapped her gaze up with a small smile.

"Two weeks now, so not long, but we met a few times little over a year ago," she explained.

Galina nodded and gave a wide smile to the reddish haired girl, who blushed slightly at the intensity behind the smile.

"He's been involving himself in some self-destructive behaviors lately," Galina said softly, "I've known him for as long as I've been with Roman, so about five years now, and about two years ago he hit a rough spot and since then he's been troubled," she paused and shook her head as if to clear a bad memory, flashing Addlyn a smile before continuing, "That's for another time, anyway, he's been like the old Dean more since he's started seeing you."

Biting her lip in thought, Addalyn pondered over the words.

"Is that a good thing?" she finally asked.

Galina chuckled and said, "More than you know."

They walked to the pool table and Galina was setting up the balls when she paused and gave Addalyn a serious look that intimidated the younger girl immensely.

"Do not hurt him Addalyn; He puts on this front that he is this big bad wolf, but he's very vulnerable inside. I know you dated his brother last year, and if this is some sort of revenge plot..."

As she trailed off, pain and anger flooded Addalyn's chest, a look of fury crossing and marring her smooth features.

"I'm sorry, I do not know you well, and I apologize for how rude this is going to come off, but you know nothing of what happened with Seth and I first of all, and second, I have no intentions of using Dean for anything. I may be younger, but that does not mean I am so petty that I would toy with a human being's feelings like that," Addalyn bit out, resting her pool cue on the floor and debating leaving the situation entirely until she heard Galina snicker.

Addalyn's hazel orbs flashed to the other woman and some of her anger melted away at the easy expression on Galina's face. It was the look of understanding and slightly apologetic.

"Chill girl, I'm just trying to look out for him; He's Roman's best friend but he's become like a younger brother to me. After what happened before, I feel the need to protect him," Galina explained calmly, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

The auburn haired female took a moment to let rational thought come back before attempting to reply. She could understand the warning, especially since something bad had happened in the recent past that threw Dean off, but she was still mildly offended that it was even a thought that she could be using Dean to get back at Seth. She let out a breath and picked up her cue when Galina rolled the cue ball at her, then slid the ball into place and bent to take the shot. The crack was loud in the silence between them, and Addalyn had to smile to herself when she dropped two balls.

"Nice shot," Galina said softly.

"Thanks," Addalyn replied, looking to take her next shot, "I'm sorry if I came off a harsh, but ever since Seth and I were together, and even after we broke up, it's seemed like my life has revolved around him. Everyone associated me as "Seth's girlfriend" not Addalyn, and people either pitied me or hated me when we broke up. I'd just like to live the rest of my life without being associated with him in any sort. Not to mention, I couldn't see hurting anyone, let alone Dean, for my personal benefit."

Her voice softened near the end and she stepped back with an awkward smile, having missed her shot while talking.

"Your shot."

"You're speaking like you really like him," Galina said, a questioning tone in her voice as she lined up her cue.

Addalyn felt heat rush to her cheeks and shrugged awkwardly as she said, "I don't like love him or anything; I haven't known him long enough, and it's probably just beginning of dating jitters, but he makes me feel special, which is nice and new. He is a great guy, even though like you said he puts off this harsh exterior, and I am just really thankful he even wanted one date with me considering I'm 17 and a pretty weird person."

A small squeak of terror fled from Addalyn's lips suddenly and Galina grinned as the younger girl was pulled firmly into Dean's chest.

"You're pretty great yourself, and you're not _that_ weird," she heard against her ear.

Blushing and shivering, she nudged him with her elbow.

"Eavesdropping is rude Mr. Ambrose," she muttered.

Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't stop the smile from sliding on her face as he kissed her neck.

"Come on, food is ready," he mumbled, pulling her back towards the tables.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Gah, I gotta get off this "no smut" thing I'm doing recently lol. A little bit of a lack luster update, kind of moving things along so I hope you all enjoy it.

Unrelated to the story: Did anyone else noticed Roman didn't look too great last night? Like he's not feeling or sleeping well. Kinda worries me. But also, I'm pissed that they're trying to turn him heel! I mean, if they turn him they have to turn Dean too. It only makes sense. Dean and Roman CANNOT be on opposite teams. They're the best duo without actually being a tag team! Bah, it just bugs me I suppose. Go Roman for turning it down, and go Dean for beating Breeze. Wishing Seth/Colby a speedy recovery as well, mayhaps a face change is coming his way upon return? It would be the perfect time. Okay, okay, I'm done rambling!

* * *

A knock on the desk had Addalyn whipping her head up in confusion, and then disgust boiled in her gut, like rotten food, as she took in the smiling face of Zack Ryder.

"Hey there babe, you busy tonight?"

With a roll of the eyes, Addalyn rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Not necessarily but busy enough to tell you that yes I am," she replied calmly.

She didn't want to over react but this was the third time in a week he had come talking to her, asking her out or for her number or a kiss.

"Well now, that's disheartening. You're starting to make me think you don't like me," Zack said with a false wounded expression on his face.

He put his hand over his heart as she glared at him. It was tiring dealing with his crap.

"Huh, I wonder what gave you that idea," she said mockingly.

That wiped away his smile. She still had no clue why he was doing this. It didn't make sense really. They knew next to nothing about each other.

"Listen Zack, you know I'm seeing someone, I have not given you any indication ever that I'm interested, so can you please stop with this?" she asked tiredly.

He gave a wide smirk before he said, "No can do babe, you're fucking hot and I'm interested. And I always get what I want."

Chills ran down her back at his words and she swallowed thickly as he winked.

"Seth told me a little bit about how you were quite willing to do anything he asked, even though you didn't know shit about what you were doing. I admire the learning trait in a lady. Especially if she's a quick learner."

Her nose wrinkled up and she scoffed in a mixture of anger and utter revolt.

"You are a pig Ryder!" she snapped.

As she grabbed her biology book, his hand snaked out quickly and gripped her wrist tightly. Pain radiated through her bones as he squeezed harder and she met his eyes warily, unwilling to show the amount of hurt her wrist was enduring.

"I'm not joking Addalyn, I will get you at some point," he said lowly, his eyes narrowing, "Whether I have to convince you..." he paused dramatically before smirking, "Or take it by force."

Her blood ran cold as he dropped her wrist. It felt like years before she got packed up and backed away from him, his eyes staring her down the entire time.

"By the way babe, love those jeans."

Addalyn actually gagged as he winked and made a grabbing motion. The thought that he was willing to force her was more than she could grasp at the moment. Rushing as quickly as she could, she fled the library and broke into the court yard. The last of the students and teachers were leaving the area and Addalyn suddenly felt more vulnerable than she ever had. Swallowing nervously, she pulled her phone out and dialed Becky.

"What's up doll?" Becky chirped happily.

"Er, I'm not exactly sure," Addalyn murmured, looking around for any prying ears, "Can I come to your house, like now? I don't want to walk all the way home alone."

There was a slight pause.

"Why? What's going on?" Becky demanded.

"I can't explain yet, I will when I get there. Will you stay on the phone with me?" Addalyn whispered.

"Of course I will love, how far away are you?"

Addalyn sighed and said, "I'm just now leaving the school, so like two minutes."

"Okay, let's talk about something that's not the problem, how did your date with Dean last night? You never did give me details."

…

Becky's fingers nimbly combed through the smaller girl's hair slowly as said girl stared blankly at the wall.

"I seriously just hope I was misinterpreting the situation and what he said, and he wouldn't actually-" she choked on the word and Becky sighed.

"I know he's a dick but I never thought he'd be that much of a dick, and the fact Seth told him about your sex life is fucking creepy."

Addalyn nodded in agreement and frowned as her phone rung. She felt the bed shift and the cell was placed in her line of vision.

"Dean calling doll," Becky informed her as she read the name.

Jerking up, she pushed answer and slid the phone quickly to her ear.

"Hey there beautiful," Dean said.

A light smile came to her lips as she replied, "Hey stud."

"So, I was thinking, this weekend, are you busy?" he asked.

She took a second to mentally review her schedule before she said, "No, I can't think of anything I have to do, why?"

"Tomorrow is Friday the 13th and I thought it'd be cool to hang out at my place and watch the Jason series, and then Saturday we can go hiking on this trail close to my house," he explained, "There's a lake and a creepy old house. It'd almost be like the real deal."

Her lips quirked into a full blown grin and Becky looked at her, curious.

"That sounds amazing!" she nearly yelled.

Dean chuckled and said, "Thought you'd like that with your little horror obsession and all."

Those words made her heart thump a little harder. It was beyond unbelievable that he knew so much about her already and wanted to spend time doing the things she liked, and actually cared that she enjoyed herself.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem darlin', what are you up to now anyway?"

She tossed Becky a smile and said, "I'm with Becks, needed some girl time."

Becky wiggled her eyebrows and called out, "That's right mister, _girl_ time wink wink."

"Shut up!" Addalyn cried, turning a dozen shades of red as she smacked her grinning best friend.

"Mmm, yeah, I'll let you get back to that then," he said with a snicker, "Don't wanna stop you girls from gossiping about boys and shoes."

Addalyn snorted and rolled her hazel orbs.

"Oh please, there's no boys interesting enough to gossip about and my shoe selection is very limited so that would get boring," she said with a chuckle.

"No boys huh?" he asked lowly.

Her teeth worried her lip as she stifled a smile.

"Nope, no boys."

"Hmm, what am I considered then?" he asked.

She couldn't stop her giggle as she said, "You're one hundred percent man Dean, nothing about you is nearly a boy."

"You would know babe," he nearly purred.

Face darkening as arousal slammed her body, she said, "Yeah, I would. Now I gotta go. My girl is upset that I've abandoned her."

Becky smirked and said," Yeah! Let us get back to this hot ass pillow fight and shit."

Dean bust up laughing on the other end of the line as Addalyn groaned in disbelief.

"Don't go making the guy I'm dating think that I'm cheating on him Becky."

"Hey, if it's with a chick, video tape it and we're good darlin'," Dean said huskily.

Well that was unexpected. Apparently she was quiet too long because he spoke again.

"Oh shit, was that too far? I told you I'm kind of a dick. I'd be lying though if I said I'd be against you doing another female. That'd be pretty fucking hot... Damn it. Sorry Addy."

She cleared her throat awkwardly as she looked at the red head who was turning just as red due to hearing some of what he was saying.

"Don't be sorry, it's not like you're being crude or anything, just honest," Addalyn said, trying to fight off the embarrassment and lust pounding through her body hard.

She met Becky's brown eyes and immediately had to shake off the thoughts of her best friend in that light.

"Yeah, but it's a pretty fucked up thing to say probably," Dean muttered, "You're not mad?"

"Nah, not mad stud," Addalyn murmured, "But I am really going to get off here and pass out. Got one more day to get through."

"So I'll pick you up when you get out tomorrow?" he offered.

"Sounds good, see you then Dean."

"Bye Addy."

When she hung up the phone and looked at Becky, both girls burst up laughing uncontrollably, falling into a heap on the bed.

…

Addalyn stared at the window intently, waiting for any sign that Dean was coming back to the house. Of course on the night they decide to do a horror movie marathon, three movies in and during the point right when Jason left the barn to start his final killing rampage, the electric had went out. Besides the jitters from the horror movie, Addalyn was terrified because she was stuck alone in the dark home, with an intense fear of the dark. It was a no win situation. Her eyes snapped over as she saw a figure and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dean running his hand through his hair with an angry expression. Unable to control herself, she ran out onto the porch.

"Hey, what- Oof, Addy, what's wrong?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around said girl as she barreled into his chest.

She took a second to calm herself to not seem incredibly insane before she said, "Don't leave me alone inside again please."

"Sure babe, you okay?" he asked.

Nodding, she buried her face in his jacket and breathed in the scent of woods, smoke, and cologne that had her heart slowing with the feeling of safety.

"I'm kind of afraid of the dark," she mumbled, "But anyway, did you find out what was wrong?"

"Not really, tried all the switches in the breaker box and nothing worked," he replied.

She frowned but said nothing, instead choosing to pull herself against him as close as she could.

"Come on, it's cold as hell out here and you're without shoes," he murmured.

Addalyn took a moment to regard her feet and agreed mentally that it was pretty cold. Before she could take a step, he leaned down and swooped her up bridal style, causing her to squeal and cling to him.

"Dean, put me down," she complained.

"Nope, you don't need to freeze your toes any more than you have," he said.

She pouted as she was carried to and set on the couch.

"I'm capable of-"

"I know you're capable, but that doesn't mean you should have to," he interrupted, smirking, "Just get used to a tiny bit of chivalry little lady. Besides, your feet are too cute to get frost bite."

Her cheeks burned crimson as she rolled her eyes, but immediately she dropped the act when he started to walk away.

Addalyn jumped to her feet and yelped nervously, "Where are you going?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, I usually go alone but you know, if you wanna hold it...?"

She saw the cheeky smile on his face and felt incredibly mortified at the fact she got slightly turned on at the thought.

"Shut up Dean," she muttered, plopping back on the couch, "I'll be right here."

He left the room unleashing deep belly laughs as he walked down the hall. When she heard the door shut, she groaned and tossed her head back, letting her eyes close. It had been a week since they had last done more than kiss and she felt terrible for feeling like she did. She wanted so much more because she knew how good he could make her feel, and it was such a drastic change from anything she had ever experienced before. Seth had been pretty selfish and if she couldn't climax he would make her feel bad, so she got to the point she faked it. The sex had felt good, but it was rare she had a real orgasm due to feeling too stressed to please him.

"Not that we had sex often anyway," she mumbled to herself.

"Talk to yourself much?"

"Shit!"

She jumped up and nearly fell off the couch but luckily he caught her by the arm, hauling her easily back up onto the couch.

"Easy there Addy," he said teasingly.

"Well, if you wouldn't have scared me," she mumbled, crossing her arms under her breasts and glaring like a petulant child.

His lips quirked into a smirk before they fell back into a slight frown.

"I have no clue how long the electric will be out, do you want me to take you home? It might get chilly here without the heat," he said as he dropped onto the couch next to her.

Addalyn felt her spirits fall at his question.

"What? I honestly don't mind," she said quietly.

His suggestion made her question if he was looking for a reason to get her gone, but she decided to push her insecurities aside.

"We could just share body heat," she offered timidly, scooting closer and burying into his side.

When her ear pressed to his chest, she smiled as she heard his heart beating strong and loud.

"Sure thing babe," he replied gently, "Let's head to the room, it's warmer."

Heart racing, she followed him closely, holding tightly onto the back of his shirt. It was really dark and amygdala part of her brain wouldn't shut off the fear she was feeling, which was fueling the need to be as close to Dean as possible. Finally he turned into a room and led her to the bed, where she promptly climbed in and watched as he climbed in next to her. The moonlight through the window lit up his features beautifully as he sat down. Addalyn had to force back a gasp as he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his lithe muscles as he laid back and let out a sigh. Once again she found herself nervous in front of him, for stupid reasons. It was probably due to the fact she was still having a fight or flight response to the darkness, and her brain was transferring it over to her emotions for him. They had only been dating for roughly two weeks but she felt strongly for him, probably due to the fact he treated her right. She wanted to slide over and be as close to him as possible but felt that bit of insecurity nagging at her.

"Addy?"

She looked up in minor surprise and saw him giving her a confused look.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the blanket for a few minutes," he said.

Fighting the blush on her cheeks, she gave a lopsided smile while saying, "Sorry, I'm a space cadet at times."

"I've noticed," he teased, "Get over here."

With his permission, she moved in and laid close, curling up against his side and lying her head on his chest. Her eyes instinctively closed as she took in his scent and let out a relieved sigh. Fingers toyed with her hair softly as she snuggled as close to him as she could, eyes opening enough to view the torso beneath her. Tanned, solid flesh treated her vision and she couldn't resist running her fingers over his stomach. His muscles clenched as he let out a surprised chuckle.

"Sorry," she murmured with a wide smile.

"Mmm, just don't start a war you can't finish," he warned.

A snicker escaped her lips as she trailed her finger down again, running along the slight defining line down his abs until she brushed the top of his jeans, then moving back up. It took a moment but she noticed his hand clenched in her hair and his breathing slowing, becoming deeper and louder. His body would tense as she moved downward and relax as she moved back up. The thought she could be affecting him in more than one way popped into her mind and Addalyn loved it. Gently she went back down and stopped at the jean fabric and, instead of going back up, she ran along the horizontal line. His breath caught as she traced the svelte indention by his hip. Suddenly his hand grabbed hers and she froze until he pulled it up. She lifted her gaze as his lips caressed her fingers softly and felt fire spiral through her body and heart.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," he murmured.

Swallowing back disappointment, she nodded, wrapping her arm around him and forcing her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Random note: I feel like they need to bring Solomon Crowe up from NXT to tag with Dean if there is a heel turn on either him and Roman. Moxley and Calliahn were awesome as the "Switchblade Conspiracy" and if the WWE didn't have such a strict PG rating, they could even bring that kinship of craziness back.

Actual note: There's a time skip of about a month in this from the last chapter. We get a little more into Seth's feelings and plans, and a possible shock at the end.

* * *

A tap on Addalyn's shoulder had her jerking up in confusion until she saw Charlotte looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte demanded.

"Nothing," Addalyn replied gently, "Just tired."

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes as she joined the auburn hair girl at the table.

"I call bull shit Addalyn, that's been your excuse for the past month," Charlotte snapped.

Addalyn frowned and thought back. Had it really been a month already? She was brought back to her friend when she snapped her fingers.

"This is what I'm talking about, what is going on?"

With a sigh, the smaller girl said, "It's really stupid, but I guess maybe if I talk about it it'll go away."

Charlotte nodded and Addalyn leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh and running her hand through her auburn locks worriedly.

"I think I'm the worst person ever. Dean is amazing, and I always have a wonderful time with him, but I'm so scared," Addalyn murmured.

She looked up and met the blue eyed blonde who nodded for her to continue. Flashing a thankful smile, Addalyn chewed on her lip.

"He hasn't- We haven't done anything remotely intimate since the night we watched Repo! The Genetic Opera, which has been almost exactly a month ago. Four dates since then, and a couple times of just hanging out at one of our houses, and nothing. Like, I know sex is not the most important thing ever, but I'm getting scared he doesn't want me like that anymore. What if he decided he's not interested in me sexually and is just trying to ease me into a break up? Or even fucking worse, what if he's getting what he wants with someone else? Am I just so terrible that-"

"Whoa, okay, you're freaking out over nothing honey," Charlotte interrupted.

The auburn haired girl blew out a tense breath as her eyes watered. Talking about the situation had shown her just how much she was actually worried about it. There were multiple bad options and few good ones in this case. She met Charlotte's eyes and cleared her throat weakly.

"W-What if Seth was right when he said I was useless especially in bed, and that's why he's like this? What if he's just to nice to break it off clean?"

The blonde rolled her eyes but leaned in, cupping Addalyn's shoulder from across the table and the smaller girl barely held her emotions back.

"I understand why you are worried because of what happened with douche bag, but from what you've talked about him, Dean seems like he is a million times better than Seth. I don't think you have anything to worry about honey. Just talk to him about it. He's not a mind reader and can't know how you feel until you tell him."

She made a lot of sense and Addalyn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she murmured.

Flashing a wobbly smile, she turned her thoughts into how she could bring it up to him.

…

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Seth snarled.

Zack shrugged and said, "Not much I can do bro, she's dedicated. I've pursued her more than twenty times this month and threatened her and everything, and she's still refusing."

Shutting his eyes against the rage in his body, Seth scrubbed his face.

"She should be jumping all over you," Seth bit out.

"Yeah, well, she seems pretty into this guy, who ever it is."

Seth narrowed his brown orbs in disgust and shook his head.

"Nevermind, forget the whole plan, I'm going to do this myself," he said, "If you want something done right, do it yourself, isn't that the old saying?"

Zack rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah dude, whatever. You're getting a little obsessed, ya know?"

His response was only a bone chilling glare, that sent him to his feet and heading to the door.

"Anyway, good luck."

He slipped from the room and Seth gripped the edge of his desk in an attempt to tame the rage, but lost the battle. Snatching up his phone, he dialed the phone number he would never forget it seemed. Each ring had his heart racing until he heard the tell tale sign of the phone being answered.

"Seth?" came the small voice.

It was as if butterflies stormed his chest at his name coming from her lips and he coughed awkwardly.

"Hey, yeah, it's me," he replied gruffly.

"Er, okay. Can I help you?" she asked.

A snort came from his lips.

"Always so formal," he muttered, "You'd think we hadn't been together like seven months ago."

There was a pregnant pause before a shuffling sound came from her end.

"I guess that's true, but it's not as if we ended on good terms. We're not even friends so I'm a little at a loss for why you are calling me."

Scratching his beard as he pondered his words, he settled for the pacifist role in the situation.

"I can't want to check up on you? I mean, you were my world for a year and a half."

His voice was soft, caring, and he knew she would react to that. She always did. She had said, and proved, time and time again that she was a fool for him when he was being sweet. As if to confirm his thoughts, he heard her gasp quietly.

"I don't know what you want me to say, especially after our last encounter where you practically bruised my arm and yelled at me, and accused me of using Dean," she said lowly.

Cursing himself in his head, he went to apologize quickly. It wouldn't do any good to have her mad.

"I'm sorry Addalyn, you have to understand I was shocked, and jealous," he said.

It was true in a way. But more so he was pissed.

"I can understand shocked, hell, I'm _still_ shocked," she mumbled.

In the pause he heard a slurping noise and what sounded like ice shaking in a cup before she sighed.

"I don't understand jealous though," she finally said, "You left me, deserted me after you fucked me in the middle of the night. Didn't contact me for five months. Why would you ever be jealous?"

Seth fumbled through his thoughts before he came up with a half assed sappy excuse, passing it off as the truth easily.

"I didn't know how to handle it Addalyn. Like I said, you were my life and I had to go away for college. I knew I would break your heart, and that broke mine. It was stupid, and hurtful, I know. But I couldn't bare saying goodbye."

He had to smirk to himself at how honest he sounded. He was going to pull this off with flying colors. Talking her down was the first step. Once she wasn't pissed at him anymore, he would move on in. Become her best friend again, earn her trust, get her to cheat on Dean, and ruin her with the proof. It wouldn't be the first time he would convince her to be on video. He smirked at the thought and looked over at his book shelf that hid his old VCR tape of the two of them.

"It's okay."

He was startled from his thoughts when she spoke.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I said, it's okay. I forgive you. I don't like it, but it's in the past, and I forgive you, but th-"

"Oh my god! You don't know how much that means to me!" he cried in false enthusiasm.

"Seth, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we're automatically friends again," she murmured.

Damn, shot down. He rolled his eyes but held his temper.

"I understand Addy, I can only hope in time that we can become friends again."

A small laugh from her end had his nerve endings tingling.

"Friends? Seth, we were never just friends," she said flatly, "You and I had this pretense of friends but at least on my end I had always liked you. So I seriously doubt we can become friends."

That was a shock. He never realized how much she had apparently liked him.

"Okay, maybe we can't be just friends, but we could start over. Try to be friends and if we can't, if it goes back to having those feelings for each other, maybe we could-"

"No."

There was no room for argument in her tone.

"You broke my heart Seth, it's only been seven months since I woke up alone in bed and you were leaving for OSU without so much as a 'fuck you very much'. I forgive you but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt on some level."

"What if I can make up for it?" he pushed, "I can wine and dine you all over again, as slow or fast as you like. We can spend a weekend alone. I can worship you."

He let his voice lower with his last sentence and could even feel the effects of his suggestion on himself. The thought of having her again was enticing. Even though he hadn't appreciated her in the past, since being with quite a few campus sluts and hearing her on Halloween night he realized how unique she was and really appreciated her at least sexually.

"Seth," she sighed.

"Please Addalyn, Addy, I just want a chance."

"No Seth, I'm dating Dean. I won't drop something amazing with him for something that would probably never work out," she said.

"It probably _won't work out_ with you two," he urged, "You do realize how much of a player he is right? He is going to use you as much as he can then dump you flat on your ass. It's what he does."

She made a noise that was obvious disagreement before she said, "Thanks for that vote of confidence Seth. What a great friend you are starting off as. Anyway, that is where you are wrong. Due to being privy to certain information I can assure you he is not using me for sex."

Seth snorted and let his anger of her rejection slip out.

"What? He bored of you already?"

There was a strangled gasp and it dawned on him that maybe he was onto something.

"Addalyn?" he pushed gently.

His slip up might have been his saving point.

"Goodbye Seth."

The line went dead.

"Fuck!"

With conflicting thoughts he slammed his cell down on the desk and rubbed at his eyes with a groan.

…

"I can't believe that dick wad!" Becky shouted over the phone.

Addalyn snickered humorlessly and said, "Agreed."

"And the fact he thinks he could seriously, what was it, _worship_ you?"

The sarcastic tone from the red head had Addalyn smiling slightly, despite the pain in her chest.

"Here's the big question Becks, should I tell Dean? I mean, it's his brother that was trying... whatever it was he was trying, and they trying to convince me Dean's using me."

"Fuck yes doll! Tell him! Because Seth could make that little conversation out to be something you were hiding from your man, which is never good," she said wisely.

Addalyn nodded and thumbed with her left lip ring, staring at the crème walls intently.

"Gotcha, okay, I'm gonna get off and call him. Love you Becky."

"Love you too Addalyn, text me how it goes."

With an agreeing sound, she hung up and dialed Dean's number. It rang a few times before going to voice mail. Frowning, she chewed on her lip. It was ten at night, where could he be? She shook her head before she spoke.

"Hey, whenever you get a chance can you call me? I got a weird call today and I just wanted to talk to you about it," she said gently, "Hope you've had a good day stud. Talk at you later."

After she hung up, she let her head fall back. Since she had nothing planned for the night, she decided to shower and slip into comfortable clothes and have a Netflix marathon. She discarded her clothes as she walked to the bathroom and was naked once she shut the door, quickly turning the shower on. While it warmed up, she looked in the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Were Seth and her insecurities right? Did Dean get tired of her? She huffed softly as she ran her hand down her stomach as she turned, taking in her five foot, one hundred forty pound frame. Blinking away the tears collecting in her eyes, she climbed into the shower and decided to put it from her mind. There was nothing that worrying could help, and it would only succeed in making her depressed. After getting clean and dressed, Addalyn headed into the living room and grabbed her phone, thinking of calling Dean again since it had been about forty five minutes. She was surprised to see a text from Seth instead. She debated opening it, but chose to when curiosity got the better of her. It was a picture message, and when the image loaded, her heart broke.

"What the fuck?!" she hissed at the cell.

On the screen was Dean with his arm around some blonde as they stood at what appeared to be a bar, his face close to hers. Beneath the picture Seth had written, 'So sure now?'


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Random note: Ah! Survivor series is in 4.5 hours! I cannot wait! I'm so torn. I really REALLY don't want the boys to go separate ways so I hope they'll battle it out and still be brothers after. Even if one turns heel, they can't be at odds. I'd die.

Author note: So originally this was two separate chapters but I knew they were too short alone... And I doubt you guys want another cliffy so I meshed them together. Sadness, drama, and a happy surprise all in here! Thank all of you so much for your reviews! For all of my postings, not just this story. You all are amazing!

* * *

Despite the evidence, Addalyn wanted- needed- to give Dean the benefit of a doubt. That could have been a family member, or a friend and it could have been all platonic. The picture only told that he was at a bar, not why and not who he was with. She didn't want to overreact, but at it closed in on three am with no return call, she was getting desperate. She tried calling again, and her heart leaped as it was finally answered.

"Hello?"

It was a female. Could it be the woman from the picture?

"Um, hi, is Dean there?" Addalyn asked politely.

"He's sleeping, is there an emergency? I noticed you've called about eight times now. I figured I should answer in case something was wrong."

"Sleeping?" was all Addalyn could ask.

"Yeah, he's passed out in bed and left his phone in his jeans here in the bathroom so he hasn't had it," she explained.

"Oh okay, understandable. Sorry if this comes off a rude, but may I ask who you are?" Addalyn questioned.

Her hands shook as she licked her lips and awaited the answer.

"I'm Renee, Dean and I were together a few years ago, but I guess we're friends now," she said with a chuckle, "You are?"

Addalyn could barely get her words out.

"Addalyn, I guess you could say Dean and I are seeing each other," she replied.

"Oh... oooh... I'm sorry Addalyn," Renee said.

Her voice sounded as if she was really apologetic and by the tone, Addalyn knew that something had happened.

"I didn't know he was seeing someone," Renee continued, "If I had known-"

"Please don't," Addalyn cut her off harshly, wiping the falling tears from her cheeks, "Let Dean know I'm busy this weekend please and thank you."

No sooner than when she hung up, her legs gave out beneath her. She chewed on her lip as she gazed at her blank TV screen, which quickly became marred by watery eyes. Her intuition had been right. Seth had been right. At that thought, she picked up her phone and pushed Seth's name, putting the phone on speaker as it rang.

"Addalyn? It's almost four in the morning," Seth grumbled.

She hesitated, her mouth working but words not coming out.

"Addalyn?" he asked.

"Well, you were right."

She heard a sigh and then he said irritably, "About?"

"D-Dean, he apparently took some old girlfriend home named Renee, she- she answered his phone and told me," Addalyn said brokenly, "I hope you're proud, happy, fucking thrilled. Y-You were right. Seems like that breaking hearts is a learned family trait."

She pushed End Call and turned her phone off. The pain was bright and painful as if she had been physically wounded in the chest. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was dying. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she laid her arms on them and rested her face down.

"What is so wrong with me?" she whispered.

The least he could have done was end it before he slept with someone else. Seth, as far as she knew, at least didn't cheat on her. He was just a huge selfish prick. Knowing Dean had fucked Renee was making her mind spin nauseatingly. Her fingers absentmindedly played with her hair band on her wrist, snapping the elastic almost painfully against her skin. Again and again, harder each time, she released the band and relished in the tiny amount of pain that she could draw from her insides and put into fleshly form.

"Well, I hope it was worth it to him," she mumbled, "What the fuck did I do wrong?"

Was she not pretty enough? Not thin enough? She knew she wasn't really experienced. Maybe she really was bad at sex and giving head and all that jazz. Suddenly her door slammed open and she let out a scream of fear, nearly falling over as she turned so she could see the intruder.

"Damn it Addalyn, why the hell did you turn off your phone?!"

Shocked, she stared open mouthed as Seth rushed over and knelt by her. Before she could react, she was swooped into his arms and pressed hard into his chest. Disbelief flooded her body. Why was he here trying to comfort her?

"I didn't think he'd actually sleep with her Addy, I was just trying to make you jealous when I saw them together at the club," Seth murmured.

She took a breath and frowned as her body shook, and without warning, the dam of emotions broke. A small sob escaped her lips and she was pulled closer. Not giving another thought to anything except the pain, she tossed her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. The long time familiar scent of his cologne and soap filled her nose and a whole new wave of heart break hit her heart. This man had too hurt her.

"Wh-What is so fucking wrong with me Seth? What makes guys hate me?" she whimpered.

He started to pull away but she clutched his shirt and held him close, not wanting to see his face while in this emotional state.

"There is nothing wrong with you Addalyn," he said gently.

His hand began caressing her back and she forced her breathing to calm down and the tears to slow. It was a process but she finally calmed down between her control and his touches. Slowly he pulled away and she relinquished her grip on him, taking the time to wipe her face and comb her hair with her fingers.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

She went to turn away but his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb coming up to wipe away a left over tear under her eye. The gentle action had her heart pounding and aching. It was too sweet for the way he had been recently.

"Seth," she murmured.

"Shh," he whispered, his chocolate brown orbs staring intently into her hazel ones, "I am so sorry for everything that happened Addalyn."

Swallowing thickly, she nodded without saying a word.

"It was the dumbest thing I have done to date."

Her lower lip trembled with the force of held back emotions as he stared intently into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She went to speak but was cut off as his lips crashed into hers. After the night's events it was almost welcomed. Almost. After a few seconds of reliving the incredible feelings rushing her body, she pulled away softly. Hazel eyes shining, she stared at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry Seth, I just can't right now," she whispered, "It's just too soon, please-"

"I was being a dick, again, thinking of only myself. Let's get you in bed to rest."

Hands maneuvered her through the room and hall to her bedroom. Surprisingly he was gentle and quick in helping her change, taking only an obvious few peeks when she stripped her bra and pulled on a plain black T-shirt.

"Thank you," she muttered when her head was resting on her pillows.

He sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, gently applying pressure at the ends just like he knew she liked.

"You're welcome Addalyn; You may not realize it yet, but I'm going to make it up to you."

The sleep pulling at her eyes won out and she couldn't reply before being pulled under, seeing a gentle smile on his face as her last sight before darkness.

...

Addalyn was surprised to feel tears on her face when she woke. She had been crying even in her sleep apparently. Staring at her closet door, hazy eyed, until she could make out the little specs of the under color of blue peeking through proved only to bring her images of Dean; How bright his oceanic eyes were when he grinned and those dimples showed, how his deep laugh rolled through her body and knocked down any defenses she had. She grabbed the phone and saw it was barely five in the morning, but Dean's picture taunted her from the lock screen.

"Damn him, fucking damn him for this," she hissed, tossing her phone down after shutting it off.

Her hand reflexively gripped the sheet under her fingers and softened the feel of her sharp nails digging into her palm. A movement behind her made her jump until lips kissed her shoulder through the cloth.

"I'm so sorry Addy," Seth's sleepy voice came out softly.

Mixtures of pain, depression, and yet some hope swirled through her body. His arm hooked around her and pulled her close, back to chest, as he whispered soothing shushes into her hair.

"I'm here for you baby, just let it out," he murmured.

She fought hard mentally to find the will to push him away, but as he smoothed the familiar pattern of a figure eight along her belly with his fingertip she succumbed to him.

"I just can't figure it out. We had such fucking chemistry the first week and then he drifted away sexually. He was so sweet and kind, but refused to do more than kiss me. I knew I wasn't just paranoid. You must have always been right."

His fingers paused and she closed her eyes, hoping it would take away some of the pain. She was sadly disappointed.

"What do you mean I was always right?" he asked.

"You told me many times that I was useless in bed, never knew enough and was never good enough," she explained, "Obviously you were right."

"Shit Addalyn, no I- Damn it. I was an asshole then. I said that in hopes you wouldn't go off and find someone better than me," he muttered.

His forehead came to rest on the bare part of her neck and she shivered slightly as his breath caressed the skin.

"You were fucking amazing Addalyn, you have no idea. A natural in everything we ever tried," he said quietly.

A gasp escaped her lips and a shock ran up her spine as his lips pressed where his breath crossed. Her fingers gripped the sheet tighter as she shook in his hold.

"So beautiful, so funny, so sweet, so damn amazing."

By the end of his words, his lips had trailed up her neck to her ear and his hand up to cup her breast, making her moan when his thumb brushed her nipple gently. Biting her lip, she softly moved his hand away, causing a groan from the man behind her.

"I'm sorry, just remembering... damn it. And then I had to listen to you and Dean and you sounded so sexy... fuck Addalyn I'm sorry."

She withdrew completely from his arms and rested her face on her palm, staring at the closet door again in hopes it would solve all of her problems.

"Seth, I appreciate you being here for me, but I can't just fall back into bed with you. Dean, and hell even you, have hurt me fucking terribly, and while I won't deny I'm still attracted to you, I just can't," she said quietly, "I guess some stupid part of me is hoping Dean will come and apologize on hand and knee and everything will be okay, but I guess you and I both know that won't happen."

"Yeah, usually this is the point he'll just not call again," Seth said, "Look. I'm not going to pressure you into anything Addalyn, but I want to be here, if even just as a shoulder to cry on okay?"

She nodded and let a sigh slip from her mouth as she turned. Quickly she pulled him into a hug and let his scent bring in a minor comfort.

"Thank you Seth," she murmured, "I think I'm going to spend today at home and drown my sorrows in ice cream. I'll call you later okay?"

"You sure?" he asked as he pulled away.

His big brown eyes burned into her while he moved hair from her face and she forced a small smile to her lips.

"Yeah. Thank you."

He nodded and rose, slowly making his way across the room as he pulled his hair into a low pony.

"I'm just a call away okay? I'm staying with a friend."

"Okay."

She stared into thin air until she heard the front door shut. Finally she heaved a sigh and headed to the kitchen, going straight for the brand new bottle of vodka in her fridge..

"Never a better time for this," she muttered to herself as she opened the door, grabbing out her only source of alcohol.

…

A knock at the door had Addalyn's eyes fluttering open. Wincing at the light from the windows, she groaned and sat up. The knocking became pounding as she got to her feet.

"Hold your fucking horses!" she snapped, "Give a woman a minute."

She stumbled to opened the door but hissed and hid behind it as the light blinded her sensitive and still semi-drunk eyes.

"What in the hell Addalyn?"

That voice had her sobered up quickly. Her eyes darted up as the door slammed shut and she gaped at Dean, who had the nerve to look pissed.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you? Get out of here!" she said coldly.

Fury filled her farther as she realized her voice was shaking, betraying her feelings. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wh- What?! Are you drunk?" he demanded.

She scoffed and pushed hair from her face, grimacing as strands pulled at her cheeks signaling she had indeed drooled in her sleep. She obviously looked a mess if how she felt was any indication.

"I was, not so much any more. Thanks for disturbing a great alcohol coma you dick," she snarled, "Another reason to get you the fuck out of here."

That made the anger disappear from his face. Instead hurt showed on his features.

"Why do you want me out?" he asked.

Another scoff escaped her mouth as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are you serious? You can't think of one minor thing that could have me a _little_ upset with you?" she asked sarcastically, making a small space between her forefinger and thumb, "One tiny issue?".

Brows furrowing, he actually looked as if he was thinking.

"Not really, no. I mean, if you tried calling me, my phone went missing last night at Zero's, but I've tried calling you since six this morning when Roman woke up," he said, then the anger came and he looked pissed again, "And you have your phone off, apparently getting drunk!"

As she processed his words, she felt her own anger drain, along with the heat in her cheeks.

"What?" she asked softly.

He sighed and leaned against the couch as he said, "I tried calling you for six hours now and-"

"No, idiot, you lost your phone?!" she asked harshly.

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know-"

"Mother fucking bitch! Fucking cunt! Some woman answered your phone last night and said you were passed out in bed and left the phone in the bathroom. She said she had fucked you and apologized because she didn't know you were dating someone!"

Frantic anger built up and she began pacing, running her fingers into her hair and tugging furiously.

Face scrunching, he said, "No, I was at Roman's. We went to the club for a bit last night, where I lost my phone, but I went home with him and Galina."

After a pause, his eyes went wide.

"Shit, you thought I fucked someone else last night?!" he asked, then rushed loudly, "Well damn, no wonder you were pissed. But I didn't! I swear. Call Roman now and ask. Hell, check his security tapes from his door camera you'll see I came in around one am with only them two and-"

Relief ballooned in her chest and her head dropped as tears slid out. He was with Roman, his phone had been stolen... he hadn't slept with someone else.

"Thank fucking God," she whispered.

She could hear him rambling in the back of her mind but launched herself into his chest. He quickly wrapped her up. The flesh of her cheek met his bare shoulder and just the warm contact broke her. She tried her hardest to stop the tears and sniffles but couldn't and fell prey to sounding like a child bawling.

"I'm sorry Addy," he murmured.

Sniffling, she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. It just was so messed up, so convenient. I couldn't get a hold of you all night and Seth placed these ideas in my mind, and then he texted me a picture of you and this woman, then a woman miraculously answered your phone and told me exactly what I didn't want to hear," Addalyn mumbled.

"It didn't happen," he said firmly, pushing her back.

She flushed and turned away, trying to wipe away any tears from her cheeks or possible snot from her nose.

"L-Let me get cleaned up," she muttered.

A gasp left her as arms stopped her from moving, wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"You look fine, as beautiful as ever," he whispered into her ear.

"Don't lie."

"I don't lie," he said lowly.

His mouth kissed gently on her ear and she shivered in his grasp, instinctively burrowing as far as she could into him.

"I can't imagine how you feel, well, I kind of can. I'd be pissed if some man answered your phone and said he fucked you."

As if unknowingly proving his point, his arms tightened on her, almost painfully.

"I'd fucking kill someone Addalyn," he growled, "But I need to know. Do you believe me? I can give you all the proof you want if you need it. Just ask."

Shaking her head, she craned her neck up and stared into the azure orbs above her. It was in that moment she couldn't deny the depth of her feelings any longer. She loved him. It took basically losing him and then realizing she hadn't to make her see, but she really did love him. Though she wouldn't tell him. Didn't want to scare him off.

"It's okay," she said gently, "It is. I trust you."

His breath came out slowly and he dropped his head onto her shoulder. Air became stuck in her throat as he kissed slowly up her shoulder to her ear, burning arousal into her skin that came together in her belly. She blushed darkly as a moan escaped her lips when he bit her ear lobe. His breath came out shaky against her ear.

"Fuck have I missed that sound," he groaned.

He nibbled again and Addalyn went limp in his arms, wanting nothing more than to show him just how much she needed him. But she knew he wouldn't. He wanted to do things right. Her thoughts were brought to a halt when she felt his hand slip under her pajama bottoms, quickly finding her heat slick and wanting.

"Oh god," she whimpered.

Suddenly he swung her around and her back met the wall painfully. Lips covered hers and hands ran up her arms, pinning them to the wood behind her. He kissed her like he was searching for breath, unyielding and needy. When he finally pulled back, she took in air as fast as she could, barely able to meet his eyes from lack of oxygen running through her brain.

"I need you," he panted.

She wanted to come up with some witty response but the hunger in his eyes wiped her word bank clean. Nodding was her only option. He groaned and kissed her again.

"Fuck Addalyn, how could I want anyone else when I have you?" he huskily asked.

That caught her attention and she decided to speak her mind.

"W-Well it's not like we have in a while, I kind of, well, just assumed you didn't really want me on that level anymore," she whispered.

He frowned and pulled back slightly.

"What? Really?" he asked.

Biting her lip, she nodded and stared at the floor.

"I know I'm not the most attractive for a multitude of reasons, and I'm weird and awkward, I'm not extremely mature in most ways and I'm also not too experienced in anything sexual, not to mention Seth made sure I knew back then that I wasn't any good, and-"

"Shut up Addalyn," he sighed.

Slightly offended and nervous, she stared at him wide eyed. He sighed.

"Not like that, I know that was a dick thing to say, but I can't stand to hear that shit. I don't give a fuck what Seth said, he's a little asshole anyway. You are gorgeous beyond measure and what you lack in experience you make up for in a willing attitude. You are _amazing_ in bed, you just don't even know. The sounds you make, how you scream my name, how fucking tight your pussy is on my dick. Fuck. Anyway, yeah, you're different, but not weird. Cute and quirky is more accurate. Just... don't listen to anyone else. Okay? You are perfect to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that baby."

Cheeks painted red, she refused to meet his gaze and instead buried her face in his hard chest. Part of her mind took a second to fully enjoy feeling his muscles against her again before she spoke.

"Really?"

"God yes. You're tiny little bit of perfection that forced your way in like a bull in a China shop," he said with a chuckle.

The grin that broke across her face felt like relief to her heart. She had him still. Everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Random note: I won't say much because I could rant for HOURS on how pissed I am about Survivor Series. But Roman needs a real championship reign, and I think, hope, this rivalry with Sheamus will give Roman the fan boost he needs and deserves.

Author note: So, FINALLY, smut. Feels like forever since we've had the good old fashioned fun!

* * *

"Have you given it more thought?"

"Seth, look, I don't feel comfortable-"

"Why not?" Seth demanded over the phone.

There were long pauses as she talked and he could not figure out why for the life of him.

"B-Because- Damn it!"

His body reacted strongly as a small squeak of a moan breathed into his ear.

"Addalyn?" he asked hoarsely.

She made a whimpering noise and said, "I-I'll have to call you back Seth."

The line went dead.

"What in the hell?" he growled, slamming his cell phone down.

Nothing was going according to plan. She should have been there with him by now!

…

"T-That- That was evil," Addalyn moaned.

She lifted her head but bliss scorched up her body and forced her down again, only able to claw at the sheets as his tongue worked it wonders.

"No babe, evil is that little prick trying to swoop you up when you were weak, this is just fun."

Her breath stuttered into a low moan when his teeth gently claimed her clit.

"Missed this so fucking much," he growled while his finger slid in.

Eyebrows furrowing and mouth dropping open, she tossed her head back in a silent cry. His moan resonated through the room with hers.

"Can't even count how often I jerked off thinking of your pussy, probably every fucking night I didn't have you here," he rumbled, pushing a second digit in, "You are a god damn goddess, the things you do to me baby."

"Oh god Dean!" she whined.

His movements grew harder and faster and she lost the fight to keep control of herself. Reaching down she gripped his hair and pulled him closer, reveling in the pleasure his fingers and tongue were creating.

"A-Ah! Dean, I'm so- so close. You're gonna make me cum," she yelped.

A blush crossed her face at her brazen words but his moan calmed her into believing she had not spoken too boldly. Suddenly his hand grabbed her hip and pulled her down more right as he slid a third finger in and she felt her climax start. With a roll of her hips, she screamed his name, tugging on his hair. The star burst of pleasure exploded in her body deliciously as she writhed in her spot on the bed. He jerked away and licked his lips but kept his fingers thrusting eagerly into her core.

"That's it babe, keep cumming for me Addy," he panted as he move around.

She managed to lift up enough to see him kicking his boxers off, his free hand rubbing his dick roughly His next movements had his hand withdrawing to her disappointment but he knelt on the edge of the bed and lowered over her, lining his dick perfectly with her cunt and slipping in quickly.

"Fuck!"

Did that ever hurt! Even with his prepping, her body screamed at this sudden intrusion. He froze and buried his face in her neck. His breath was warm against her skin and she barely contained a giggle at the tickling sensation.

"You are so damn tight Addalyn, it- shit, it's not even fair," he said with a raspy chuckle with his first thrust.

"Y-You're just big," she disagreed.

Her voice was light and breathy from the pleasure rapidly building again. It was terrible and oh so wonderful how much he could make her feel. Fingers danced along his back lightly as he took up a rhythm and she savored the feel of his muscles tensing beneath them. His breaths and nearly silent curses were loud in her ear. An insatiable need to kiss him hit her harshly and she nudged his face with hers. It took a few times but he finally lifted with a confused gaze. Immediately she dove in and connected their lips, moaning against his. Nothing in this world had ever felt so good nor meant as much. He wanted her. She had him back. As her nose brushed his, she let her eyes open and her breath caught as she realized he was watching her, his bright azure orbs intense.

"What?" she asked softly, feeling insecure suddenly.

"Nothing, you're just so gorgeous," he murmured lowly.

Blushing, she looked away. Almost roughly her face was brought back up.

"Look at me baby," he rasped, "I want to see your eyes when you cum."

Her eyes fluttered, fighting against his demand, as her warmth tightened around his cock in response.

He groaned loudly and said, "That's it baby, I can feel you getting close again."

Nodding in assurance, she clung to his back and dug her nails in. He shivered and cursed before slamming in hard.

"I can't fucking make up my mind. I want this to last, but at the same damn time I want to fucking tear you up," he hissed, "Been too fucking long."

She whimpered and brought him closer, having the same dilemma he just described. He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled back, settling on his knees and yanking her down, placing her feet on his chest and pinning her hips with one hand on her lower belly.

"Keep your eyes open," he growled in warning as her eyes shut.

She popped them back open and bit her lip instead, trying to muffle the wanton noises escaping her throat. All at once her body reacted violently when he snapped his hips and stroked her bundle of nerves. It was like lightening struck her body and she cried out shamelessly.

"Oh fuck yes Dean!" she wailed.

His palm pressed hard into her belly as he growled and his hips stumbled in their actions. All the while he kept strumming her clit and bringing her higher into her climax until she felt she was going blind.

"Mine, all- fucking- _mine_ ," he growled between pants.

Throwing her head side to side, fired up from his words, she felt another burst of bliss when he ruthlessly thrust harder and undeniably farther with an obscenely loud moan. She managed to look up and saw his face go completely lax as his head tipped back, mouth falling open enough for his tongue to peek out as he moaned gruffly. Once he had slowed to a complete halt, he pulled out, making her groan and shudder at the sensation. Feeling him flop beside her, she rolled over and slid into his awaiting arms, basking in the afterglow and emotions. The silence was calming as she felt sleep start to pull her under.

"I meant it," he said suddenly.

"Hmm?" she asked, lifting her head and forcing her eyes open to see him.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking over and pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"You're mine, I'm not letting some prick like Seth come between us," he said quietly, "Not him, not some random woman, nothing and no one."

Blushing she nodded and murmured, "Sounds agreeable."

"It does?"

She nodded again and said hesitantly, "Besides the fact I don't want anyone but you, it does some crazy things in me to hear you claim me as yours."

A smirk spread across his face.

"Oh really? So that's why you came like a waterfall when I said that then!"

Mouth agape, she squeaked and slapped his chest.

"I did not!" she yelled in embarrassment.

"Yes you did babe, and it was fucking hot. I gotta get you to cum like that again, might have the ability to squirt you know?"

She mulled her words around before asking, "What, dare I ask, is squirting?"

"Are you kidding?" he deadpanned, "We are so getting you on a porn site to see this sometime."

…

"You're not considering being his friend again are you?" Becky asked slowly before sipping on her smoothie.

"I- I think that's up to Dean really. I can forgive Seth, but I don't want Dean to be uncomfortable and they don't seem to really like each other," Addalyn replied with a shrug.

She eyed her pizza. Did she really want to eat that and put on more weight? She had gained five pounds since starting this whole thing with Dean. It was probably due to the fact people seemed to gain weight when happy because they ate more. Something to do with endorphins she was sure.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Becky finally replied.

Addalyn looked up in disarray at her best friend.

"Why?"

"Doesn't it seem just a little too convenient that the same night Seth sends you that picture, Dean's phone goes missing and a woman miraculously has it? I just feel weird about it. Seth is a skeevy gombeen."

Laughter burst from the smaller girl as she covered her mouth to hold in her soda. Becky tossed her a confused look.

"What in the actual fuck is a gombeen?" Addalyn asked with a cackle, "It sounds like a goblin!"

Becky grinned and said, "He practically is a goblin. But it's basically a shady, under handed person, usually a guy. Perfect to describe Seth eh?"

"Mmm, true that," Addalyn agreed.

"So did Dean even talk about why he wanted to wait for so long?" Becky asked after a few moments of silence, "I mean, I don't think he was cheating on you, but it is weird."

Addalyn shook her head and said, "I just accepted what he said. It's in the past so it's not really a problem."

The fiery red head looked deep in thought before she shrugged.

"So, we ready to get shopping? I'm excited to get you in some sexy clothes for once!"

"What?!" the auburn haired girl asked, pretending to be offended, "You mean this isn't sexy?"

She stood and playfully modeled her black hoodie and yoga pants.

"Yes, it actually is."

Her lips fell as she turned and saw Zack.

"Seriously, are you stalking me?" she bit out coolly.

"Actually, I'm not here to bother you this time, I just happened to see you," he said, shrugging, "Thought I'd pass along a warning."

"About?" she asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde locks.

"I can't and won't spill the beans, but there is someone out to get you Addalyn, they asked me to do all that shit I did. I really don't mean you harm in any way and I apologize for the shit I've said."

"Thanks for that, now get out of here," Becky said, coming up and wrapping the shorter girl in an arm and pulling her close, "I've got her covered playboy."

Zack rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, just be careful Addalyn. Best of luck."

"Uh, yeah."

She wasn't sure what to say. Becky sighed and the girls turned to look at one another.

"Ready doll? I think you really need this shopping trip to lighten things up."

"Agreed. I'm just glad my dad gave me my birthday money early," Addalyn replied, "It's nice having a birthday so close to Christmas too because I can use some of it to buy Dean's, Charlotte's, and your presents."

"Dude, don't waste your money on me," Becky scoffed as they took off, arms wrapped around each other.

"I want to though! You and Char are my unofficial sisters and since I don't really have a job myself, the easiest way to buy gifts is with it. Plus, I have enough here to buy out probably an entire store," she admitted, blushing slightly as she took out her dad's credit card.

Becky looked at it in shock then frowned.

"He really thinks he can buy your love huh?"

Nodding, the smaller girl slipped the card back and put on a smile.

"Come, time to buy out this mall."

They went around to all kind of shops. Hot Topic was Addalyn's first stop, then a shoe store and a jewelry store. She picked out a silver bracelet with an infinity sign twisted into the metal for Charlotte and looked over the watches for Dean but couldn't bring herself to buy one, thinking it didn't really seem like his thing, and they moved on.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Addalyn asked as they looked around the clearance clothing racks of a Forever21.

"Flying home with my parents to Ireland to see the grandparents, you?"

Addalyn shrugged and said with humor, "I was thinking about seeing if you and Char wanted to get together at my house but since you'll be overseas that would be a little hard."

"Just a bit love," Becky replied with a soft smile, "Maybe when I get back? I mean, we're leaving tomorrow but we should be back Saturday."

"What? I have to live four days without you?! Mmm, deal, and I'll invite Dean so you two can officially meet him," Addalyn added with a grin.

"Finally! We'll get to meet this dashing stranger who stole our girl's heart," Becky teased.

"A dashing stranger huh?"

Addalyn jumped and turned in surprise, eyes widening as she saw Dean.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked with a huge grin.

He smirked and shrugged as she wrapped herself around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. When she stepped back, she noticed a man with wild black hair. It was obvious he tried to tame it but parts came free and created a comical look.

"Babe, this is Sami, one of my freshly rehabilitated friends," Dean said with a grin and got smacked in the chest by said man, "We were just coming to buy him some panties".

"Don't listen to this fuck head, I'm Sami Callihan," the dark haired man said with a wave.

Addalyn tried to hide her grin but was unsuccessful.

"Mhm-hum?"

"Oh shit, sorry, Dean, Sami, this is Becky, one of my two best friends," Addalyn said as Becky stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you, gonna get this out of the way now. Dean, you hurt her, I'll kill you, simple as that," Becky warned, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

He raised his hands in defense, eyes wide.

"No worries there Red, I don't plan on it."

Addalyn grinned and nudged her Irish friend.

"Alright killer, calm down," she muttered.

Becky rolled her eyes but smirked as she set her sights on the black haired Sami.

"What do you say we give these two love birds a few minutes alone?" Becky suggested, mockingly winking and gesturing to Addalyn and Dean behind her had.

"Wait, that means I get to be alone with you? Hell yeah, catch you later Dean, bye Deans' girlfriend Addalyn!"

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Addalyn muffled her laughter at the surprised look on Becky's face when Sami just threw his arm around her and pulled her off.

"Well isn't he a charmer," Addalyn teased, moving to bump Dean's hip playfully.

"Mm, charmer, sure. You sure have a weird taste in men," he joked, slipping his arm around her waist, "Now, what are your plans tonight?"

"Uh, Netflix and leftovers," she said with a shrug, "Why?"

"Not anymore, we're going out."

"Uhhhh, where?" she asked curiously.

"Not saying, dress nice but not fancy and I'll pick you up at six," he replied, "I'm going to go save your little friend from Sami now, before he corrupts her."

Addalyn snickered and said, "As if that could happen! She's the most no-bullshit person I've ever met."

He swung her around and cupped her face, making her heart race as she palmed up his chest. His lips caressed her gently over and over until her fingers were clutching his shirt to control herself, barely remembering in the back of her mind that they were in public. When he finally pulled back, she eyed him appreciatively.

"Remember, six," he said gently.

"Gotcha stud, see you later. Send Becky back my way please."

As he walked out, she couldn't help but check out his firm backside in his tight, but not skinny, jeans. It definitely made for a mouthwatering view. She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Becky, blushing and grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Random note: Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating today! On another note, It is NOT fair that Roman, Seth, and Dean are so gorgeous. They really won the genetic lottery and I'm jealous. Jealous of their chosen partners, and jealous of them. Like, I'm pretty sure they are beautiful enough to turn straight men at least curious.

Author note: Sweetness and sexiness rolled into one chapter!

* * *

Dinner went great. Dean had taken them to this Italian restaurant two towns over that was way over priced but the food was good enough and the company was better. He had dressed in a dark gray button down shirt with what seemed to be a new pair of jeans, and the night was filled with laughter and flirting and left her breathless.

"I just wish I could do this more often for you," he said, tearing her from her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, she groaned, watching her breath cloud up in front of her amusingly.

"Dean, I'm not into all that fancy stuff anyway. Plus, we've only been dating about a month now. While it's nice to go out like this, I prefer relaxing with a home cooked meal or take out and cuddling on the couch," she replied.

He caught her arm and tugged her around, making her smile as he slid his arms over her shoulders.

"I know you do, but on the same note, I _want_ to do things for you. You do all this warm fuzzy shit to my heart and I want to do the same for you," he murmured.

"I can tell you exactly how to do that for free," she replied softly.

"How?"

She reached up and slid her hand over the back of his neck, toying with his curls happily.

"You see, you can just..."

He stared at her in confusion until she pulled him down into a brushing of the lips. His arms tightened around her and she placed another kiss on him before pulling back slightly, biting her bottom lip as she gazed into his eyes.

"You trying to say you'd rather me kiss you than buy you food?" he joked.

Her cool demeanor broke and she collapsed into his chest, giggling.

"God you're amazing," she chuckled when her laughter died down.

"Mm, usually yeah."

Grinning she pulled back and started walking. She had gotten only a few steps when a large gust of bone chilling wind swept by them, making her shuddered and her teeth chatter.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, let's just get to the car quick eh?"

He agreed and held her close as they ventured the sidewalks in a comfortable silence. Once they were finally in the car and he had cranked the heater up, she let out a relieved breath.

"It's too fucking cold for November," he muttered, fiddling with the radio until music came on.

A pop-ish and yet heavy metal sound filtered through the speakers and Addalyn looked curiously at him.

"Is- Is this Talking Body?"

"Yeah, it's a cover by this band called Five Hundredth Year. You like it?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly and leaned back, letting the sounds wash over her, grinning like a fool. The singer had one of those voices that was raspy and yet made a person melt like butter, much like Dean's but in a different way. She glanced over at said man and felt her grin widen as she watched him muttering the lyrics under his breath, tapping the steering wheel to the beat. It almost hurt how beautiful he was. If one was to look at him, even beneath the dimples and gorgeous face and wonderful body, there was something enthralling about him that couldn't be placed. He must have felt her staring because he looked over, a confused wrinkle between his brows.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded and worried her lip before reaching over to thread her fingers with his, flashing him a smile. He questioningly raised an eyebrow but didn't ask when she leaned onto his arm. While debating on what time was an acceptable amount before saying the three big words, she stared at their hands. Her hand was much smaller than his, much softer, and a warmer tone, while his was large, slightly calloused, and while they seemed so different, she couldn't help but revel in how perfectly they fit together. Smiling to herself, she resumed listening to the music. It wasn't long before they pulled up at his house, and she frowned in puzzlement.

"I'm off tomorrow, I just thought you could stay over since your break starts tomorrow and my house was closer," he said, "If that's okay?"

She nodded, slightly flustered.

"Yeah, of course," she said.

Grabbing her purse, she followed him quickly through the windy night and into the house.

"Whoo, that wind is a bit nipply," he said, tossing his keys on the desk.

Any reply she was forming was wiped away when she saw his muscular back rippling as he took off his shirt. Those new jeans that she was beginning to love came off next, ripping her from her thoughts.

"I'm gonna shower, wanna join? Get warm and conserve water, save the ecosystem and all that jazz?" he offered.

His dimple was showing with his grin as he turned.

"U-Uh, sure," she said, finding her voice quickly, "Yeah."

"What's wrong? You look a little distracted."

Jerking her gaze from his chest, she saw him smirk widely before strutting over, pulling her close so her fully clothed body met his boxer clad one.

"Could it be that _I'm_ distracting you?" he asked coyly.

She couldn't help a smile as she said, "Hmm, I don't know, maybe. I can't help that it's not every day I have a sexy man stripping in front of me."

His head fell back with a laugh before he replied, "I'm not doing any of that Magic Mike shit, just so you know."

Face heating she looked away as images flooded her mind.

"Probably a good thing, I think my ovaries would burst," she muttered, "The movies were bad enough, to see a real life example would kill me".

Just the thought of him doing any provocative moves had her body reacting as she let him pull up her shirt.

"You actually watched them?" he asked, lifting a brow.

She blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Yeah, the first one, and I googled some of the second one."

"Let me guess, Tatum is your favorite?" he teased.

She pouted.

"It's like you don't even know me Dean," she scoffed, but winked, "No, Joe aka Big Dick Richie was my favorite. Channing is attractive, but Joe has the tall, ruggedly handsome, bad boy thing that I like. Kevin Nash, even though the poor guy couldn't dance to save his life, was good to look at too."

"Tall and ruggedly handsome bad boy? Do I fit that description?" he asked, grinning.

Licking her lips, she looked over him, pretending to evaluate him, and ended up returning to his eyes with a coquettishly little smile.

"You'll do," she said.

He busted up laughing before pulling her along.

"Come on, I believe we were going to shower."

Once in the bathroom, she discarded the rest of her clothes as he started the water. When he shucked his underwear, he turned and offered her a hand before leading them both in.

"Now, back on that topic, I wouldn't mind you dancing for me one night," he said suddenly, grabbing her hips and pulling her back.

She squeaked and blushed.

"Y-Yeah right, I'm not very good at dancing as it is," she said.

"So? All you'd have to do is rub this delectable ass on my dick and I'd be happy," he breathed quietly, startling her at how close his mouth was to her ear suddenly.

As if to persuade her, his hips and groin rolled against her bottom, making her gasp.

"Look at that, you don't even have to do anything and I'm already getting hard babe."

Biting her lip, she battled herself for a few before testing a roll of her hips. He groaned and his fingertips tightened in her flesh. Encouraged by the reaction, she slowly began rocking her hips, each movement getting a better feel of his hardening erection. Suddenly he pushed on her back, making her gasp and brace herself the wall as he bent her in half.

"Now dance baby," he rasped huskily.

Blushing she stared at her legs as she picked up speed to her teasing. It was clearly obvious by how stiff his dick was against her ass that she was causing a good reaction. His hands caressed up and down her back, coming back to settle on her hips before he pulled away.

"De-"

"Shh."

Her eyes widened as she saw him drop down to a squat between her legs. It was quite the sight; Seeing his body dripping with rolling beads of water, taut muscles glistening, with his cock standing at attention.

"What are y-"

"I said shush woman," he muttered, landing a gentle smack to her ass.

She yelped at the feeling but shock took over for a whole other reason when his face became buried in her folds.

"Oh my god," she whined.

A hand came up to help spread her lips as he mercilessly attacked her clit, moaning against her flesh as he brought his other hand to his dick.

"A-Are you- Oh god Dean, that's hot," she whimpered.

Suddenly he pulled back and asked, "You like watching me jack off babe?"

"Mm-hmm," she moaned as the hand not currently occupied with his erection push a finger into her core.

"Fuck Addy, love your wet pussy. You taste so fucking good baby."

His tongue flicked out as he went back to work, causing her nails to claw at the tile wall uselessly as she watched him. Each tug of his cock brought more precum to the head which leaked out, making her lick her lips. Out of nowhere his finger crooked just right to cause stars behind her closed eyes.

"Dean! Ooh my god!"

Instead of pulling away, he worked his fingers and tongue harder, making her clench at the over stimulation. She begged him to stop but he simply ignored her, feasting on her until she felt the tell-tale signs of another orgasm. Forehead falling against the cold tiles, she could only moan and cry as he deliciously abused her pussy. At the last second, he jerked his face back and his thumb took over.

"You gonna cum again?"

She nodded erratically as she pushed back into the thrusts of his fingers.

"Good, when you do, don't hold back okay? Let it all go as hard as you can. Wanna make you squirt."

She squealed in embarrassment and almost stopped him, but he bit the inside of her thigh and her body convulsed as he pushed with his other hand on her stomach.

"Fucking cum for me Addy baby, so I can lick this pussy clean and fuck you with my cock next."

"Fuck!"

Her eyes shut and she couldn't hear anything over her heart beat as the strongest pleasure she had ever experienced shot through her. A scream ripped from her heaving chest as her climax hit her full force and everything came back at once.

"There, that's my baby, such a good girl Addalyn, so fucking hot. Oh fuck yes."

Suddenly he moaned and frantically started licking up her slit, suckling for a moment on her clit before thoroughly licking ever last inch of her pussy while his hand jerked his cock hard and fast.

"D-Dean, wh- how?" she whimpered.

With his help, she slowly stood to full height before he pulled her into a bruising kiss and lifted her onto his waist, pinning her to the wall. A hoarse moan sounded from Dean as he slid in and she groaned, dropping her forehead against his.

"You, my lovely beautiful fucking sexy woman, just squirted," he panted.

"I-I did?!" she squeaked, turning beat red.

He nodded and pulled her body flush to his as he started rocking his hips. She whimpered and gripped his shoulders tightly as his cock stretched through her.

"Yes you did, and I would pay to see that every damn day. Wanna know why I love it so much?" he whispered, kissing up her neck.

Breath catching at his kisses, she breathed, "Why?"

He nipped her ear with a quiet moan.

"Because I'm the one doing it to you. It so god damn hot knowing I make you cum like that, and how you scream my name... fuck."

Her legs quivered as her body reacted deeply to his words, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and burying her face into his neck.

"Only you can make me feel this good," she moaned.

"Tell me how good," he demanded gruffly.

His thrusts became harder and she held onto him for dear life as she felt swept up in ecstasy.

"Y-You make me so wet just talking to me and kissing m-me, ah-ah fuck- and you make me cum so hard I almost pass out and it feels better than anything ever has," she whimpered, trying not to stumble over her words.

"That's right. God so fucking hot to hear you say that. It's a good thing you're only mine then huh?"

She nodded, panting, nails digging into his back as she came close to her end.

"Mine. No one else gets to fucking touch you, hear you scream, feel you cum. Only me. You're mine forever Addalyn."

"Yours," she moaned, "Allllll o-o-oh fuck all yours Dean!"

He growled and sunk his teeth into her neck. Screaming she shook around his cock as it twitched and pulsed. He kissed gently along her neck and the angry red mark.

"Shit Addalyn, no one else has me either baby, 'm all yours," he panted as he rested them against the wall.

Heart pounding, she had to smile into his neck.

"All mine," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: No smut, but drama and more sweet lovings for our couple.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're not doing anything with your family?" Dean asked.

"I've already told you, my parents are gone until next week so I don't _have_ family to do anything with," Addalyn sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "Plus I like your parents."

She glared at the offending pastry dough that refused to mold into the beautiful twists she wanted and let out a sad groan, wanting nothing more than to cry at her pathetic attempt to cook.

"Calm down babe, it's just pie," Dean mumbled, coming to wrap her waist in his arms.

She almost glared at him but took a steadying breath slowly before looking up into his worried eyes then looked back down at the pie crust.

"Dean, it's not just pie. This is pie that is going to your parents house tonight, your parents who I've spent time with, almost as much as my own, on multiple occasions when dating Seth and I have no clue what he's told them about me, and Seth might be there and they're all going to judge me an-"

"Addalyn," he said softly, interrupting her rant.

Toying with her lip, she returned her gaze to his face.

"I don't give a fuck what my parents or Seth think about you, as much as I love them, because _I_ know you're perfect," he said gently, tugging her to turn around and cupping one flushed cheek, "I only agreed to go because you said it was a good idea. If you wanna back out, we can."

Her eyes widened almost comically.

"No! No! We cannot! I am not going to be the reason you don't spend time with your family for Thanksgiving Dean," she said, horrified at the thought.

"Addy, if you think back to last year, I was there maybe thirty minutes. Long enough to say hi, give hugs, and get the fuck out of there. My mom has the ability to nag and nag, and Seth and I always get in arguments. I rarely ever attend family events."

She shook her head stubbornly and he sighed but a smile came to his face.

"Fine, but I'll beat the shit out of Seth if he says anything," Dean said.

"I don't think Collin or Debbie would like that," Addalyn said with a smirk.

He shrugged and rolled his shoulders back, giving a menacing grin that brought a spark into her loins.

"It'll make me happy, and you happy, and that's all that matters," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever babe," she teased.

…

"I'm tired of this shit man. Addalyn seems like a nice girl. It went too far, I'm gonna come clean completely."

"The hell you are Ryder!" Seth snapped, barely able to keep his voice low.

Who was this prick thinking he was? That he could just expose them both.

"I hold certain proof of one Zack Ryder fucking a Miss Eva Marie, so I think you'd better not say shit," Seth hissed.

His brown eyes narrowed on the man who now looked pissed.

"You wouldn't?!"

"Don't tell Addy and I won't have to tell Alicia," the duo hair colored man said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest in a threatening manner, "Tell her and we'll have problems."

Zack scoffed and rolled his eyes, but stepped back, eyeing his former best friend. Seth stared back just as hard, almost daring him to disagree.

"Fine, but I'm not touching or talking to her like that any more," Zack finally said.

"Whatever, I don't need you to anymore, I got someone better," Seth replied flippantly, "You can leave now."

Zack rolled his eyes and booked it out of the room while Seth leaned back, fingering the phone in his lap. He was waiting impatiently for a text in reply to the one he sent. As he stared at the cell, he heard the front door shut, and he wondered for a moment if Dean had shown up, until he heard his mom gushing his older brother's name.

"Great," Seth mumbled.

Now along with Addalyn not replying to him and ignoring him, he'd have to put up with his brother, when he wasn't sure if they'd gotten back together yet or not.

"Seth, come down here," his dad yelled.

"Yeah, coming," Seth shot back.

He pocketed his phone and headed down the stairs, barely containing a groan of annoyance as he heard his parents and Dean laughing.

"I'm just glad you're not upset with me coming over."

Seth froze and looked up in shock, his mouth dropping when he saw the holder of the voice, wrapped up in Dean's arms on his lap.

"Of course not Addy, you were always wonderful to have around. We were sad to hear that you and Seth had grown apart, but hopefully you can convince this one to come around more now," Debra said with a titter of laughter.

"I'm sure I probably could, just bribe him with food," she teased, looking into Dean's face which was leaned onto her shoulder.

"Mm-hmm, more of that amazing homemade ramen stuff you made and I'll pretty much do anything," Dean joked back.

Seth nearly got sick at the lovey dovey looks the two shared. Fuck, she had hardly wanted to hold his hand around his parents, let alone be as disgusting as they were being. He cleared his throat and everyone looked over.

"Ah, the beast rises, you ready for dinner?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, hey Dean, Addalyn," Seth said awkwardly.

"Hey," Dean said simply.

Addalyn had a forced smile on her face as his parents headed into the kitchen.

"So, how have you been?" Seth asked.

"Good," Dean replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you Seth, it's just-"

Her breath caught and Seth clenched his fists in rage as he watched Dean kissing up her neck.

"You don't have to explain anything to him babe."

"I thought we were going to eat?" Seth bit out.

"Um, yeah, Dean," Addalyn whispered, eyes fluttering as Dean continued up to her ear.

Seth watched her try to pull away but he held her tight around her waist, pinning her to him. Dean's eyes flickered open and he stared dead on at Seth as he bit onto the tiny girls ear. Her breath caught and her breasts heaved as her eyelids slid partly closed.

"D-Dean, stop," she whimpered.

"Sorry baby," Dean grumbled, letting her stand.

Addalyn's cheeks were bright red as she left the room. Seth couldn't help but eye her retreating form. He wasn't sure, but she looked a little more full figured, definitely in the ass that he never took the time to appreciate. Dean let out a low growl and Seth looked over in surprise. Addalyn started talking to Debra and Collin, while Dean and Seth glared each other down.

"That shit was uncalled for," Seth snapped.

"So was coming over and trying to fuck her just because she thought I had cheated on her. It's _really_ fucked up that you'd do it when there wasn't even any real poof except the picture you miraculously sent."

Blanching, Seth stumbled over his words as Dean stood and approached slowly.

"Didn't think she'd tell me? Oh, she doesn't place any blame on you. Imagine that. She's too fucking kind for it, but me? I put it all on you! What the fuck were you doing in a club, taking pictures of me and sending them to Addy? Wait, that's obvious. You hoped she'd jump back on your dick, obviously. Guess what fuck head? I wouldn't cheat on her, and you're not going to get her back. So kindly keep away from her or I will beat the shit out of you."

By the end of his threat, Dean had Seth backed into the wall, poking his chest threateningly. Seth swallowed thickly in fear. He was strong, but Dean was a lot stronger.

"She tell you she kissed me back?" Seth sneered.

Dean cocked his head to the side with a smirk, looking almost crazy.

"Yeah, she did, she also told me she stopped you, because she was thinking of me. Seems you just quite don't..." he paused and exaggeratedly looked up and down Seth, making him cringe, "Measure up to me, _**little**_ bro."

Seth went to speak, clearly offended, but Dean interrupted him.

"She's mine and mine only, get that into your head, because I'm not letting her go any time soon, and even if I did, she'd never go back with the likes of your weasel ass."

"You sound like a possessive asshole," Seth snarled.

"That's-"

"That's because I _am_ his."

Both men turned in surprise and Dean stepped back, while Seth eyed the auburn haired girl closely.

"Come again?" Seth asked gruffly.

"I am his; totally okay with being claimed, especially if it means other people will back off," Addalyn said quietly, hand absentmindedly playing with her left lip ring, "Now can we please just go eat and get this over with? It's awkward enough without all the testosterone and pissing contests."

Seth mumbled a comment under his breath, disagreeing with the smaller measurements innuendo. He knew he wasn't huge by standards, but he was above average.

"Just for the record Seth, he wasn't lying," Addalyn threw back before going back into the kitchen.

Dean's laughter reverberated through the room as Seth's face heated fast. Fucking bitch would get hers soon enough for that.

...

Addalyn groaned and patted her stomach in agony.

"I am never eating again. I know it's cliché, but I'm serious," she muttered.

"I second that motion. Just think, come Christmas they do all that again," he replied.

She looked over in amusement as he popped his jeans open and shucked them off at the foot of the bed.

"Not that I have any reason to think otherwise, but you think we'll still be together come next month?" she asked softly.

He looked over suddenly and she could sense his hesitance.

"Why? You planning on leaving?" he asked, trying to sound as if he was making a joke.

She could see past it though, and scooted over, nudging herself into his arms and laid against his chest.

"No, not at all, but things happen. Especially since you're, you know, a responsible adult and I'm just a useless teenager, don't even have a job- Hey!" she squeaked, staring up at him in shock, "You _pinched_ me!"

"Then don't say stupid shit," he replied smugly, "I'm far from responsible, and while you're not working, you're still responsible. You're going to school, finishing there and probably moving onto some grand college with the brains you got. You're far from useless. _I_ was an irresponsible, useless teen. I went out and drank and partied every night, barely passed and graduated, but once I got "gently" removed from mom's house, I realized I had to straighten my shit out."

"I guess it was good for something then," she said, snuggling farther into his hold while he held her tighter.

"Yeah, for sure, because things could have gone to shit a lot more than they did," he said, voice distant as he stared more through her than at her.

"I'm just glad you didn't go too far down the wrong path, because now I've got you," she joked, poking him teasingly.

"True that babe," he said softly, a smile appearing on his face.

He pulled her into a kiss and she smiled against his soft lips, relishing in the safety and power he exuded so easily. When he pulled back, she gazed into those ocean blue orbs that made her skin crawl in a wonderful way and bit her lip hard, restraining herself from speaking the words that could go very wrong.

Instead, she placed one last kiss to his lips and said, "Let's sleep yeah?" before resting comfortably on his broad chest.

His heart beat was strong in her ear, nearly matching her own, as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Kind of smut...? Not in detail or anything, but it's there. Introduction of some new characters, only two main ones though! I'm excited about that part if ya'll can't tell haha.

* * *

"Somebody just got laid!"

Addalyn blushed and shushed her blonde friend frantically. Of course. It was their first day back from Thanksgiving break, December 3rd, and she was already being teased by her best friend.

"Don't!" she begged.

"What? It's not like you had sex in the school or something," Charlotte teased.

The auburn haired girl turned tomato red and Charlotte gasped, smacking her hand to her mouth.

"You didn't?!"

"Not technically _in_ the school," Addalyn murmured meekly.

.

" _You sure we won't get caught?" Addalyn asked worriedly._

" _We won't, we'll be quiet and quick."_

 _She hesitated and he groaned, nuzzling into her neck._

" _Please babe, I need you so bad," he breathed huskily._

 _His hips pressed into hers and she gasped as she felt his thickness already hard against her lower belly._

" _This building is abandoned correct? Who's gonna come check behind it, especially at seven in the morning?"_

" _O-Okay," she acquiesced softly._

 _He moaned and picked her up, slipping the panties under her skirt to the side eagerly before thrusting right in and covering her mouth to stop the moan of his name._

 _._

"So that's why you're walking funny!"

Addalyn stared in annoyance at her red head friend who down sat at the table.

"God, what is it with you two shouting my personal life?" she snapped.

"Chill doll, no one is paying attention, and if they are, they can go fuck themselves," Becky said.

"So how was Ireland?" Charlotte asked, switching the subject flawlessly.

"Good, got to see some family and ate lots of good food. How was you all's Thanksgiving?" she replied.

"It was... holy hell."

Charlotte's mouth dropped and Addalyn grinned and laughed, almost worried.

"What? Char?"

"Addy, you should appreciate this sight, turn around and look to the entrance," Charlotte whispered.

Both Becky and Addalyn turned around and when Addalyn saw what, or more so who, she was talking about, she had to do a double take.

"Jesus he's tall!" she muttered.

"Well I'm definitely enjoying the view," Becky added, chuckling.

Addalyn had to admit to herself that she was too. The man in question was unbelievably tall and broad, with shoulder length dark hair under a beanie and facial hair along his jaw. He was dressed in a band tee and gray corduroys, dark red vest, black studded belt, and black lace up boots. Exactly her type before she met Dean. At the thought of her boyfriend, she turned back around with a hot face.

"Well then, now that I've had a little freak out, let's move on," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm with Dean, I don't need to be lusting after other guys," Addalyn retorted.

"Nothing wrong with looking!" Charlotte retorted.

"Actually, I met Dean before we went to Ireland and he's quite the hunk so I can see why our girl is being all faithful," Becky stuck up for Addalyn.

The shorter girl gave her thanks with a slight blush.

"Also met his cute friend Sami," Becky added nonchalantly.

"I knew it! I knew you thought he was cute!" Addalyn cheered happily, "I think you two would look cute together. Want me to see if he'll go on a date with you?"

"Addy, doll, he's probably seeing someone," Becky said, cheeks as red as her hair.

"What the hell, does he have any other cute friends? I'm needing someone since Dolph ran back to that Lana chick," Charlotte sighed.

"Becky, I'm gonna ask Dean about Sami, and Char, I'll see if he has any other single friends," Addalyn promised with a grin, happy to be setting her friends up.

The bell rang, signaling the start to the school day, and Addalyn groaned as she swiped her bag off the table.

"See you two later."

…

Addalyn had just sat down in her back of the class seat in her last class, AP Studio Art, when someone sat down next to her. She looked up in surprise and her breath caught in her chest.

"You don't mind do you? I don't feel like being all in the way, kind of tall," the giant man said with what looked like a nervous smile.

"U-Uh, no, it's fine," she replied, forcing a small smile.

Calm down Addalyn. It's not like this is the first cute guy you've been around. Think of Dean, those cute dimples, that wild hair, those gorgeous eyes and that voice... fuck no! Being turned on is even worse than thinking about a stupid attraction.

"I'm Baron," the deep voice rumbled.

"Addalyn," she replied.

He smiled and said, "That's pretty, don't hear names like that often anymore."

She felt her cheeks heat up quickly and returned her gaze down to her notebook.

"Thanks, yours is pretty unique too," she said softly.

"Yeah, I-"

"Alright class, you know by now what you should be doing. If you don't know, unless there is a good reason why, maybe you should reflect deeply on your class choice. Any questions, come get me from my desk. I'm going to be grading last weeks quizzes," Mr. Regal said briskly.

"Do you need to go speak to him?" Addalyn asked curiously when the big man didn't get up.

He shook his head and started digging through his bag until he took out a drawing pad and charcoal pencils.

"I talked to him before class," he explained.

She nodded and watched him flip the pad of paper open to a heavily shadowed drawing. Mouth falling open in surprise, she scooted closer without thinking.

"Oh my god, that is gorgeous!" she hissed.

It was a cityscape but looked as if it were covered in a smog or heavy fog, giving an overall somber feel to it.

"You think so? I thought it was a little too unrealistic. I got the idea from a weird place," he admitted.

She lifted a brow as his cheeks tinged pink.

"I- Uh, I got inspiration from werewolves, kind of, actually. Imagine being a creature of the night and nature and the moon and yet in this city, in your human form, you can't connect with nature. It's man made material all around you. And then on the nights you could set yourself free, the moon is hidden by the man made fumes and grime. Even if you changed, you wouldn't see the moon or feel it on your fur."

Addalyn took a second to compartmentalize her emotions.

"Wow," she murmured.

"I know it's stupid, but-"

"No! Not stupid!" she assured him quickly, grinning as he looked surprised, "It's just so deep, like a poetic injustice to a supernatural creature. I would honestly almost believe you knew from experience. Do you write as well?"

He hesitated but nodded.

"Not that well, but I dabble in random things," he admitted.

"That's great," she said, "I love to read but can't write too well. I stick with photography and photo manipulation."

"Could I see some?" he asked, sounding almost shy.

She licked her lips, thinking deeply on if she wanted a near stranger to judge her work, but decided turn about was fair play and took out her tablet. After she brought up the site holding her work, she passed it to him.

"Whoa, you took this?" he asked.

She nodded and he said, "It's incredible. You're very talented."

"Thanks, it's just the lake in the park," she replied with a tiny smile.

"You have a great eye," he finally said, handing back the tablet after scrolling through the pictures.

Getting to work, they sat in companionable silence, making little comments to each other, until the bell rang. Addalyn was packing her things when she noticed Baron was still standing there, bag packed and ready to go but looking at her.

"Hey, I know this is random and sudden and probably creepy, but would you want to hang out? You're the first person to be legitimately nice to me," he said.

Guilt flashed through her. Guilt she would have to turn him down, and guilt for wanting to say yes.

"I- It depends on how you mean. I have a boyfriend and I don't want to make it seem like we would be anything other than friends hanging out," she finally said.

He smiled widely and said, "That's fine. You're really cute, but I have a boyfriend too. Now, if I didn't, and you were single, I'd be asking for more, but since we're in the same boat, I think we're safe."

She let out a breath of relief.

"No offense, but I'm glad you're with someone. I didn't want to come off mean or anything," she said, "Because you're really cute too but... yeah."

He clapped a hand on her back and they walked out together, chatting about how he had moved here from Kansas. It was funny how he had such an intimidating figure and aura, but was so nice. They actually had a lot in common, both being considered artsy nerds and socially shy.

"Ever since then, I refuse to touch a Frisbee," he finished his story with a chuckle.

Grinning, she said, "That does sound pretty traumatic."

"So where is your car?" he asked.

"I walk," she replied, "So I'll see you tomorrow again? You can sit with me and my friends, but warning, they both think you're hot."

That pink flare returned to his cheeks and she giggled slightly at how adorable he looked.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," he said.

She turned to walk off but he stopped her quickly.

"Can I give you a ride to your house? It's getting cold out pretty fast," he offered.

She bit her lip but when a perfectly timed wind made her shiver, she nodded.

"Sure, where's your car?" she asked.

He made a weird noise before leading her over to a motorcycle, which had her staring.

"Really?"

"You can wear the helmet, I'm a safe driver. I also have a jacket you can put on," he said.

He lifted the seat and unloaded the helmet and leather jacket.

"Go ahead, it'll keep you warm, plus you'll be behind me."

He climbed on and she hesitated before putting on the items. She slid up with a little bit of a struggle. Once she was on, she stared at his back, nervous.

"Hold onto my waist."

When the bike roared to life, she screamed and buried her face in his back, making him chuckle as she clutched around him.

"Let's get you home," she barely heard over the engine.

Quickly she told him her address before hiding her eyes in the dark fabric of his jacket. Her heart beat rapidly in her ears as she chanced looking out. Gasping, she leaned a bit farther back, watching in anxious excitement at how fast the ground moved past them.

"You okay?" he called back.

A giggled escaped her as she said, "Yeah, surprisingly!"

"Glad to hear that."

They slowed down and all of a sudden he stiffed when they turned into her drive.

"If that's your boyfriend, he looks pissed," Baron said lowly.

"Huh?"

Addalyn slid off the seat, pulling off the jacket and helmet, and pushed her hair back in place, frowning as she saw Dean, arms crossed over his chest and looking calm but obviously angry.

"Hey stud," she said easily, trying to diffuse the bad feeling in the air as she walked over.

"Hey," he said simply, "Gonna introduce us?"

She shot Baron a pleading look and he walked over.

"Baron's new in class, we have our last period together and he offered to bring me home," she explained.

Dean rose to his full height but was a good almost half foot shorter than Baron, who simply put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, name's Baron."

"'m Dean, are we gonna have a problem?" Dean replied, looking between Addalyn and the taller man.

"No!" Addalyn said in surprise, "Its not like that."

He didn't even look over but his expression darkened when Baron chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No man, she's right. Not like that at all. First off, we just met an hour ago, and not to mention my boyfriend would be pretty upset I'm sure," Baron said smoothly.

Dean's face flashed in confusion before he visibly relaxed.

"Oh, okay, that's cool."

He leaned back against the car but still held a defensive look in his eyes as Addalyn quickly promised she'd meet Baron in the morning so he could sit with her, Becky, and Charlotte. Once he drove off, she picked up her bag and headed inside, Dean on her heels.

"Wh-"

She was silenced when Dean attacked her mouth hungrily. Caught off guard, she clung to his shoulders as he swept her up and tossed her on the couch.

"Dean, what-"

"Was gonna beat the fuck out of him," Dean snapped, rapidly undressing, "What the fuck am I supposed to think when you come up riding on a bike with some other guy? Especially when he fits the description you just gave me the other night about tall, handsome, bad boys."

"Dean, it's not like that!" she cut in before he could rant again, "I told him I'm seeing someone and he has a boyfriend too, like he just said. There's nothing to worry about."

"Course I have to fucking worry Addalyn," Dean snarled.

He successfully had his jacket, shirt, and shoes off and was now working on his pants, distracting her momentarily.

"What do you have to worry about?" she asked.

"Seriously? You're asking me that?" he scoffed as his pants dropped, giving her a full view of his rock hard erection.

"Y-Yes I am," she muttered when she realized she had been staring.

He rolled his eyes before jerking her to her feet, working on her clothes next.

"Dean," she prodded after she was down to her bra and panties.

Tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close as he unsnapped her bra.

"You're a fucking masterpiece Addalyn," he said as he pulled back, exposing her breasts before cupping them and tweaking the hard buds, "You are beautiful, sexy, innocent, and so damn smart and kind, and you draw men to you like flies. You could walk into a museum and put every piece of artwork to shame Addy, and you don't even fucking realize it. So excuse me if some random ass man who just so happens to be the walking definition of tall, dark, and handsome has my hackles raised. You could probably yank his ass away from anyone if you wanted, gay or not."

He was jealous. He thought she was actually going to pursue Baron. She felt a niggle of happiness as she realized that, and cupped his cheeks, stopping him from his descent to her breast. His bright cerulean orbs gazed at her without him saying a word, and she pulled him into a warm kiss.

"Dean," she whispered as she pulled back, "You do not ever have to worry about that."

"You can't tell me you don't find him attractive," he said with a serious frown.

She shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I do," his eyes fell so she nudged him to look back at her, "I also find your friend Roman attractive, and my teacher Mr. Rice, and a bunch of people on TV, but that doesn't mean anything. They are just random people to me. You are my boyfriend, and you are the most handsome of them all. The best looking because of your gorgeous eyes, those adorable dimples and cheeks, your wonderful body and hands that touch me unlike anyone else, your sexy as fuck voice, this hair that always tries to fall into your eyes so cutely."

She stopped to brush a strand of said hair from his forehead give a silly grin as she added, "Of course your huge dick is nice too."

He scoffed but started laughing as she pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I find every little thing about you attractive Dean, especially how you treat me like I'm some kind of princess," she murmured.

"Well princess, you sure you don't want me to grow like five inches taller and dye my hair?" he teased.

She snickered and bumped her nose into his.

"Nope, want you as you are," she mumbled as she pressed her lips to his.

Finally he trailed his way down her neck and back to his original targets, suckling pinching and squeezing enough to make her writhe in ecstasy. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Dean groaned, dropping his head against her breast.

"The world fucking hates me," he muttered, pulling back and yanking his jeans back on while she pulled her clothes back on.

The knocking persisted and she sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously, calm your horses!" she yelled.

Once they were fully dressed, Dean reclined on the couch, pillow over his face as he cursed the existence of whoever was at the door.

"You act like we didn't just have sex this morning," she teased as she fixed her hair.

"That was a quickie, didn't even get to finger or eat you out," he replied through the pillow, as if doing so was a necessity.

She blushed and rolled her eyes before opening the door. When she saw the man on the other side, she stiffened.

"Um, hey kiddo, I was- Oh you have company," he said as his eyes flicked over to the couch.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked, trying not to be rude to her own father.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come have dinner with me and Sarah since we're celebrating the final day of filming, but I can see you're busy," he said, hesitating, looking back at Dean intently.

She had a feeling he wanted to meet Dean but wouldn't ask, so she leaned her head back.

"Dean, wanna come here for a second?" she called.

He groaned but got up and shuffled over. When he saw her dad, he froze, awkwardly staring before he continued.

"Dean, this is my dad Dave Bautista, dad, this is my boyfriend Dean," she said, stepping aside for Dean to join her in the doorway.

Dean put out his hand which her father shook, tightly if Dean's wince was any indication.

"Nice to meet you sir," Dean said.

"Same, so how long have you two been together?" Dave asked.

"Halloween night," Dean answered, "A little over a month now."

The bigger man nodded and looked over to his daughter.

"Well, I'll leave you alone but the offer stands, for both of you," Dave said.

"Thanks dad," Addalyn said, stepping back and shutting the door quickly.

She leaned against the wood, stiff and listening, until she heard his footsteps go away. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned back, just to find Dean staring at her, shock written clearly across his face.

"So yeah, that was awkward," she muttered, "Sorry."

"How, in every discussion we've ever had, did you forget to mention that Dave freaking Bautista was your dad?!" he asked incredulously.

With a small blush on her face, she shrugged.

"It just never came up, besides, we don't really have the best relationship. Actually, I'm not even sure he knew that Seth left me in June. That's probably why he was so curious," she said, reflecting on the past months.

"This is just fucking crazy!" Dean said, "I never even realized but you guys do kind of actually look alike."

"Yeah, we have the same eye color and shape and smile. My eyes are just a bit lighter in color. Same for my skin. I got my hair and my build from my mom," Addalyn explained, "Didn't know that for years though. I was the best kept secret, got all kinds of money for the holidays and my mom got paid well to keep shut 'bout it because he didn't want the world knowing he was a cheater because he was pursuing his career. Didn't meet him until I had to move here when I was fourteen."

She didn't realize she was staring at her feet until his hands cupped her face and brought her into a sweet kiss.

"It's all good baby. I'm not mad about it. I was just surprised," he said.

"Thanks stud," she murmured.

"Come on, let's put on that dorky show you like and cuddle," Dean murmured, pulling her towards the couch.

"But, we were busy-"

He smirked and wickedly said, "I didn't say we wouldn't continue later."

They sat down as he turned on her PS4 and put on Sherlock.

"Hey, Sherlock isn't a dorky show!" she snapped as his previous comment registered in her mind.

"Anything made by the BBC is a dorky show babe," he said.

"Well, screw you then! I was gonna try to get you do dress up as one of the doctors while I was the companion, do some hot role play, but never mind that if you think it's dorky."

His eyes widened in surprise but he grinned and said, "Did I say dorky? I meant awesome."

"Not gonna work stud," she said.

He groaned and she looked over, giving him a wink. That heart pounding smile returned to his lips and she couldn't resist sliding into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: It's pretty short compared to the rest of the chapters but I promise the next one will be longer! There's direct confrontation here, where Addy get a boat load of new info! Some smut also that I wrote at like 1 am haha.

* * *

" _He's right there Dean!" Addalyn hissed, trying to be angry but failing as his dimples deepened._

" _Yeah, I know, isn't it great?" Dean whispered, "I get to make you cum mere feet from that prick and he'll never know."_

 _His thigh slid between her legs and she whimpered softly, biting her lip to stop any loud noises from escaping. Lips trailed hotly down her neck while hands cupped her breasts and flicked the hardened nubs. She eagerly leaned into his touch, unable to deny the flame in her belly any longer._

" _That's my girl," he murmured, licking up the expanse of her neck and ending with a bite on her ear._

" _D-Dean," she whispered, "Please."_

" _Please what baby?"_

 _She scowled until his teeth claimed a nipple almost painfully. Arching into his mouth, she whined as her head hit the wall, too blinded by the feelings he was causing to really care. Pleasure burst across her eyes as she felt her clit being toyed with suddenly._

" _Oh Addalyn, so fucking beautiful, just wanna eat you up."_

 _Blushing, she looked into his bright eyes as he dropped to his knees, giving her a smirk before attaching his mouth to her mound._

 _._

With a strangled cry of surprise, she jerked awake and tried to bolt upright but a hand pushed her back down hard. Reality hit her as she felt delicious tinglings between her legs, just like in her dream.

"Ooooh fuck," she whimpered.

Dean's moan was as loud as hers when her hips instinctively lifted to his mouth, already on the brink of orgasm. His tongue on her clit, stroking and lapping rapidly, had her shuddering and curling her fingers into the bedding, until his hand pulled hers to his curls.

"Oh my god Dean baby," she whimpered, "So... so fucking close!"

A growl emanated from his figure before he started ravenously sucking and biting, effectively throwing her over. Sobbing out a moan, her back arched and she pulled his hair as her body caught fire. It quickly became too much and she pushed at his head, but he refused to move.

"Dean, too much," she whined.

He said nothing but kept going, making her shiver and pull at his hold.

"Please stop," she begged.

Even as she fought against the almost painful over stimulation, she felt another orgasm coming on fast. Part of her was loving the inability to stop him, more than she liked to admit. Hands held her painfully tight as she struggled in his grip. Her struggles to get away suddenly became null and void when he laid an arm across her belly and his free hand slipped between her legs.

"Agh! Fuck!"

Fingers fucked her pussy thoroughly as he continued his torture and she gave in to the burning need that had risen quickly in her loins, letting out a stifled cry. His name came out like a mantra as she rode euphoric waves. Finally he pulled off and she could barely force her eyes open, unable to see him clearly through the tears in them.

"Something tells me you like not being able to get away from me darlin," he rasped, sitting up on his knees between hers.

She blushed but it was lost when he slammed in.

"Fuck," they groaned together.

"Do you?" he demanded.

Whimpering, she refused to answer. Of course she did, but wasn't that weird? She didn't want him to think she was weird.

"Addalyn, answer me now," he demanded sharply, thrusting in again hard.

"Shit! Yes, yes I do," she cried.

He moaned and his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them again, staring at her intently.

"You like being powerless to me? Not being able to stop me from doing what I want to you?" he panted.

She nodded frantically as she clawed at his arms. A subdued moan came from him as he smirked.

"Mm, I love that idea, pinning you down, taking you ever which way I desire, making you beg me to stop while you cum all over my dick with this tight pussy."

His words had her writhing in bliss; the images were nearly causing her to come undone again. The worst part, to her, was how badly she wanted it. She had never fantasized too much, let alone about something as deep as being dominated, but it was making her wetter than she had ever been. Her breath caught loudly when he tugged on her as he sat up. She watched, panting to regulate her breathing, as he moved to the head of the bed and sat.

"Come here, now," he ordered.

She hesitantly crawled over his lap and once she was comfortable, he yanked her hips down, impaling her straight on his cock.

"God damn," he growled lowly as she whimpered against his cheek.

One hand came around and pressed down against her lower back as he started thrusting up into her downward motions. Her breaths came out fast and loud as she picked up their pace. Suddenly he released her back and grabbed her hands from on his chest.

"Dean?" she asked, confused.

He said nothing but smirked as he moved her hands behind her own back, making her quirk an eyebrow at him until her wrists were pinned with one of his large hands, tight enough she couldn't get free. Biting her lip, she tested his grip and was rewarded with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"Nope, not going anywhere princess," he rasped, "Not while I've got my hands on you."

Whining, she tried to free herself again but arousal slammed at her body when she couldn't, and instead he started nipping and sucking on her breasts.

"Ooh fuck," she whimpered.

A squeak passed her open lips when fingers pinched her clit hard.

"Still sensitive," she complained.

"Good, means I can tease you and drive you insane," he said, giving her a wolfish grin before starting on his threat.

Her body felt like she was being bucked by a bronco, which she had done only once, and the soreness building between her thighs was becoming addicting.

"You're getting tighter princess, you wanna cum for me?"

"Yes!"

"That's my girl," he moaned.

His restraint on her hands tightened as he kissed her ferociously, pounding harder and faster into her pussy until she was shaking, so close to climax.

"Dean," she whimpered pleadingly.

"I got you babe, let go," he ordered huskily, "Cum for me."

His fingers rubbed harder in time to his thrusts and she broke with a scream, her long auburn hair flying as she threw her head back.

"Fuck yes, damn Addy baby," he grunted, leaning into her embrace.

…

"There's some chick staring at you," Charlotte mumbled as she nudged Addalyn.

The auburn haired girl looked up around the food court in curiosity until she saw a woman who was indeed staring. She was tiny and blonde with bright red lips painted in a frown. She looked almost familiar, and once she realized Addalyn was looking back, she offered a small smile and got to her feet.

"Shit, she's coming over," Addalyn cursed softly.

"We got your back," Becky assured her in a whisper right before the blonde got to the table.

"Hi, Addalyn?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" the younger girl replied, warily eyeing her.

The woman bit her lip and said, "I'm Renee, I believe we talked a few weeks ago?"

Ice cold anger flooded Addalyn's body and she fought to keep her face neutral.

"Yep, you claimed to have fucked Dean, when you didn't," Addalyn replied coolly, "Come to tell me another lie?"

Renee had the gall to blush and wring her hands.

"Look, I lied because- well because Dean isn't good for you, or anyone," she said, "There was a very good reason I left him and I didn't want him doing the same thing to you."

That was unexpected.

"Did he hit you, cheat on you, what?" Addalyn demanded, "Because I have yet to see a mean bone in his body aimed at me. And I'm getting a little more than pissed off at your vague accusations."

The older blonde sighed and pushed her hair back, before casting a worried glance at Addalyn's friends.

"Can we talk alone, just at another table?"

"Sure."

They moved quickly and Addalyn stared at Dean's ex when she sat.

"Dean is weird. I mean, he's appears adorably weird on the outside, but in all reality, he's sick and dangerous. He pushed me to do things I still can't bare to think about to this day."

Addalyn's back stiffened as she narrowed her hazel eyes on brown ones. What was she trying to say? It was irritating when no clear answers were given.

"Get to the damn point! I'm tired of this stupid dancing around and quite frankly I'm tired of you."

Renee looked surprised, as surprised as Addalyn felt for saying it, but she masked it quickly.

"He has kinks. If he hasn't brought them out on you, he will soon. You in yourself are one of his fetishes. He likes younger girls, always wanted to pretend to be older than me and even asked me to call him daddy. He got rough, tried to whip me even! Can you believe that?! It was disgusting. He wanted to cause me pain and said horrible things during sex that-"

"Okay, enough," Addalyn spat.

Renee's eyes widened and Addalyn glared harshly at her. This woman had to be joking.

"Did he force you, rape you?"

"Well no-"

"Then I don't give a flying fuck what kinks he had Renee. The fact you left him because he had interests different than yours is ridiculous and you sound fucking petty saying it like you do, making it seem like he's a horrible person. As far as I see it, you're just a prudish asshole for leaving him for such superficial reasons. Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go far away from your stories and pathetic attempts to 'save' me from Dean."

Anger flashed across the blond's face before she stood quickly, slamming her hands on the table.

"You just don't know what you're in for little girl! You think if a grown woman couldn't put up with his shit, that you can?! You can't!"

Snorting a laugh, the shorter female stood with a small smirk.

"I may be younger, but I am obviously more of a woman than you are, because I will not leave someone I love over something as stupid as preferences in bed."

"You must be just as much of a freak as him to love him. Is that it? You're a disgusting slut th-"

"You'd best back the fuck up."

Addalyn looked over and saw Charlotte and Becky approaching, looking pissed. Renee rolled her eyes with a sniff and turned, but sent a glare back before speaking.

"Mark my words Addalyn, you will find yourself unable to handle the heat in that kitchen, and then he'll tire of you."

"Yeah, okay then, have a good day Renee. Don't go too psycho."

Renee just scoffed and flounced off, while Addalyn glared at her back.

"Damn doll, I've never seen you so vicious," Becky said after a long silence.

Chewing on her lip, Addalyn shrugged before letting out a low sigh.

"Was I too harsh? I mean, the fact she insinuated Dean hurt her and it was nothing more than rough sex really pisses me off. He doesn't need some woman going around spreading rumors that he's abusive and shit. I don't ever think I've wanted to hit someone so much."

"Definitely not too harsh hun, just surprised to see our meek little Addy all riled up. It's nice!"

"It was a little different than how you usually act," Charlotte added with a grin.

A small smile came to the auburn haired females face along with a blush as she shrugged.

"Bitch pissed me off," she said with a small giggle.


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Okay guys, you're probably going to hate me just as much as I hate myself... but here comes the big smack in the face. Not literally obviously, but it felt like it to me! Please don't yell at me when this is over. It'll get better eventually, I promise!

* * *

Addalyn licked her lips nervously, running her hand through her hair as she looked over at Dean who was talking with Roman. Yesterday Renee had confronted her but she hadn't seen Dean last night, and now she was with him and could tell him, but with Roman right there. She couldn't exactly just interrupt and say, 'sorry but your ex told me you're into being called daddy and whipping people, but I want to let you know I don't mind, would probably end up liking it'. It sounded utterly ridiculous the more she thought about it. Especially if she had been lying and he ended up thinking _Addalyn_ was weird for wanting to try it. Not to mention, on a more selfish level, her birthday was tomorrow and she didn't want Dean to be in a bad mood during that time.

"Seriously Addy, you've been staring at your glass for ten minutes now, what's going on?" Dean asked suddenly.

She jerked her head back up and blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Uh, nothing," she finally muttered.

Roman looked between the two and Addy sighed when he stood and announced he was leaving. Right after he walked out, Dean slid over the expanse of the couch and grabbed her hand, pulling her attention back to him.

"Talk to me babe, what's going on in that pretty mind?" he asked gently.

"I'm not really sure how to say it, it's like embarrassing and ridiculous in the same instance."

"Just tell me," he said solemnly.

She looked over his serious face and took a deep breath, forcing her courage up.

"Yesterday a woman named Renee, your ex I guess, came to me and tried to tell me to stay away from you," at that his hand slipped from hers, making her frown, "that you were deranged and she tried to make it sound like you hurt her until I snapped at her. Uh, she said you were into some things she called kinks and fetishes, said I.. uh, that I'm just a fetish," Addalyn explain, eyes lowering to her lap, "I basically told her to fuck off, as did Becky and Charlotte, but I just- I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to know if you did have anything you wanted to do or try, to just let me know. I don't have enough experience to know what I do and don't like, and I wouldn't be adverse t-"

"Addalyn, you're rambling," Dean cut in.

She sucked in a breath and was finally able to make herself look up at him. His face was unreadable as she studied it.

"What kinds of things did she say?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Uh, something about whips and being called daddy, I don't know. I didn't pay attention to all of her incessant whining, my point of this is that you should know she's saying shit about you," Addalyn explained.

His fingers tapped rapidly at his thigh as he gazed, unblinking, at her until he startled her by jumping up.

"Dean, wha-?"

"Going out," he said, jerking his jacket on before grabbing his phone, "I'll call you or something."

That made it seem like he wasn't coming back, so she decided to ask.

"You're not coming back here tonight, are you?"

He hesitated at the door before shaking his head and bolting out, slamming the door loudly behind him, causing her to wince. She could only stare at the door and watch until his headlights pulled away.

"Great fucking job Addalyn, you just fucked up something great," she hissed to herself, blinking through tears.

Her face fell into her hands and she wiped away the tears, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes until they ached. Biting her lip, she grabbed her phone and called Baron. It seemed like hours until he picked up.

"Hey Addalyn, what's up?" he asked.

"Is there any way we could hang out? I need to get my mind off some stuff, and Becky and Charlotte are out at the Char's off and on boyfriend's place," she asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm with my boyfriend though, is that okay?"

She smiled softly and said, "Of course, I'd love to meet him if you really don't mind."

"I'll be by in twenty," he replied before hanging up.

…

Addalyn slid off the bike and had to chuckle at her thoughts while he swung off easily.

"I might have to buy myself one of these eventually," Addalyn said jokingly.

"A tiny thing like you? You'd never be able to control a beast like this," he said, snickering as he pushed her shoulder, leading her to the house.

It was a cute building on the outside, about the size of her own, and it was nice and warm when they stepped in. She immediately looked around in interest, smiling as she saw all of the drawings and paintings.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess. It's hard getting a house that holds three men in it to stay clean," Baron said.

Addalyn noticed the blush on his cheeks and giggled, hip bumping his thigh with a grin.

"No biggie, it smells really good in here actually," she said.

"That's Finn, he's making pie because.. well because we eat a lot honestly," he replied.

"Apple?"

"Of course, is there any better?" came a thick Irish accent.

Addalyn swung around and saw a man standing in the doorway, dressed in a white shirt and brown cardigan, smiling with eyes that were almost glowing. She couldn't make out if they were a green, gray, or blue but they were pretty.

"You must be Finn?" she asked, letting a grin come to her lips.

"Of course, I'm sure my lovely boyfriend has told you tons about me, as he has done for me about you, Addalyn," Finn said, stepping forward and extending his arm.

His skin was warm as his big hand engulfed hers and she said, "Well, a bit. He mentioned you were gorgeous and had a wonderful Irish accent and that he plans to marry you one day and have kids and-"

"The hell Addalyn?!" Baron yelped, rushing to slap a hand over her mouth.

She giggled as Finn winked before turning his gaze to Baron.

"What, you don't plan on marrying me?" Finn asked, in mock offense.

"Damn it Finn, you know I do, but-"

"But nothing, it's actually cute that you talk about it," Finn replied, "Now are we gonna eat this pie or what?"

With that, he left back into the kitchen and Baron let go of Addalyn, narrowing his eyes on her laughing form.

"Now, little one, don't make me hurt you," he joked.

"Oh as if you could, you're a big teddy bear," she replied.

She poked his side in punctuation to her statement and he jumped away, waving his hands with wide, begging eyes.

"No, no! No tickling!"

Licking her lips with sheer determination, she caught Finn's gaze behind the big man, and he put a finger to his lips.

"I think tickling is in order, if you're gonna be threatening me," she teased.

He went to step back and Finn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, immediately launching a tickle attack.

"Oh god! Stop! F-Finn, I am _not_ responsible for you-your injuries if you don't s-s-stop!"

Addalyn watched on in delight at the playfulness between the two, amazed at how happy they seemed.

"I surrender! Just stop," Baron almost whined.

Finn pulled away and both men laughed between panting to catch their breath.

"Not fair," Baron finally said, glaring between his boyfriend and Addalyn.

"You've got a good foot and a half on me, that's not fair," she joked.

"Whatever pipsqueak."

"Oh you're gonna get it Baron!"

…

Addalyn covered her mouth as a yawn caught her off guard. She felt the man beneath her move gently, letting her drop back so she had to look up at him.

"Want me to take you home?" Baron asked.

She shrugged and cuddled closer to his chest, closing her eyes and trying to avoid thoughts of being back home, alone, with Dean's departure lingering in the air.

"You could always take Sami's room, he's out for the week with his girlfriend in Florida," Finn offered.

A smile worked its way onto her face as she peeked over at the Irish man, who was studying her closely.

"Nah, it's okay, but thank you. It's been wonderful here. You're really great hosts," she said.

"Any time, really," Finn said, flashing her a warm smile.

"Sorry I kind of stole your boyfriend for a bit," she joked, winking at Baron who rolled his eyes.

"No biggie, he's like a giant heater, hard not to want to cuddle with him," Finn said with a laugh.

Addalyn agreed as she rose and slipped her shoes back on her feet, reaching for her coat as Baron stood.

"Night Finn," she said.

"Good night Addalyn, hope to see you again soon."

She slipped out the door with Baron and shivered at the cold bite in the air, glancing up to see clouds covering the night sky.

"Looks like it might snow," Baron spoke up, voicing her own thought.

"I hope so, I'm ready for it," she agreed.

She slipped on the jacket he offered and got on the motorcycle, clinging to his middle as he took off. The ride was quick and even though it was probably close to under thirty outside, Baron kept her warm with his body heat. She almost didn't want to let him go when they pulled into her driveway. With Dean leaving and not responding to any of her messages, she was feeling vulnerable and Baron helped that go away.

"Addy?" he asked after a moment.

She sighed and released him, sliding off the seat and handing him his jacket. Giving him a small smile, she hugged him tight.

"Finn is awesome, by the way. I know it's not like, a big thing because we've only been friends for about two weeks, but I approve wholeheartedly," she joked.

He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Means a lot," he assured her, "You're my best girl friend, so it's good to have your approval."

Heat filled her cheeks and she grinned cheekily.

"Good to hear, so my birthday, we gonna celebrate this weekend, Saturday? Maybe Finn can bake me a cake," she joked, "Becky and Charlotte and you and Finn could come hang here."

"Sounds good, what time?"

She shrugged and said, "Probably around seven, I'll order pizza and we can have some beer if I can get someone to buy it. Becky is pretty good about persuading people though, so I'd plan on it being here."

"It's a date," he said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, should I tell Becky and Charlotte to stay home, then I can just have you two as my date," she teased.

Baron's cheeks heated slightly but he grinned and said, "You can hang with just us Saturday overnight, since you're so eager to get us alone."

Now she was the one with red cheeks as she nodded.

"Better stick to that," she said sternly, winking before she walked to the house.

She slipped inside and watched him pull off through the screen door. Heaving a sigh, she dropped her jacket on the floor along with her purse and flicked on the TV. As she sat down, she saw Dean's cup from before. She swallowed thickly and slipped her phone from her pocket, smiling slightly as she saw the home screen picture of her and Dean out in his back yard. Her phone vibrated, making her jump, and her heart pounded as she opened the message and another came in. The first was from Baron.

'I wouldn't worry too much about what happened with Dean little one. I'm sure he'll call you or something soon. Just try to get some sleep.'

She opened a reply and sent 'Thanks you big teddy bear, don't stay up too late with that gorgeous boyfriend of yours. I expect to see you at school bright and early!'

Her phone vibrated again and she sighed, opening the other messages, frowning as she saw the messages were from Seth.

'Look, Thanksgiving was really fucked up, but I want a real chance at being your friend again Addy.'

He had had sent the last message she had gotten too.

'My life isn't the same without you in it, some way or form. Even if that means I have to sit back and watch you and Dean be sickly sweet.'

Addalyn locked her phone and let it fall to her lap as she groaned. What did she want to do? About both situations. She could keep bugging Dean but she didn't want to be that clingy, needy girl that so many guys complained about, but she didn't want to let him go without a fight either, and she still wasn't sure why he had left so fast either. Seth, on the other hand, was a whole different mess of stupid. Could she be friends with him after he hurt her so bad, and knowing he might have some feelings for her still, plus knowing Dean doesn't get along great with him.

"This is just too fucking much!" she growled to herself.

She looked down as her phone vibrated and saw Baron had replied.

'You just wish you were here to see it. ;p Good night Addy'

She had to laugh at him for multiple reasons. He knew just how to make her smile and feel better, and he had no clue how she actually wouldn't mind seeing them. Two hot guys? Sign her up! Smiling she responded with a simple good night, rather than cluing him in on any ideas swirling in her mind. Seeing it was already almost midnight and she had to be up at six, she traveled to her room and undressed to just a bra and underwear set, like she got used to doing with Dean. He always kept her warm enough that she could do it comfortably, not to mention he always joked that he liked easy access in the middle of the night in case he got horny. Flopping on the bed, she opened her messages to Dean's name, just in case she had missed a message. It was still blank after her three texts.

'Dean, I'm not sure what's going on. I'm sorry I even brought it up. It was stupid of me. I hope you're not too mad.'

'Dean? At least let me know you're okay.'

'I guess your phone is off or you're ignoring me. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to spend time with Baron and meet his boyfriend. I'll be home later if you decide you want to come by. Good night.'

It had been so hard not to say 'I love you' after her texts, but she figured now would be the worst time to spring that on him. Eyes glazing over with tears, she read the time when she flicked back to the home screen.

"Happy birthday to me," she murmured before burying her face in the pillow to keep her tears hidden to even herself.

...

Addalyn stared bleary eyed at her reflection as she straightened her hair, wondering uselessly if foundation would cover the dark circles under her eyes. It was now Saturday, and after three sleepless night of Dean not being in contact, she was beginning to think she was going to have the bags on her face as new accessories. Also, she wondered if she was single, if he was with someone else, maybe even Renee.

"Shit!" she snapped, dropping the flat iron into the sink with a glare as it burned her.

Sucking on her throbbing finger, she picked the iron up with her other hand and finished the last part of her bangs. Once her hair was done, she put on eyeliner and then a light powder foundation to cover the dark circles. There was a knock at the front door.

"Come in," she yelled out the bathroom doorway.

"You about ready little one?" she heard Baron call.

"Yeah, finishing up the makeup then I'll be out."

Finishing a thin layer of clear gloss, she fluffed her hair and took one last look over herself. She looked a lot older than eighteen, but that was probably due to stress. She hoped it go away when things got calmer.

"If they do," she whispered.

Frowning, she slipped out and saw Baron scrolling through something on his phone with a grin.

"There you are," he said, finally looking up.

His eyes widened as he rose to his full six foot eight height (she had asked finally) and his lips curled up with a chuckle.

"Damn Addy," he said.

Blushing, she curtsied and asked, "Good?"

"Good? You look amazing."

Giggling she smacked him lightly as he made munching noises.

"Totally could eat you up," he joked.

"Shut up Corbin! If you can't quit teasing, I'm gonna have to refuse your breakfast invitation, and we both know you want me to come out," she said with a small smirk.

He rolled his eyes but quickly swept her up, making her squeal and cling to him.

"I hate when you're right," he said with a laugh.

"Finn already there?" she asked when he sat her down by the bike.

"Mm-hmm, hop on," he said, patting the seat after he sat.

She slid on and wrapped around him, resting comfortably against his back. After riding quite a bit with him, she became totally trusting in his ability.

"Helmet."

She put on the safety device and rested back in place, enjoying his warmth as they pulled out. The bike was loud and the winds cold in the late December winds, but she really loved it. It was freeing, being so open going at the high speed. A hand laid over her and tapped gently before he called back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she replied loudly.

"You're usually trying to talk about world problem solutions or physics right about now," he joked.

She smacked his abdomen lightly but he pinned her hand there, settling for running a thumb over her knuckles. Her hazel orbs shut as she bit her lip and leaned back against him. The worst part about Dean being gone and having no contact, was that she was becoming more enamored with the affection she received from her two gay best friends. Which sucked in the sense that she had no one to return affection to more than the flirting they engaged in. She and Baron always play flirted and joked around, and she and Finn were starting to get comfortable on the same level, but of course she was still alone at night and in some ways it just aggravated her arousal to no end. She was pulled from her thoughts when the engine cut off, and she got off the motorcycle with a smile.

"Best place for breakfast, well, besides Waffle House."

Baron smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on belated birthday girl, Finn and I have a breakfast to buy you."

"Does that mean I can buy out the place?" she asked coyly.

He lifted a brow and said with a sadistic smile, "Sure, but you'll owe us."

"Why does that sound like a bad thing?"

He only smirked mysteriously and smacked her bottom, directing her inside.


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: I'm so thankful for all your reviews guys! And super happy that you don't hate me too much haha. Here comes the next chapter. It'll answer some of your questions that have been asked.

* * *

"You sure you guys don't want to stay?" Addalyn pouted to Charlotte and Becky.

They were all pretty buzzed due to the beer Becky brought, and the vodka and whiskey Finn had bought. It was that night Addalyn had found out Finn was twenty one, just turned in July. At that fact she proclaimed him the procurer of alcohol from then on.

"Nope, we're going to go hunting for men. You wanna come with?" Charlotte offered, grinning.

Addalyn shot a look back at the two men cuddling and laughing on the couch, and a warm smile came to her lips. She shook her head and hugged the blonde, then the red head.

"Nah, I'm good here, got two hot men I can cuddle with a watch anime with, how could anything be better?" she asked.

Charlotte sighed as Becky pushed auburn strands from the shorter girl's face.

"Are you sure? It's been, what, three days now? Maybe you should go out and try to put him out of your mind," Charlotte said hesitantly.

Chewing her lip, Addalyn shook her head again. She wasn't ready. Besides, she had never gone looking for men before and she wouldn't now. It wasn't her thing.

"Nah, I'm good, go have fun you two."

"We love you doll, still getting together Tuesday for gift swap?" Becky asked.

"Well duh!" Addalyn scoffed playfully.

The three hugged before Becky and Charlotte left and Addalyn trekked back to the couch.

"Get over here birthday girl," Finn said happily, patting the spot between the two.

Dropping down, she grinned giddily as she was wrapped in two sets of arms and Baron pressed play on the remote.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I've found friends who actually like anime," Addalyn said.

"Anyone who can resist Kirara and Shippo are people I don't wanna meet," Finn replied.

She nodded in agreement and tried to focus on the television but kept getting distracted by fingers running across the back of her neck. Goosebumps crossed her neck as she shivered, trying not to physically react to the feelings roaring to life inside her body. A hand ran up and down her left arm, Finn's, while another hand had her hand cradled in its large embrace, Baron's thumb caressing her palm. Fingertips traced lazy patterns across the nape of her neck and she succumbed to the prickling on her skin, squeaking and ducking away.

"Ticklish?" Baron asked.

"Not really! It's a rare occurrence," she said with a blush, "Tends to crop up when I've been drinking."

She saw Baron and Finn exchange looks and suddenly she was yanked back against the couch.

"No!" she screamed with a huge smile splitting her face.

Both men ruthlessly attacked her stomach and thighs, making her squeal and writhe against them and the couch. She fought as hard as she could against their hold but it was futile.

"Give in," Baron cackled.

"I- I give!" she panted.

She groaned in relief when they let up and her head dropped back, right into the crook of Baron's arm. Confused, she parted her eyes just to find him closer than she expected. Brown orbs stared back intently into her hazel ones and she instinctively bit her lip to control her thoughts. Such a handsome guy so close...

"You shouldn't bite so hard," Baron rumbled gently, his hand leaving her thigh and coming up.

His fingers rested on her cheek as his thumb pulled her lip free from her teeth and slid to run over her lip piercings, in turn causing her to breathe in sharply. Finn moved behind her and she suddenly came back into her right mind.

"I-I'm gonna-"

Before she could even finish or get up like she had planned, Baron pulled her into a warm kiss. Her fingers clenched against her sides as his soft lips moved gently against hers. Strong fingers pulled her hair back and she gasped, starting to pull away again just to have lips press right below her ear. Tingling ecstasy shocked through her limbs and core at the feeling. One hand curled around her wrist, moving it to the side, while two more found her waist and the small bit of skin showing. As fingers traced along sensitive flesh, she couldn't hold back a moan any longer, giving in to the wonderfully sinful feelings.

"Gonna move you," Finn murmured lowly against her ear.

She was pulled aloft before being plopped straight onto Baron's lap, straddling him provocatively. Whimpering, she pulled away as thoughts buzzed away in her mind.

"Did I misread?" Baron asked huskily, a worried expression on her face.

"Wh- No! I just don't understand," she explained quickly, "I-"

"So you're okay with this?" Finn cut in.

She hesitated and started, "I thought-"

At that she cut her own self off with a moan as hips and a hard cock was pressed teasingly against her ass.

"Thought were gay?" Finn asked.

"Well yeah, you two _are_ together... right?!"

Baron laughed and grinned.

"Of course Addy, but neither of us has said we were completely gay. Still know how to appreciate a gorgeous woman. Just like I told you the first day we met little one, if things were different I'd be all over you. Well, Finn agrees. And things _are_ different now"

"Mm-hmm."

The noise was made against her neck as his hot mouth worked down towards her shoulder, his hand pushing away her sweater to make more room. His teeth grazed her skin and she whimpered, arching into his touch. Even the pleasure numbing her body wasn't enough to fully get rid of the guilt clawing at her though.

"Guys," she mumbled.

Both pulled away and Baron looked her over carefully as she bit her lip.

"Should we stop?" he asked.

Finn's teeth dug into her shoulder and she lost her train of though as bliss ran rampant through her body and she went limp against him.

"Finn, stop," Baron rumbled.

"Hmm?" his mouth pulled away and a hand came up to stroke her hair as she panted.

Her eyes stayed squeezed shut as she felt Baron move beneath her, trying to organize her mind. There was no denying the lust she felt to both gorgeous men, but at the same time, Dean had _just_ made his exit and things weren't completely sorted.

"Addalyn?" Finn asked softly.

She shuddered a sigh and leaned her head against his chest.

"Addalyn, you know we would never make you do something you don't want, right?" Baron asked.

"I want this, more than you probably even realize, but with how things ended between Dean and I, I- I just need time. I'm not saying never, but if you guys are willing to pick up at another time I'd love to," she murmured.

"Such maturity in such a young lady," Finn murmured.

"But that ass doesn't deserve your loyalty and maturity with how he left," Baron threw out there as she finally looked at him.

His hand came up to caress her cheek and she leaned gratefully into the touch, still torn at making her decision. As his thumb rubbed across her skin, she reached up and pulled his hand to her lip, kissing softly.

"Thank you," she murmured, then craned her neck back.

Finn almost spoke but she pulled him into a kiss, cutting him off. The hand on her shoulders squeezed gently as he pulled back.

"Both of you," she finally said, "Like I said, if the timing and shit was so fucked up, I'd gladly do this."

"We understand love," Finn said, "Do you want us to go?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"No! I still want to spend time with you both, if that's okay?"

"Course little one," Baron said, tugging her down against his chest.

She rested comfortably on his broad frame and had to smile as Finn curled up on his side between her and Baron and the couch. Hands ran up and down her back while another played with her hair.

"What am I going to do if he doesn't come back? Or if he does?" she asked as her hazel eyes stared at the TV.

"If he doesn't, you move on, live you life just as you would have if he never came into it. It's gonna hurt but eventually he'll be a memory," Finn said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"And if he comes back, you listen to him, let him speak his piece, then speak yours. If he shit doesn't add up or it's stupid, you make your decision if you need to let him go or chance taking him back and getting hurt again."

"Besides this, Dean has never hurt me. He's been wonderful," Addalyn sighed.

"Yeah, but this is a really fucked up thing to do, even if it's not his usual M.O."

She nodded and snuggled closer to Baron and reached out blindly, lying her hand on Finn hair and playing with it. Although she was a distressed bundle of emotions, this was a wonderful calm in the storm of her life. She couldn't thank the two of them enough.

...

Sunday night found Addalyn lying in her bed, frustrated and wanting to tears her hair out. Four days now. Still nothing. She rolled over and unplugged her phone from the charger, scrolling through her contacts until she saw Seth's name. Hitting she dialed it and put the phone to her ear, thoughts racing unpleasantly.

"Addalyn, hey," Seth said in greeting.

"Hey Seth, um, I was just wondering if you'd heard from Dean lately."

"Uh, nooo, why? Was he supposed to get a hold of me?" Seth replied.

She could hear a video game in the background along with clicking of a controller. Good old Seth. Still a video game nerd apparently.

"No, no, it's just..."

"Just what Addy?" he replied, the game noises stopping in the background.

"Can you come over? I guess I need to talk to you about Dean and Renee."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon babe."

They said their goodbyes and she dropped her phone, getting up to change into appropriate clothing. Settling on a Sleeping with Sirens T-shirt and purple yoga pants, she headed into the kitchen to find drinks. She had just settled on making kool-aid when she heard her door open and shut.

"Hey Seth, you still like fruit punch right?" she called out.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, scaring her at the proximity of his voice.

She jerked and turned, staring in shock as he was nearly face to face with her, a grin on his mug.

"Scare ya?"

"Yes!" she snapped, slapping him with a near by washrag, "Dick face."

His lips parted in a laugh that had his eyes crinkling.

"You scare so damn easy, as always," he said, "Need help with that?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head no and poured two glasses before handing him one.

"Let's talk on the couch," she said.

He nodded and followed her closely, so close she could smell his cologne and it had her skin prickling. Finally settling down, she drew her knees to her chest.

"So Monday, Renee confronted me about a bunch of bullshit, saying she was trying to protect me from Dean hurting me and crap, but when I talked to Dean about it Tuesday, he freaked and ran. I haven't seen or heard from him since then," she explained slowly, staring at her faded blue toe nails.

"Wow," he said, causing her to look up.

Nibbling on her lip, she added, "I don't know if I made him mad by bringing it up, or if Renee was being honest and he was upset that I found out, or if it's somehow tied in with his bad past he's mentioned. I- I'm just so lost Seth."

He sighed and set his glass down, scooting closer until he pulled her legs into his lap and he began playing with her feet.

"This has nothing to do with you," he finally said.

Cocking her head to the side, she questioned his meaning.

"It has everything to do with him and his past. You see, at one point Dean and Renee were this hot item. Renee dabbled in pot and got Dean into it, but he went far past it into coke and shit. Ended up scaring her with his... um... enthusiasm we'll say. He never really hurt her. She came crying to me though, telling me all this stuff probably like she did you, but every time I asked she made it clear he didn't force her. So he's probably pissed at Renee for bringing it up, and doesn't know how to talk to you about it," Seth explained, "Honestly though, I haven't seen him, and neither have mom or dad, so I'm wondering if he's completely skipped and staying away from here for good. He's probably embarrassed and he's cutting ties."

"He-He'd do that?" she asked softly.

Seth's face became cloudy in her gaze as he made an agreeing noise. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes, hoping to get rid of the tears before they fell.

"So he's just not gonna talk to me any more? I mean that little to him that he's just gonna leave me behind?" she whispered.

She hated how pathetic she sounded, hated how her lip wobbled as she held in sobs. This was twice now she was in tears, but this time was for a legitimate reason. Dean up and left her, knowing she was just trying to talk to him, and hadn't contacted her since. This wasn't a mistaken one night stand, or a lost phone.

"I'm sorry babe," Seth murmured.

She took a breath to calm herself, but as she exhaled, she broke. Burying her face in her knees, she let go of the tears, sobs, and emotions building painfully.

"Bu-But I fucking love h-h-him Seth! Why?! I di-didn't do anything wrong," she cried.

"No, you didn't Addy, you've been nothing but amazing to him and he doesn't deserve it," Seth soothed, rubbing her arm softly.

She shook her head slowly, trying to come up with some reason he felt he had to leave _her_ specifically behind.

"I'm here, like I said before babe, you can cry on me."

She nodded and wiped her face before crawling into his lap, letting him hold her close. He kissed all over her hair and rubbed her back as she cried until she passed out from exhaustion.

…

Seth looked down to find her asleep and had to smile. Even with the puffy eyes and red face, she was beautiful. He laid her back and pulled a blanket over her, frowning as she heaved a sob in her sleep. Sure, he wanted her hurt so she would be his, but seeing her actually hurt when he hadn't planned it, it kind of hurt him. He sighed and kissed her temple once before leaving, a smirk returning to his face. As he shut and locked the door behind him, he took out his phone and sent a text to Dean.

'Check and mate bro. You done fucked up big time.'


	15. Chapter 15

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Random Note: That crap on Smackdown had me pissed! Like, who are they to bar Usos and Dean from ring side?! Thankfully Roman is a fucking beast and still won either way! That man is going places. Good places. Now if only they'd give Dean his own push and have him win the Intercontinental champion! He looks damn good with gold around his waist.

Author note: So, as the last few chapters, there's a lot going on here but nothing world turning I don't think... A little more Christmas prep and Addy in a bit of a better mind set/mood. No Dean yet, but HE'S COMING BACK SOON! I promise. It feels like years since he's been here. Thank you for all your comments guys! It is really wonderful, and helps em think more in depth about the plot and where I'm going!

* * *

Addalyn groaned and rolled over, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the uncomfortable fabric in her face until her eyes opened. She was on the couch, her back hurt, but not as bad as her throat and eyes. She looked around until she spotted her phone and the two kool-aid glasses, and then it came back to her. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it to see two messages.

'I left because you fell asleep. I would have moved you but I didn't want to wake you again. I hope you slept well. Call or text me if you need anything else babe.'

She had to smile at that. That sounded like the old Seth that she had really cared for again. Even though she could probably never go down that road with him again, it was good to have him back on good terms. Despite what she had said that morning she woke up in his home, she really had enjoyed being friends with Seth. Yeah, she had a crush on him all the time, but the two got along well as friends.

'Thank you Seth. It means a lot that you came over and cleared things up for me. I guess I owe you an apology for ignoring you as much as I have.'

The other message was from Becky, who asked if they were still on for tomorrow, Tuesday, for the present swap. She confirmed they were. She sent Baron a text explaining what happened with what Seth had told her and then she went to shower. It was Monday and they were only four days from Christmas so they were on Christmas break at school. She stepped into the warm water and leaned against the wall, letting the heat relax her sore muscles. It took all of her will power to move herself along and get clean, and then even more to actually leave the warm shower. She wrapped a towel around herself as she heard a knock on the door.

"I swear if there is one more thing of bad news I'm gonna fucking snap," she muttered as she went and opened the door.

"Addy, we came- oh, well damn. We need to surprise you more often," Baron said, eyes sliding hotly down her body.

Blushing, Addalyn tightened the towel around her and waved them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"I can't believe that fuck head left for that. I get needing to clear his head, but he should be back by now," Baron said, moving swiftly to pull her into his arms.

Squeaking, she clung to his broad shoulders as Finn hugged her from behind.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'll live," she replied, shrugging.

"Do I need to hunt him down and kill him?" Baron asked as he pulled back slightly.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer," she joked, happy that she was able to smile and laugh even a little bit.

He smirked and said, "Well of course, no one hurts our Addalyn and gets away with it."

" _Our_ Addalyn?" she questioned.

"Yep, we've officially claimed ownership of ya," Finn said with a chuckle.

"You're small enough to be like a house pet anyway," Baron teased, "You're what, three feet, maybe three and a half?"

Scoffing, she backhanded his chest but couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You're just a freaking giant," she retorted.

"That a problem little one?" he asked, grinning.

Saying nothing, she shook her head in silent laughter and headed to her room.

"I'm gonna- Whoa!"

She turned to speak and was surprised by them being right behind her.

"Gonna?" Finn asked cheekily.

"I was gonna get dressed."

"But why? You look perfectly fine like that," Baron said, voice taking on a lower tone, "We are gentlemen. Unlike kids we can keep our hands to ourselves and look with just our eyes."

A gasp escaped her softly as she blushed dark red, scrambling for a witty reply but couldn't come up with anything, instead shrugging and going into the room.

"I gotta at least put something on."

"Wouldn't be adverse to seeing you in just a shirt and panties, one of the sexiest combinations out there in my opinion," Finn said, "And you won't actually show anything."

Worrying her lip, she finally nodded. She grabbed out one of her dad's old wrestling shirts and Christmas themed hipster underwear. Slipping the underwear on under her towel, she turned her back to them and dropped the towel so she could pull the shirt on. Noticing the silence, she turned in confusion, surprised to see Baron and Finn literally just staring, Baron biting on his knuckle.

"Damn, that has to be the sexiest non-sexual act I've ever seen," he finally said with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah, okay guys," she said sarcastically, "Can we relax and just chill now?"

"Yep, we could watch a movie in here."

That's how they ended up under the covers with Baron against the wall spooning Finn and Finn curling around Addalyn with both mens arms across her waist.

"Guys?" she asked meekly.

"Hmm?" Finn replied, running a hand over her arm.

"Whether anything ever happens between us or not, it won't change anything... right?" she whispered.

"Of course not Addalyn," Baron said, "If it happens, fuck yeah! If not, we respect you and still love you enough to not let it affect us. You're one of our best friends Addy."

"As long as we can keep flirting our asses off with you and cuddling like we've been doing, don't care either way," Finn added.

Her cheeks warmed up as she felt happiness settle over her. She wiggled closer to Finn and leaned her head back, turning to smile at him.

"You two are the best," she admitted.

"Only eclipsed by you," Finn added.

Giggling, she rubbed her cheek against his before turning back over. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, coming easier and deeper than it had in a while.

...

Christmas music was playing loudly over the speakers as Addalyn let her dad spin her.

"You should really take dance lessons Addy, you're great," Sarah said with a soft smile, "You could probably get on one of those shows."

Addalyn shrugged but grimaced when a bout of nausea hit her on her last spin.

"Addy?" Dave called as she froze, eyes clenched.

She held up a finger and covered her mouth, hoping the watering and disgust would go away quickly. Finally after a few deep breaths it dissipated and she forced a smile back on.

"Nauseous from missing breakfast," she explained to their worried faces.

"Why didn't you eat?" Dave pressed, a frown coming to his handsome features.

"Well, I woke up late because Baron and Finn stayed over late last night and we binged on ice cream and espressos, which probably isn't helping my nausea situation," she said.

He lifted an eyebrow before asking, "Where's that Dean fellow, speaking of mean staying over? Haven't seen him around much."

Addalyn tensed but leaned to grab the next box of ornaments, bringing them quickly to him.

"He's busy with some stuff," she said mutely, "Don't know when he'll be back."

She heard a joint sigh from her parents and bit her tongue to hold back a lash of random anger.

"It's not like you have to be excited, but could you at least contain your disappointment?" she snapped, finally looking up at the couple.

"Addy, we're not disappointed in you," Sarah said, "We are just upset that he hurt you."

She shrugged and grabbed an ornament, hanging it on the middle of the tree. She had to smile at it. It was a hand print ornament her sister Keilani made when she was four, while their sister Athena who was two at the same time made a foot print. Addy hadn't been born yet, not that she would have been in the home at that time anyway. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she focused on decorating while her dad and Sarah finally moved to continue doing the same. The Christmas music was soothing in the background and she found her foul mood slowly going away, leaving a tinge of regret and sadness but more calmness than anything. She could get over all of this. Hell, at least he said he was leaving the house, unlike Seth. Heaving a sigh, she stepped back from the mostly dressed tree.

"We've done good," she said.

"We have, would you like some egg nog to end the afternoon and we'll continue in the morning?" Sarah offered.

Addalyn grinned at the thought of her favorite holiday drink and nodded eagerly.

"Lay it on me Sarah."

Dave laughed and followed his wife into the kitchen while Addalyn settled down on the sofa, eyeing the tree again happily. It was a beautiful eight foot real fir tree and filled the room with the fresh scent of the forest.

"Here we go," Sarah announced, handing the glass over to her step daughter.

"Thanks," Addalyn replied.

She tipped the glass but as soon as the liquid touched her tongue, nausea waved over her so fast she gagged and dropped the glass.

"Addy?!"

Holding her mouth with her hand, she barely made it into the kitchen, retching into the sink. Tears stung her eyes as she emptied her stomach until she was dry heaving.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" Dave asked, rubbing her back.

Another pair of hands pulled her hair back as she spit out the foul flavors in her mouth.

"Y-Yeah, that- ugh. Is that shit sour?" she hissed.

"No, we just got it yesterday," Sarah said gently, "Maybe you've caught a flu bug."

Sighing, Addalyn ran the water and cupped her hands, rinsing her mouth out quickly.

"I really hope I don't have the flu on Christmas," she groaned.

"You're not warm, but why don't you go rest. We can come check on you later if you want?" Sarah offered, worried eyes meeting puffy.

"Nah, I'm fine, just gonna sleep until Char and Becks get here," Addalyn sighed, "Thank you guys for having me here for the tree decorating."

"Of course, you're still in the family even if you refuse to live with us," Dave teased gently.

She flashed him a weak smile and escaped out to her house. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she grabbed her phone and set an alarm for two hours, five o'clock when the girls would be there. She settled down in her bed and curled up in the blankets, praying she wasn't really sick.

…

"Oh my god! I love it!" Becky cheered happily as she opened her gift.

It was a full set of steam punk gear, as well as a gift certificate for O'Ferrely's which was a local Irish pub.

"I thought it'd go good with the goggles you have," Addalyn said with a huge smile.

"Oh Addy, you didn't have to," Charlotte said, pulling the infinity necklace from the box.

"There's more," the smaller girl said, nearly bouncing when Charlotte looked through the tissue paper.

She gasped when she found the air tickets.

"I know you've been wanting to go see your mom in North Carolina, so I thought that- Oh!"

Addalyn held the blonde who had thrown herself and patted her back gently.

"Thank you so much," Charlotte sighed.

"No problem Char, I know your family is really important to you," Addalyn replied, meeting Becky's happy gaze over the blonde's hair.

"I wish we could have gotten you more," Charlotte said as the two pushed a big box to the auburn haired girl.

"Guys, I kind of had thousands of dollars on my dad's card, you actually have to work for your money," Addalyn said, "Anything you give me means a lot."

"Oh stop being all sappy and open the damn thing," Becky jeered, grinning.

After getting the box opened, Addalyn picked up the smaller box inside and had to stare at it, open mouthed.

"Oh, My, GOD!" she squealed.

At that point she actually started jumping up and down before launching herself into them.

"It's fucking Sesshomaru!"

"Mint condition never opened Sesshomaru from the fifth movie installment "Fire on Mystic Island"," Becky added.

Tears sprung up fast and she sniffled.

"Thank you guys so much," she murmured, pulling them tighter, "It means so much."

"No problem doll."

"We're glad you like it so much," Charlotte replied.

"Of course I do, you two are the best ladies ever!"

"We do have our perks," Charlotte joked.

They cleared away the wrapping paper before Charlotte and Becky helped her put away the snacks and straighten up the room.

"Well, see you after Christmas?" Addalyn asked.

"Of course, gotta compare our spoils," Becky said, grinning, "Although you'll probably win... again."

"Hush," Addalyn snapped, blushing.

She hugged them goodbye and watched them pull away before shutting the door. Padding over to the couch, she curled up and turned on her TV before grabbing her phone and hot chocolate. 'House' came on from her last Netflix binge and she had to smile. Hugh Laurie was one of her favorite actors. She opened a new message and texted Baron, asking what he and Finn were up to tomorrow, wanting to give them their present.

'Just gotta finish wrapping presents, other than that, nothing. Why?'

'I wanted to come by and drop off your present.'

There was a few minutes pause until she got a reply that made her crack up.

'Is it you in a bow? ;)'

She couldn't contain herself and called him.

"Well hello," Baron answered teasingly.

"You guys are such the charmers, you know that? But still completely ridiculous."

"Obviously, otherwise you probably would have gotten rid of us by now," he replied with a chuckle.

Smiling, she sipped her hot cocoa before saying, "Nah, I like having eye candy around and you two fit that perfectly."

There was a scuffling sound before she heard Fin call out, "Should we wrap ourselves up as your presents?"

She blushed and giggled before saying, "I think I might die if you did that."

"Okay, no bows. So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, come over around dinner," she said.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as her phone beeped and she saw Seth calling in.

"I gotta go guys. Love you!"

"Love you too Addy," Finn and Baron replied.

She clicked over and answered, "Hello?"

"Addalyn? Hey. How are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm good Seth, you?"

"Good, listen, are you busy right now?" he asked.

"Not really, just watching House, what's up?"

She swirled her hot cocoa around and took a drink as he spoke.

"Can I come over? We can hang out," he said.

"Yeah, sure I guess, come on in when you get here," she replied.

"Okay, see you soon!"

He sounded so happy and it really made her happy. Happy because she didn't have him as an enemy any more, and happy because she now had more friends she could talk to. Her little family was growing, although the biggest part of it was still missing. Sighing, she looked over her messages. She hadn't sent one in a while. Hesitantly, she pushed the call button and it surprisingly rang. And rang. Until it went to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Dean. Not here at the moment. Leave a voice mail, or not, either way might not call you back."

His voice was like pure pain stabbing her in the heart and she had to swallow back tears as the phone beeped.

"Hey Dean. I- I just wanted to see if you'd answer. But since your phone rang it's obviously not off or dead, so I'm taking that as a sign that you're okay so that's good anyway. It's been uh- like a week now since you left. I don't know if this is a useless attempt at contacting you, but I wanted to let you know I'm still hoping to hear back from you. I miss you... a lot. I-"

The door opened and shut behind her.

"Hey babe, you in here?" Seth called.

Sighing she covered the phone and yelled, "'Couch."

"I'll let you go now I guess. Just call me I guess, or at least let me know some how if you're really okay. If we- If _we're_ okay. Alright, bye," she said into the phone.

Her head fell back as she dropped the phone on her lap.

"Addy, how many times have you tried now?" he asked.

"Actually, I've been trying to give him space, but it obviously isn't working," she sighed.

He shook his head with a sad look and climbed onto the couch, grabbing her hand and pulling her close.

"So besides him being an absent dickhole, what's going on in your life?" Seth asked, pushing her hair back.

She shrugged and returned her gaze to the TV where Cuddy and House were arguing.

"I think I'm sick, gonna call the doctor tomorrow, so don't get too close to my face," she said.

"Understood. Damn that would really suck for you to be sick over the break," he replied.

Groaning she said, "You're telling me!"

There came a comfortable silence but suddenly Seth's phone rung. He slid it out and tensed beneath her.

"I gotta take this, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, okay," she said, sitting up right, watching him walk outside.

She was curious to what had him uncomfortable but figured it was none of her business.


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: We find out who was calling Seth! Also, two big shockers for Addy here.

 **WARNING: Derogatory terms about gays from our resident asshole Seth.**

* * *

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Dean snarled through the phone.

It was a tone that normally he'd be afraid of if they were face to face, but now it made him grin and laugh.

"Or what?" Seth asked snottily, "You gonna come back and hurt me? Because, uh, I don't think you will. And thanks for this, by the way. You abandoning her has made it _much_ easier to get back in her good graces."

There was a vicious growl from Dean's end and Seth startled as he heard shattering, but it ultimately made him smirk. He loved getting under Dean's skin.

"I'm not joking Seth, I will beat the life out of you if you hurt her."

"Oh, but I'm not the one hurting her Dean, I'm the one she's crying on, me and those fags she's getting friendly with. Did you know they've been staying overnight lately, my sources tell me?"

"So fucking what?" Dean snapped.

"That's right, you don't know, do you? They've taken a liking to _my_ precious Addalyn. But don't worry, I'll keep her safe from them."

There was a silence then he heard another shattering.

"If I find out-"

"Find out what? That someone else has touched her? Oh, sorry to tell you it's too late there, I think. Those fruity bitches keep giving her that look. The look you've had, the one I've had, when you know just how damn good you have it with her. So, sorry to tell you but I think you're already out of the picture. Not that you don't deserve to be. Leaving her like that. I mean, damn. I did it too but it was because I _had_ to leave her, where are you're just a chicken shit too afraid to admit you get off on some sick kicks."

"Shut up before I plan your grave Seth."

"Deano, you've lost. No use in arguing with me! You know how you told me, not too long ago, that you wouldn't let her go? Well, you did. And my _weasel ass_ might just swoop her up again. Thanks bro."

He hung up and waited. Sure enough, his phone began to ring. Dean kept calling and calling until Seth put him on the reject list. Taking a deep breath to keep the smile from his face, he forced himself to think sad thoughts and headed back in.

"Everything okay Seth? I heard angry voices," Addalyn asked softly.

Her big hazel eyes looked at him in worry and he felt himself melting. How he had every let her go was beyond him. But now he would get her back, no matter who he had to hurt.

"Summer just broke up with me," Seth replied, forcing sadness into his voice.

"What?!" she gasped, "Oh no, Seth, I'm sorry."

He shrugged and sat back down, barely able to hold a grin when she easily climbed back into his lap. She nuzzled into his arms and he gladly wrapped her up. She was always so affectionate in private moments. It was funny how different she was in front of people and behind closed doors. Little innocent, sweet, naive Addy.

"It seems like December is more shitty than ever," she murmured.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed, then it hit him, "Hey, I'm taking a trip, wanna come with me?"

"What? When did this happen? When is it and where?"

He stroked her soft locks gently and kissed the top of her head before saying, "Planned it just now. We both need to get away and relax. I know you don't have the best Christmas's with you dad and his wife, and I'm a little estranged with the parents now too so, we have nothing we'd miss. We can just get in the car and drive for a couple days."

She sighed and rolled her head back, catching his brown orbs with her own hazel ones.

"I have friends I'm spending the holidays with Seth, and my dad and Sarah are being... nicer this year. Plus, with the sickness I've got going on, it'd be a bad idea."

He restrained an annoyed sigh and said tersely, "Then after Christmas. The day after, we go wherever you want."

She pulled away and shrugged, playing with her nails in a nervous manner.

"I mean, I wanna get away, but... I just don't know. Let me think on it?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course. No rush."

She flashed him a winning smile and asked, "Wanna watch something?"

He nodded absentmindedly and she turned on some stupid comedy, but he was placated when she laid down and rested her head on his thigh. Slowly, little by little, she was coming around. He knew _just_ how to exploit those little issues she had; her trust issues, her abandonment fears, her need to be loved. Through the years it had built up and made for perfect handholds to climb through her mind and into her heart. Control her fears, control her. Console her, and you're hers.

…

Tuesday and Wednesday went by quickly but agonizingly. She was getting sicker by the day with migraines, being tired all the time from vomiting and being unable to eat, and often could only stomach water, juice, and fruit. The doctors office didn't have an opening though until the 28th, the Monday after Christmas, so she had to wait it out with Theraflu and a very bland diet. Four more days. She rolled over and buried herself farther into her blankets, wishing she could just suffocate the pain in her body out. Everything was seemed so great other than wanting to die from physical pain. Dave and Sarah were opening their home more often. It probably had to do with the fact her two older sisters had their own families and now that she was eighteen she would probably (hopefully) have her own family soon enough. That meant she'd be out of this house and be out of contact like his other daughters. Keilani and Athena both had kids already, and while they weren't close sisters due to growing up in totally separate lives, Addalyn got to see her nephews on Skype sometimes when Dave and Sarah were on with them. Baron and Finn were the two best friends and men a woman could really ask for. They had all set ground rules last night finally, over the phone while she nursed hot apple juice. She made it clear that while she truly would love a physical relationship with them, she needed to wait until she could see if Dean planned to come back, no matter how stupid the idea seemed. So now she worried less about letting them down, and settled for some very hot kissing. Becky and Charlotte hadn't been over since Tuesday but they talked on a three way call like twice a day. Becky was going to be traveling to Ireland again and Charlotte was going to visit her mom. And Seth. Seth was a confusing bucket of squirmy worms she didn't really want to sort through. It was obvious he was still wanting and trying to be with her, but she'd choose to be with her big man and his boyfriend before Seth. She was comforted when she spent time with him, but she started distancing herself the past two days. He kept wanting to spend all day at her house, refused to stop calling her babe, got angry when she talked to or about Baron and Finn. But she looked past it all, past the worries she was having, hoping to have a platonic friendship with him. It was looking impossible though. A frantic knocking at the door tore her from her thoughts, and she actually considered getting up, but stayed down. Anyone important enough to really need in would just walk in. She heard the door slam and cursed to herself. Of course.

"Look, I feel like shit, please be quiet," she groaned, voice muffled with the blankets.

A body sat on the bed next to her, but said nothing, which made her suddenly get nervous. Slowly she pulled the blanket away and tilted her head, almost expecting to see a murderer, but shock took her breath away when she saw Dean. He looked like hell. Hair was wild and wet (was it raining?), eyes bloodshot and face red, tank top wet and looked as if it were about to fall off from the rips and tears, arms red and covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Dean?" she asked softly.

His eyes stayed focused on his lap as he reached up and pushed his hair back before starting a rhythm on his collar bone with his thumb.

"Okay, I fucked up," he rasped, "But did you really have to get all chummy with Seth of all fucking people?!"

His voice grew as he talked until he was nearly yelling. She flinched back and he looked over, eyes torn between regret and anger.

"I didn't get _chummy_ with Seth," she replied, trying to keep herself calm, "If you want me to be completely honest, I got chummy with Baron and Finn."

"And the fuck is with that?! I thought you both assured me he was gay?"

"I thought he was!" she shot back.

While she wanted to throw herself at him and hug him, his attitude was making it hard to tame the anger that had been brewing for too long. He should be begging for forgiveness or spilling his guts on what the hell happened.

"It's not my fault that your disappearance led him to feeling open enough to admit he and Finn are attracted to me. I had to rely on _someone_ to make me not feel like shit, and they were there, and I guess feelings came up. But it's not like I did anything with them, okay? We've kissed, nothing else. I haven't kissed Seth or anything either, he's just come over multiple times and listened to my worries. Because _your_ dumb ass decided I didn't deserve to know what was going on in your head and-"

"The hell?! It was nothing like that!" he snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Well how the fuck am I supposed to know?! You disappear with no contact for nine days, on the night before my birthday, after I try talking to you. I mean, fuck, I know it was probably stupid to believe the shit Renee said but I just wanted you to know if it was true, I didn't give a damn. I don't give a fuck if you're into being called daddy, or if you're even into fucking two headed purple aliens Dean. I care about you because you're you!"

He looked surprised and she panted heavily after her outburst, smacking her hand over her mouth as nausea hit her just as hard as it had the past couple days.

"Addy?" he asked worriedly.

She waved him off as she jumped up, holding onto the gagging feeling as much as she could until she got to the sink, heaving up the little amounts of water she had gotten down the hour before. Her head pounded loud in her ears as she groaned and leaned her cheek against the cold porcelain.

"Baby, are you okay?"

She finally realized Dean was holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"I-I don't know. Call- Call my dad p-please Dean," she shuddered as she was overcome with nausea again.

He rushed off and she vaguely heard him talking over her dry heaves. It was a terrible feeling; Needing to empty her stomach when there was nothing left and simply gagging until she choked. When it faded, she could only cry. This was the worst yet. Her head felt like it was going to split in two and her stomach and throat burned painfully, while her back ached from the uncontrollable body spasms.

"D-Dean!"

"Shit, coming Addy!"

There were several sets of feet headed her direction and she was suddenly swooped up bridal style. She leaned into the body and realized it was much larger than Dean.

"I've got you baby girl, we're taking you to the emergency room," Dave whispered.

"Dean, please come?" she whimpered.

"Right here baby," he replied.

She was unsure of how much time had passed due to the haziness in her brain from the thudding in her head and soreness of her throat. Part of her knew they were not longer traveling in the car, but it wasn't until she felt the squeezing on her arm that she could focus.

"It's been since Monday I think. She's been really sick. She's been taking theraflu but nothing is helping," she heard Dave say.

"Her blood pressure is high, not dangerous but a little worrisome with the other issues she is going through."

"H-How high?" she asked roughly.

She parted her eyelids and saw her dad and Dean, as well as apparently a nurse, turn towards her.

"It's one thirty nine over ninety-one. We prefer one tens to low one thirties over seventies to eighties. How is your pain in a scale of one to ten?" she asked.

"Uh.. about an eight? My head is pounding and everything is kind of fuzzy. My throat also hurts really bad and so does my back."

"Throwing up will do that," she told Addalyn, "Now I need to ask you a few preliminary questions while we wait to move you. Are you on any routine medications?"

"Um, I take Zyrtec for allergies," Addalyn replied.

"Anything else? We have in your records you are on zantac for heart burn and Otrho Tri-Cyclen Lo for birth control," the nurse asked, giving her a confused look.

Addalyn waved her hand and nodded, saying, "Yeah, forgot those."

"Okay, good, have you been having any other issues than the vomiting?"

"Headaches like crazy, and I've been getting really dizzy," the smaller girl explained.

"Any foods in particular make you sick?"

She nodded.

"Anything with a strong smell or flavor makes me sick," Addalyn filled in, taking note of the nurse's worried face, "Is something wrong?"

"Have you been having unprotected sex at all Addalyn?"

Her face turned beet red as she saw her dad give her a pointed look.

"Uh, can you leave?" she asked him softly.

"No, I'm already here and obviously the answer is yes, me leaving wouldn't hide anything now," he said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Addalyn groaned and leaned her head back.

"Yes, I have been, but I'm on birth control."

"Do you have multiple partners? Any chance of diseases?"

"The fuck are these kinds of questions?!" she snapped, "No, only one person, no diseases that I know of."

She gave Dean a pointed look who shook his head no immediately. Thankful, she sighed and returned her gaze to the nurse.

"Any weight gain? Bloating? Tender Breasts? Mood swings?"

"Yes, yes, no, and yes. What are you trying to get at?" she asked tersely.

"Can you stand to get your weight?"

Rolling her eyes in irritation, she stood and instantly Dean was by her side, offering his arm to balance her as they walked to the scale. Her jaw ticked as she watched until the numbers settled on one thirty five.

"Wow, I've lost seven pounds since Monday," she muttered.

"What's your normal weight?" the nurse asked.

"One thirty."

"Okay, I need you to leave a urine sample in the bathroom across the hall."

Biting her lip hard, she took the cup and barely resisted looking at her dad. They had a shitty relationship for a while, but this whole thing, his obvious worrying, made her feel bad. They were just starting to get closer before this happened. She did her business and left the sample in the metal cupboard before returning to the room, just to find Dave holding a wheel chair.

"They've got you a room set up, we're gonna move you down," he explained.

"Uh, okay."

She settled in and tried to relax as they moved her to ER room 14. Once she was in the bed, warm and semi-comfortable, she clicked on the TV in hopes of clearing the tense air.

"How could you be so careless Addy?"

Wincing, she dropped the remote and looked over, seeing Dave staring at her, arms still crossed over his chest. Dean sat with his face in his hands so she couldn't see what he looked like. Dave looked plain disappointed.

"I wasn't being careless, I'm on birth control," she retorted.

"Sleeping with anyone without protection is dangerous!"

"You would know, knocking up your side bitch when you did it!" she snarled, "Look, I don't make a habit of this, okay? I used condoms with Seth, and if you really must know, Dean's only the second man I've had sex with so it's not like I'm whoring myself around."

Dean jumped up at that and said, "I'm gonna get a coffee. Want anything?"

"Sprite please," she replied.

"Gotcha."

He left the room fast and she met her dad's gaze.

"I thought you would have known better."

"Yeah, because I have great examples. Mom was a home wrecker and ended up a drug addict until death and you were a cheater, and now on your third wife. Totally gonna learn all kinds of lessons from you two. Dave, I do know better. But I'm only eighteen. I wanted to live a little. I've always lived too closed in and shy, and when I branched out, I found Dean."

"And look at how great that's been," Dave sniped.

Addalyn ground her teeth together and sat up quickly, glaring at him.

"Yes, he fucked up. But you know what, there was a reason, which I'm not going into with you."

"Addalyn, you have to see this from my point! I finally got you in my life only three years ago! And just the past few months have you accepted me as your dad. Now my youngest, who's just a baby herself, could be having her own baby! Do you get where I'm coming from Addalyn?"

Taking a deep breath, she really looked over his face and saw his brown eyes shiny. That brought tears into her own and she sniffed.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I meant to get myself in this situation dad, but- It's happened. _If_ , god forbid, I am pregnant, I have to deal with it."

"I know Addy," he sighed.

The door swung open and Dean entered, now wearing a random scrub shirt. Addalyn tossed him a confused look and he shrugged.

"They said my shirt was inappropriate and gave me this," he replied, "What d'ya think? I make a hot nurse?"

That wonderful smirk came onto his face as he handed her the soda and she had to grin, having missed him so much.

"Yeah, you do," she replied.

Dave cleared his throat and Dean's smile fell. Suddenly the door swung open again and a young female walked in.

"Addalyn Bautista?" the doctor asked.

Addalyn shot her father a look but he simply smiled so she just sighed.

"Yep, that's me," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Christy. Okay, the results of your urine test show you are indeed pregnant. You said you're having nausea, vomiting, headaches?" Christy asked, giving Addalyn a sympathetic look.

Addalyn blinked a couple times before Dave spoke up.

"Yeah, she hasn't been able to hold anything down since Monday. We thought she had the flu so we've been giving her Theraflu," Dave explained.

"That's not a problem. Theraflu is acetaminophen, which is Tylenol, and it's completely safe during pregnancy. Your symptoms are pointing to Hyperemesis Gravidarum. That's just excessive morning sickness in non-doctor terms. Since you obviously didn't know you were pregnant, we will do a quick anatomy scan on the ultrasound to see how far you are and if baby is healthy. We're also going to get you an IV to get you some Phenergan so you can hopefully feel better and keep down some fluids and food. Does that sound agreeable to you?" Christy asked.

Addalyn nodded dumbly and just stared at her. The brunette gave her a soft smile.

"I know it's probably quite the shock. A nurse will be along soon to get you to the ultrasound room."

After she left, the room was heavy with silence.

"I think you two need to talk," Dave said finally, "I'm going to call Sarah and update her."

He took his jacket and walked out quickly. Addalyn finally looked over at Dean and saw him biting his thumb.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

His eyes lifted and he scoffed, rolling them as he leaned back.

" _You're_ sorry? It's my fucking fault for not using a condom Addy. I mean, you did the smart thing taking birth control. I'm the dumb ass. Somehow I didn't even see this shit as a possibility."

She chewed on her lip before offering a weak smirk and chuckle.

"Merry Christmas huh?" she muttered.

When he didn't reply, she felt dread filling her.

"Okay, I have to say something," she finally forced herself to say.

"Okay?"

"This is less than ideal, obviously. Considering I'm only eighteen and you're twenty-three-"

"Twenty-four," he replied.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he explained, "My birthday was December seventh, I just don't celebrate."

Well, that explained his weird mood the first week of December. She shook her head and focused her attention on her almost gone toe nail polish, picking at the remnants.

"Anyway, my point still stands. We're young, and we obviously aren't in a good place, _if_ we're even still in a relationship. It's gonna be rough, probably gonna suck ninety percent of the time, but... uh... I don't believe in abortion. I fucked up, and I refuse to do something to an innocent baby that didn't ask to be created. If- If you wanna be around, of course I'd be glad, but- uh- if not, I'll survive. I won't be that bitchy ex that hunts for child support and shit. My dad can help me until I get a good job and finish college," she rattled off.

By the middle of her speech, her chest began heaving faster as she fought off tears. The thought that any of these options were what he wanted hurt her. But if anything, the whole ordeal before this showed just how strong they were as a couple. There was no need to lie to themselves. She heard his chair move and saw the bottom half of him walk by. At first she thought he was going to leave, but he stopped and spun towards her, suddenly engulfing her in a hug.

"I wanna be pissed that you even think I'd do that, but with the shit I pulled, I can see why you question it. Addalyn, I'm not going _anywhere_. This kid is mine and-"

"Addalyn?"

The two broke apart and the man at the door smiled widely.

"Hi Addalyn, I'm Bo. I'll be taking you to the ultrasound room," he said, wheeling in a chair, "Please come take a seat."

Dean offered her his hand and helped her off the bed. The ride to the ultrasound room was uneventful with the nurse talking their ears off and once they were in, a young woman, probably the same age as Dean, greeted them.

"Naomi?" Dean asked.

"Hey! The heck are you doing here Dean? Wait, you knocked someone up?!" The woman gave Addalyn a smile and continued, "I'm so sorry."

"Not nice Naomi, what would Jimmy think?" Dean teased back.

Addalyn just watched on in confusion. Was she an ex?

"Oh, sorry, back to professional. I'm Naomi, I'll be your ultrasound technician. Wanna climb up on the bed and lift your shirt to your bra?"

"Sure."

She got comfortable and lifted her shirt, feeling slightly awkward as Dean stared at her stomach. She couldn't blame him though. It was hard to believe there was a baby in there.

"Do we know how far?" Naomi asked.

"No, just found out today. Been sick as hell and apparently it was morning sickness," Addalyn replied.

Naomi smiled and said, "Yeah, that's usually a pretty worrisome thing when you don't know why. Okay, this gel should be warm, and then I'm going to use this wand to see inside for the baby, your ovaries, and all that good stuff."

Addalyn nodded that she understood and watched the screen until a black, gray, and white blur showed up. She moved around , making clicking on the keyboard for a few minutes, until she let out a small 'ah-ha'. But then her expression went back serious.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked tersely.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong that I can see, it's just... damn Dean!"

"What?!" he snapped.

Naomi started laughing and said, "Super sperm man."

Addalyn gave her a confused look to which she replied, "Congratulations Addalyn and Dean, you've having twins!"


	17. Chapter 17

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: So glad you guys liked the little shocker! This chapter is more drama filled and a little all over the place.

* * *

"That's rough. I mean, it's exciting! But really, really inconvenient," Charlotte said from her side of the phone.

"Yeah, you think?" Addalyn sighed.

She leaned back farther into her chair and pulled her knees tighter to her chest.

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. They're measuring nine weeks three days and nine weeks. So the doctor estimated my due date around July twenty-sixth because twins can measure different sizes no matter what."

Blinking rapidly, she huffed out a breath. Twins. Two babies. She was going to be a mother of two and she didn't even know how to parent one!

"I'll call you back later Char, I'm all hormonal and shit," Addalyn sighed.

"You sure? I don't mind," Charlotte replied.

"Nah, thanks anyway. Love you."

"Love you too."

Addalyn dropped the phone and tilted her head back, chewing on her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of stopping any tears. She hated how moody she had been, but this news was only making it worse. She felt weak, useless. She was pregnant, not even finished with high school or accepted into any college yet, with by a man who she didn't even know whether he liked her still or not. Let alone knew if he loved her like she did him. Eyes barely cracked open, she found her phone and scrolled until she found Baron's name.

'So, when you guys come over tonight, Dean might be here. He came back earlier today.'

No sooner than it was sent did she get a call.

"He's back? What was his lame excuse?"

"Can we kick his arse? He needs to learn a lesson!" Finn called from the background.

A smile twitched on her lips and she had to giggle.

"You guys are so wonderful. You have no idea how much I need to smile. Um, we haven't really gotten around to the why's and where's, because I was in the ER," Addalyn explained.

"What? Why?" Baron demanded.

"You know how I've been sick? Well it got really bad. And they did some tests..."

She trailed off, not sure if she should just blurt it out.

"Well?! Don't just stop there love!" Finn snapped.

"I'm going to be having two blessing come June or July," Addalyn murmured.

Silence.

"Baron? Finn?" she asked, concerned by the lack of reaction.

"You're pregnant?"

"With twins?!"

Biting her lip, she said, "Yeah, I'm about nine weeks along apparently."

"Fuck Addy," Baron murmured, "Are you okay? How are you holding up?"

"I'm... okay. I mean, it's unexpected so I'm nervous and scared as hell, but I mean, they're my babies so I'm, I don't, excited? It's all so confusing."

"You have a right to be excited love. Those babies will be as precious as you," Finn input, "Is Dean stepping up?"

"Yeah, is he? If not, daddy Baron will step up," Baron said with an awkward chuckle.

Her heart thumped at that and she giggled helplessly as she 'awwed'. She had to laugh, or else she would succumb to the emotions torturing her.

"You're the best Baron. But yeah, he said he wants to be here for the babies. We haven't talked much since finding out there are twins and he left after making sure I got home safe."

"Is he coming back this time?" Finn asked softly.

"I- I hope he is," she whispered, "I didn't think about that, you know? He could easily just walk off again. I told him I could do it alone anyway, that I wouldn't sue for anything, because I don't see the point in it."

"You wouldn't be alone. Your parents would be there, and of course us. There would be nothing wrong with the babies having two daddies and a mommy huh?" Finn asked.

Heaving a sigh of raw anxiety, she rubbed at her teary eyes.

"Thank you. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you two are the best ever. How I got two such wonderful men in my life I'll never know."

A hand touched the back of her neck and she screamed in fear, tossing her phone and jumping up just to be wrapped in large arms.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. It's just me!" Dean snapped.

Addalyn relaxed and looked up, seeing his frazzled expression.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want to interrupt," he explained, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and picked her phone up.

"-ay Addalyn? Hello?"

"Sorry, Dean scared me. I'm okay. But I'm gonna go okay?" she said.

She eyed Dean carefully as he sat down and leaned his head back, eyes closed. His fingers tapped along the arm of the couch as she listened to Baron and Finn say their goodbyes and to call them.

"Love you too guys, see you tonight."

Dean's eyes snapped open as she settled onto the couch, putting more than a little space between the two.

"Obviously we need to discuss everything," he said.

She nodded in agreement and wet her lips nervously.

"You know where I stand," she whispered, "Maybe you should talk first."

"Yeah, okay, so... as I said before, I fucked up majorly. The fact Renee confronted you out of the blue like that unnerved me. I thought that she was part of the past forever. And when she brought up to you some, uh, issues there were between us, that was even fucking worse. I mean, what she told you? Ten times better than the shit she was spreading about me! She tried convincing people I fucking raped her and beat her! I mean, she- she fucking agreed to everything we did and then she turned her back on me without one single explanation. When I tried talking to her, she said that I scared her. Not only that, but she thought I was only after her for sex. Which was a ridiculous fucking accusation when I could have had many other women, not to sound cocky, but it was true. And I told her such which pissed her off more," he went quiet and she watched him for any sign that he was going to continue, then he looked up.

His eyes showed the pain he was feeling and she went to touch his hand, but he pulled back, shaking his head.

"When you said she had told you, I could only think the worse. That you would be disgusted by what she said, believe her that I had done that without her consent. But more so, I was fucking scared you'd buy into it and leave me too. I mean, she is the whole fucking reason I went on my whore and alcohol bender. She's the reason I wanted to do shit different with me and you, so you wouldn't think I was some asshole just looking for sex."

"Can I cut in, please?" Addalyn asked softly.

He nodded and she sighed, scooting a little closer so her criss-crossed knees touched his thigh.

"I can understand where you are coming from in a way. Seth talked shit about me, so much, but it was to me. That I was crappy in bed, said I just laid there like a dead fish sometimes. So I can respect your anger at Renee for saying it to _other_ people. But what I don't understand is why you thought _I_ would leave you for it? Do I give off the impression that I'd walk away over something so trivial? Especially since I was _trying_ to tell you I wanted to try new things. You and Seth are the only two people I've screwed so I don't know what I like. I mean, I thought about it and honestly I kind of like the thought of getting a little rough," she said, turning bright red.

"Really?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, remember how you held me so I couldn't move? I found that really hot," she explained.

He sighed and rubbed his thighs hard as he leaned back, looking over her slowly.

"I really fucked up more than I knew then. I could have been here, fucking my beautiful girlfriend, and instead I was-"

The door flew open and smashed into the wall loudly, causing both Addalyn and Dean to turn in surprise.

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" Seth snarled.

Dean jumped up and Addalyn gasped as she took in Seth's appearance. His lip was swollen and split, his eye blackened, and he walked with a limp.

"Fuckin' try!" Dean yelled, "I just dare you!"

"What?! What's going on?!" Addalyn asked frantically.

Seth's eyes slid over to Addalyn, who flinched at the hostility in his gaze.

"Your little fuck up of a boyfriend decided he was going to jump me!" Seth yelled.

"Bull fucking shit Seth! I told you I was gonna beat your ass, there was no jumping to it! After that filth you were spewing about her, you think I'd let you off easy? You're a terrible excuse of a man."

"Hey, fuck you Dean! _I'm_ not the one with the psychological issues! I'm not the one who runs at the smallest sign of conflict, or has a thing for incest and little girls apparently. I feel bad for any female that marries you, fucking worse for your kids, a-"

That made Addalyn's eyes widen. Dean growled and advanced quickly, pinning Seth easily to the wall by his throat.

"You sick fuck! It has nothing to do with that and you fucking know it! You're twisted for even thinking of it like that! If you ever say that again, I will shove your teeth so far down your throat you'll be shitting out your teeth!"

"Okay, okay, Dean, calm down," Addalyn said, loudly, trying to get his attention.

Dean's eyes swept to her but he simply smirked. It chilled her to the bone.

"Babe, out of respect for you, I'll stop," he said, releasing Seth who coughed violently.

"Tha-"

"Just long enough to move his ass outside."

Dean shoved Seth to the floor and kicked him repeatedly until he rolled. Unable to believe what she was seeing, Addalyn stared on in horror. Blood was smeared from where Seth fell and rolled out the door.

"The fuck?!"

"God damn it! Addalyn? Babe, you okay?! Finn, go check on her!"

"Baron, Finn," she breathed in relief.

She made to the door in time for Finn to sweep her up, holding her close.

"What the hell is going on?" he hissed.

"I guess Dean beat up Seth and Seth came for revenge, but Dean is obviously coming out on top," Addalyn explained.

"If I ever (thump) hear you say (thump) that shit about me again (thump) I will kill you!"

Addalyn was afraid to imagine what the thumping noise was in his pauses.

"Dean!" Baron could be heard.

"Get off me!" Dean screamed.

"No man, you don't wanna kill him you idiot," Baron retorted sharply.

"Finn, let me go please," Addalyn said, gently pushing at his chest.

He released her and she went running outside, just to see Seth who looked barely conscious on the ground holding his bleeding face and Dean being held in a bear hug by Baron. Dean and Baron both looked at Addalyn when she came out.

"Jesus Dean," she murmured, not sure how to feel.

She was pissed about what Seth said. It was uncalled for and completely disgusting. But Dean should have restrained himself. And yet again, to insinuate that when he now had kids on the way...

"Take Seth to the emergency room and drop him off, throw his wallet in a dumpster somewhere," Finn said as his arms came around her and pulled her close, "I'm going to take Addalyn to lie down."

"Why throw away his wallet?" Addalyn asked, letting Finn lead her inside.

"Make it look like a mugging," he explained, "Hopefully Seth won't be stupid enough to open his mouth and say otherwise."

Addalyn felt a chill at the implications there could be repercussions to Dean. but as Finn pushed her onto the bed and took her hands, she felt a tad bit better.

"I wouldn't worry. I think Dean has made his point for a lifetime. What sent him off like that? It couldn't have been a simple argument, could it?" he asked.

"Seth tried saying Dean was a pedophile basically, and said he felt bad for any future wife and kids. Which wouldn't be so bad except, well," she gestured to her stomach and he nodded.

"That would piss me off as well," Finn said, "His actions seem understandable now."

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Baron with a worried face. Jumping up, she ran into his arms.

"Thank you for helping," she murmured into his chest.

"I think he would have killed him if we hadn't stopped them," Baron said, "Why d-"

"You ever hear this old song by Oingo Boingo? The chorus says something about liking little girls- never mind, anyway, well, he basically said I would fuck my own children if you read between his lines."

Baron tensed and Addalyn pulled back, looking around Baron to see Dean leaning up against the wall, wrapping bandage tape around his knuckles. Where had he even found that?

"Hope you don't mind but I took this from your first aid kit. Knuckles are bleeding pretty bad. Think I cut them on his teeth."

He looked up and gave a weak smirk, but she could see through it. He was hurting more than physically. Slipping around Baron she hesitantly slid her arms around him. She took a deep breath and relished in his warm scent of the usual cigarettes and cologne. She had never really seen him smoke, but he must do it away from her. Arms came around and wrapped her up as his head laid on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Why?" he retorted.

"Because, I've brought all this shit into your life. Drama with ex's, mine and yours, pregnancy-"

"Do _not_ apologize for carrying my kids Addalyn. It's sure as fuck unexpected, but I'm not mad about it. Those are our babies. Never, ever, apologize for giving me something so beautiful."

Her breath came in sharp and quick as tears burned her eyes and rolled out. Burying herself as much as she could into his chest, she just let it all sink in. Everything could maybe be better than ever, if they could work through it all.


	18. Chapter 18

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Return of the smut!

 **IMPORTANT!: Daddy kink is involved a little in this. It will be in italics!**

* * *

"Okay, you can't lie. If you don't like it, tell me," Addalyn insisted.

"It's from you, we'll love it," Baron said, flashing a smile that had her cheeks heating.

Dean's arm tightened around her waist and she instinctively leaned closer to him, patting his thigh to reassure him. She watched in anticipation as Baron opened his. His eyes widened comically as he pulled the vintage style leather Harley Davidson riding jacket from it's box.

"God damn Addalyn!" he murmured.

Her eyes crinkled with the huge smile that came to her face as he bounded over, scooping her up and spinning her so fast she had to cling to him with a cackling laugh.

"Baron! Baron!" she giggled, "Put me down you giant!"

"Fine," he groaned in an exaggerated tone.

When her feet hit the floor, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, sloppy and loud, and she blushed, shoving him playfully.

"Not cool," Finn said, "You should be giving _me_ kisses!"

"Yeah, well, I haven't opened your presents yet," Baron replied teasingly.

He sat down nonetheless and wrapped Finn up, kissing him sweetly. It made her heart ache in a good way to see them so in love.

"Your turn Finn," she said loudly.

The two separated and he tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a medium sized box.

"Well it's obviously not a leather jacket," he joked.

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, but it broke through when he pulled off the lid.

"It's the entire first series of the Incredible Hulk from 62 to 99 and the one beneath it is 3-D Batman with the 3-D glasses! Do you like them?"

His eyes were wide, enhancing the brilliant color of his irises, and she was startled when he did the exact same thing that Baron did.

"Love, do you- I can't... I can't thank you enough! Those have to be worth hundreds and you- God you're so wonderful."

She hugged him back tightly and delighted in his excitement.

"Damn Addalyn, just how much- Never mind, I don't wanna know. I'd feel like shit," Baron rumbled.

Finn finally set her down and she grinned widely.

"I'm glad you guys like them," she said.

"Of course Addy," Baron said.

"It's getting late," Dean announced loudly.

She gave him a confused look and he simply lifted an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, she returned her gaze to her friends.

"I guess I should let you guys get back home huh? Tomorrow's the big gift day!" she cheered.

"Sure, as long as you promise to wear the new pajamas tonight," Finn said with a wink.

Her lip found its way between her teeth and she nodded as she thought about the cute yet sexy pj's.

"Of course."

He wrapped her into another tight hug and leaned into her ear.

"You need us, you call. Doesn't matter if it's three in the morning. Okay?" he whispered.

Shivering, she swallowed against the arousal burning up her gut and she nodded. Baron followed with a hug that was more gentle than usual.

"Gotta remember to be all careful with you now little one. You've got even littler ones in there," he said, giving her a toothy smirk.

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" she asked softly, looking down at her belly.

He placed a large hand over her navel and she had to snicker as his fingers spread almost from her pant line to her breasts.

"You really are so small," he teased.

"Nope, you're just a giant."

He gave her a grin but it turned into a softer smile.

"If anything changes..."

She nodded and hugged him tight. She heard Dean moving around behind her and pulled away, just to see him walking into the bedroom.

"Asshole," Baron muttered, shooting a glare after him.

"He's had a shitty day, give him a break," Addalyn murmured.

"No babe, I will not give him a break. I'm sorry, but he fucked up. He should be begging on his knees to even be here. While we did not mind at all, we were doing his job while he's away and he should realize that **he can easily be replaced**!" Baron said, yelling the last five words.

Mortification crossed her face but he simply smiled and said, "I just thought he should know. We'll talk to you tomorrow or Saturday?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

He kissed her cheek chastely and Finn gave her a small smile before they walked out. Huffing a sigh, she fell back on the couch, exhausted in every sense of the word.

"Fuckers just wanted to piss me off," Dean snapped as he came back in, "Feeling and touching as much as they could."

"Dean, they simply hugged me, and gave a kiss on the cheek. I wouldn't say that's touching and feeling."

"Yeah, because you couldn't see them Addalyn! They want you, it was written all over their fucking faces," he said darkly.

He moved behind the chair and grabbed the back rest, hard enough she could see his knuckles turning white. Taking a deep breath, she decided she wanted to make a point to him.

"I know they do, and they almost had me."

His gaze snapped up with pupils blown wide.

"It's because they were here for me when you, the person I had chosen, were not. You hurt me, very badly. It was so tempting to fall in bed with two men who doted on my every want and need. I told them I had to see things through with you though. Until I knew you and I were no longer copacetic, then I would come to them. So, keep that in mind. Because I'm still hurting from everything. I understand why you left, but you should have called, or stopped by once or twice. I would have been much better off knowing you just needed space and time rather than thinking you were out dead, or fucking hundreds of different women."

"Why would I do that?!" he snarled.

"Because, I obviously didn't know what you _would_ do!" she yelled, smacking her hand hard onto the couch pillow, "I didn't know why you left, nor if you were coming back. It's plausible to think you left me behind for good and were banging your way up the west coast or something!"

Rising to her feet, she walked straight past him and into the bedroom, slamming the door and throwing herself onto the bed. Without pretense, he barged into the room.

"I've told you many times I only want you! Why would I turn around and fuck other women. God Addalyn. You don't realize just how hooked you've got me. Do you?! I used to fuck around, dozens of women, but since I've met you, wanted the real deal with you, no one compares! The whole time I was gone, all I thought about was coming back to you. But I was fucking terrified I'd come back and you'd hate me, for numerous reasons!"

"I can't hate you damn it!" she screamed, forcing herself up and narrowing her eyes on his confused face.

Pushing her auburn hair from her face, she continued on quieter, "I wanted to hate you so much for leaving like you did. But I couldn't."

Suddenly he was on her, kissing her rough and hard. Breaths came out quickly between kisses as he palmed down her body, cupping her pussy through her pants.

"It's only you," he hissed before biting her lip.

She moaned and rocked into his hand.

"Nobody but you Addy. You with your beautiful eyes and lips, with your intoxicating moans, this divine fucking body, how good you smell."

He moaned against her skin as he kissed down to her neck and his hand found its way into her pants, causing a whimper to release from her. A deft finger began playing with her clit and her hand clutched at his arm.

"Mmm, fuck, I've missed just how much you react for me baby. Already wet, whining. You want more, don't you?" he purred.

Despite a hint of embarrassment at his words, she nodded.

"P-Please."

"Good girl," he whispered before his finger slid down her wet fold and plunged into her core.

"O-Oh, ooooh my god," she whined.

"Addy, look at me," he demanded quietly.

She forced her eyes open and cerulean orbs bore into hers curiously.

"Are you honestly open to trying things with me?" he asked.

She nodded and he took a deep breath, crooking his fingers to graze her spot perfectly. Whimpering, she arched farther into his touch.

"Can I talk dirty to you? I need to know what you don't like for sure."

"Y-Yes you can," she stammered, "I- I'm not su-sure what I don't like."

"So I can just throw shit out?" he asked as his fingers sped up, "I need clarification baby."

"Yes! Fuck Dean, just- just do what you want. I'll stop you if I need to."

He groaned before he bit her neck, harder than he ever had. Squealing, she braced herself against the pain, wincing until he teeth let up and he flicked his tongue over the mark.

"Fuck baby, your skin looks so good with my mark on it. Now everyone can see that you're mine."

That made her heart skip and she gasped, him chuckling in return.

"That's right, you like hearing you're mine, don't you?" he breathed as his tongue traced her ear.

Shivering, she moaned, "Yes."

"Good, because you are mine. Mine and only mine. My beautiful lover to do whatever I want to. Got that?"

She nodded and moaned wantonly as he slipped a second finger in.

"I'm the only one who touches this pussy, who gets to eat you out and make you scream, who gets to drink up everything you give. The only one who can fuck this pussy until you're crying, begging me to stop making you cum."

Addalyn forced her eyes open to find him staring intently at her. He flashed her a smirk and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Everything he was saying was turning her on beyond belief and she was already close to cumming. He nipped her bottom lip before he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You gonna cum for me kitten?"

She moaned at the pet name, loving how it made her feel.

"Y-Yes," she whined.

His fingers suddenly slid out, making her whine angrily, until he moved from her side, dropping on the floor between her legs.

"Don't worry kitten, just wanna taste you."

Addalyn stared blankly at the ceiling as he undressed her from the waist down. How were simple words so arousing? So wanted that she got teary eyed when he said them?

"Ah!"

"Easy baby," he said, hesitance in his tone.

His tongue went back to work and she fell fully flat on her back, digging her nails into her own thighs. He moaned as he worked her over and over. Then fingers slid in and she knew she was lost. Those skilled digits curled and thrust as he lapped eagerly over her sensitive nub and she came with a cry. White splashed over her closed eyes and she couldn't help but grab his hair, pulling him close until she couldn't take it any longer. He pulled back but his fingers kept working her into a second orgasm.

 ** _"There you go, cum again for daddy. Can you cum for me again kitten?"_**

 ** _She thought for a second her heart had stopped as her cheeks lit up from his words. But when her heart returned to its normal beat, she instantly came again, rutting down onto his fingers. Teeth suddenly bit her thigh and he moaned against her flesh._**

 ** _"Do you like that?" he panted, scruffy cheek against her leg, "You like being my little kitten? Like daddy making you cum so much?"_**

 ** _When she could finally speak again, she cried a yes._**

 ** _"Fuck Addalyn."_**

 ** _He stood and she watched him shed his pants and underwear, topping her quickly to roll her over. He slid his hand under her belly and she arched at his direction until her ass was up high and her shoulders were against the bed._**

 ** _"I love your ass kitten, you know that?"_**

 ** _Hands worked, squeezing and smacking, as his cock teasingly brushed her wetness. She whimpered and wriggled back, trying to get him to fuck her already._**

 ** _"You seem like you want something baby, why don't you tell me?"_**

 ** _Huffing in embarrassment, she said quietly, "Fuck me."_**

 ** _"Hmm kitten? Speak up?"_**

 ** _"I- I want you to fuck me," she whimpered loudly._**

 ** _"Oooh, like... this?"_**

 ** _Euphoric bliss shattered across her body and she buried her face in the blanket, screaming at the top of her lungs._**

 ** _"Oh my fucking god baby," he panted, hands squeezing painfully on her hips, "Always so fucking tight."_**

 ** _He began moving and she struggled to breathe against the pleasure invading her body. Little quiet curses could be heard from Dean among the moans from Addalyn and their skin slapping. He pushed down her hips at more of a tilt and he struck gold, that spot that made her tense and cry out._**

 ** _"Fuck, love hearing you moan for me. You're so damn vocal all the time. Have you always been like this, or is daddy special?" he growled._**

 ** _Biting her lip, she pushed back into his thrusts, knowing her third climax were merely held back by a thread. Suddenly he hand smacked her ass hard enough that she yelled out, and it caused that last string to snap._**

 ** _"Ahhhh! Fuuuuck!"_**

 ** _She thrust back hard and quick, relishing that overwhelming fire and tingling that took over her body. Suddenly he fell over her, his torso to her back, and she could feel his muscles working against her as he pinned her hips to his from under her belly._**

 ** _"T-Tell me kitten," he moaned._**

 ** _"O-O-only yo-you daddy!"_**

His grip tightened as he let out a deep moan of her name and his hips stuttered against hers. His release was warm in her as his arm let go of her hips, instead traveling up until his hand cupped her neck and tilted her head back. Lips brushed her shoulders as he held her close.

"You are so fucking perfect," he whispered as he placed a small bite on her shoulder blade.

Blushing, she let herself slowly fall to the bed when he let her go. As he pulled out, she had to whine at the empty feeling left behind. She started to turn over, but he curled up around her, pulling her as close as they could get.

"Addalyn?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

Fingers brushed her hair back and lips found her ear, making her shudder.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered, "I know it seems fucked up after everything I've done, but I love you so damn much. You're perfect for me in every single way. I don't deserve you, but I hope you'll agree to try to work things out between us. Not only for the babies, but because I don't want to ever let you go."

All initiative she had to make him work to get her back, was lost. Tears sprung into her eyes and she could barely hold onto her emotions.

"Of course Dean, I love you too. I've just been too scared to say it."

He groaned and his face rested in the crook of her neck.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. I know after today you possibly won't believe it, but I would never lay a hand on you... well, one you didn't want."

"I know," she said, craning her neck back.

He lifted his face and she kissed him softly. His gentle kisses became more insistent and he spoke between them.

"Never- never- ever- letting you- go again," he breathed.

"You'd better not," she teased lightly.

He pulled back with a small smile and kissed her temple.

"Get some sleep baby."

…

Seth seethed. The ferocity he felt now, was unlike anything before. Fingernails scraping on the wood, he clenched his fists in a tense effort not to smash through the window and beat the fuck out of Dean. And Addalyn! How could she just jump back in bed with him? And indulge his disturbing daddy kink?

"Fucking sick," Seth spat quietly.

He watched as Dean laid there, mostly naked to Seth's displeasure, cuddling a half naked Addy. He was propped up behind her, running his hand up and down her side and over her stomach.

"Enjoy it while you can. You will be out again soon enough, for good this time, and she will be mine!"

…

Addalyn woke with confusion as she heard panting behind her. A low moan caught her ears and her eyes widened. What was he doing?

"Oh fuck, Addy," he keened.

Goosebumps rose on her arms as he moaned just a little louder before cursing. Interest caught, she rolled over.

"Shit! Fuck Addalyn, you scared me!" he snapped.

His face was blood red as she snuggled up to him, biting her lip.

"Well don't stop," she murmured.

"What?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"I wanna watch. I'm curious. Show me how you jack off."

His breath was slow and shallow as she laid her head on her arm, close by so she could see both his face and his dick, which was once against held in his fist and leaking profusely.

"You think of me when you do this?" she whispered.

"Fuck, yes," he breathed.

His eyes were shut and his head tipped back, but his mouth was parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips often. She looked down his sinewy body to find his hand jerking his huge cock hard and quick.

"Can you tell me what you think about me doing?" she asked.

"What? Um, this is a little unexpected," he said with a chuckle, "It depends. Like now I was thinking about last night, how you called me daddy, how hard you came for me, how tight your pussy on my dick."

He spun his hand right under the head each time he came up and she locked that away for future reference. Unable to control herself, she ran her hand over his pecs, reveling in the feel of his hard muscles against her palm.

"Oh shit baby," he gasped hoarsely.

Curiously she ran the flat of her thumb over his nipple and he groaned, his fist quickening.

"Fuck, fuck."

"Are you gonna cum?" she asked.

"Shit, yes."

She moved quickly down the bed and took the weeping head in her mouth. It was insane how high her libido was, and had been even while he was gone, and it was probably explained by the pregnancy.

"Fuck Addy! Oh my- fuck baby. You want my cum?"

She nodded eagerly and swallowed more of his cock until he was forced to let go. Only three sucks on his dick and he came with a moan, thrusting hard against her throat. His hot cum filled her mouth quickly and she swallowed as fast as she could before hungrily licking up and cleaning the entire length of his softening cock. Licking her lips clean, she looked up to see him panting, back of his hand over his eyes with his mouth slackened.

"You could have woken me up," she finally said with a grin.

"You need your sleep, pregnant women have to sleep a lot," he said.

"I'd be glad to wake up to help you then go back to bed," she replied.

He groaned and moved his hand, staring at her deeply.

"That's it. You're too perfect. You're never leaving the house again. You can be a stay at home mom and wife, and I'll work, and you can do whatever your heart desires."

She giggled and crawled up over him, kissing him softly while one of his hands came up to rest on her belly.

"Why can't I work though?" she asked.

"Because, then you'll have to be around other men and they'll see how perfect you are and want you. I've already got three men wanting you, don't need more," he answered, wrapping her up and pulling her flush against his chest, making her giggle.

She nuzzled her cheek against his and let out a happy sigh as she realized what today was.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured.

"Oh damn, it is Christmas, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded and he laughed, but she was frowning slightly as she realized she only had two gifts she had bought for him because he had done the disappearing act.

"I wish I could have gotten you more," she murmured as she pulled back.

She watched amorously as he bit his lip and looked where his hand laid on her stomach, before his eyes flicked back up.

"You've given the best thing ever babe, something no amount of money could give. I've got you, our babies, what more could I ask for?"

"Oh, should I take your gifts back then?" she asked with a small teasing smile.

His eyes narrowed as he smacked her ass cheek, making her yelp laughingly.

"Don't you dare."


	19. Chapter 19

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Yay! Time for Christmas with the family! There's no actual smut here, but prelude to it! Drama of course, because when is there not?!

* * *

"I'm glad you guys decided to join us for dinner, it's great having everyone here!" Sarah said with a big smile.

"I'm glad too," Addalyn admitted, "I'm sorry I was such a brat earlier this year, and last year, and since I met you."

"It was to be expected. After everything that went on when you were younger, then your mom passing and then your dad and I getting married, it's understandable," Sarah assured her.

Addalyn bit her lip and turned quickly, pulling her step-mom in a hug. Sarah gasped in surprise but pulled Addalyn tighter.

"I'm gonna need a lot of help here," Addalyn whispered, "I'm so scared I'm gonna be a terrible parent and screw my kids up like my mom basically did me."

"Oh honey, you won't," Sarah murmured, hugging the smaller girl tighter and pushing her hair back, "You're going to be so much better because you know how it feels to be treated like that. And honestly, no parent is perfect. All you have to do is love them and take care of them. I know that and I'm not even a mom, just an aunt and step-mom."

Addalyn lifted her head and sighed, nodding as she watched everyone in the other room talking.

"You should talk to your sisters about it, because they have their own kids you know," Sarah offered as she pulled back.

"Yeah, but first we gotta break it to everyone. Pretty sure this is going to be a huge mess," Addalyn groaned, "I mean, dad just got reacquainted with his own mother. She's gonna flip when she finds out she's gonna be a great grandmother again. I don't even wanna imagine how Keilani and Athena are gonna react either."

"It'll all work out."

Addalyn nodded thankfully and entered the dining room where Dean was talking to her dad, Mike and Richard. Mike was Keilani's husband, and Richard was Athena's. Both were nice men, kind of goofy and weird, and able to joke around easily so they seemed to be getting along well with Dean. Which was great in her book because he would hopefully be around a while longer since they had kids on the way.

"There she is! Was just telling them I thought you might have run off," Dave said with a chuckle.

She smiled and blushed.

"I'm not that much of a recluse."

"You haven't joined a single dinner with us since you've been here. Just stop long enough to say hi then leave," Richard pointed out, "No denying it any longer. You hate us, don't you? That it? We not Addy enough for the Addy club?"

He grinned as she groaned at the reference and slapped her forehead.

"Why would I hate someone who has such a hilarious sense of humor?" she said teasingly.

"She's got a good point Rich, we're too funny to hate," Mike said.

"Okay, okay, time to eat everyone!" Sarah announced loudly from the kitchen, "Kids and women first."

Keilani and Athena took their little ones up first, preparing plates, and Addalyn watched on fondly. Her nephews were only 7, 6, and 3, but they were cuties and little gentlemen already. Their moms had taught them well.

"Addy?" Dean murmured.

She looked up and blushed as she realized she was holding the line up.

"Sorry," she said, quickly moving.

She quickly loaded her plate and set in her seat, waiting nervously for Dean to come sit by her. With her emotions fluctuating she was going between happy and chatty, to anxious and withdrawn. Being near Dean helped though, because she honestly knew him better than most of the family. He finally sat by her and they started eating in silence while everyone around them chatted. She took the time to observe everyone and how happy they, the couples especially, seemed.

"You okay?" Dean asked quietly.

She caught his gaze and offered him a smile, nodding.

"I'm just like you said you were with these things. Always leaving early. So I don't really know how to interact with everyone together like this," she explained.

He nodded and patted her thigh gently before returning to eating. Of course, because she was a little off-kilter at the moment, that simple contact had her mind and gut whirring. A sly idea came to her and she put her hand under the table, slowly dancing up his thigh. Teasingly she squeezed and scratched his jeans, in a subtle manor just to show him her thoughts. Dean stiffened and she bit her lip to hide her smile. She gave him an innocent look as he choked on his wine when her fingers brushed his slowly hardening cock.

"You okay?" she asked discreetly, grin widening.

"Perfect," he bit out.

His free hand slid under the table and covered hers. She didn't stop teasing though, running her fingers up the thick erection. A small giggle escaped her lips as his cock twitched and he quickly stuffed another bite in his mouth, trying to avoid having it free to speak for any reason. She watched him from the corners of her eyes as his breathing quickened. His fingers tightened around her hand so she gently pulled away. His eyes narrowed, a tense warning as he leaned over until his lips brushed her ear.

"Just you wait kitten. 'm gonna fuck you until you pass out, then wake you up to do it again and again until I possibly can't get it up anymore."

Her teeth nearly bit through her lip at the threat and she felt wetness pool between her legs. He smirked and chuckled, pulling back to continue his meal. It couldn't be over fast enough.

"So Addalyn, your father said there was news," Donna spoke up, startling Addalyn.

Addalyn froze and looked over at her dad, who nodded slightly. She took a deep breath. Dean's hand found hers under the table and she forced a nervous smile to her face.

"Well, out with it, not like it can be that bad," Athena said with a light smile, "Are you engaged or something?!"

"Uh, no, actually, I'm pregnant," she said in a low voice.

Several gasps rung out and she looked over at her grandmother, Donna, when her fork fell to her plate.

"Addy, are you serious?" Keilani asked, drawing Addalyn's attention to her.

"Yep, with twins, due in July unless they come early," she answered.

"They his?" Donna asked curtly.

"Mom!" Dave said in a warning tone.

"It's a good question isn't it? This time last year she was with the fellow with two hair colors, and now she's with this ruffian and pregnant. Do you not keep a watch on her Dave?"

Tears built up in Addalyn's eyes but she decided to make herself heard, cutting off her dad's response.

"Look, what right do you have to question me? To question my dad? You just came back into his life even more recently than I have, and I didn't have a say in the matter to not be here. You did. You coming back here and being all buddy buddy with everyone here does not mean you can step in and say such rude things. My dad is doing great by me. You would know this if you were here three years ago. As for Dean, he is not a so called ruffian. I'm not sure what even makes you think that, unless it's because he's not all suit and ties like you prefer. News flash Donna, I'm not that kind of person either. Dean is kind and loving, and at least he will be a better father than you ever were a mother or grandmother!"

With that, Addalyn threw her chair back. Dean was quick to follow on her heels as she stormed through and out of the house.

"I fucking knew it would be a disaster!" she cried.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Dean murmured.

She wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her house alone and bawl her eyes out, but Dean held her close, rocking her back and forth. His words were sweet and soothing into her hair as he kissed her repeatedly.

"I- I feel so fucking stupid," she groaned, "Was I out of line?"

"Not at all Addy," he said, "I mean, I'm used to being looked down on so it doesn't affect me, but what she said about you, that's crossing a line."

Sniffling, she pulled back and placed her hands on his scruffy cheeks.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, copying her motions.

She pulled him down as she nodded, having him rest his forehead against hers.

"I just feel like my life is one big soap opera, you know?" she whispered.

"That's just life," he said, shrugging, "It'll settle eventually. But you're also going through hormones right now, so nothing is gonna feel right."

"You're so wonderful," she murmured.

Their noses brushed as she kissed him softly. His thumbs wiped at the tear tracks left on her cheeks as he kissed her back just as gently.

"Love you baby," he whispered as he parted their lips.

"Love you too stud," she murmured, burying back into his chest.

"Thank god you didn't go in yet!"

Addalyn stiffened in worry but a chuckle had her turning.

"That was quite the bombshell," Athena said, "Much bigger than mine when I was pregnant with Carson."

Blushing, Addalyn nodded in agreement. That had happened right around the first month she had arrived.

"Grandma was really out of line, no doubt. It's not like you can take it back, ya know? I guess I just wanted to let you know I have your back," Athena said, "I was pregnant at 20 and I got a similar reaction from dad, remember?"

"Yeah, he almost killed Richard if I remember correctly," Addalyn said with a small snicker.

"Rich swore he was never coming around dad again," Athena said fondly, a big smile crossing her face, then it lessened slightly, "Keilani isn't as supportive, only because you're so young. We all know you're super smart and she's disappointed that college is going to be harder for you now."

"Not if I can help it," Dean spoke up.

Addalyn and Athena both looked at him, surprised by him speaking.

"I already told you. I'll work, you worry about kids and school. I might have been joking at the time, but I'm seriously not going to let your intelligence and drive go to waste," he said, "You're going amazing places babe."

Blushing, she leaned into his opened arm and snuggled into his side.

"I like you Dean, if only for the fact you put that look on her face," Athena said, flashing him a warm smile, "And because we all agree that she needs to finish her schooling."

"Thanks, trying my best," Dean replied.

Athena moved forward and Addalyn hugged her quickly, enjoying the sisterly embrace.

"I'm gonna go talk them down. Grandma got pretty pissed, but she'll eventually give in. Now, you go relax. Don't need the stress baby sis."

Addalyn nodded and said, "Thanks Athena."

Her middle sister smirked and winked, before waving off and walking off.

…

Addalyn stretched with a groan on Dean's couch, almost accidentally hitting him with her elbow, making both of them laugh.

"Even with all that crap earlier, today has been wonderful," Addalyn sighed, leaning up and puckering her lips.

Dean caught her silent hint and pressed a kiss to her mouth softly.

"Mmm, agreed," he murmured.

His hand slid down over her side and flatted against her lower back, pulling her up closer as his other arm cradled her shoulders. Addalyn smiled into the kiss and reached up to toy with his hair. Tentatively she parted her lips to run her tongue along his bottom lip, feeling thrilled when he gasped. Immediately his tongue plunged into her mouth and curled around her own. She had to whimper as flames built quickly in her.

"Are you feeling up to this?" he asked softly, "I know you're probably tired-"

"I can sleep _after_ you fuck me senseless like you have promised to do," she teased, nipping at his lip.

"I did promise that, didn't I?" he rumbled, "Maybe we should get a start on that huh kitten? Although, I did save one last gift for you."

"Ooh, another present?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Yep, couldn't give it to you in front of anyone," Dean explained lowly, his eyes flashing.

She worried her bottom lip and wrapped her around around his shoulder as he rose to his feet, carrying her into his bedroom.

"Soon enough you won't be able to do that," she said.

Smirking, he laid her on the bed and said, "I will always be able to carry you. You underestimate how strong I am baby."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before going to the closet. She watched in interest as he came back out with a big rectangular box.

"Okay, I know I said one present, but it's actually one big present with a few smaller ones inside," he said, toothy grin lighting up his face as he placed it on the bed.

"I can open it now, right?" she asked.

He nodded and sat across from her on the other side of the box. She eagerly tore at the paper and pulled the lid off when it was bare. When her eyes took the items inside, she turned beet red, eyes jumping up to him in shock.

"Close your mouth darlin, you're gonna catch flies," he said humorously.

Her jaw snapped shut and she hesitantly grabbed the gift on top; a silky soft blind fold like people used for sleeping.

"I wanted to start out small, ease you into things, but if there's anything you're not comfortable with I can take it back," he said.

Her hazel orbs went back up just to see his fingers tapping quickly against his knees while his face read nervous. She leaned over the box and kissed him hard. For possibly the first time ever, she kept her eyes open and saw his blue ones full of surprise before his eyelids drooped into a lustful haze.

Bumping her nose into his, she murmured, "I'm open to trying practically anything stud. Thank you for these, so much."

He took a deep breath then said, "You're welcome kitten."

Settling back on her butt, she grabbed the next item in curiosity. It was like a whip, but the handle was almost paddle shaped and cushioned while the strands were more of a satin ribbon material.

"Like I said, small things," he spoke up.

Nodding, she had to smile slightly at the feel of the ribbons running across the palm of her hand. Imagining how they would feel across her ass sparked a carnal lust deep inside. Setting it to the side, she picked up the last gift, a plain white box. She shot him an inquisitive look before popping the box open. Out slid a bright pink item. It wasn't a dildo, and looked different than any vibrators she had seen online.

"Okay, I can tell that you've never seen one before. It's called a butterfly kiss wand. You see how the tip is bigger than the rest? Well, it's supposed to vibrate against your gspot while the butterfly antennae vibrate on your clit," he explained.

Cheeks warming, she shot him an exasperated look.

"But I've got you," she said.

He let out a barking laugh before shoving the box onto the floor, pulling her over into his lap gently. Her breath caught as he slowly brought her hands behind her back.

"And I will always gladly be the one making you cum, but it's more for upping the ante or you can even use it when I'm not around to do so," he murmured, leaning down to place a soft bite on her neck, "Will you at least let me try it on you?"

"N-Not fair. You-You're cheating," she whimpered.

"Not cheating, just... persuading," he breathed.

The tip of his tongue traced a small line from the base of her neck up to her ear, where he promptly took her lobe between his teeth.

"O-Oh my god," she mewled, arching into him.

She wanted so badly to run her hands into his hair, but even as she jerked against his hold, he held fast.

"Not so quick baby, got a few rules to go over with you," he rumbled against her ear.

"Mmmmm okay," she whined petulantly, leaning back with a pout.

"Since this is all new to you, I want you to let me know if you have any reservations. There's a thing called the color system. If I ask your color, you respond accordingly. Green is all good, no issues. Yellow is slow down or you can use it if you have questions. At yellow we will talk through it to see if we should continue. Red is stop immediately. If you're hurting badly, or scared, or anything, say red. You can say colors even if I don't ask. I hope I never do wrong enough to cause red but it can happen. But as I said before, I'm going to go slow and gentle with you, and we won't even introduce anything even remotely dangerous or scary until you're no longer pregnant and comfortable, okay?"

The words put some of her nerves at ease, but it also brought up questions.

"What kind of dangerous or scary stuff do you like?" she asked.

His face tinged red as he smirked and she felt the incredible need to pinch his dimpled cheeks.

"A whole lot. But quite honestly babe, even what you've allowed me to indulge in so far is enough. Being with you is enough. I don't _need_ the stuff I like, but I do need you, okay? So please don't agree to do anything you don't want just because you think I want it."

Her heart fluttered and she giggled giddily at the adoration she felt for him.

"Dean Ambrose, you are the most wonderful man ever," she murmured.

"Hmm, we're a perfect match then, because you're the most perfect woman ever," he said.

Before she could reply, he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you Addy," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too Dean."

"Now kitten, lie back," he demanded softly with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Okay, this is a really, really short chapter, but I wanted to get it out because I kind of left you all hanging on the edge of smut the last one. So here's this and hopefully I'll have another full blown update soon!

* * *

If she had to chose a moment to feel forever in death, it would be the one she was in now. The blindfold was over her eyes while her wrists were tied, loose enough to slip out of, over her head with a scarf and one of his hands holding them. Dean was whispering into and biting her ear. His hand worked the butterfly wand in and out of her wet hole easily. She had already cum twice and was closing in on a third. He was right when he said it added to the experience.

"You look so damn beautiful kitten," he rasped before swiping his tongue up her neck.

"P-Please," she whimpered.

She honestly wasn't sure what she even wanted, but she wanted Dean to do something more.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Don't know, j-just more! Need more," she whined.

He groaned into her ear, causing a tremble in her body, before he shifted.

"You need it huh?"

"Y-Yes!"

A gasp left her lips when he pulled the wand out and shoved her knees up. His fingers teased along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and she shuddered in delight.

"You may not know what you need kitten, but I do," he rumbled.

Without being able to see him, she could only guess what he was doing by sound and feel, and it was incredibly erotic. Her thighs were spread wide open, almost painfully so, and suddenly a gentle smack was landed on her lips.

"Ah!"

"Color?" he asked lowly.

"G-Green," she whispered.

Fingers dipped into her core and he groaned along with her moan.

"You're so fucking wet for me. You enjoying yourself kitten?" he almost purred.

"Yes, so, so much."

A strangled cry tore from her throat when his fingers smacked again, but now on her clit. He began rubbing her nub furiously as his fingers sped up in her pussy. Her breath came out faster as he worked her quickly up to the edge.

"O-Oh fuck, please," she whimpered.

Her hands struggled against the scarf as she thrashed, grinding her hips against his fingers.

"Yes, good girl. Let go," he ordered.

Her head slammed back hard into the pillows as her mouth opened in a silent scream, only a squeak escaping her lips. Muscles clamping down on his digits, she quaked and shuddered harder as he kept thrusting. Out of nowhere, he ripped his fingers out and pushed her thighs even more open. She almost questioned him but at that exact moment his warm tongue slipped into her core, wiggling and twisting her into a frenzy of moans and screams. His own moans rung out again her pussy until he pulled back, the bed dipping as he moved.

"You good kitten?" he husked as skin met her thighs.

She nodded, too breathless to speak. Even without the ability to speak, she cried out a moan when he thrust in.

"Dean, oh my god!" she whined.

"Damn Addy," he hissed, "You are fucking nirvana for me baby."

Nails dug into her palms as he lifted her hips and slammed their bodies together. His breathing was loud and ragged, a beautiful sound mixed in with his groans and curses. Desperate to touch him, she twisted her wrists in a fight to free them.

"Please, wanna touch you," she whimpered.

His thrusts became hard and quick as he leaned down, fingers deftly untying her hands and bringing them up as he sat to pull her on his lap. Both parties moaned loudly as his dick drove farther into her pussy.

"Ride me baby," he panted, jerking the blindfold off her eyes.

She blinked to adjust to the dim lighting but quickly balanced herself with his chest as he leaned back and braced his hands behind him. Heart racing, she lifted slowly and came down quick, starting a bliss inducing pace.

"Sh- Fuck you look amazing riding my cock kitten. Gonna make me cum deep in your pussy."

Whimpering, she gasped, "Yes, cum in me."

His head fell back and his body tensed as she rocked her hips into his, causing his dick to brush her spot repeatedly until she was on edge.

"A-Ah, fuuuuck, cum with me kitten."

Immediately his thumb was pressed between her folds and furiously began rubbing her clit.

"Cum. Cum right fucking now!" he snarled, his other hand clamping down on her hip as he propelled hard and fast up into her dripping cunt.

"Dean! Oh my god!"

Her back arched almost inhumanly as she came undone.

"Shit, shit, shit. God yes Addy," he moaned.

Their bodies slowed and he fell back with her on his chest. She laid there, a panting sweaty mess, while he played with her hair, both struggling to return their breathing and heart rate back to normal.

"Can we just lay like this forever?" she mumbled with a small yawn.

"Might get uncomfortable when you've got the twins kicking and moving around," he replied, "Otherwise I'd say yes. Fuck life and work and everything and keep you in my arms like this forever."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest then followed with a gentle bite.

"I love you," she murmured then laughed, "I don't think I'll ever tire of saying that."

"Good, because I don't wanna ever stop hearing it," he replied, "Come on, let's get cleaned up so you can get some sleep. I gotta sleep to because I've got work at seven."

Pouting with a drawn out sigh, she raised up, just to gasp and almost collapse back on him as his cock, still inside her, brushed her gspot. He snickered and helped her off his lap with a grin.

"Seriously, they'd make millions if they were to make a sex doll of you," she teased.

"Mm, you think? I wouldn't mind that," he said, smirking, "Easy money. Now, shower babe."

...

Dean had left for work at six thirty that morning and had left Addalyn in his home without a second thought. She spent most of the time talking to Baron and Finn, and Becky and Charlotte about their Christmas's. It was now closing in on five and Dean was supposed to get off at five thirty so she decided to find something to make for their dinner. She had just pulled out stuff for vegetarian lasagna because he was out of meat when there was a knock on the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she made her way to the door, looking out the peep hole just to let out a relieved sigh.

"Dean, you home man?"

Addalyn opened the door and greeted Roman with a smile. The shocked smile on his face was hilarious.

"You're here!? Thank God! That man was going crazy not being around you," Roman said, slipping in as she shut the door behind him.

"Yep, he came back and we talked and things are pretty kosher," she said.

"Good. You've made him get his shit together. Love him like my own blood, but he had such a hard time before you came along. He'll be home soon right? Care if I chill til he does?" Roman asked.

"No, of course not, I don't think he'd mind. I'm about to make lasagna so I'll be in the kitchen," she replied, giving him an easy smile.

She made her way back into the kitchen and grabbed a pan, working on getting things all together. She hummed to herself as she got the food started, but when she went for cheese, she realized he didn't have anything she could use.

"Uh! Roman?" she called.

"What's up Addy?" he called back.

She looked up as his tall form entered the kitchen and a pleading look came across her face.

"Drive me to the store? Whatever store here that will see fresh mozzarella? I haven't been here much. You can eat as much as you want in return!"

She clasped her hands to her chest in a begging manor and he smirked before rolling his eyes.

"You act like you're asking me to travel across the ocean. Course I can take you. Get some shoes on and a coat. It's gotten cold as hell."

She nodded and quickly slid on her new boots Dean had bought her, as well as one of his hoodies. After she put it on, she took a moment to relish in the warmth and his scent. All spice, woodsy, and a hint of smoke. It was intoxicating.

"Oh, it's snowing!" she gasped happily.

"You haven't even looked outside today?" he asked with a snicker.

She smacked him gently but shook her head no. He was definitely right about it being cold. Had to be near twenties and her nose felt like it was freezing, but there was no wind and only snow falling. It was beautiful.

"Well, I honestly spent all day on the phone and reading things online," she finally explained, leaving out the fact she had been reading up facts on twins.

He just shook his head with a laugh and opened the door to the car, gesturing her in.

"Well thanks," she said.

"Of course, my wife and mom have made sure to mold me into a man with manners."

She had to grin at that. The trip to the store was slow with him being cautious, but they made it in perfectly safe. For that she was thankful because she didn't want to take any chances with the babies.


	21. Chapter 21

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Guys... all I can really say is I'm sorry. We're taking a darker turn.

Soooo excited for Sunday. Dean needs to kick Kevin's ass. I mean, I love Kevin. Next to Seth he's my favorite heel! But Dean needs a title win again. They keep giving him holding him back terribly.

 _ **Very very minor breath play. No threat of real danger but it's still there! Mention of daddy-kink. Literally, just like one line.**_

* * *

Roman shut the front door behind them as Addalyn stomped the snow off her boots.

"Good lord I swear Alaska has to be warmer than this!" Addalyn groaned.

She flipped her head over and shook the snow and water from her locks. When she stood up, her world shifted in a bad way. Nausea bubbled up, making her gag, and she fell against the wall, covering her mouth and closing her eyes because the room was still spinning.

"Addy, you okay?"

Hands grabbed her shoulders and rubbed gently, slowly taking away some of the gut wrenching sickness. The hands moved up her neck until thumbs rubbed her temples lightly.

"Oh thank god, thank you Roman," she sighed.

"No problem. Galina dealt with a lot of vertigo during her pregnancy with Joelle," Roman said, "This and lots of sleep helped. Are you sleeping enough?"

She was finally able to open her eyes without falling over or puking, and ended up spotting Dean leaning against the wall by the kitchen door, a big smile on his face.

"Dean! You're home!" she said happily.

"Whoa, didn't even see you there man," Roman said, turning in surprise.

Addalyn bounded into Dean's awaiting arms and kissed him lightly.

"So, where did you two go?" he asked.

"Oh! I wanted to make lasagna but you have absolutely no cheese I could use, just those American cheese slices, so Roman was nice enough to take me to the store to get mozzarella. I hope you don't mind, but I don't like ricotta or cottage cheese so I'm putting mozzarella throughout the entire thing," she said.

He said nothing but shook his head with a small laugh. Confused, she quirked a brow until he reached out and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Nothing, I don't mind," he said.

"Okay, I'm gonna start cooking then. I told Roman he could eat some too because he took me to the store," Addalyn explained, "Is that okay?"

"Why do you keep asking darlin? You have as much say here as I do," he said, "You make it seem like I don't usually have him over with Galina is busy anyway."

Addalyn bit her lip in order to stop a silly grin in response to his words, and instead kissed him softly before escaping to the kitchen. She chopped up carrots, zucchini, and onions before layering all the foods and sauce and popping it into the oven.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to see this every night I come home. My beautiful woman making dinner in those incredibly sexy jeans. Damn damn damn."

She spun around with a chuckle and said, "One day Mr. Ambrose."

"Can that day start now?" he asked.

He crossed the kitchen in a predatory manner, making her breath catch. Suddenly she was lifted onto the counter and he stood between he parted legs, smirking.

"It just does all kinds of things to me kitten, having you all domestic-like in my home. Might have to keep you here and never let you go back," he whispered as his hands traveled up her thighs.

She stuttered through breathing and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Come the middle of May, you can have me here as much as you want," she murmured.

"Good. I'll take off work and you won't leave this house for a week straight and when you do you won't walk straight, well, from something other than the babies," he growled, nipping at her jaw.

Her hands slid around to his back and gripped his shirt tight as he kissed down the soft skin of her neck.

"D-Dean, Roman's right in there," she whispered.

"I know," he replied.

She was pulled off the counter and instantly his hands unbuttoned her pants and shoved them down with her underwear to her knees, quickly lifting her back on the counter. She squeaked at the feel of the cool wood on her bottom, but it was wiped out as his fingers slid between her folds.

"Dea-Dean!" she whimpered.

"Shhh, don't want him hearing do you?"

Torn between common decency and letting him quench the fire between her thighs, her need won out and she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry kitten, I'll make it quick," he muttered, pinning her down with just his baby blues.

Out of nowhere, his fingers slipped down and straight into her already wet core.

"F-Fu-"

His free hand slapped over her mouth as he quickly thrust his fingers in and out hard. She was very grateful for him silencing her because she was struggling with all her might not to scream. Deft fingers curled and stroked, drawing her higher and higher, as lips returned to her neck.

"You're such a naughty girl, getting turned on by me finger fucking you in the kitchen. Do you like it? Hmm? Like getting off when knowing we'll all be in here and you and I will be the only ones to know what happened?"

She nodded frantically and rocked her hips into his fingers.

"Dirty kitten," he whispered, "I like that. You're such a good girl for me."

Her lips popped open behind his hand to draw in ragged breaths. The lack of oxygen actually added a disturbingly erotic thrill and she moaned louder against his palm. He smirked as if reading her thoughts and tightened his hold on her face, making her whimper. She was getting so close to the edge that it almost hurt.

"You're shaking kitten. Are you gonna cum for me already?" he purred.

She nodded again. Suddenly Dean ran his hand down to her throat, squeezing just on the painful side of pleasurable.

"Do not make a noise, you hear me kitten?" he whispered.

Blinded by intense sensation, she croaked out, "Yes daddy."

He groaned and suddenly dropped low, nudging her thighs farther apart with his cheek and attacking her clit. Nails scratched wildly on the counter as she lost the ability to see and hear anything except his face between her legs and the sound of her own panting. Her muscles twitched as she bit her tongue hard in an attempt to stop a moan. His tongue switched to light teasing strokes and she felt her climax come to fruition, striking hard and fast; so much so that she had to bite her knuckles to stop a scream. A moan drifted up from between her legs as he pulled back. Soon enough he was up right and kissing her frantically.

"Hand," he snapped between kisses.

She touched his awaiting palm in confusion. Her silent question was soon enough answered when he jerked her hand down to his thick hardness. Moans resounded against her mouth as she stroked his bulge, enjoying how he rocked into her touch and gripped harder onto her wrist and side.

"O-Oh fuck," he hissed.

Their kisses stopped but he kept his open mouth pressed into hers, panting out her name as his body tensed, rutting into her hand.

"Cum for me Dean," she whispered.

His hips snapped up and she could feel his dick throbbing even through his jeans as he came with a grunt. Kissing her one last time, he finally pulled away with a bite to her lip. She flashed him a smile as he brought her hand up, nuzzling into her palm with a serene expression.

"If ya'll are done fucking in there, I'd like to come in," Roman yelled.

Mortification crossed Addalyn's face but Dean simply started laughing.

"Just a second bro," Dean said, helping her off the counter.

She quickly redid her jeans closed and washed up again.

"All good," Dean yelled.

Roman came in with his head shaking, but a grin on his face.

"It's a wonder you two can survive daily life outside of bed," he joked.

"Right? Just can't keep my hands off her," Dean said with a smirk, wrapping Addalyn in his arms and kissing her ear.

…

"Look asshole, just- just fucking tell me you can get it done!" Seth growled.

His fist clenched in his lap, digging his bitten nails into his palm with a sting as the man on the other side of the line assured him it would be done.

"Thanks. I'll have the money tonight and I want it done Monday," Seth replied, hanging up quickly.

"Why do I even pretend I'm okay with this shit?" Zack sighed, shaking his head.

He hid his face in his hands as Seth smirked.

"Because in some demented way you know you're interested in her too," Seth said.

Zack shook his head and ran a hand through his short sandy hair, blowing out a low breath.

"No, man, I think I'm more so just wanting to make sure you don't go too far off the deep end; hurt anyone or something."

Seth's expression shifted darker as he rubbed his lip in memory of Thursday. His face was still slightly swollen and the bruises prominent on his skin. He skipped Christmas with his parents with a lie of the flu so they wouldn't question his appearance.

"Oh, I won't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it," Seth muttered.

Zack's shifted into unease as he said, "Seth, look, things are obviously tense between you and-"

"Don't say his name. Fucker needs to get a dose of his own medicine and he will."

"Se-"

"Just shut up!" Seth cut him off.

The heat in his gaze was palpable even across the room. Zack nodded and kept his mouth shut in favor of keeping the peace, but mentally made a note to call Seth's parents and ask for Dean's number. Something was gonna go down soon.

…

Addalyn was sitting at lunch with her parents, enjoying the steak her dad had cooking on his new Foreman grill, day dreaming about the weekend and wishing she could have stayed with Dean longer. Alas he worked ten hours shifts today and tomorrow due to the long weekend they had for Christmas.

"Have you made an appointment with the OBGYN yet?" Sarah asked from across the table.

Addalyn gave her a look of pure confusion which caused her step mom to laugh and Dave grinned.

"The doctor that looks after you during your pregnancy," Sarah filled in with a grin.

"Oh... no?" Addalyn replied, "Uh, where do I even find one? Like, should I look up reviews online?"

"I'll help you," Dave assured her, taking another bite of his steak.

Addalyn nodded in thanks and grabbed her phone as it vibrated. A text from Baron flashed and she had to smile as she saw the picture attached.

'Hey, this is Finn. Just wanted to share with ya how much he loves this thing.'

The picture underneath the text showed Baron, shirtless which caused her to silently swoon, wearing pajama bottoms and his jacket she had bought him.

"Dean?" Sarah asked.

"No, Finn," Addalyn replied, flashing a smile, "Baron loves the jacket I bought him so much he's wearing it even with pajamas."

"Oh! They're that couple that's been coming over for like the past month, right?" she asked.

Addalyn nodded and gulped down the last of her water as she rose.

"I'm gonna head back to the house and look up doctors. I can bring what I find to you tomorrow?" she asked, looking over to Dave.

"Yeah, come around one because I've got phone meetings all morning about another movie I might be doing," he said.

"Sweetness."

She pulled out her keys as she walked down the path to her home, but a voice calling her name caught her attention. She looked up just to find a tall man with a bushy dark brown beard staring her down. He was dressed in a strange Hawaiian shirt with a straw hat atop his head.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"Actually, yes. Are you Addalyn?" he replied.

"Yes, wh-"

The man nodded and she lifted a brow in confusion until suddenly an arm wrapped tightly under her breasts and a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, kick, but another man stepped into her vision. He painted a terrifying picture. He had a beard like the other man but more of a tangled mess, wide crazed eyes, and his shirt was covered in what looked to be dirt with a sweat ring on his chest.

"Stop moving child or you will be hurt needlessly."

Gulping, she felt tears sting her eyes as panic hit her hard. She shook her head fast, keeping her voice silent, and looked down.

"What is it little lamb? Scared?" the original speaker asked, stepping forward as the other moved aside.

The hand moved off her mouth and she took a shaky breath.

"L-Look, I'll go with yo-you calmly, please don't hurt me," she whispered.

He gave a warm smile as he said, "We wouldn't dream of it lamb."

Then his face took a sinister turn.

"Unless you cause trouble for us. Then we will do what's necessary."

Nodding, she allowed herself to be lifted by the arms holding her and a blindfold was wrapped over her eyes. A cloth was suddenly pressed to her nose and she jerked in surprise, but she was held still as a sickly sweet scent filled her nose before everything disappeared from her senses.


	22. Chapter 22

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Please don't hate me. Here's part of the darker turn I warned about.

It's Sunday. TLC! Ooooh man, I feel like such an idiot but I LOVE working on PPV Sundays because I get to watch them with my consumer and he loves it too!

 **SEXUAL ASSAULT INVOLVED IN HERE! I WILL PUT IT IN BOLD PRINT SO YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT!**

* * *

"I'll admit Rollins, I can see the appeal," Bray spoke with a small smirk at the smaller man.

Seth sent him a dirty glare before spitting out, "Don't even think about it Wyatt."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare dream of touching somebody else's toy," Bray mumbled, "I am just appreciating from afar."

The two-toned man made a noise of disgust at him before striding forward and pushing the hair off of Addalyn's face. She looked so peaceful, with a gentle flush to her cheeks and her skin glowing. He ran his thumb across her full lips then pressed a gentle kiss to them, before his eyes roamed down the rest of her body. If he wasn't mistaken, she had seemed to put more weight on even from Thanksgiving. He licked his eyes at the sight of her plump breasts rising and falling with her deep breaths. They had to definitely be bigger. She was always a smaller stature, due to her short height, but now everything seemed to be rounding out slightly in a delectable manner.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Bray asked with a barking laugh.

"No," Seth sighed in annoyance as he rose, "I have to go back into town, but I will be here later tonight."

Bray nodded in understanding.

"We will keep watch. Should she be fed?"

"Of course! I don't want her harmed, just scared and kept here," Seth growled, a fierce protectiveness filling him as he looked at Bray's underlings, "No one touches her, got it? Keep those inbred fuckers in line."

Bray's mouth thinned slightly as he stepped forward, making the smaller man worry and step back.

"You'd best watch your mouth Rollins. They _are_ my kin."

Seth sighed with an eye roll, but nodded.

"Fine, whatever, just... keep her fed and hydrated. Don't hurt her at all, in any form, okay? I will pay you more for the trouble of keeping watch until I can move her."

"Five hundred a day Seth, this is a time consuming situation."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Got it."

He left after throwing one last glance back at Addalyn and tried to calm the bad feeling Wyatt's family left in his gut.

…

"Little lamb, you need to drink and eat. Wake up now."

That voice. It wasn't anyone she knew, yet felt familiar. A calloused hand caressed her neck and she groaned, arching away as it tickled.

"Don't tickle," she grumbled.

"My apologies. But please wake up and drink the water. You are going to be ill from the chloroform if you do not drink and eat."

Chloroform? Memories flooded her instantaneously and her eyes flew open, just to see the man in the tropical shirt.

"Hello there Addalyn. As promised, no harm has come to you, now sit up."

"W-Who are you?" she whispered.

"Sit up, drink, and eat, and I will explain," he insisted.

Hesitantly she took his hand and let him pull her into a seated position, taking the time to look around. The crazier looking bearded man was at a table eating, along with a bald man who had a long ginger beard dressed in a green jumpsuit type outfit, and a hulking giant of a man that put Dean and Roman's height to shame. He made her skin crawl more than any other, just from the way he stared at her; his eyes were wide and his lips curled into a grimace of a smirk. She found herself instinctively scooting closer to the man nearest her.

"They won't touch you," he assured her, "We're simply here to ensure you do not leave and your are properly taken care of. Now, it is not much but this should give you energy and stave off any nausea."

Her hands shook as she reached out for the bottle of water, granola bar, and small bag of potato chips he pushed towards her. She mulled over her options as he stared at her, but going with compliance seemed to be the safest option, and she cracked open the water, downing half of it in one go, groaning as it soothed the dryness of her throat.

"We have been hired to kidnap you, and now watch over you. As long as you behave, no harm will come to you, but we will use any measure necessary should you pose a threat to this operation."

"And you are?" she murmured.

"You may call me Bray," he said before he gestured to her hands, "Eat."

She nodded and tore the granola bar open, mouth watering with the first bite. As she drank more water, she felt the intense need to urinate smack her in the gut.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Three hours. Long enough to transport you here and your admirer to check up on you."

She wanted to ask more about the admirer but knew her bladder need was winning out.

"Can- Is there a bathroom to use?" she asked, looking around the simple room with only two doors.

"In the woods," he replied with a curt nod and stood, "Rowan, take her out."

Addalyn blushed slightly at the terminology he used. The man with the red beard walked over and put out his hand, which she took, following him closely. Being near him didn't give her as much trepidation as the others did.

"Stay close," was all he said before pushing the door open.

Her eyes adjusted rather quickly to the snowy forest scene and she found herself asininely appreciating it. A tug to her hand brought her back to the current situation and she swallowed thickly, wondering just how all this was going to end. Who had been the one to want her here? She hesitantly wondered about Seth, but then shook those thoughts away. There was no way he would or could do all this. Renee maybe. Renee seemed to hate her guts. She looked up as Rowan stopped and he put his back to the tree.

"I will stand here, you hold onto my hand and go around the other side of the tree and urinate."

Her face went bright red but she nodded her understanding. When she was as far as she could get while still holding onto the large calloused hand, she worked her pants down with the other hand. She made quick work of her need, but then mortification flood her veins.

"I- I don't have anything to wi-"

A rag was thrust into her face and she took it thankfully, discarding it in the leaves afterwards.

"Let's return," he said.

She looked around the woods in hopes of finding some kind of landmark or give away of where they were, but couldn't find one by the time they made it back inside.

"Clean your hands off and finish eating," Bray instructed, handing over a wet wipe.

Admittedly, Addalyn was thankful that they were so accommodating for men who were holding her hostage. All the horror stories over the years had not really prepared her for kidnappers who were, at the very least, decent humans. She finished off her granola bar and opened the chips as her stomach rumbled for more. She had just bitten into a chip when a loud repeated chirping squealed through the room, making her jump and cry out. The men quickly rose to attention and Bray had a look of clear annoyance on his face.

"Strowman, stay here," Bray demanded, "Looks like we have a lost wolf."

Addalyn was about to ask him to elaborate, not that he probably would, but he, the other dark headed man, and Rowan left quickly. She looked over and fear pounding in her chest like a drum as she saw the giant man grinning, his eyes even wider than before if that was possible. Then he stood.

…

Seth let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled on his coat, the knocking persisting at the front door growing louder.

"Hold on!" he snapped.

It was probably one of Zack's idiot friends. It was closing in on nine at night, but they came all hours of the day and night. He opened the door and was greeted with blinding pain to his gut.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

Dean's furious voice filled his ears as hands grabbed his shoulders and arms and held him up. His eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did, his blood ran cold. Dean stood there with one of the fags, the taller one, and the one man he feared more than Dean. He was pinned and almost unable to breathe as Dave stared him down venomously.

"You'd better start talking kid or you will be in so much pain you won't know your head from your ass," Dave hissed.

The biceps as large as Seth's head flexed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dean rolled his head side to side and stepped forward again. Seth instinctively jerked but the four hands kept him from making it far. He quickly looked back and saw Dean's friend Roman and the smaller fag.

"Fuck," he sighed.

"Seth, time is ticking. If you can't come up with a good enough answer, I will crush your windpipe so you'll never have the chance to give one," Dean growled.

One of his hands shot out and Seth cried out in a panic, "Wait!"

Pulse pounding in his ears, he breathed a sigh of relief when Dean stopped a mere inch from his throat.

"She- She's in the woods."

"Woods? In this weather?!" Dave snarled, "She can fucking die!"

Dean's face went pale before it colored bright red.

"She better not have one fucking scratch on her or I will disembowel you! Fuck, Dave, do you think the babies will be okay in this cold?!" Dean roared.

Dean paced and tugged on his hair before Seth registered what was just said.

"B-Babies?!" he snarled.

Dean rounded back on him and pain exploded across his face. He heard a crack, similar to the one days ago, and he knew his jaw had to be at least dislocated again, if not worse. But that was trivial. Addalyn was pregnant?

"She's fucking pregnant you imbecile!" Dean yelled, "I swear on my life, if my babies- FUCK! Take us to her, _NOW_!"

"She's inside a building, I wouldn't leave her out in the snow," Seth finally said, "You'll have to drive, someone decided to knock the fuck out of my head and I'd probably wreck."

…

 **Excruciating agony was all she could register as her face scraped against the concrete floor. Pain from her bleeding wounds, pain from the bruises on her wrists and thighs from trying to pathetically fight him off, pain from where he was brutally destroying her insides in such a horrible manner. Her throat was raw from screaming at him to stop, from pleading, but it fell on deaf ears. Now her sobs and gags filled the otherwise mostly silent room and she focused on them to drown out the audible noises from his body smacking hers. Sniffling, she let out a whimper in pain and disgust as he tightened his hold on her hips. At this point, she was thankful her face was on the concrete because she'd probably vomit if she saw his face.**

 **"Stoooop," she tried again, "Please just stop!"**

 **Her body shuddered with her mournful weeping as he made a noise that she couldn't really discern until his meaty fingers dug his nails sharply in her skin and his body stuttered. She weakly tried to wriggle away but as she moved, one of his hands came off her hip and smashed her face back into the ground. A scream left her lips as her cheek smacked the stone and the throbbing increased in her head. His body convulsed and he let out a disturbing moan-like noise. She gagged when she realized he was cumming, and this time there was no stopping the rolling in her belly. What little food and water remained in her stomach came up with agonizing burning following. He laughed demonically as he pulled away, letting her collapse on the ground. She shuddered at the feel of the cold floor, and curled up on herself as she took inventory of all her aches and pains, and prayed to any listening deity in thanks that he had not come near her stomach. While she was more revolted than any other moment in her entire life, and she felt dirty and trash, she knew very likely the babies were safe; or so she hoped. Fresh tears poured from her closed eyes as she heard him moving around, and suddenly a door opened.**

"Strowman, bring-"

Bray went deadly quiet and Addalyn was barely able to open her eyes through the meretricious thudding in her skull.

"What have you done!" Bray yelled.

Addalyn watched warily as Strowman, simply bowed his head in a sign of submission to the smaller man. Bray gave him a murderous glare before striding over. She flinched as he knelt by her, and he shook his head.

"I did not plan on this happening little lamb. I know words will not make up for the damage he has caused, but rest assured, he will be punished. It goes against the will of Sister Abigail to handle a woman in such a manner. After we are done, he will never be able to touch a woman again."

His eyes flashed and Addalyn gagged at the implication, but Bray smiled gently.

"Mr. Rollins has announced he is arriving. Let's get you cleaned up before he gets here."

She limply allowed him to lift her, unable to resist anything even if she tried because her mind was stuck on that tidbit of information. It _had_ been Seth. How was that for a smack in the face?


	23. Chapter 23

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Sexual assault mentioned but no real detail. Man, I am just on the feels express lately. Here, have some more! *Shoves feelings towards readers* Apparently I have a ton to share.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"You're fucking dead Seth!"

Addalyn broke into a run to the first body she could see and barreled into Finn's arms.

"Shh love, we've got you," he murmured.

"What happened Wyatt?!" she heard Seth yell.

"It is being taken care of. For now, I would insist she goes to the emergency room."

"It's _being taken care of_? The fuck does that even mean?!"

That was Dean. She couldn't face him right now. Swallowing past the sobs in her chest, she lifted her gaze and stood on tiptoe, whispering for Baron in Finn's ear.

"Hey little one," Baron rumbled as his arms picked her up.

"P-Please, I can't see Dean, or Seth," she whispered.

"Got it," he replied then yelled, "We're taking her to our car."

There were a few argumentative yells, but he simply kept walking.

"What happened love?" Finn asked as their black Toyota came into view along the tree line.

"They cornered me when I was leaving my dad's house and... I just gave up. I didn't want them to hurt the babies," she whispered, "I should have fought, kicked, hit, something."

"No, Addy, you did the right thing!" Baron interjected gruffly as Finn opened the back door.

He set her inside and she watched with the smallest hint of humor as he crawled his tall frame into the back seat, but his worried face wiped out any humorous feelings and disgust settled in her gut. Her body ached everywhere, but the pain between her legs was the strongest at the moment. Maybe it was mental, just because she knew what had happened it felt worse. Warm hands cupped her face as she heard the car start.

"Addalyn, don't even think you did anything wrong. You did what you could to keep the twins safe, that is the most important thing isn't it? They didn't hurt them right?"

She shook her head and said, "No, just-"

Bile rose in her throat and she closed her eyes in hopes it would go away.

"Addy?" Finn asked.

She could hear the panic laced in his tone and once she was sure she wouldn't vomit, she looked up and met Baron's intense gaze.

"Just what, Addy?"

She shook her head.

"I- I can't say it," she breathed, "It would make it too real."

Baron's face went stony and his body tense, and she could tell he knew without her even saying the words. Would they look at her differently? She knew she had given up too easy, both in the capturing and the assault, but it was the best thing to do! She was almost sure of it.

"Addalyn, just answer yes or no," Baron said calmly.

She brought her hazel eyes up and he asked, "Did one of them rape you?"

Fuck, there was that word. Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded once. Before she could even react, he threw open the door.

"Stay here with her Finn!" Baron snarled as the front door opened as well.

"You think I can sit here knowing they did that?!"

"She needs comfort, comfort her while I kill them all," Baron demanded.

Fear leaped into her throat and she got out, watching Baron making his way quickly back into the woods.

"No! Finn, they can hurt him. They- They're fucking strong."

"Addy, you need to calm down," Finn murmured.

He went to grab her but she fled as quick as she could after Baron.

"Addalyn! God damn it!"

The trees blurred around her vision until she found the place she had been held. It was mass chaos. Dave and Baron were effectively beating the shit out of Harper and Rowan, while Dean seemed to be near the point of killing Seth.

"Dean, stop!" she yelled.

As much as it gave some sort of sick satisfaction to see Seth hurt, she didn't want Dean going too far and ending up in prison for murder. Dean's head jerked up, as did Dave and Baron's. Finn finally caught up to her, panting, and tugged on her arm.

"No, he has to stop," she snapped, trying to pull away.

He wrapped his arms around her and she felt sudden crippling fear, remembering how that beast Strauman had caught her by the waist and threatened to break her bones with a single squeeze. Finn stopped but she couldn't get it out of her mind, the pain, the sounds, the smells, everything rushing back as if it was still happening.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

In her panic, she started flailing, elbows flying and hands grabbing for her stomach.

"Please, not again!"

Heart wrenching pain shattered in her chest as she dropped to the ground. It was like he was still touching her. She could feel his hands on her arm and legs.

"Addalyn! It's us!"

Dean's voice cut through the fear and she forced her eyes open. She was surprised to see his eyes shining with unshed tears when she focused on his face. It hurt to see him crying, and that just added to her unclear emotions. After a moment, he reached out and yanked her against his chest. She tensed for a second, but once his scent filled her senses and his words registered in her head, she felt free to let everything out.

"Shh, it's okay now Addy," he murmured in a broken voice, "I'm so sorry baby. So fucking sorry. I hate myself so much for letting this happen. Fuck."

A hand touched her back, not Dean's, and she flinched.

"Back off," Dean snarled.

"You'd better remember who you're talking to kid," she heard Dave snap.

She could hear Dean's teeth grinding as she pulled back slightly, looking up to see Dave.

"We need to get you to the hospital now, check on the babies," he said, "And- And they'll want to do a rape kit on you."

Nausea built up again as she nodded and let Dean pull her back in.

...

She didn't want all the attention. She just wanted to go to sleep for a long, long time. Maybe a few days. Long enough for all the pain to go away and physical evidence to leave her body. Her face was bruised and scraped up, mostly on the left side which had been on the floor. Bruises from his hands covered her ribs, hips, thighs, and neck. She had sustained abrasions and a slight tear in her vagina. With all of those problems, she was still thanking every deity she had ever heard of. The babies were safe and she had not contracted a STD. She licked her lips and bit the lower one as she thought about how thankful she was for that. It could have been so much worse. So why did it hurt so much?

"Honey, you're lost in thought again," Becky said softly.

Addalyn jumped to attention and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I just keep thinking how happy I am the babies are okay."

It was obvious, the pain that statement caused around the room, by the bodies shuffling.

"We need to talk about something," Dave said, catching her attention.

She looked over in curiosity and he sat forward, steeping his hands under his jaw.

"What do you want to do legally? His DNA will be recorded. You can get him thrown in jail for years," Dave said.

Addalyn immediately shook her head.

"Why not?!"

She flinched and looked at Dean shyly from under her lashes.

"I- I would have to explain the whole story. How Seth orchestrated this all, that the others were involved, that you nearly killed Seth and they nearly killed the other Wyatts. It's too much. Too much could go wrong."

Dean sat back and smacked his head hard against the wall, face stony.

"I don't give a fuck about what could go wrong Addy. Those _rapists_ need to be locked away for life!"

"Addalyn, sweetie, he's right. What if they do it to someone else? What if- What if it was me or Becky?" Charlotte whispered, "Or what if it was your daughter was going through this?"

Ice flooded her veins and she twitched, shuddering at the thoughts as nausea rushed up her throat. She swallowed it back and looked over.

"It's not. And that's how it stands. S-Strowman was the only one that hurt me. Bray and Rowan were even _nice_ ," she stressed, "If we could get just Strowman, then yes."

"I-I can call them and see if they'd turn him over... if he's still alive."

Eyes turned to the corner of the room where Seth sat between Finn and Baron who were keeping a close eye on him.

"Do it," she said immediately.

"All of them need to be jailed! They are running an illegal set up! Kidnapping women, and who knows all else," Dean yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Stop! I don't want to make a big deal of this," she snapped.

"But it is!" he snarled, "It is a _**big fucking deal**_. Don't you see that?! They could have killed our children, they could have killed you!"

"B-But they didn't," Addalyn whispered, shrinking back.

His furious blue eyes narrowed on her and he said, "Oh well thank fuck they decided to be nice this once. What if they hadn't? Huh?! Where the fuck would that leave all of us?! That bastard beat the shit out of you, he put his vile fucking hands on you, he- he- FUCK!"

Dean's chair went flying across the room and the girls screamed in shock. Dave was on his feet in an instant.

"Out. Now!"

Dean was cursing loudly as Dave led him out by the neck. A beeping sounded in the room and Addalyn realized it was her machine telling her that her heart rate was too high.

"Calm down honey," Becky whispered.

She nodded minutely and stared at her hands clasped on her stomach. Dean didn't understand. She just didn't want everyone worrying about her anymore. It was done and over with. Nothing could change it, nor would treating her like glass help anything. Her bed moved and she looked up in surprise, eyes latching onto Becky and Charlotte crawling onto each side of the bed. Arms wrapped her up and she had to smile slightly.

"I love you guys," she murmured.

"Love you too sweetie," Charlotte said quietly.

Wrapped in their arms, she found herself being able to quiet her mind enough to fall asleep finally.

…

She curled up in her bed and took the mug of hot cider Sarah offered her.

"So things have been crazy lately, are you going to be okay?" Sarah asked.

Addalyn nodded and sipped on the cider, moaning in delight. Fruit was perfect for her cravings and nausea, and the heat soothed all her aches and nerves.

"You're right, it has been. But I'll be okay," she assured her, "Thank you. Becky and Charlotte wanted to be here but they had to go back to school."

"Of course. You're practically just like my daughter now anyway, and those babies will be my grandchildren so you're stuck with me," she joked.

Addalyn smiled and leaned into her step-mom's arms, glad to be able to smile. It had been a little over a week and school had started up again, but Dave had, with her permission, withdrawn her from classes in favor of her completing her schooling online. Even after some normalcy had returned, Dean and she were strained by the fact she only turned in Braun Strowman, whom had been thrown to the wolves by the Wyatts. Also because she was torn between wanting to resume their sex life and not. She still had the urge. Dean lit a fire in her without even trying, just like he always had, but she was scared she would have flashbacks and lash out at him. The therapist at the hospital, that she had seen before she left, had warned her it might happen, and warned Dean not to push her. Dean hadn't. In fact, Dean hadn't tried anything at all more than hugging and cuddling her. It's like they were back to when he wanted to take it slow, except now he hardly even kissed her unless she instigated it. That's where her indecision tore her up. She was glad he was being patient, and yet part of her feared he didn't want her after being defiled like that. She knew it was stupid, but it was a real fear to her.

"I'm going to go get dinner started before your dad gets home. You have anyone visiting tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Baron and Finn, and Dean might come by," Addalyn replied.

She forced a smile in return to Sarah's and waved goodbye as she left. Once her step-mom was gone, she let out a relieved breath. She didn't have to pretend to be perfectly happy anymore. She wasn't depressed per say but she wasn't back to normal exactly either. She was battling a fine line most of the time. She sipped more of the cider and looked down to her belly. The twins were probably part of her emotional battles too. Hormones were going nuts with her being eleven weeks and one day today. She had decided on an OBGYN at the hospital the day she went for the exam and it was a young male doctor named Evan Richards. He was kind, and rather sympathetic to her kidnapping plight, letting her make her appointments at her leisure instead of pushing for as soon as possible.

"Oh shit!" she cried as she realized tomorrow was her blood work and ultrasound.

She grabbed up her cell phone and brought up Dean's number, calling him with a slight bounce in her body.

"Hey Addy, everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, I just forgot to tell you something. I'm so sorry! Can you get off work tomorrow? I have to do a blood draw and have an ultrasound at two that evening."

"Uh... hold on."

She heard him talking in the back ground and waited almost impatiently until she heard him return.

"It's cool, Sami is gonna cover my shift," he said.

"Awesome! Tell him thank you! Oh! With everything going on, I also forgot, Becky wants a date with him," Addalyn said, a mischievous grin coming to her face, "Is he single? And Charlotte wanted to know if you have any single friends as well. But Becks called dibs on Sami if he is single."

Dean broke out laughing and asked, "What? Really? She wants a date with this goof ball?!"

"Hey fuck head!" she heard in the background.

"Dude, that red head friend of Addy's, Becky, wants a date with you. You up to it?"

"She's hot as hell, of course!" Sami yelled, then his voice got closer, "Addy, tell her yes, any time and place. Dean can give you my number to pass along."

Dean groaned and said, "Man, quit it, you're spitting on my phone and your breath is rank."

"Fuck you Deano the Dino."

"Oh man," Addalyn cackled, "I-I'm gonna- Fuck I gotta get off here before I die laughing."

Dean chuckled in her ear before he said softly, "It's good to hear you laughing like that, I've missed it."

Her heart thumped hard and she bit her lip with a soft smile, wishing he was there at that moment.

"I'm sorry I've been such a sour puss, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"No need babe, you take all the time you need. I don't hold you responsible for anything right now. You still want me to come over tonight?"

"Yes, but I wish you were here right now," she whined.

Falling back, she twirled her fingernail along her tummy and smiled as he repeated the sentiment.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," she repeated again, "If you want me to, tonight."

His breath hitched on the other line and she had to snicker.

"That sound good stud? I can at least get you off with my mouth and hands if nothing else."

"Shit Addy," he sighed.

She didn't miss the raspy, husky edge his tone took and it caused heat in her lower body. She could do this. She could make love or fuck him without freaking out.

"I'll be there at eight, make sure tweedledee and tweedledum are gone."

She chuckled and scolded, "Be nice. I love those two."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Love you Addy."

"Love you too Dean."

She hung up and took a deep breath. This felt good, right. She would get over it all with due time. Nothing would stop her from being normal again, she would make sure of that.


	24. Chapter 24

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Pretty much just smut! I'm trying to work on the story progression in my head, so this is kind of a filler, I guess?

* * *

"He's not forcing me. If anything, he's trying to stop me," Addalyn argued.

"It's too soon," Baron retorted sharply.

She tried to push it down but the anger swelled and she smacked her hand on the table, effectively catching both his and Finn's attention raptly.

"Only I can decide if it is too soon Baron!" she snapped.

His face showed hurt but went impassive.

"Fine, you're right, what do I know," he muttered, rising.

Guilt washed over her and she smacked her forehead, groaning. He started pulling on his jacket but she jumped up and wrapped around his waist, her front pressed hard into his back.

"Don't go, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I-I'm just tired of everyone thinking they know whats best for me."

"I'm not trying to control your decision Addy, I just don't want you to lose the progress you've made," he said.

He turned in her arms and she felt Finn press against her back, effectively sandwiching her comfortably between the two of them.

"I'll be okay," she promised.

Baron sighed and she looked up into his soulful eyes, giving him a small, encouraging smile.

"Trust me Baron, I know me better than anyone else."

"That you do love," Finn said, "Baron and I just worry."

She tilted her head back and pressed a kiss as much as she could to his cheek.

"Thank you, both," she said.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome. Now, isn't Dean coming here soon?"

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door and Dean sauntered in.

"Why does it always look like you three are about to fuck when I walk in?" he sighed, tossing a bag on the couch.

She eyed it curiously but Baron spoke up, breaking her train of attention.

"This hardly looks like we're about to fuck, there'd be a lot more nudity and moaning and-"

"Stop it!" Addalyn snickered, slapping his chest.

He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Night little one."

"Night Baron, Finn."

Finn kissed her other cheek after returning the farewell and left with his boyfriend.

"Seriously, you all have a force field of sexual tension between you three," Dean sighed as he sat next to his bag.

She shrugged and said, "Well, yeah, I mean, we're all attracted to each other, but it's not like we'd ever do it as long as I'm with you."

Suddenly she was pulled into his lap and her breath caught as their eyes met and the intensity was clear.

"Better not, I'd have to kick somebody in the nuts," he murmured, "You're mine."

She nodded and let him bring her into a kiss. After the loss of intimacy, this was almost overwhelming. She clutched onto his biceps and took the initiative to deepen the lip lock. Already she could feel his cock reacting against her thigh and she had to smile.

"What are you smiling about kitten?" he rasped as he pulled back.

She bit her lip and looked down at his crotch.

"Ooh, you think it's funny I'm hard already?" he asked.

"Not funny, more... arousing," she murmured, meeting his eyes again.

"Only you can get me this fucking hard this fast baby."

She blushed slightly but was pulled into another kiss. This one was a bit more rough and his hands found her ass, squeezing hard. Whimpering, she moved back into his touch, wanting him to smack her ass like he had done so many time before but embarrassed to ask for it.

"What do you want?" he whispered against her lips.

Whining in complaint, she sighed and said, "Smack my ass?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Almost immediately he clapped both hands onto her ass cheeks and she moaned loudly, enjoying the stinging it caused and how her pussy rubbed against his erection in reaction. He hissed and did it again, except when she ground on him that time, he held her down, rocking his hips against hers.

"Oh!" she whimpered.

"Fuck, I wanna make you cum kitten. Are you ready to go that far?" he asked.

She nodded but suddenly her attention was caught as she was a silver ring in his left lobe.

"When did you pierce your ear?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's been pierced since I was a teen, but I just haven't had it in for a while," he explained, "Why?"

Squirming slightly, she admitted, "It's hot. I like piercings."

Before he could respond, she darted forward and closed her mouth around the ring and his lobe, suckling gently.

"O-Oh shit Addy," he gasped.

His body tensed beneath her and she grinned around his ear, enjoying this little bit of power she held over his pleasure. Rocking her hips, both groaned in reaction and Dean's hands gripped harder onto her ass.

"One of these days babe," he started, but she bit onto his flesh and he cut himself off with a higher pitched moan.

"Hmm?" she moaned out.

"I am going to fuck this sexy ass, got it? Not tonight, or too soon, but eventually," he rasped.

She battled her thoughts on the suggestion as she let her tongue flick over his earring, enjoying the taste of the metal mixed with the slightly salty tinge to his skin. She might not mind it, but she wasn't really sure.

"God, stop Addy," he gasped, forcing her away softly, "You're gonna make me cum in my pants without even touching me, like some little newbie if you don't!"

"I like making you cum though," she murmured, catching his wild gaze.

"Not like that, not tonight," he said, "Now, you never answered my question. You comfortable with me making you cum?"

She nodded as she felt heat spread across her face and chest. Suddenly he unsnapped her jeans and worked his hand into the front of her pants and underwear. Whimpering, she leaned back slightly to give him more room. He made a noise of approval as his other hand pulled up her shirt.

"Shirt and bra off," he demanded.

She complied easily and was surprised when he started kissing up her stomach. He placed small bites randomly along her torso until he came to her breasts. Giving her a swoon worthy wink, he set to work on suckling and nibbling on her nipple, at the same time a finger found her clit and began stroking gently.

"A-Ah!"

She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer, pushing her breasts into his face as her entire body craved more. Damn hormones had her going crazy. He moaned against her sensitive skin before he pulled back.

"What's wrong kitten?" he asked quietly.

She whined and tried to get him to understand by pulling him close again but he shook his head.

"Tell me with words, what do you want?"

"More, please, bite me, finger me, make me cum," she begged.

"I'd love to," he said hoarsely, "Stop me if I go too far."

She nodded but went lax as he stuck his tongue out, teasingly licking over her hard nipple again and again until he _finally_ sucked the peak onto his mouth. His teeth gently bit and she felt a burst of euphoria in her chest. She definitely loved biting still. Then his hand wiggled and the finger moved from her clit to her wet hole.

"Christ Addy, you're soaking wet baby," he paused in his loving of her breast to say, "Really wanna eat you out. Lay down on the couch."

Her breath caught slightly but she did so slowly. His hands removed the rest of her clothing quickly and without hesitation he dove between her legs. His tongue got to work fast and she could barely handle the level of intensity he was going at. She tried to push his head away, but it was only a halfhearted attempt because she was really enjoying the delicious torture. His hands slid her legs farther apart as his tongue traveled down and dipped into her core, making her cry out. He followed with a moan of his own before licking back up. Pleasure exploded across her being as he sucked on her clit and gently nibbled. One of her hands went back into his hair and the other cupped her breast and pinched her nipple, trying to mimic his earlier actions.

"F-Fuck Dean," she keened.

Fingers gently prodded her core and two slid in, catching her off guard and causing a moan. Her thighs started shaking as she resisted the urge to clamp them around his head as he brought her closer and closer. His fingers curled up against her sweet spot and she cried out at the feeling, her back bowing violently and her fingers tugging him closer by his locks. Each stroke of his digits over her spot had her climbing higher and higher until finally it became too much and she let go with a scream.

"Deeeeaaaan! Oh my god, o-o-oh fuck, fuck, yes!"

His tongue and fingers became aggressive and she felt her second climax almost instantly strike. Her body lit on fire and she fought to breathe as bliss blanketed her body. He finally pulled away and she heard him breathing heavily. Forcing her eyes open, she saw his chest heaving and his face red but his eyes sharp as he watched his fingers still pumping inside her. She writhed and whimpered which brought his gaze to her face.

"I want to fuck you so bad, feel this tight pussy hugging my dick," he husked, "Are you up for it?"

She nodded and he groaned.

"Thank fucking god," he hissed.

Curiously she watched him climb up and sit on the couch, before he offered a hand.

"Up on my lap kitten," he said.

Compelling her legs to work, she climbed over him, but was stopped and turned to face away.

"Huh?"

"It's called reverse cowgirl style babe. Please just sit on my dick. I'll help you."

Swallowing back her concern, she slid down until she felt his head against her entrance. Air left her lungs in the form of a pitiful cry as he stretched into her pussy. She nearly jumped in fright as his head fell on her shoulder.

"Fuck Addy," he groaned.

His hands came around and she let out a moan as he took hold of her breasts hard and thrust up fully inside her.

"Shit! Oh damn it. Kitten, you have the best pussy," he muttered before his teeth bit gently on her shoulder.

All the stimulation from his teeth, hands, and cock had her rolling in pleasure again already. She took direction as his hands slid to her ribs and pulled her up and back down. To say it felt good was an understatement. It felt like her insides were trying to liquefy from all the heat gathering as his cock struck every wanting place she had. His breath and teeth on her skin were like tangible heaven. Suddenly one hand dipped between her legs and began strumming her clit.

"Oh god!" she cried.

"That's the best part of this. I can play with your clit, I can grab your beautiful tits, I can watch your ass as you bounce on my dick. So many fun things with this position, but the best is this."

His hand cupped her jaw and she could barely part her eyes against bliss as he turned her face. Their lips collided harshly. The boiling in her spilled over and she moaned loudly against his lips. The burning tingle hit her from head to toe as her vision went white.

"Fuck, fuck, yes. Oh fuck baby. I hope I never have to go without this again. My hand is a poor substitute for this pretty pussy. S-Shit Addy, cum again with me."

She wanted to tell him she couldn't, but knowing him, he'd find a way. Sure enough, he slid a finger on each side of her clit and pinched as he bucked up, and she was lost again. His wanton moan in her ear had her shuddering in delight. Wanting to hear it again, she kept going as he squeezed onto her shoulder and kept rubbing her clit. Sure enough, he kept moaning and even began twitching, until he wrapped both arms around her waist and held her down on his cock, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I should be asking you that," she murmured with a giggle.

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm good, just think I lost one of my many lives," he joked, then paused before saying, "Love you Addalyn."

"Love you too Dean. Snuggle me?"

"Of course babe."


	25. Chapter 25

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Alright guys! Update on the babies, kind of, and a serious discussion. Oh and smut because ya'll know I gotta throw that in there. =]

* * *

"Alright Addy, if you'll just pull your shirt up, we can tuck this towel along your pant line and get started," Dr. Richards said.

She nodded and lifted the olive colored material to expose her very slightly rounded tummy. He helped tuck in the towel and then squirted warm gel on her stomach.

"Okay, so twins. We'll have to check both of them for any risks for heart defects and abnormalities. With neither of you having any known family members with chromosomal abnormalities that helps cut it down, but only after the blood test results come back and we compare with the ultrasound will we have an accurate chance of anything," the doctor explained as he moved the wand around.

He made a small noise of triumph and Addalyn looked up at the screen in excitement. Clear as day were two oblong sacs with a little form in each. Being only eleven weeks, they were still very tiny but already she could see a defined head, torso, and little nubs for arms and legs. Sniffing, she blinked away tears as a huge smile came to her face.

"Is- Is it too early to tell if they're boys or girls?" Dean spoke up, scooting closer.

"Yes, we can make a general guess after week nineteen but it isn't guaranteed even then."  
"Right," Dean replied.

His warm hand slid over hers and she laced her fingers between his. Excited wasn't even a big enough word for what she was feeling. She was scared and nervous, and overly happy and wanting to meet them already.

"Here we have baby A's heart beat. I'm going to play it out loud."

Addalyn and Dean both stayed intently silent. Then they swooshing noise filled the room and tears broke through her strong wall.

"Now baby B's."

This one sounded a little faster.

"Baby A's heart rate is measuring 140 and Baby B's is 165."

"Is that good?" Addalyn asked.

Dr. Richards gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yes, that's in the normal range. Now I'm going to measure the babies necks and make sure there's no excess of fluids. That is a marker for future issues."

Addalyn bit her lip and suddenly felt extremely nervous. What if they found something? What all types of things were there? Their heart beats were good apparently, but could something still be wrong?

"Everything looks good. Baby A is measuring eleven weeks four days and baby B is eleven weeks two days. They're right on track and there seems to be nothing amiss. We will of course keep track and have another blood draw between sixteen and twenty weeks for the second stage of genetic testing. Also, we will do another ultrasound at nineteen or twenty weeks to do an anatomy ultrasound where we will most likely be able to guess the gender as I stated earlier. We have your fourteen week appointment set up, correct?"

"Yep, on the twenty-fifth," she replied, sitting up after he wiped her tummy off.

"Great. We'll call you if there is any reason for concern. So no news is good news in this case," Dr. Richards said.

"Thank you," she replied, shaking his hand.

Dean reciprocated the offered handshake and helped Addalyn rise, following the doctor back to the lobby.

...

Addalyn let out a small groan as she stretched and rolled over, wanting to sneak a peek at the sleeping man in her bed. When they got home, they'd tried to start something, but Addalyn had gotten so tired she requested to finish it later. Now she looked upon his sleeping face and couldn't help but just stare. He was so beautifully handsome. His hair was fluffed out around his head almost like a deceiving halo and his chiseled features were _almost_ relaxed. She wasn't Dean was ever fully relaxed. He always had a slight edge to him, always on the watch. She reached up and thought about touching his slightly parted lips, but chose instead to crawl to her knees and lean over him, pressing a light kiss to his soft lips.

"Was wondering when you were gonna stop staring at me," he grumbled when she pulled away.

Turning bright red, she smacked his chest and he chuckled, opening those captivating blue eyes.

"Not my fault you're so good looking," she joked.

"Mm, guess I can't hold that against you huh?" he asked.

His arm snaked around her back and pulled her close, which she happily let him do, snuggling into his strong form.

"So, uh, Roman brought up something this other day," Dean said suddenly, sounding unsure.

"Oh yeah?" Addalyn replied, "What's that?"

He cleared his throat and she went to look up at him, but he pulled her head back to his chest. That was weird. Why didn't he want her looking at him?

"I just need your opinion?"

She nodded in understanding.

"I, uh, obviously never done the kid thing before."

As his spoke, the hand on her head started playing with her hair and his other hand found her hand lying on his chest and played with her fingertips.

"He said that for the sake of the kids we should consider getting married."

What? Wait, no... _**what?!**_ The waver in Dean's voice told her she had to think hard about her response.

"Well, I mean, most people are generally married before they have kids yeah... but look at my mom and dad. They had an affair and my dad just left. So I mean... no, that was a bad example," she sighed, pulling out of his arms.

His face was bright red when she finally sat up right and looked at him.

"You want my opinion?" she clarified.

He nodded and she saw his form become even more tense if possible. To try to calm him, she swung her leg over his hips and settled on top of him with a small wiggle, earning a slight smile.

"I think, that while I wouldn't turn down a proposal," she blushed as she admitted that, but continued strongly, "Having kids is not a reason to get married. I wouldn't want you to propose to me to appease society. I would want it because you _wanted_ to marry me. Kids requires cooperation, but marriage... that's like a life long deal to me. I don't want to follow my dad's footsteps, as much as I love him, and have three marriages and multiple affairs. Sooo, what I'm trying to say basically, don't listen to anyone else. I'm fine having kids with or without being married."

He became less rigid until he let out a sigh and fully relaxed back into the bed.

"Shit, I really got the best of the best with you huh?" he asked.

Blushing, she snickered and said, "If you think so. Besides, I was never the type of little girl that planned out marriages. I chose my future kids names, but never the wedding colors or anything."

His eyes opened and he cocked his head slightly.

"Does that mean you don't want to get married at all?"

"No, it's not that, it's just not a necessity. It's a beautiful ceremony and a big step, but at the same time, I don't need paper telling me who I love and want to spend my life with," she explained, then sighed as she thought about her last marriage discussion, "Seth and I had a discussion about marriage once. It was terrible. He told me he'd already planned everything out that he wanted, no matter who his bride was, and it had to be that way. And we had to get married if I wanted to stay with him past our early twenties because apparently he wasn't "going to play house and just shack up" with me."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her down so they were nose to nose.

"I'll have to remember to thank him when I'm beating the shit out of him next time. All his ridiculous perfectionist crap, led you right here with me," he said.

She battled her emotions but tears began forming anyway so she shut her eyes and kissed him softly.

"You're such a charmer," she whispered against his lips.

"Only with you baby. You bring out that sappy side of me."

She could feel her smile grow and bumped her nose into his, feeling the emotions calm enough that she could open her eyes again.

"You know something?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're a lot more mature for your age than you should be. You don't act like an old lady or anything, you're still very playful and fun, but at the same time you have such a level head."

"Unless pregnancy emotions take over, then screw logic," she joked.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, but you can't exactly help that part."

"True that," she replied.

She kissed him again and his hands came down to the dip in her back and rested right above her bottom. It caused a stirring in her loins. She purposefully deepened the kiss and he groaned, pushing her hips down into his. Whimpering, she wiggled at his touch. He broke the kiss and they both panted for air as she opened her eyes to find his.

"It's fucking ridiculous what you do to me," he rasped, rocking his hips up.

Her eyes fluttered in delight as his hardening cock pressed through his jeans against her warmth with just underwear on her side.

"I like what I do to you," she whispered boldly.

He lifted an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Good, then you can help see me through it."

With his hands directing her hips, she rutted down against his erection and puffed out an excited breath in reaction. Chills tingled across her body as he let out a groan. It made her want him all that more, almost feeling as if she didn't have him she might cry. With the emotions she had, it might just happen.

"Lay down," he commanded.

She shook her head and saw his confused look.

"I- I just-"

"Don't by shy, tell me," he encouraged.

She swallowed thickly, hating her lack of experience making her question herself still.

"I just want you to fuck me," she finally said, "I want your cock in me right now."

She felt him shudder and she gasped as he thrust up against her.

"Are you sure? You know I don't mind, in fact I love-"

"Please," she murmured.

"Shit, okay, yeah," he said.

She scooted back and helped him undo his pants and pull them down. His thick cock was almost fully hard and she really wanted to suck it, but the need in her cunt won out as she stripped her own underwear.

"Shirt and bra too baby," he said.

She nodded and shed them too before climbing back over his lap. He reached between her legs and fingertips found her entrance, making her clench in response.

"Fuck kitten, you're already so wet," he growled.

"I want you," she managed to whimper as two fingers slipped in.

"Gotta make sure I won't hurt you baby. You're always so fucking tight."

She winced at the sudden intrusion but it was quickly lost as his fingers found her spot. Her fingers curled against his stomach as he worked her core loose. Mouth slackening, she felt a burning rush of pleasure storming her body.

"O-Oh god," She whimpered.

Her head fell back as she rode his fingers and her climax built fast.

"P-Please just fuck me," she keened.

"I am," he teased.

"No, please, need your cock in me," she whined.

Embarrassment prodded the back of her conscious but as his fingers withdrew and his dick head pushed in, she didn't care much. Planting her palms on his stomach, she pushed down hard, tearing a wanton moan from herself and him.

"Fuuuuck Addy," he groaned.

She couldn't reply, just worked her hips in a blind need, chasing that bright end.

"God baby, what's gotten into you? N-Not complaining but- but- oh shit baby," he gasped.

Her nails dug into his skin as his hands took a firmer grip on her hips. It was so close, she could taste it. But she needed something, just a little bit more. Suddenly is grip almost became painful as he held her still.

"Wha- Ahhh!"

He began thrusting up into her pussy and she whimpered. This was it. What she needed.

"So fucking beautiful Addalyn, need you to cum baby. Grab those sexy tits. Make yourself cum all over my dick kitten," he ordered shakily.

Without a second thought, she took hold of her breasts and pinched her oversensitive nipples.

"O-Oh Dean, god, yessss, don't- please don't fucking stop," she cried.

She heard his breath stutter and he grunted as his pace quickened, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder.

"Fuck kitten, you're gonna make me cum," he growled, "Cum for me!"

Suddenly one hand left her hip slightly to travel over and his thumb stroked her clit roughly.

"Fuck Dean!" she screamed.

Her orgasm struck hard and her head tossed back as she let out a high pitched scream as the bliss traveled to every inch of her body. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she nearly sobbed his name.

"S-Sh-Shit Addy, gonna cum," he groaned.

What little sense she had left understood what he said and she rocked into his thrusts, wanting to help him feel as good as she did. Apparently it worked because he let out a howling moan and buried his cock deep in her core, so much so that it hurt slightly, but she held back on showing the pain, relishing in the feel of his throbbing dick as he panted her name. His hips gave and fell back to the bed, causing her to follow and collapse on him. Part of her realized she might be hurting him, but the other part of her craved this.

"D-Do you need me t-to move?" She asked between breaths.

"No," he growled deeply, wrapping her up and holding her close.

Smiling, she snuggled into his body and placed a kiss on his pectoral muscle.

"If this is how sex is going to be from now on when you're pregnant, you might need to have a few more of my kids," he said randomly.

Shock hit her, but then she just started laughing. She shouldn't be surprised by his comments like that anymore.

"Let's get through this one first stud."

There was a pause before his hand came up and started playing with her hair.

"Do you'd have more kids with me?" he asked softly.

She could hear curiosity and also insecurity in his tone.

"Course I would," she admitted, "Probably couldn't choose a better daddy for my kids."

His breath drew in sharply and she loved that she made him speechless, grinning against his skin before kissing him again.


	26. Chapter 26

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Drama, drama, drama. Nothing major. Kind of another filler but it also gives more info on our peeps. And kinda smut too. Daddy kink involved in the smut so if that's not your thing, don't read once the smut starts!

* * *

"I have to stop researching things," Addalyn murmured through tears as she came out of the bedroom.

"What, why?" Dean asked, looking up from his cards as did Roman who was across the table from him.

She grimaced and said nothing, but when his arms opened, she quickly rushed into them and buried herself in them. She wanted to do research on things about twins and also the testing she had done last week, and she was distraught at what she had found.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Roman asked.

She sniffled and fought to be able to form words.

"Okay, um, I had genetic blood work and ultrasound done, to make sure the babies are healthy, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, "What about it?"

"Well, babies can develop Down Syndrome, Spina Bifida, and Anencephaly. The last one is where the baby doesn't develop the skull or brain right and the baby usually dies right after birth if not before," she said, shuddering at the thought.

Dean's arms tightened around her and she swallowed.

"But, uh, if the baby has signs of anything, they'll offer an amnio to look at the amniotic fluid and if it's almost positive the babies have anything, they'll offer to... terminate... the baby," she whispered.

The word terminate sent disgust through her body. Dean's body went stiff under hers and she wondered why.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Some people can't accept the responsibility of having a disabled child or their baby going full term and dying anyway."  
Addalyn pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"People kill their kids because they'll have a disability?! What is wrong with people?!"

She had a terrible thought and looked at Dean in worry.

"You wouldn't- wouldn't want to... would you?" she whispered.

His eyes widened as he snapped, "No!"

Relief flooded her chest and she fell back into his arms.

"Hopefully you don't have to worry about it because the babies will be healthy anyway," Roman said gently.

She nodded in agreement.

"We haven't heard anything in a week. They said no news was good news, right? So that must mean they didn't see anything bad," Dean reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I hope so," she murmured, "Even if they find something, it's not one hundred percent for sure, and I don't think I could ever end my baby's life because of a percentage. Besides, there are plenty of people who live just fine with a disability. I- I couldn't-"

She sighed as she was getting herself worked up again and pulled back.

"I'm going to go lay down," she said.

"Want me to come with you?" Dean offered.

"No, have your guys night, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm okay. Promise," she said, giving him a small smile before kissing him.

"Yell for me if you need me," he told her.

She assured him that she would before she retreated to the room. Flopping on her side on the bed, she grabbed her phone and closed out of that disturbing page. What she hadn't mentioned, is she decided to be a curious idiot and looked up how abortion worked. After that, she knew she could never get one. She brought up some Facebook game and started matching blocks to save the animals. Before she knew it, Dean was coming into the room.

"Hey, I'm kind of surprised you're awake," he murmured as he toed off his shoes.

She looked up in surprise and asked, "Why, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," he replied, "You weren't waiting up for me, were you?"

"No, no, just couldn't sleep I guess," she explained, sitting up right and throwing her phone on his night stand.

She looked over her miscellaneous items there. Her phone, two unfinished water bottles, her bracelet, a few random hair ties and bobby pins and along with those items, she also had a dresser drawer specifically for her things seeing as she had pretty much began staying over at least three nights a week. He had stuff at her house too because he stayed at her place too. They were only apart one, maybe two, nights a week now, ever since everything happened. She began to wonder if she should ask about condensing houses and moving in together. Now that she was doing school online, she could possibly move here to Denver Hills.

"What's on your mind darlin?" he asked as he climbed into the bed.

"Um, nothing important," she lied.

After everything that transpired, and her raging hormones, she still kind of doubted he would be accepting. Sure, they had talked and joked around about it before, like that night he had fingered her on the kitchen counter, but she wasn't sure how serious he was. She was jolted from her thoughts in surprise when his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong," she assured him, "I'm just having possibly stupid thoughts."

"About?" he asked.

She rested her face on his bare chest and walked her fingers down his taut muscles.

"I just... Would it make sense for us to live together at this point? I mean, we talked about possibly doing it in May but I'm not going to that high school anymore and-"

She was cut off by Dean jerked her face up and kissing her hard.

"I was afraid you'd say no," he admitted.

Biting her lip, she reached up and tugged on a lock of his curls.

"Of course I wouldn't. I love being here, and I love being around you as often as I can be," she murmured, "Plus, we will have our babies to think about soon enough."

"You're right," he agreed, "It makes complete sense to just move you in here now. When do you want to do it?"

She shrugged and pressed a kiss to his mouth instead of giving an actual answer. If she had her way, she'd be in here by tomorrow, but she knew that would be hard with him working and not having much help last minute. That brought her to another thought. She'd have to leave Becky, Charlotte, Baron, and Finn in her home town. That hurt to think about. She loved them like family, and they'd helped her through everything. Could she just leave them?

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dean asked, pulling back with a worried expression.

"I don't- I just- I'm worried about leaving everyone behind."

"Do you not want to move?" he questioned.

"No! No! Not no, but- I do! I want to be with you in the baddest of ways, I'm just a little nervous not being so close to them," she admitted softly.

He knocked her chin up gently with his knuckle and she stared back into his deep blue orbs. His fingers slid gently along her chin before he spoke.

"They are welcome to come over, or I can take you to them. Or you can take yourself," he said, "We'll get you a license and a car, because you'll need one with the babies coming anyway. It'll work out. I promise."

She nodded and her lip wobbled as she wiped away the gathering tears.

"Oh don't cry darling," he whispered.

"You-You're jut doing so much for me and I don't deserve it," she whimpered.

He pulled her close and she quickly immersed herself in his embrace.

"You deserve more than I can ever give you babe," he murmured.

"Not true!" she gasped, trying to pull back, but he held her tight.

"Stop, just relax."

She huffed but went limp in his arms, lying on him as he reclined back against the headboard.

"You have an incredibly bright future Addalyn. Between your brains and your huge heart, you're going to go far in the world, Everyone who meets you knows that," he said.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked in confusion.

"Just- I resigned myself a long time ago to the fact I'm not going to do great stuff like you will," he continued.

Was he trying to say... No, no way. He wouldn't even think that, would he?

"So what? What point are you trying to make?" she asked irritably.

He sighed and muttered, "I'm probably gonna hold you back. You deserve a doctor or lawyer, someone who can provide a stable life of wealth and happiness, and I can't do that. I've already delayed your future by knocking you up, and-"

She jerked back and sicked an awful glare on him. His features showed shock.

"I don't want some big shot lawyer or doctor! I don't need wealth. Money doesn't equal happiness Dean. Or haven't you realized that in the time you've known me?! Until I met you, I was practically in a depression, and my unlimited amounts of money my dad gave me didn't help anything. Material things only temporarily fill the void. I want to be with someone that loves me, that takes care of me by holding me, and kissing me, and listening to me. I want someone who's not afraid to fuck me and make love all in the same night, and who unlocks things I didn't even know I wanted. I want the father of my kids to be the one that is by my side to help raise them, no matter what might come our way," she explained, unable to control the anger and sadness in her voice, "While it's not the most opportune time to have kids for either of us, I don't regret them one bit. Do you?"

The blood left his face as he jerked upright.

"Fuck no! I just don't think you should have to be stuck with me," he snapped.

"I'm not stuck! Jesus Dean. Did our little marriage talk the other day not sink into your head? I am not afraid to try to raise these kids on my own! I'd rather not, but if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be. I love _you_. I want _you!_ "

His face fell and she felt the need to make up for her yelling. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but him doubting her too hurt, especially when it concerned how much she cared for him and the kids.

Crawling into his lap, she bumped her nose against his and he met her gaze with something unreadable in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean, I-"

"No, I get it. I do. I guess my emotions are a little off balance too," he muttered.

"But I shouldn't have yelled. Everyone has doubts and I guess... it just hurt to hear that you doubted me," she admitted.

He cupped her face and said, "I don't doubt you, I doubt myself. I don't feel like I'm good enough for you. But if you want to stay with me, I won't complain."

"Can't get rid of me," she teased quietly.

Their lips met softly. The feelings he stirred in her heart each and every time he kissed her still had her baffled. Lust, happiness, pride, everything swirled into one big ball and lodged itself right in her chest. She parted their lips and pushed on his shoulder.

"Take your shirt off and lie back."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just do it for me, please."

She moved so he could lay down after he removed his shirt. His muscles stretched as he rested his hands under his head with a cocky smirk on his face, knowing just how beautiful of a sight he created. Addalyn grinned and swung her leg over his lap, placing her hands on his pecs to balance herself.

"I love and want every inch of you Dean."

"Addy," he warned, getting an uncomfortable look on his face.

She wagged her finger and said, "No, let me finish, please."

He sighed but shut his mouth. She took the tip of her finger and ran it down the middle of his face, nose and lips creating inclines and dips she was happy to follow.

"I love your fluffy curls, your bright blue eyes that look into my soul, your cherub cheeks with those perfect dimples, your lips that kiss mine so perfectly. I love your strong jaw and the scruff you sometimes let grow there."

She paused and ran both hands to his shoulders and down slowly, squeezing softly, watching his eyes soften.

"I love these shoulders you let me cry on, these arms that keep me safe, these strong hands that hold mine tight."

She ran her hands back up and went down his chest.

"I love this incredibly sexy chest, stomach, and back, and every scar that adorns them."

Scooting herself back, she settled on his shins and continued her way down to his hips.

"I love these hip dents, your hips themselves and your incredibly nice butt."

He actually grinned at that one and she returned it with a wink, before sliding her hand over his very slightly hard dick.

"I love and completely cherish this cock, because not only is it a wonderful beast that makes me scream like no other, but it has given me the miracles inside me."

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his groin, making him groan. Her hands smoothed down his thighs next.

"I love these legs that show just how hard you work by how strong they are, and I even love your feet because they're a part of you. And that's saying something because I hate feet," she said, playfully wrinkling her nose.

Before he could speak, she pressed an open mouthed kiss to his dick again, happy to feel it rising even more.

"Addy," he breathed.

He reached out but she caught his wrists, pushing them down to the bed.

"Stop, let me do this too," she murmured.

She released his hands and they stayed still, so she giddily opened his pants and pulled them and his boxer briefs down his thighs as he lifted his hips. Even partially hard his dick was thick. She quickly took hold of his hardening shaft and held it up straight then ran her tongue up the underside.

"Shhhit," he rasped.

His hands clenched at his sides and she smirked before taking his cock in her mouth. Breath stuttering, he slid a hand into her hair.

"F-Fuck kitten," he growled.

A sinful idea popped into her head and she decided to act on it.

She released his erection and asked slyly, "Yes daddy?"

His head dropped back as he groaned and pulled her back down to his cock.

"You're gonna kill me Addy," he grumbled.

She snickered and wrapped her lips around the swollen head of his dick. Eagerly she worked over the flesh, enjoying the blissful look on his face, loving the little twitches of a smirk before his mouth would fall back open as he panted for breath. Precum gathered in her mouth so she sunk farther down on him and swallowed hard. A keening moan sounded loud as his hips thrust up against her throat.

"Oh fuck yes kitten. I love your mouth baby. But if you don't stop, I-I'm gonna fucking cum," he grunted harshly.

She quickly worked faster and started pumping her hand, wanting just that. She didn't want this to be about her right now. Pleasing him was her only goal. Pulling off, she took a quick, deep breath.

"Cum in my mouth daddy," she said in a begging tone.

His body tensed as she sucked and licked back down his thick, throbbing dick. She could tell he was teetering on the edge because his teeth gnashed together and his hand tightened in her hair.

"D-Did you just really ask that or- or am I hallucinating?" he growled.

She nodded before doing her best to deep throat him, trying not to trigger her gag reflex because it'd surely be bad.

"God damn, you want daddy to cum in that pretty mouth kitten? Hmm?"

His breathing picked up and his chest rose and fell hurriedly as his hips started thrusting rapidly into her mouth. She was surprised to see his head lifting again and their eye met as he watched her intently.

"That's it baby, take this dick like the good kitten you are, such a good girl, oh fuck- fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ "

His hips shuddered in their pace before he thrust once more and his cock nearly exploded. She shivered at the husky moan he released as she swallowed.

"Oh fuck yes. I love you Addy baby," he panted before he fell back, "You're so- fucking amazing."

Teasingly, she kissed the head of his cock before crawling up into his arms. Who knew giving a blow job could be so tiring?

"When we wake up, we can continue," she murmured as she buried herself in his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

"You got it."


	27. Chapter 27

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Smut from the git go! No daddy kink this time guys, so no need to advert ye eyes for that reason lol. A little more story progression and feels for our Addy.

* * *

Addalyn fell back and clutched at the sheets, panting through the exhaustion plaguing her limbs.

"Stay with me baby," Dean cooed, "I just wanna make you cum once more."

"I can't Dean!" she whimpered.

Suddenly his hand grabbed her throat, not hard by any means, but the pressure caught her attention. She was torn between listening to him and focusing on his cock plunging in and out of her pussy. Even if she couldn't cum again, it felt so damn good to have him inside her.

"You can, and you will," he growled.

She shook her head violently, and to her shock, he pulled away. Cock bobbing with each step, he walked over to the closet. Addalyn struggled to tame her breathing as she watched him disappear into the darkness. When he came back out, she bit her lip with a moan.

"Like I said, you will," he said, lifting an eyebrow as he smirked.

He climbed back on the bed and shoved her knees up beside her breasts.

"Grab your legs, hold them there," he demanded.

Blushing at the openness of the position, she did as he said and watched in interest as he slid the butterfly wand down her slit. Her legs shook slightly as he flicked the switch on and the vibrations started rumbling against her skin.

"O-Oh god," she whined.

"Shh baby, keep watching," he murmured.

As the dildo slid in and the antennae fluttered against her swollen clit, she thought she would bite through her lip with how hard she bit. Each thrust of the wand had her insides quaking and the need to climax started to build again to her disbelief.

"I can't," she repeated.

"You can," his gravelly voice crooned, "You know you can. You're already getting there. Wanna know how I know?"

She took a deep breath and met his eyes, squeaking as he thrust the wand harder.

"H-How?" she stammered.

"Your face and chest are getting all red, your breathing hard again, your eyes keep trying to shut, and you're moaning in that way, the way that tells me you're coming to cum again."

"Oh oh fuck," she whispered, letting her head drop back slightly.

"Keep looking Addy," he snapped.

She forced her eyes open and gasped as he moved to lie between her legs, licking her clit as he thrust the dildo in short, quick movements. His warm, wet tongue worked her bud over and over with the antennae brushing just slightly, and she was gone with a moan. Suddenly he threw the wand away and jumped up, slamming his cock hard into her.

"Fuck Dean!" she screamed, digging her nails into his sweaty shoulders.

"Oh yes baby, oh god, so fucking good Addy," he growled.

His thrusts grew fast and short as he panted and growled until he rammed deep into her and came with a moan. He nearly collapsed on her but caught himself on his elbows as their foreheads touched. Gathering her strength, she opened her hazel eyes to gaze in wonder at him. He was sweating and panting, but his reddened face had a peaceful smile. She rubbed her nose against his and cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad to have you," she whispered.

"Same here Addy," Dean rumbled quietly, "Wanna finish sleeping before we have to go to your house?"

Addalyn nodded and he slid out, flopping on the bed next to her before turned them both on their sides and curling around her body, pulling her close. She had almost forgotten today was moving day. Two weeks since their discussion and they had finally found the time to get things moved. She had already been packing her least important things in boxes and all she had left to pack was some of her clothing and hygiene products. Dave and Sarah, Baron, Finn, Becky, and Charlotte were going to come help since no one wanted her lifting anything. She rolled her eyes behind her closed lids but had to smile. Snuggling back into Dean's chest, her smile grew as he kissed the back of her neck.

After sleeping another couple hours, they got ready and headed to her house. Baron and Finn were there already, leaning on the motorcycle parked in the driveway. As Dean and Addalyn pulled up, the two men looked over. Addalyn swallowed hard against the despair clawing up her gut and climbed out.

"Hey guys!" she said, trying to fake cheeriness.

Finn returned the smile halfheartedly but Baron didn't even try, simply opened his arms in greeting. She quickly flung herself into them. He held her tight in his warm embrace and pressed kisses to the top of her head.

"I can't believe you're moving for good," he sighed.

"I can't either, but Dean said you're welcome to come over anytime, and once I get my license I can come here whenever, plus my doctor is here," she said, "And I'm not that far away."

"I know, I know, but you'll be twenty minutes away, and not ten blocks," he replied.

Biting her lip, she squeezed him tighter before turning her head.

"Finn, get your ass over here," she teased tearfully.

His body wrapped around her and she spun in their arms, wrapping him in a hug.

"You're just as important to me Finn, so if he comes to visit, you'd better bring your ass with, got it?"

He chuckled and lifted her face, kissing her forehead.

"Course I will, little bit," he teased.

Addalyn smiled but it was wiped away as they let her go.

Sighing, she pushed her auburn locks back and said, "Shall we get started?"

"Aren't Becky and Charlotte coming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they must be running late," Addalyn replied, "I'll send them a text."

She pulled out her phone as they got inside, but a chorus of 'surprise's' caught her of guard, making her squeal and drop her phone. Wide eyed in shock, she stared at the group of people.

"What's this about?" she asked, confused.

"It's a going away party," Becky said with a grin.

"But, guys, I'm only moving twenty minutes away," Addalyn sighed, smiling none-the-less.

"Then think of it as a house warming party in your old house for your new house," Dave said with a chuckle.

She shook her head but grinned and rushed over, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, everyone," she said.

After everyone sat around with pizza Dave had bought, she realized it wasn't a huge amount of people, but looked like it due to the small nature of the room. There was obviously her, Dean, Finn, Baron, but also Charlotte, Becky, Dave, Sarah, Keilani and Mike, Athena and Richard.

"So when do you find out the genders?" Keilani asked, giving a small smile.

"I'm fourteen weeks today so about a month and a week," Addalyn replied.

"What do you want? I hope you have girls!" Athena said with a large grin, scooting closer to Richard.

Addalyn shrugged and said, "I don't really care. I'll be happy either way."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and added, "Everyone says that, but secretly they have a preference."

"I want a girl and boy," Dean spoke up, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

She gave him a smile and leaned into his side.

"I guess I do too. They can look out for each other," she agreed.

"Awww, you guys are too cute," Becky said.

Addalyn blushed as everyone made similar sentiments and she hid her face in Dean's arm.

"Hey, now that everyone is done eating, shall we do gifts?"

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she looked up as her dad got up from his seat.

"Gifts?" she questioned.

"Yeah, well, we know you're moving in with Dean, but thought it might be nice to have some new things of your own," Sarah said.

"Not a bad idea," Dean agreed.

"I guess, but it wasn't necessary," Addalyn murmured.

She ran a hand through her hair and sat up straight as Dave brought over four boxes, wrapped in plain purple paper which made her smile.

"Thank you," she said.

She scooted two over to Dean and started opening the ones at her feet.

"Oh sweet! I've wanted one of these for months!"

Curious, she looked over to see Dean grinning as he held up a Ninja blender and coffee maker.

"That's awesome!" she agreed eagerly, "I hear those things work wonderful."

"That they do," Dave replied.

She went back to her own box and ripped away the paper a little faster, now excited to see what else there was. Finally she got all the paper off and lifted the box.

"It's a baby bullet, so you can make your own baby food!" Athena said animatedly, clapping as she nearly bounced in her seat, "I had one for Corbin and it saved a ton of money, and you know exactly what's going in the food."

Addalyn's squealed and said with a laugh, "I never knew I would be so excited for an appliance, but this is great!"

"I'm glad you like it," Athena said.

"Whoa, how'd you guys even get this picture?" Dean asked, catching Addalyn's attention.

When her eyes landed on the frame, her mouth fell open.

"Christmas dinner," Keilani explained.

"It's one of the many photos I took, but it was the best of you two," Mike filled in.

She leaned in closer and bit her lip as she realized it was when Dean was threatening to fuck her later. Her cheeks were bright red but the smile on her lips was undeniable and the way he was looking at her as he was leaned in close, it brought tears to her eyes now.

"Wow," she murmured, "Thank you."

"Now you have to let me do your maternity photos in exchange, got it?" Mike asked teasingly.

She nodded and wiped her eyes carefully, not wanting to ruin her eyeliner.

"Of course, there's no one I'd rather have do it," she agreed.

Swallowing back her tearful gratitude, she opened the last box and slid out the mugs hidden inside.

"Oh these are great!" she cheered.

Spinning, she showed Dean the mugs that had their names on them. Hers had teal and black zebra strips and his was a simple white with dark blue dots all over.

"Awesome!" he said, taking his, "Thanks guys, for all of this."

"You're welcome," the group chorused.

"So, moving time?" Charlotte asked.

With a bittersweet feeling in her chest, Addalyn nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess we should get started."

Dean pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before rising and offering his hand. Despite being sad about moving away from her loved ones, seeing him there with that dimpled smile and open hand, it dulled the ache to become bearable. She was leaving behind an old life. A life of immaturity, boredom, and routine. Instead she was trading it for a life of love, security, and adventure especially in the bedroom. Her cheek lit up as she took his hand and smiled, causing his grin to widen.

"Come on babe," he said.

She slipped her fingers between his and wrapped her free arm around his, hugging it gently.

"You okay?" he asked.

Nodding, she leaned up and smiled as he turned and met her for a kiss.

"I'm nervous, honestly, but I'm really happy to be doing this with you," she whispered.

"Me too baby," he replied softly, "Me too. I can't wait to raise our babies together."

Heart melted, she kissed him again before releasing him and going to help Becky and Charlotte.


	28. Chapter 28

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Romance from our duo on Valentine's day and smut. Pretty much the entire chapter after the first paragraph or so is daddkink smut!

 **Major mentions of daddy kink throughout the entire smut scene! It will be in bold print so you can skip over.**

* * *

"Babe, we really don't have to do anything," Addalyn assured Dean.

He rolled his eyes and tugged on her hand.

"I know we don't _have_ to, but I want to. I don't get to treat you like this often," he said.

Biting her lip, she followed him into the nameless building. He refused to tell her what he had planned, and she knew nothing more than it involved food. She only knew that because she was going to eat before they left. Their fingers laced as he pushed open a second set of doors and her eyes took a second to adjust to the dim lighting. When they did, she covered her mouth to stop a ridiculous sounding gasp.

"Dean," she giggled happily.

Looking up, she saw him grinning as he adjusted the bright blue beanie atop his head that brought out his eyes. With a squeak of excitement she reached up and pulled him into a grateful kiss. He was quick to wrap her up. Become wrought with emotions, she ran her thumbs over his whiskered cheeks and bumped her nose against his.

"You are so wonderful," she murmured.

"Nah, well, yeah," he joked.

Giggling she kissed him again before turning to survey the big gymnasium like room. It was all dark except where the light emanated from the candles circling the large fluffy pillow-like bed and food.

"Come my princess," he said, bowing with a cheeky chuckle.

She followed him and knelt next to him on the bed, taking the wine glass he handed her cautiously.

"It's sparkling grape juice," he informed her.

"Thank goodness," she said.

"We can't have the little ones getting hurt," he replied, reaching out to rub her slightly rounded stomach.

Enamored by his actions, she laid her hand on his. Already he was proving how dedicated he was to his babies, and to her. True to his word, she still didn't have to find a job, but it also helped that her dad was sending her some money every other week too. She was on track to graduate online at the same time her class would graduate in the actual school too, so once the babies were born and she was settled in, she was going to look for a job. Even if he disagreed and thought she needed college more than work. She didn't want him to fully bear the load of finances. Shaking away her thoughts, she met his eyes as they ran up to her face.

"Wanna eat now?" he asked.

"I was starving before we left so I think you know that answer," Addalyn replied with a giggle.

"Good, because I got us some of your favorites."

Out of the intricate containers around the bed he pulled out chicken Alfredo, garlic bread, a mix of peas and corn which was a current craving, pumpkin maple bread, and two chocolate cupcakes. They ate quickly with little conversation. When it came to the cupcakes, he handed her the one with the strawberry and he took the one with the cherry.

"Now, fruit first," he instructed, plucking cherry off his own cake.

She followed suit with the strawberry and bit in, a small moan escaping in return. Strawberries were her favorite fruit of all. As she licked her fingers, she was suddenly aware how silent he was. His lip was bitten between his teeth and his eyes were narrowed as he stared at her finger in her mouth.

"What?" She asked around the digit.

"Oh, I'm sure you know," he grunted, "Care to save the cupcake for later? There's something I want much more now."

 **Flushing, she shrugged and handed her cake back over. Instantly he leaped over, but he was gentle as he pushed her onto her back.**

 **"Would you be interested in trying some more new things?" he asked huskily, "I have this whole plan if you're willing."**

 **Addalyn took in his dimples and the proud look on his face as she nodded.**

 **"Yeah, I'm up for it as long as you warn me when the new stuff is coming."**

 **"Good, hands up and legs spread," he replied.**

 **She took a spread eagle position and watched in interest as he climbed off the bed before he disappeared from her view range.**

 **"Soft cuffs," he warned as fur touched her wrists.**

 **She jumped instinctively but kept her arms still as she heard the lock click on the first one. Her other wrist became locked in place and he moved to her feet next. For curiosity's sake, she tugged on the restraints just to find out that they were attached to the bed. He took her foot and locked it in before doing it on the second one.**

 **"There, all secure. Do you feel safe?" he asked.**

 **Despite a tingle of fear, she knew Dean would never hurt her, and it was a thrilling change.**

 **"Yeah, all good," she responded softly.**

 **He climbed up and hovered over her body, smirking.**

 **"You look real fucking good tied up and at my mercy kitten," he growled.**

 **Once bright blue orbs were now shadowed a dark blue as they gazed over her form, leaving a warm feeling in their wake. Her breath shuddered as she breathed in deeply, nervous for what he had planned next.**

 **"Tonight, unless you use your colors, you are entirely under my control. I will do whatever I want to you, be that eating you out until you cry or fucking your mouth or pussy as long as I desire. You are my kitten tonight. You will refer to me as daddy, understood?"**

 **Avid desire coursed through her veins as she nodded breathlessly.**

 **"Use your words."**

 **"Yes daddy, I understand," she whispered.**

 **"Good girl," he murmured.**

 **That brought a strange sense of jubilant elation and she almost questioned herself, but his hand came up, cupping her chin. Hoping for a kiss, she released her lip that had been trapped between her teeth and waited.**

 **"You're so beautiful, and so eager to please. I love it. I love _you_."**

 **Then he finally kissed her. A relieved breath escaped her nose as his tongue shoved between her lips and plundered her mouth dominantly. He hadn't done more than restrain her and kiss her and she was soaking wet. The kiss took off some of attention from the aching between her legs, allowing her a physical release of her need. She full on whined when he pulled back, pouting slightly.**

 **"You're being a little aggressive there Addy, something wrong? Why are you pouting?"**

 **She whined again and made her pout more prominent as she tried to squeeze her thighs together fruitlessly.**

 **"Is my kitten needing me?"**

 **"Yes daddy," she whimpered.**

 **"Where? Tell me what you want," he said, voice dropping lower as he sat up onto his knees.**

 **Clouded by arousal, her brain was tiptoeing a fine line but as he visually ate her up, she threw caution to the wind.**

 **"I want you between my thighs. I'm hurting."**

 **His eyes flashed as his fingertips touched her ribs, slowly running a line down to the waistband of her leggings. She took a deep breath as she watched him walk his fingers the last few inches to her crotch before he cupped it roughly, making her squeak in delight.**

 **"Here baby? You need me to make this feel better?"**

 **Frantically she nodded, trying to arch into his touch but unable to do so. He smirked and teasingly dipped a finger under the edge.**

 **"How should I do that kitten? Hmm?" he crooned.**

 **Frustrated she blew out a breath and groaned, wiggling her hips. She needed more, and fast. The pregnancy hormones had her like a female dog in heat.**

 **"Finger me, eat me out, something, please!" she bit out.**

 **Suddenly his arm snapped out and smacked her cheek softly. Not hard, just enough to get her attention focused.**

 **"Kitten, do not talk to me in that tone of voice or I will have to punish you and delay your pleasure even longer."**

 **The threat had her staring at him in disbelief. With a simple eyebrow raise, he sat back and pulled off his shirt, giving her a chance to devour his chest smattered lightly with hair. For some reason, that made her even wetter. Everything about him screamed alpha male.**

 **"Daddy, I wanna touch you," she whispered in a begging tone.**

 **That had him smirking again. He didn't reply though, instead standing up and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before dropping them fast. It took her only a second to realize he had no underwear on and his cock was standing proud and thick. Swallowing back a mournful moan, she bit her lip as she thought about having him inside her.**

 **"Mouth open."**

 **She quickly complied as he walked on his knees up to her face. Fingers dug into her cheeks as he took hold of her jaw and smacked her lips with his dick. Shivers tore up her spine as his precum smeared across her mouth and chin.**

 **"Suck me good and I'll return the favor kitten."**

 **No other instructions were needed and she eagerly wrapped her lips around the warm flesh. His groan was music to her ears as she lapped along the head and sucked softly. Angling her head awkwardly, she took his dick farther in her mouth and moaned as she took in his addicting flavor.**

 **"Ah, ooh yeah baby," he mumbled, his other hand coming up and pushing her auburn locks back, "Look up at me while I fuck your mouth kitten."**

 **She looked up his form and as soon as their eyes met, he thrust his hips hard with a groan, making her gag.**

 **"Good girl, gooooood girl. You're listening to daddy so well."**

 **She moaned as the praise once again had her squirming in delight. He chuckled and thrust again, building up a fast pace.**

 **"You like being praised?"**

 **Her moan was her response but he seemed to understand. Petting her hair, he cooed her name, telling her how much of a good girl she was and how much he loved her 'sweet hot' mouth. He finally pulled back and she drew breaths in as fast as she could.**

 **"Don't hyperventilate baby," he murmured, "You did so good."**

 **Now that he wasn't fucking her face, she was a little embarrassed by how much the praise turned her on.**

 **"Now, shall I get to work on your pussy and make it feel better?"**

 **"Please," she breathed in anticipation.**

 **He crawled off the bed for a second before bringing up a pocket knife, catching her off guard. Her eyes widened but he was quick to shut that train of thought down.**

 **"No baby, I'm going to cut your clothes," he explained, "I would never even play threaten you while you're pregnant."**

 **Her voice sounded small to her own ears as she whispered, "Okay."**

 **"Hey, Addalyn," he said gruffly, drawing her eyes up from the knife, "If you're not comfortable, tell me. I can't read your mind. I don't want to make you feel unsafe. I would never hurt you, I know that, but if you'd rather undress normally, that's fine."**

 **"It- It's just, how will I get home in cut up clothes?"**

 **His lips curled up as he said, "I brought along some clothes for you, no worries. Now I need a definite answer. Yes or no?"**

 **Fingers danced along the bit of her tummy showing and she nodded.**

 **"Yes daddy."**

 **Instantly he swung his leg over her and straddled her much smaller hips. As he leaned over, she took a moment to breathe him in, the spice and woods scent calming her nerves until she relaxed as he slid the knife blade up against her clothing. The blade tore through the cloth like it was nothing more than a thin sheet of paper, making her mind spin at the thought of how sharp it was. Luckily her bra beneath was a front clasp style and he just undid that without cutting it. Next he pulled her leggings and panties down, past her knees, then cut them right down the middle, quick and precise. As he climbed back up and hovered, she realized how hard she was breathing. But it wasn't in fear, no, it was in intense need, loving this more demanding, dangerous side.**

 **"You okay kitten?" he rasped.**

 **Slowly nodding, she pouted her bottom lip out again slightly.**

 **"Touch me please."**

 **"Of course baby."**

 **In a slithering type motion, he moved back down between her legs. She was unable to lift and spread them like normal, which made her question how this would work, but he simply used his hands to part her thighs slight before burying his face in her folds.**

 **"Oooooh my god," she moaned.**

 **Her head thumped back against the fluffy bed and she wanted to claw at his shoulders; instead she had to settle for the palms of her hands. Lips and teeth nipped and sucked at her lips before he ran his tongue between them, making her jolt as he barely grazed her clit.**

 **"Gonna try something new," he warned.**

 **"O-Okay daddy."**

 **"Fuck I love hearing you say that kitten," he growled.**

 **Suddenly his fingers pinched her lips and spread them, keeping the pressure hard and steady. His tongue dipped back in at her entrance and slid up in a twisting path that had her panting and whimpering. When he finally sucked her clit into his mouth, the sensation was so contrasting to the pinching that it short circuited her mind.**

 **"Fuck daddy," she whimpered, "That feels so good."**

 **"Good girl, keep telling me how it feels, tell me when you're gonna cum."**

 **She took a steadying breath as he went back to lathering her pearl with his tongue between quick sucks and bites.**

 **"G-God yes, it feels- nnngh-, god it feel so good. So warm and soft and- Oh! Please do that again daddy."**

 **He repeated the motion with his tongue and she threw her head to the side, bracing against the tormenting pleasure that exploded through her body. Suddenly he fingers released her lips and he created an almost vacuum like suction on her bud and frantically flicked his tongue. Hands twisting and gripping at the ropes holding the cuffs, she pulled hard, her moans quickly growing in volume as the heat build up painfully.**

 **"Fuck, daddy, daddy please! I-I'm there, I'm gonna cum."**

 **Out of nowhere, a finger wiggled into her core and with the first stroke of her sweet spot she was lost. Sobs and screams escaped her open mouth as she rutted against his face, blinded by bliss so sweet her eyes watered. It was all encompassing, the waves that slammed her body.**

 **"Daddy! Yes! Oh my god."**

 **Another finger slipped in. A blush momentarily crossed her cheeks as she heard the wet noises from between her legs as he fingered her. When he pulled back, he wiped his mouth half assed with the back of his arm before reaching down and freeing her ankles.**

 **"I- fuck, I can't even remember what I had planned next. I just wanna fuck your pussy so bad kitten."**

 **"Fuck me daddy," she moaned.**

 **He pulled her knees up and planted her feet on his shoulders before tapping his cock against her wet lips.**

 **"You sure you're ready baby?" he teased with a small smirk.**

 **"Yes!" she griped.**

 **Suddenly he thrust in, forcefully removing all smart comments from her brain. It almost hurt, the sudden intrusion, but she relished in the almost pain. He let out a ragged moan and instantly picked up a fast rhythm.**

 **"You're so fucking wet for me baby. Does daddy make you feel that good?"**

 **"Y-Yessss," she hissed.**

 **Eyes clenched and lip bit sharply between teeth, she sung his praises as he fucked her hard and fast. Every thrust hit her sweet spot, driving her insane until she felt her climax come to fruition.**

 **"Dean! Daddy!" She screamed.**

 **Frustrated that she couldn't touch him, she sobbed mournfully as she tugged at her restraints.**

 **"Fuck yes. Fucking- shit, you want daddy to cum in your pretty pussy kitten?"**

 **She nodded desperately.**

 **"Fill me with your cum daddy, please," she moaned.**

 **Forcing her eyes open, she saw his head fall back and his mouth open as his cheeks flushed red. His palm rested softly on her bump as he moaned loudly, making her shudder in delight.**

 **"Oh god damn yes," he growled lowly, "Tell me again."**

 **"Please cum in me daddy. I love feeling you cum in me, so warm," she whimpered with warm cheeks.**

 **His hips stuttered while he unleashed a growling groan and she felt the telltale swelling and warmth filling her. He sat there for a moment, sweat covered and panting, and she just admired him. He was so damn handsome when he was disheveled and spent. After a few moments, his eyes opened and he gave her a weak smile, reaching out and brushing her hair from her face.**

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," she replied honestly.

He reached over her and undid the restraints. As he did so, his chest was eye level, and she gave in to the temptation she had earlier once her hands were free. He cursed in surprise and braced his hands by her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned up, licking a trail up the middle of his chest, stopping at his collar bone where she kissed softly.

"Addy?" he asked.

She released him and he looked at her in worry.

"How long do we have here?" she asked curiously.

"About another hour I think, so we can just relax until we have to dress and go," he explained, still looking confused.

As he laid down, she quickly snuggled into his side and ran her hand up and down his chest and stomach.

"I- I have an embarrassing request," she finally whispered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can you... I don't even know how to ask this but... can you let your chest hair grow out more often?"

He let out a startled laugh before tipping her head up, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"You like it?" he asked.

She nodded before burying her face against his pec.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it's like an insane turn on," she admitted.

"Sure babe, I don't mind. I'm just used to people wanting the clean shaved look."

"Oh, you're sexy either way, but, I can't exactly explain it, for some reason it just adds an even deeper layer of masculinity," she murmured.

"Anything for you baby," he replied, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "Happy Valentine's day"

She blushed and grinned, thanking him softly and replying in kind before letting herself relax in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Guys, here it comes again. The drama. If only things were always fluffiness but sadly for our couple, it's not. The question is, who brings it this time?

* * *

"He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack, his backpack is all that he knows."

Addalyn sung along with the first lines of 'The Bird and the Worm' blasting through her headphones as she danced around the room with the vacuum cleaner. Dean was doing another fourteen hour shift so she decided to do some cleaning to pass the time. She felt like a proper house wife right that moment because she had a casserole in the oven, the dishes done, and the bedroom picked up as it had gotten messy with their frequent 'stay-in-bed-for-hours' days. Now she was about half way finished with the living room and was surprised at how good she was feeling. The fatigue and nausea had dropped off two weeks ago when she hit the fifteen week mark. Thinking about the pregnancy brought a huge smile to her face as she shut off the vacuum. Seventeen weeks and five days pregnant and the twins were looking completely healthy at every previous ultrasound. She was incredibly excited for the next one coming up on the 25th. She'd be about eighteen and a half weeks and they could probably see the genders! Before getting pregnant she wasn't big, a little chubby from lack of working out, but a size medium-large over all and now her belly was popping out decently. The only time one couldn't tell she was pregnant was if she wore Dean's hoodies, which she found herself wearing frequently if she was out in town because she was gaining her belly quicker than expected. She turned off her music and the vacuum. Reaching down, she had to smile as she rubbed the growing bump.

"I know you can't really hear me just yet babies, but I love you," she murmured.

She put away the vacuum and grabbed her water bottle, deciding to take a break as she spotted her phone flashing. One missed call, one voicemail, and three texts. Confused as she saw the missed call was from Dean, she called her voicemail.

"Hey babe, I'm taking a break so I just wanted to call and check on you. Hope things are going well and you're not too bored being there alone. Uh, I got tomorrow off and so does Sami so I was thinking we could take him and Becky on a double date sort of thing. Let me know what you think. Love you kitten."

By the end of the message, she was grinning like a fool. She saved the message and opened her texts. Baron was asking how she was and if they could visit soon. She was quick to reply good and yes they could because she needed to go shopping and they could help. Her dad was reminding her of her appointment with the OB.

"Like I'd forget," she scoffed with a chuckle.

The third one was from an unknown number. A bad feeling settled in her stomach as she decided to open it.

'You should really wear more clothing if you're going to dance in front of an open window like that doll face.'

"The fuck?" she muttered.

Quickly she looked around in fear but she was alone in the room. Officially she was creeped out. She jumped up and pulled the curtains over the window before checking both front and back doors and every window to make sure they were locked. She tried to call Dean, but he didn't answer which was no surprise as he wasn't due off for another two hours.

"Dean, I just got a weird text. Can you head home as soon as possible? Please? I'm gonna call Roman. Love you."

Next she called Roman.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" he answered.

"Um, this is going to probably sound really stupid, but would you and Galina maybe be able to come over for a little bit?" she asked softly.

"Sorry Addy, we're on the way to her parents' house. What's wrong? Are you and the babies okay?"

His voice got a little more worried so she was quick to assure him they were fine.

"I just got a weird text about not dancing in front of an open window in what I'm wearing," she explained.

"That's... strange," he said slowly, "Did you lock the doors?"

"Yeah and the windows, and I closed all the curtains. But I'm just scared now... I guess. It's stupid. I just don't have anyone here except you and Dean if anything were to happen," she sighed, "Anyway, you guys have fun. I'll just keep trying to get a hold of Dean."

"Wait, Addy, you don't think it's Seth or the Wyatts... do you?"

She bit her lip and toyed with the hem of her jeans.

"I would hope they were past that, but I'm a little worried its one of them," she admitted.

"Hold on."

She heard him talking in the background before coming back to their conversation.

"I'm sending my cousin Jey over to hang with you until Dean gets off work, okay? I'll have him call you before he comes in."

"Okay, thanks Roman," she replied.

"No problem. Don't open the door for anyone except him or Dean, okay? We don't want to take chances," he reminded her.

"Got you, thank you."

They hung up and she tapped her phone screen with her long nails nervously. Hopefully nothing was actually going on. Hopefully it was just a prank. Her phone lit up and started ringing and she quickly answered it.

"Hey, is this Addalyn?" a male asked.

"Yeah, is this Jey?"

"Yup, I'm right outside the house, wanna let me in? Then you can explain what's going on because Roman wasn't exactly clear."

"Of course," she replied, getting off the couch.

She hurried to the door as a knock sounded and opened it, seeing a tall man, slightly similar in appearance to Roman, waving with a small smile. Addalyn was quick to return the smile.

"Hey, thanks for coming," she said.

"No big deal, Dean's a good friend of mine," Jey replied, extending his hand.

She went to shake it, but he pulled her in for a hug, surprising her.

"You're family kid, we hug in this family."

Blinking in surprise, she blushed slightly as he let go.

"Uh, okay, thanks. Anyway, so did Roman ever tell you about the deal with Dean's brother Seth?"

Picking up her phone, she sat on the couch and watched him follow suit. He was cute. Not as cute as Dean, but attractive and he had a nice smile. He seemed rather laid back too which was a good thing with her nerves as they were.

"Yeah, him and those Wyatt fucks kidnapped you right? That was insane," Jey answered.

She nodded and played with her lock screen before sliding it unlocked and pulling up the text.

"We haven't heard from them, no issues, nothing, but now I get this text," she explained, handing it over.

His eyes moved over the screen before his eyebrows lifted dramatically.

"Damn, that's not creepy at all," he said sarcastically as he handed the phone back, "You got everything locked here?"

"Yeah, did that before I called Roman," Addalyn said, nodding.

A beep came from the kitchen and she cursed softly.

"My casserole," she decided to inform him as she jumped up, "You're welcome to eat with me. Dean gets home in about an hour and a half, but please don't feel like you have to stay that long."

"Nah, it's cool. I don't mind chilling here til Dean gets back. Uce would kill me if I left and something happened to you. You're apparently like a little sister to him."

She paused in confusion and asked, "Uce meaning Roman?"

He grinned and said, "Yeah, uce means brother basically. We're cousins but my twin and I grew up with him basically being another brother. In fact, I think you met Jimmy's wife a while ago. Naomi. She's an ultrasound tech."

"Oh, okay, yeah I remember her," she said, giving him a smile, "Anyway, if you wanna eat, feel free to join me."

She traipsed quickly into the kitchen and went to grab the oven mitts, but froze when she spotted the stove.

"What's wrong?" Jey asked as he entered and saw her staring blankly.

She swallowed thickly and nodded to the stove before quickly back peddling and grabbing onto the bigger man.

"Whoa, chill girl," he said soothingly, "What's got you so freaked-... You didn't take the casserole out, did you?"

Shaking her head no, she clung tighter to his midsection and buried her face in his chest.

"Someone's in here," she breathed.

A slow clap started and both of them tensed. He turned and she knew she should too, but she was scared damn it. What if Braun had gotten out?

"The fuck you doin' in here Seth?"

Shock had her straightening her back and turning quickly just to see said man standing in the door way. Gone was the two colored hair. It was now all dark brown. Gone was the easy smile he used to have. Now was a sarcastic smirk as he glowered at the two.

"Mmm, pregnancy is looking good on you Addy, very good," he said, leering over her body.

Jey hastily wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hands and eyes off Seth. I know what you did. Pretty fucked up."

Seth rolled his eyes and stepped forward, making Addalyn whimper in fright. Her fingers clung to Jey's shirt as if that would help protect her if something were to happen.

"Look, we both know I can take you down easily," Jey said, "So why don't you just leave."

"But it's not just him."

That was a voice Addalyn didn't realize. A bigger man walked out from around the corner and gave a smirk.

"Seth, you didn't say she was so cute."

She shuddered as the man's eyes traveled down her body as Seth's had, stopping on her stomach. Fear manifested as disgust in her stomach and she turned her face into Jey's chest again, letting him pull her closer.

"Dude, you weren't joking, she's pregnant. Damn. Why do you want a pregnant chick?"

Seth rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but the short haired man cut him off.

"Never mind, doesn't matter, long as it hurts Dean."

"What problem you got with Dean?" Jey asked.

"Little bitch took off on us a few months back. Straight up in the middle of a deal. Took off and squealed on us. Gave some speech about turning his life around. Obviously boss didn't like that too much," the man explained.

"So when I called up for a favor, Kevin here was happy to assist," Seth said with a ruthless grin, "Now come Addy, don't wanna have to use force and chance hurting the babies do we?"

She was torn. Every fiber in her being screamed to stay away but her instinct said he would do it. He would hurt them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked through a choked sob.

"Because you're mine. Dean doesn't deserve you. Doesn't deserve those kids. He'll just fuck them up so they're as screwed up as he is!"

"He's not screwed up! And the fact you're threatening to harm them proves just how fucked up you are Seth! He will be a million times better a father than you ever would," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"You telling me you want that pedo around your daughter if you have one?"

Rage blinded her and she reached back to the stove, grabbing the still-flaming hot casserole, slinging it, dish and all, towards them.

"Ow! Mother fucker! Seth, get a leash on your bitch before I snap her neck!" Kevin snarled as he backed away, holding his arm that got splattered.

Seth was dealing with his own pain from where the glass dish had smashed into his thigh and spilled down. With them distracted, she rushed over to the stove and grabbed the biggest butcher knife she could find, quickly returning to Jey's side. He eyed her warily as the hand holding the knife shook, but she had to pretend she was brave.

"You keep his fucking name out of your mouth Rollins and you quit talking about my kids, or so help me I will fucking cut you!" she screamed.

Kevin's eyes widened as he stepped back.

"She's fucking psycho," Kevin grumbled, "I'm out on this one Seth, you deal with your own problems."

Seth turned with wide eyes and yelled, "You can't just fucking leave me here!"

Shaking his head, Kevin said, "I only look out for numero uno. Sorry man."

Then he was gone. Jey moved quickly while Seth was yelling in distress, knocking his fist into his jaw. Seth went down fast. Addalyn just stared in disbelief as Jey shoved his foot onto Seth's throat.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't just snap your throat now! You've fucked with my family too many times!"

A door slammed and Addalyn screamed in shock, jumping back and brandishing the knife in defense in case Kevin had come back.

"What the fuck?! Jey... _SETH?!_ "

"Dean!" Addalyn cried in relief.

Her boyfriend dropped his bag on the floor by the spilled casserole and she placed the knife on the counter carefully before running full tilt into his arms, bursting into tears.

"Addalyn, thank god," he growled.

His arms wrapped around her tight and smashed her to his chest.

"What the fuck happened here Jey?" he snarled.

Addalyn wanted to speak up but shock kept her mute. Just being in his warm arms and crying into his chest was all she could manage at the moment.

"Addalyn got a weird text so Roman sent me over to keep an eye on things. This little fuck was in the house with some guy who said you turned on him and his posse or something. But bro, you're girl is quick. Threw the hot food at them and got a knife and threatened to cut them."

Dean's arms tightened on her even more as lips pressed against the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"They didn't touch her," Jey filled in when she stayed silent.

"Thanks man. I owe you more than you even realize," Dean mumbled.

He went to let her go but she clung to him, fear seizing her.

"Don't go," she cried out.

"Shh, shh, baby, I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

He still pulled back but instantly bent and lifted her bridal style. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder. Everything was hitting her, the endorphin rush leaving her body fast.

"What should I do with this trash?" Jey asked.

"Keep him there, I'll be back down soon."

As he carried her to the bedroom, she felt exhaustion overwhelm her.

"Take a rest baby, I'll be back to sleep with you in a few minutes," he murmured.

"Promise?" she questioned as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

He nodded and she noticed he tried to smile but it fell quickly.

"Just gotta take care of this."


	30. Chapter 30

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Aaaaannnnnddd more smut lol. But the next chapter after this one will be a light hearted fun chapter with Sami and Becky and probably lots of fluff.

* * *

"So he was telling the truth?" Addalyn asked gently.

Dean huffed a breath and almost literally threw himself back, slapping his thighs with an annoyed sounding groan.

"I fuckin' knew it would bite me in the ass one day but fuck man. I didn't ever expect I'd have a woman and kids to worry about so I didn't care," Dean sighed.

Addalyn bit her lip as she watched him scrub a hand down his face, obviously as worried and stressed as she felt.

"Okay, um, are they like mob? Or what?" she asked.

He smirked and chuckled humorlessly.

"Hell no. Just a small time drug ring. Only five people, six if you included me when I was there."

"Okay, next question, would they back off if they were paid money to?" she questioned, a plan forming already in her mind.

"What? Uh, yeah I guess, I dunno. But we need to worry more about Seth babe. He's like a fucking parasite, refusing to let you go. What do you wanna do? Turn him in? Kill him and hide the body? What?" he asked tersely.

"No killing. I don't want to chance either of us getting in trouble, even if he deserves it. We have to think about the kid's future too," she murmured.

She felt bad for even considering the option, but after everything he had put her through, it was slowly sounding like a fair repayment.

"Let's just get Jey to come to the cops with us. Do we mention Kevin?"

"No, just ignore them and they'll go away hopefully," Dean sighed.

Addalyn smiled gently and climbed up into his lap, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Mmhmm, everything seems better when you're right here," she murmured.

She placed her palm against his bare abs before running up softly, unable to contain a smile as her fingers raked softly through his hair. It did inexplicable things to her, even now. He was just too attractive. She still couldn't believe how much of an appetite she had for him, and the fact he was able to keep up with it made it even more wonderful. As she gently scratched back down his chest, he breathed in sharply. Even after last night, right now all she could think about was him, how they could distract each other.

"Kitten," he growled.

She looked up in confusion and he gestured down, leading her eyes to find her hand rubbing his hardening cock.

"Oh shit! I didn't- I wasn't even doing that consciously," she groaned, embarrassed.

His hand caught her wrist as she tried to pull away, thrusting her palm back down against his erection. Gasping, she bit her lip and met his eyes again. Just feeling him growing hard had her getting wet. It was like her body had no off switch with him.

"You must obviously want something if you're subconsciously rubbing my dick babe," he said with a cocky smirk.

"When don't I?" she sighed, but gave him a tiny smile, "I constantly wanting something."

"You don't hear me complaining. I love making my girl scream."

Instantly she was drawn up into his lap where their hips rutted together, making her cry out in relief.

"We have a double date in two hours, gotta make this quick," she rushed out, reaching down for his pants.

"Uh-uh, bedroom," he snapped, picking her up quickly.

Squealing, she held tight onto him as he carried her through the hall to the bedroom. Once in, he sat on the bed and placed her on her feet on the floor. Instantly their hands worked in tandem to get the other undressed.

"Damn you are so fucking beautiful," he breathed, pulling on her arm to get her closer.

She blushed slightly and rubbed at her belly, wondering if it looked as big to him as it did to her.

"What baby?" he asked gently.

"I- I'm just not used to my stomach being so big," she muttered, then shook her head to clear the thoughts, "How do you want me?"

He lifted an eyebrow but smirked as he laid back, pulling her onto the bed as he went.

"On my face."

Cheeks reddening, she awkwardly shuffled close to him on her knees.

"You sure?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, pussy on my face, mouth on my cock kitten," he demanded then smirked, "Come on, you know you're my princess. Just pretend my face is your throne."

"Dean!" she squeaked in surprise, smacking his shoulder.

She was mortified and very hesitant about what he apparently found hilarious. What if-

"I'm getting tired of waiting princess!"

Eyes widening, she jumped and moved quickly. With his help, she found a comfortable position over his head. Instantly hands clamped down on her cheeks and pulled her down. Without preamble, his tongue shoved between her lips and into her already dripping hole.

"O-Ooh god," she whimpered.

Shudders ran up her spine as a moan come from her lips. He seemed to know just what she needed. It was insane, the things he could make her feel with such small touches. Bracing herself with one elbow, she lowered, licked her free hand, and encircled his cock with her fingers, gently tugging up and twisting under the head like he had shown her. She was almost startled when his mouth stopped and his head thumped against the mattress. She went to ask if he was okay, but his moaned loudly as his hips bucked up, telling her all she needed to know.

"Oh fuck Addy, you're so fucking good at that," he growled.

Any reply was cut off as he went back to work, but this time on her clit. Every twist and brush of his tongue had her moaning louder and her whole body shivering in ecstasy. Returning her focus back to his dick, she noticed his head was beginning to leak. The whole member was getting a darker red and becoming engorged to the point her fingertips couldn't meet. It was utterly enthralling. With one last twist under the glans, she leaned forward a bit and pulled the head to her lips. She poked her tongue out and dipped along the slit in the head, collecting the precum there and causing a loud moan from between her legs and a muffled 'fuck'. Leaning down, she quickly wrapped her lips around the weeping head and moaned in delight. She would never tire of his taste. Suddenly his arm wrapped around her bottom and forced her hips down while his other hand came down and shoved her head down as well. She was so startled she couldn't do anything in reflex except moan wildly. He was suctioning and biting on her clit in a delicious manner that had her thighs quaking as they held her up, all the while his cock was thrusting up into her mouth rough and fast and while it almost made her gag, she loved it. Nails digging into his thigh, she relinquished all control and hesitation, letting lust overwhelm her body. She felt like a greedy slut as she sucked and licked at his moving cock, craving that moment when he would let go and cum in her mouth. Her attempts were derailed when his hips stopped, and instead his mouth picked up pace. His scruff, hot breaths, and wet tongue made for a deadly combination when she couldn't move, completely under his control. The arm pinning her hips moved and out of nowhere, she felt a digit brushing at her puckered entrance. It just gently rubbed, not entering exactly but putting pressure. Her heart rate picked up in speed as she tried to ignore it, tried to deny that it felt good, but the gentle pushing and circling had her panting and rutting down against his mouth instantly. Yanking her hair, he pulled her mouth off his dick as she felt her muscles tense right before her body was slammed hard with numbing bliss.

"Oh, oh my fucking god Dean!" she cried out, literally almost screamed.

There was no sense dictating her mind as she rode out her climax, humping his face to drag out every once of pleasure she could. She was just about to grab his cock again when he rolled them over.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up, open your mouth," he growled harshly.

She did as asked and he climbed up to her head.

"Tongue out, close your eyes."

Again she complied easily and suddenly his cock was slapping her tongue as she heard his fist jerking his cock, the sound of his hand hitting his pelvis becoming louder and faster as his breaths picked up.

"You're my good little slut princess, aren't you? Hmm? Umph, ooooooohh fuck. Gonna cum on your face baby. Would you like that?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Fuck, fuck, Addy, damn. You're so fucking beautiful. Never want anyone else again. So per-perfect. Ooh oh yesssssss."

At the last second, she opened her eyes and blue met hazel. His mouth snapped open as he let out a low howling moan. She almost jerked away in surprise when the first shot of cum landed on her tongue and lower lip, but his hand in her hair held her still. She looked down in heated lust and disbelief as he yanked his swollen dick roughly. More landed on her cheek and then straight in her mouth before he groaned and let her hair go, falling back. She mimicked him and flopped back, letting her heart settle and her breath catch up.

"I'm sorry if that was too much, I should have asked," he panted out.

"No, not at all!" she was quick to correct him, "That was incredibly hot. If- If I didn't want it, I would have said something."

"Thank god," he sighed.

Her heart pounded, but this time in nearly painful happiness. He always thought about what she wanted and needed, no matter what. It was incredible. Gathering her strength, she crawled up the bed. Their eyes met and he grinned.

"Got a little something on your face there baby," he said, his voice taking on a slightly husky tone again.

She blushed slightly as he reached out, his fingers wiping off the remnants of their activity, and she was shocked when he held his cum-covered fingers out.

"Lick 'em clean kitten?" he asked, lifting as eyebrow as he smirked.

She was hesitant, but it's not like she hadn't swallowed it straight from the source before. This was only different because of where it was. Sticking her tongue out, she wrapped it around his fingers and sucked them into her mouth, trying to do a thorough job of cleaning the digits.

"Fuck. Good girl. Damn, if I could get hard right now, I would be rock fuckin' solid baby," he whispered.

Flushing she laid down in his open arm and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"We gonna get ready for our date?"

"Mmm, do we gotta? Let's just send the two by themselves. I'd much rather just cuddle with you right now," he sighed.

She snickered as he rolled over with a grumbling noise and pinned her in his arms.

"Don't you want a chance to embarrass Sami?" she asked.

He groaned and one bright blue eye popped open.

"That _is_ tempting," he mumbled, "Do I get you again when we get home if I go?"

God he was insatiable, even more so than herself even! Giggling, she slid her fingers through his fluffy light auburn curls, enjoying how it poofed up.

"If we're not too tired, sure," she agreed softly.

"Never too tired for you," he replied, grinning so his dimples showed.

She couldn't resist and leaned down, pressing a kiss to each one.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered.

"I think it's the other way around Addy."

"Nope," she replied, flashing her tongue playfully, "You just don't realize how much of a handful I can be yet."

"Oh, but I know _just_ how much of a handful you are," he growled.

His eyes flashed as he chuckled and rolled her onto her back, pinning her wrists. She struggled slightly as he cupped her left boob with his free hand.

"Perfect handful," he teased.

Then his fingers slid down. She tried to not react, she really did, but the giggle escaped despite her best efforts and his eyebrows rose dramatically. He repeated the motions and she squeaked, trying to jerk away.

"Stop!" she whined.

"Oh, it's on now!"

"No! No! Damn it Dean!" she squealed through laughter.

His fingers poked and prodded, bringing her laughter louder and more persistently until she was crying and begging him to stop because her ribs were sore. Finally he stopped and let her go, both breathing slightly hard again as they grinned at each other.

"How did I not know you were so ticklish?" he asked.

"I try to hide it," she admitted.

"Well, now you can't hide it anymore," he teased.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly.

"How about tonight we just relax and watch a movie?" he offered.

Eyebrows furrowed, she questioned, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I just wanna spend some quality time with you. You can tell me about how your classes are going and we can talk about whatever. I feel like we haven't done that enough lately."

Her smile softened and she pulled him into another kiss, softer and sweeter this time. This just reaffirmed her earlier statement. She was the luckiest girl in the world.


	31. Chapter 31

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Sweetness, fluff, a little controversy, and more fluff!

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me?" Becky whispered.

"Not possible," Addalyn assured her with a smile, "He already thinks you're hot. I heard him say so. And you have one of the most amazing personalities of anyone I've ever known. You're sweet and funny and kind. You'll win him over no problem."

Becky's cheeks matched her hair as she cleared her throat. Taking that as a good sign, Addalyn hip bumped her.

"It'll work out, and if not, there's a million other cute guys out there."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just nervous," Becky sighed.

"Its okay," Addalyn replied, taking Becky's hand and giving her a bright smile, "Just be yourself and you'll have him hooked."

Becky nodded and the girls walked back into the dining area where Sami and Dean were talking. Dean looked up as they approached and Addalyn felt butterflies storm her gut. She still felt disbelief at times that she was able to call that beautiful man her boyfriend. He was entirely too perfect. Everything he thought was a flaw, was perfection to her. Especially those eyes and that smile with the dimples.

"Hello ladies," Dean greeted.

"Hello handsome," Addalyn replied with a grin, "And friend."

Sami scoffed but Dean smirked and said, "Good one."

"'Ey, that's not nice," Becky snorted.

Nonetheless she was grinning along.

"Ha, that jerk is probably teaching her all kind of things to get under my skin," Sami joked with a smirk, "He's always got it out for me."

"Maybe if you weren't always trying to be such a smart ass, I wouldn't have to school you in the art of it."

"Yeah right! You know I'm the king of sass," Sami retorted, "If we weren't in such a nice place with such beautiful company I'd make you pay for that shit."

He gave Addalyn a look and continued, "See, that's how it's _supposed_ to be done."

She bit back a smile and then turned her gaze to Becky who was snickering behind her hand.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Addalyn playfully hissed.

"Well, he's got a point," Becky replied.

"Alright, I'm sorry if this comes off as a dick question, but are you Irish? The red hair and the cute accent make me curious," Sami cut into the conversation between the girls.

"Yeah, I'm from Dublin," she answered with a red tint to her cheeks.

The conversation between them quickly took off so Addalyn turned her attention to Dean who was typing on his phone. The fact he hunted and pecked at his keys with complete attention was adorable and humorous in one.

"Having fun there babe?" she teased.

A scowl crossed his face as he held up a finger quickly before finishing his text.

"It's not nice to make fun of people Addy," he said as he finally put his phone away, "Was just replying to Ro, apparently they wanna come by this next weekend and do a game night. That cool with you?"

She nodded. That sounded like a lot of fun actually. She used to love doing game nights with her mom back in the day. Thinking of her mom was bittersweet. Good memories up until she was ten, then it started. Shaking away the negative thoughts, she looked up as Dean cracked a joke about Sami which had Sami grimacing and Becky laughing.

"Man, you better quit before I tell your girl all your dirty little secrets," Sami threatened with a malicious grin.

Dean shrugged and sipped on his soda.

"There's nothing you can say that I would object to. She knows pretty much everything there is to know."

They were interrupted by a waiter coming to take their orders and once they all said what they wanted, the topic of conversation moved on to the recent movies and ones coming out. The entire meal went smoothly from there and conversation was never lacking between the four of them. If Addalyn had to guess, she'd say Becky and Sami hit it off really well. After Addalyn and Dean dropped Becky off with promises of calling tomorrow and having girl talk, Addalyn finally let herself relax.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, reaching over.

She grabbed his waiting hand as she nodded.

"It was a lot of fun, and Sami is pretty funny. He also seems really nice when it's important, so I think he and her might take off pretty well. I never thought to ask, how's his track record with woman?" Addalyn replied.

"Mmm, not bad but not the best. Had lots of girls that weren't exactly girlfriends but were more than friends.. But he's never cheated. Once he decides to pick a girl, he usually sticks with her until they've run their course," Dean explained.

She nodded in understanding and ran her thumb over his, enjoying the feel of his soft yet slightly calloused fingers beneath hers. Pulling their hands up, she kissed the back of his hand and held it to her cheek, resting against the slightly cooler skin. Her cell ringing startled her from her thoughts and she quickly answered it once she saw it was Finn.

"Hey there handsome," she teased.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dean rolling his eyes as he drew his hand back to the steering wheel, making her frown slightly.

"Hello lil bit, how are things going?" he asked joyfully.

"Good, just had dinner with Dean and set up his friend Sami with Becky. Just dropped her off, so we're still in town, what's up?"

"Baron and I have something for you, could you swing by?" he asked.

She looked up at Dean and repeated the question. With a sigh, he nodded.

"We'll be there in like five," she told Finn.

"Great! See you soon!"

Hanging up, she slid the phone in her pocket before turning to Dean.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head.

"Dean, something it wrong, tell me please," she sighed.

He jerked his arm away as soon as she touched him, making her chest hurt at his reluctance to touch her. The drive was silent until they pulled up outside Baron and Finn's house. She shot him one last hurt look before popping her door open.

"Damn it," he cursed before suddenly grabbing her arm, pulling her back in.

She squeaked in surprise as she fell into his chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just really don't like the fact those two want to keep such close contact with you and see you all the time when it's completely obvious they want you," he muttered.

So he was still jealous. That explained it. She moved so she could get closer to him and tilted her head up, kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Dean, you know I'm with only you as long as we're together, right? There's nothing that could make me leave you, not even my best guy friends, who yes are attractive and attracted to me. Because I have _you._ I want only _you_. You're sexy and funny and sweet. Who else can treat me like such a queen and such a slut in the same day?" she teased.

He didn't reply at first but then he let out a soft laugh, looking down at her, his eyes sparkling as he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," he said.

She bit her lip and pulled him into a gentle kiss, then said against his lips, "You are the best looking man out there, out of the billions there are, and as long as you'll have me, I'm here."

"It just kills me to know those two would be happy to fuck you any time you asked, and knowing you think they're good looking just makes me worry."

"You can't tell me you don't think any other woman in the world is attractive," she said.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but-"

"But you're not gonna go out and screw them, are you?"

"No," he grunted with an eye roll.

"Exactly," she replied, "So stop worrying. You could have any woman, hell even any man probably, that you wanted, but we gotta trust each other. Besides, they aren't your hugest fans but they respect our relationship enough to not go beyond playful flirting. They have each other so it's not like they are hopelessly in love with me."

"I- Yeah, okay, I get that," he sighed, pulling back with one last kiss, "Doesn't mean I have to like Corbin. He looks like he wants to hit me any time I see him."

"Mmm, that's because he does," she said with a shrug before climbing out.

She turned back to see him gaping at her in surprise and it made her giggle. He shook his head as a smile crossed his lips and he finally climbed out.

"You are very luck you're pregnant, or I would tackle you right here and spank you," he hissed into her ear as he wrapped around her from behind.

Shivering, she looked up and saw him smirking, knowing the effect he was having.

"Being pregnant doesn't have to stop you from spanking me," she whispered back, quickly grabbing his hand before he could react and slapping it gently on her bottom.

He was quick to grip her cheek as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't tempt me kitten," he growled.

"Don't tease me with a good time then," she replied, grinning as she pulled away.

She rapped on the door and it was quickly opened, but some man she had never seen before. He had auburn hair with a more red tint than her own, a full trimmed beard, and a large smile.

"You must be Addalyn! Nice to finally meet the gal that's got those goons tripping over themselves."

His eyes traveled up to Dean and offered a friendly smile.

"You must be the boyfriend Dean, nice to meet you both. I'm Sami, the technical owner of this house."

"We all own this now," Finn argued as he came up, grinning widely, "Addy, you look wonderful!"

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she smoothed down the dress selfconsciously.

"Thanks, we just got done with dinner so I'm still all dressed up," she murmured.

"Well, hey, let's stop blocking the door and let them in."

Dean's grip tightened slightly on her hand before she was torn away into a tight hug by Baron. Giggling, she hugged the giant man back and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Watch out there little one, you might hurt your arms," he teased.

"Why do you gotta be such a mean giant?" she asked jokingly as she pulled back.

His lips lifted into a smirk as he ruffled her hair, making her squawk and bat at his hand.

"Not nice Baron!"

"Sorry kid," he jeered.

She narrowed her eyes on him before standing on tip toe and grabbing a hold of his beard that was now slightly longer. He scowled and knocked her hand away.

"Don't touch the hair! I just got it to a length I like," he groaned.

"I should rip a bald patch just for you being a jerk."

"Oh, hey Addy, wanna see why we asked you over?" Finn cut in.

She spun in excitement and nodded.

"Yeah! Definitely," she replied.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, where she was surprised to find two baby swings.

"We got gender neutral because you guys don't know the genders yet, but we wanted to get you something for them," he said.

Both swings were matching, white base with what looked to be a white cottony seat and gray fabric on the edges decorated in yellow, pink, and blue owls.

"I- I can't even- Wow," she breathed.

Complete gratitude filled her chest as tears filled her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away but a sob broke from her lips anyway.

"Oh! Do you not like them? We can exchange-"

She quickly interrupted him as she threw herself into his arms. Emotions clouded her throat so she couldn't form words, thus she tried to show it with her hug, pouring her feelings into her hold on him. Taking a few breaths, she calmed herself enough to whisper.

"I love them, thank you."

"You scared me there lil bit, but I'm glad you like them," he murmured.

Pulling back, she quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing out tearfully and finding Baron sitting next to Sami, both talking to Dean. Without a second thought, she jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against him as more sobs spilled out.

"Whoa, Addy?" he asked gently, holding her close.

"She's a little emotional about the gifts," she heard Finn behind her.

"Gifts?" Dean asked.

"We got you guys two baby swings," Baron explained as he ran his hand through her hair.

She sniffled as the tears finally started to dry and sat up, wiping them away completely.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome," he replied with a large smile, "We can't let everyone else spoil those kids. We get to be the god fathers or something."

"Definitely," she agreed with a nod.

He pushed hair from her face before she climbed off his lap, able to smile once more.

"You guys wanna take me shopping tomorrow? I'm buying of course and I'll pay for gas."

"Sure, sounds fun," Finn said, "I've always wanted to be the gay best friend that becomes all sassy."

Grinning, she hugged them both once more before turning to Dean, who's face was neutral.

"Can we get them loaded up? I'm excited to set them up at home."

Finally a small smile came to his face.

"Yeah, wanna help me Finn?" he said, rising and following the shorter Irish man into the other room.

At least he could get along with one of them.


	32. Chapter 32

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Holy hell guys! We're almost at 200 reviews, 195 right now I think. Damn. Thank you all so much for your support so far! Now, about the chapter! Smut, but it's not safe to read if you don't like daddy kink. So skip the bold if you won't want that. Also, drama! Addalyn gets to meet some of the bad guys...

 **WARNING: Extreme daddy/kitten kink in bold! Skip if you don't wish to read this! Erotic spanking involved!**

* * *

 **"You have been a bad little girl, kitten," Dean rasped as he walked in a circle around Addalyn.**

 **She made a weak attempt at an apology but he cut her off immediately.**

 **"No! No speaking. You haven't earned that right."**

 **His voice was calculating and cold, and it kept her from speaking again. Of course, this was all in play. She had asked for it, literally begging from him to be a little rough and mean because he had mentioned it before.**

 **"Do you know how upset you made daddy last night? Parading around in the beautiful dress I bought you, in front of those pricks who want nothing more than to fuck you?!"**

 **A hiss left her lips as his fingers twisted in her hair and yanked her head back so his cold blue eyes could stare at her.**

 **"I- I'm-"**

 **"Don't wanna hear it!" he snarled, yanking again, making her wince, "Do you just like upsetting me? Hmm? Daddy doesn't wanna hurt you but I will discipline you when you're bad. You need to understand your place."**

 **Licking her lips, Addalyn stared at him, panting in need as lust took control of her mind and body. Seeing Dean like this was incredibly sexy. She had thought he was domineering before but this was a whole new level; a level she liked.**

 **"I just gotta decide how to punish you. Should I take away your phone?" he paused as he let her hair go, "No, not enough. I could tie you up and edge you so you can't cum properly."**

 **"No!" she cried instantly.**

 **He wouldn't do that really, would he? Not let her cum? That might be too much for her. He smirked and crouched down, cupping her face as he leaned in.**

 **"No, I know now. I'm going to spank you. Stand up and drop your tights, show me that sexy ass in those pretty panties I bought you."**

 **Taking a steadying breath, she stood with his help and leaned down, making a show of slipping her fleece lined tights down and toeing them off carefully. When she stood again, he took her hand and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and patting his legs.**

 **"Lay down."**

 **"But my stomach," she objected in worry.**

 **"I got you baby," he assured her, breaking character to give her a small smile.**

 **She nodded and leaned down with his help. Her belly laid perfectly between his thighs while her feet still touched the ground enough to keep her stable while she braced her hands on the thigh supporting her breasts. Soft and warm, his hand ran up her thighs and pushed her dress up, stopping to trace along the black cheeky underwear. Shivers shocked to her fingers and toes in delight. Suddenly his hand met her lower cheek hard, in a way that stung but didn't overly hurt, instead it made her moan.**

 **"Was that a moan I just heard?" Dean demanded.**

 **She frantically shook her head but he didn't respond verbally, instead striking again but on the other cheek. Again she moaned, but louder this time even thorough her bitten lip. It just felt too good. Her nails dug into his leg as he smacked harder. A rhythm was picked up with harder smacks each time until each strike was on the verge of actual pain, making her hiss and whine, and want to rut into his thigh madly.**

 **"Starting to hurt kitten?" he asked, voice sounding almost concerned.**

 **"A-A little," she responded meekly.**

 **"Good. Your ass is getting to be a real nice shade of red baby. I think just a few more and you'll have learned your lesson."**

 **Bracing herself with his leg, she let out a cry of pain as his smack was drastically harder this time, bringing tears to her eyes.**

 **"Color?" he asked gruffly.**

 **"Green!" she assured him quickly.**

 **He chuckled and adjusted his legs before landing another smack, causing her belly to rub against his hardening erection as she flinched in reaction. He cursed quietly but kept on his way, working her up fast to a writhing whining mess.**

 **"Please, enough! Please touch me," she nearly sobbed.**

 **"But I am touching you kitten," he replied.**

 **His hand landed softly on her burning bottom and started rubbing, creating a deadly mixture of sensations that had her clenching her thighs together, seeking relief.**

 **"Please daddy," she whispered.**

 **"Please what kitten?"**

 **"Please touch me!" she snapped, tone demanding from need.**

 **Another smack had her groaning and her face falling onto his leg.**

 **"Don't take that tone with me little brat. You are getting punished for being a naughty girl. You do not get to demand anything! Do you even remember why you're being punished?!"**

 **Of course she did, but she wanted more. So in turn she lied.**

 **"N-No daddy."**

 **"No, of course you don't. You were being naughty and getting turned on by daddy spanking you, weren't you?" he demanded.**

 **Chewing her lip hard, she nodded. Gently she was lifted, and then not so gently he pushed her onto her back on the bed.**

 **"You are such a dirty girl kitten. Can't even remember why you're being spanked. You don't deserve for daddy to touch you."**

 **Gasping, she lurched forward onto her elbows and pleaded, "Please! Please daddy. I'll be good. I promise!"**

 **His eyes flashed as he smirked.**

 **"Why should I?" he mumbled, "Give me a good reason and I just might."**

 **"I-I need you."**

 **"No you don't, you have toys and your hands," he argued, lifting an eyebrow.**

 **"No! They're nothing like you daddy. Your hands and tongue and dick feel so good in me. I want you."**

 **His smirk widened and he crawled over her with the look of a predator stalking prey on his face.**

 **"That is a very good reason kitten."**

 **Relief spread like wild fire through her being as his hand slipped beneath her underwear, immediately sliding down to her drenching wet core.**

 **"You're very wet kitten. Like a fucking river down there babe. You like me spanking you that much?"**

 **She nodded and he thankfully pulled her into a rough kiss. Without warning, two fingers thrust into her cunt and rapidly sped up, stabbing her sweet spot head on. Stars burst behind her eyes as she cried out a pitiful moan, dropping back onto the bed.**

 **"O-Oh my- Oh my god daddy!"**

 **"Cum for me!" he demanded harshly as his thumb swept and pressed across her clit.**

 **On command, her walls broke and sweet relief rushed her pussy.**

 **"Fuuuck! Please, please fuck me now. Need your cock in me!" she begged, spreading her legs wider as he stroked her higher in her climax.**

 **"You don't deserve my dick and my cum naughty girl."**

 **She forced her eyes open as she whimpered and begged.**

 **"P-Please."**

 **Reaching out, she made contact with his solid erection in his jeans and his fingers fumbled for a second as he groaned.**

 **"On your knees kitten."**

 **She hurriedly scrambled to her hands and knees as he rid himself of his jeans and underwear, quickly climbing back up on the bed behind her. His cock was rock hard and incredibly warm as he pushed into her pussy, making her body shudder in delight. Tingles wiggled up and down her spine as he filled her slowly, agonizingly taking his time until he was fully seated and she thought she was going to burst.**

 **"That feel good baby?" he crooned.**

 **"Mm-hmm, so good," she hummed out, dropping her head against her hands.**

 **He groaned quietly before he drew out and thrust back in hard. Hissing, she arched into him, pushing farther back onto his dick. Both moaned as he completely bottomed out.**

 **"Fucking naughty kitten, just can't wait can you?" he growled.**

 **"No daddy," she breathed.**

 **"Fine, then you're getting everything you want."**

 **Out of nowhere he pulled back out before slamming in and repeating fast and hard. It made her cunt ache and her ass hurt from where his hips slapped her still-tender flesh. Nails sinking into the bedding, she thrust back to meet each of his, letting lust lead her body as he quickly drove her right back up to the edge.**

 **"Fucking little slut. Is this good 'nough for you? Hmm? Daddy fucking you hard enough?"**

 **Being called a slut felt much better than it probably should. His hand pushed down on the middle of her back then nails bit deep into her skin.**

 **"Fuck!" she cried, "Yes daddy! I'm so close."**

 **Addalyn bit the covers shoved up in her face as he landed a smack on her ass, making pain shatter across her bottom. Her moans shook as he angled his hips up to hit that sweet spot with each plunge, until she was literally shaking on his dick, panting and whining and begging to cum. Suddenly his arm reached down and wrapped around her ribs while avoiding her stomach, pulling her up onto her knees. His other hand slid up to her throat and she gasped in wonder.**

 **"Cum for me kitten, come on Addy. Cum again so daddy can fill this pretty pussy," he mumbled against her neck.**

 **He put just the right pressure on her neck and she came tumbling down again with a wicked scream of his name.**

 **"That's my baby, good girl. Fuck. God damn you smell so good kitten."**

 **Pulse pounding on her ears, she bucked on his dick as bliss shattered across her body and broke her again and again with each rabid thrust he gave until she was almost unable to breathe from exhaustion but pleased beyond belief. He grunted against her neck as his cock began swelling in her core.**

 **"Mother fucking fuck!"**

 **He hold dropped from her neck to her clit and he brought her to another body-melting orgasm as he groaned her name. She went completely limp, hardly able to breathe, let alone move, and he held her close before lying her on the bed.**

"Are you okay baby?" he whispered.

She managed a small nod and opened her hazel eyes to find him red faced and concerned.

"Perfect," she whispered.

"Come on, gotta get you off your stomach," he murmured, rolling her over with some minor trouble as his own body was apparently weak as well.

Once they were comfortable, she snuggled as close as she could physically get to him. His hand stroked up and down her back as she caught her breath and just marveled at him.

"That was intense," she finally mumbled.

"Too much?"

"No, not at all. I loved every second. It's just, so new even with everything we've done. You're introducing me to so many new things and there's nothing yet I haven't liked. I'm not sure there's much I wouldn't like when it comes to you," she admitted with a small blush.

He chuckled and said, "You're too fucking perfect. You don't even know."

They went quiet and she was almost asleep when he whispered again.

"I love you Addy."

"I love you too Dean."

She wrapped her arm around his torso and squeezed him gently before she passed out completely.

…

Addalyn had it all planned out. Dean did so much for her and now it was her turn to do for him. Gathering up the small backpack, she saw Baron turn to give her a serious look.

"Just let me bring in it there," he said.

"No, you can walk with me, but let me do that talking, please."

"How'd you even find them?" Finn asked suddenly.

Chewing her lip, she offered a shrug as her only reply before climbing out of the car. They were outside a little diner in her new home town where apparently the head of the little ring and his wife ran this business. Baron and Finn stood on either side of her as they walked in the shop.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" an woman with long brown hair and huge smile asked.

"I'm looking for Hunter, is he available?" Addalyn asked.

Her smile became more bitter suddenly as she looked over Addalyn.

"Sorry to tell you but if you're hear to harass my husband for child support, it's not his. He got fixed two years ago so it's someone elses."

Addalyn's mouth fell open and she sputtered for a second before shaking her head.

"No ma'am, I don't even _know_ Hunter. I know _of him_ , and that's why I'm here. I have a proposition for him," Addalyn explained.

The woman looked over her again then said, "Wouldn't take you for a junkie? What do you need?"

Patience wearing thin, she stepped forward and slammed the bag on the counter, unzipping it and revealing the ten thousand inside the bag. Two stupid accusations were two too many with her hormones raging as they were.

"Your husband and his merry band of dickwads, specifically Kevin, have made it clear they are after Dean."

The older woman's eyes lit up as she looked back down in the bag, hesitantly reaching out. Addalyn tightened her grip but nodded.

"There is ten thousand here. I know he fucked them over, but it was to better his own life, and now I want to pay Hunter off to leave him alone," Addalyn explained as the woman ruffled through the money.

Brown eyes narrowed on her in mistrust.

"Why?"

"He is my boyfriend and soon to be a father of twins. I cannot live a life wondering if he, or even my kids god forbid, are going to be hurt or killed.".

Addalyn figured honesty was the best option. Lying would do no good in a situation like this.

She grabbed the bag back and said, "Hunter please."

Stiffly, the woman turned and basically shrieked, "Hunter! You have a guest!"

A muffled shout was heard before a more clear, "I told you not to fucking bother me Stephanie!"

A tall man with a hulking body that almost put her dad's to shame stalked out, with intense eyes and short cropped blonde hair to top off his stern face. Baron and Finn were eyed first before he looked down at her.

"What? I'm not buying some girl scout cookies or some shit kid. I don't have time. Get lost."

He started to turn but Addalyn snapped out, "I have ten thousand dollars that says you might have time to listen to me."

That stopped him and he turned slowly, putting a bit more fear in her heart, but she blocked it off. She bet he was like those rabid animal that could just smell fear if you let it show.

"She has a good reason for being here Hunter," Stephanie informed him, "You remember Dean Ambrose?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed as he slammed his hands down on the counter, startling her as he leaned down so he and Addalyn were eye level.

"What about him?" he spoke to Addalyn.

Swallowing back everything except courage, she gave him the same speech she gave Stephanie. He smirked and his body language seemed a little more friendly now. There was a chance it was a trap though.

"Where is the little fucker now?"

"He's busy."

"And he sent you in his place? Fuckin' coward," Hunter laughed.

Furious, she smacked her hand down on the counter like he had earlier, effectively catching his attention again.

"He does not know I'm here. I came here to protect my boyfriend, my twins, and my future children. Now, do you accept or not?" she asked bitterly.

His jaw worked as he stared her down, obviously taking serious consideration in her offer. She was getting more nervous the longer he stood there.

"Boss, we got- Oh. My apologies," came a thick British accent.

She looked up to see an incredibly tall man with dark brown hair and a beard stopped behind Hunter.

"I will be back in a minute Barrett. What ever the issue is, have Kevin take care of it," Hunter ground out.

A look of sheer irritation was clear on his face and she almost laughed, almost. The British sounding man left the room and Stephanie followed him, leaving just Hunter with her, Finn, and Baron.

"You have guts kid," he finally said.

She nodded once in acceptance of his compliment.

"Sometimes that's a bad thing, but in this case it's a good thing. I appreciate someone who is honest and looks out for their family. Ten thousand to absolve Dean Ambrose of any affiliation and traitorous actions sounds like a fair price."

Addalyn hesitated and asked, "Do we need to sign something?"

That made him laugh and suddenly he looked ten years younger as he smiled brightly and stuck out his hand.

"Nope, I'm a business man with no paper trail, just shake on it. You'll have my word Dean will be completely forgotten about, as will you and any of his children or grandchildren, so on and so forth," he said.

Maybe she was being naive but she trusted his word and put her hand in his, marveling for a moment at how huge it was. Plus, this was probably the best they would get considering his profession.

"Good doing business with you Addalyn," he said, taking the bag of money.

Her brows furrowed and she frowned slightly.

"Wait, I didn't-"

"Oh, Kevin told me all about you and how you nearly burned the hell out of him with a fucking casserole of all things," Hunter said with a grin, "Like I said, you got guts. Nice talking to you kid."

Shocked and yet extremely happier than she had been, she let Baron lead her back out to the car, lost in a sort of trance of disbelief. It had worked.


	33. Chapter 33

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story. This is my third "Serious" story that I have going, but I'm really digging it so it'll be updated sporadically._

Author note: Over 200 reviews! Thank you all so so much! You guys are the best! Now, in this chapter, there is smut but it's vanilla/sweet smut so no daddy kink or anything. Safe for all smut likers I guess lol. And a little revealed about Dean.

* * *

"Huh-uh, no way," Finn said.

"What? Why not? It's cute," Baron aruged.

Addalyn sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched them bicker again over the outfit choice.

"It it cute and it looks good now, but she's not even half through the pregnancy babe. Her stomach is gonna get bigger, thus it would make the dress a couple inches shorter. Now unless you want every perv out there giving our girl fuck eyes, I would say no," Finn explained, giving his own eye roll before offering a smile, "I swear it looks beautiful on you, but you've gotta think about the next five-ish months."

She nodded and spun to look in the mirror. It was perfect right now, but a couple months from now, it wouldn't even cover her underwear probably. He was definitely right.

"Okay, let me try on some maternity jeans," she sighed.

"Be sure to get larger than fits perfect right now," Finn called out.

She was almost regretting this trip. None of her old sizes fit anymore, and she felt incredibly fat for only eighteen weeks along. That was probably just the hormones talking, but it made her feel completely inadequate. Finally getting on a loose pair of jeans with a high built-in belly band for support, she stepped out and lifted her blouse to show them.

"Those look nice," Finn commented.

"They're not bad," she agreed with a shrug.

"I'd get at least two, and the skirts and shirts you tried on earlier," Baron finally said, "Then we can move onto the fun section of bras and panties."

Although still down, that made her grin again.

"I'm not modeling bras and panties for you," she retorted.

"Aww, come on," he whined, rising as he stalked over.

She squeaked and dodged his attempts to grab her, ducking back into the changing area.

"Don't fight it Addalyn, you know you wanna show us," he said in a sing-song tone.

Giggling, she fired back, "You're little psychology trick isn't working Corbin!"

He forced out a gasp and cried, "I would never trick you little one!"

"Mm-hmm," she shot back as she got dressed in her normal clothes.

Picking up the pile of about thirteen items, she left the changing area and plopped the pile of fabric in Baron's arms.

"Carry these for me?" she asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes but smirked.

"You're lucky I love your selfish ass," he sighed, but paused in his step to wink.

She nudged him and happily slid under his empty arm while Finn took up her other side.

"I love you both too," she said as they got to the lingerie section, "But I'm still not showing off my undies."

"Damn it, I though it worked."

…

Addalyn perked up eagerly as she heard the front door shut and the tell-tale sounds of Dean shuffling his coat and shoes off.

"Addy? Where are you?"

As silently as she possibly could, she walked around and sneaked up behind him. She quickly adjusted her new black stretchy underwear with a small pink bow above the peek-a-boo cutout in the back before reaching out to tap him.

"Motherfuck! Who-"

He spun and his expression was priceless. Fear and anger led way to intense passion as his eyes roamed over her body, completely nude except the panties. She licked her lips nervously and stepped back, opening her arms as she spun.

"Well? I bought them today and they're stretchy to accommodate the growing bump," she said factually, pulling the waistband just to show how much room there could be.

"You look wonderful," he said huskily as he stepped forward.

He lewdly looked over her as he reached out, hands gently cupping her face. She placed her hands over his then ran her fingers up his arms as their mouths met. Finally her fingers found his shoulders and he pulled back slightly.

"Let me go take a shower real quick," he rumbled.

"Nope," she replied softly with a sly smile.

Lifting an eyebrow, he asked, "Why not?"

Pushing his hands off of her, she stepped forward and clutched her fingers into his shirt as she buried her nose in his neck, breathing his scent in deeply. Shudders tore across her body as she moaned.

"Addy?" he asked.

She nuzzled along his throat and parted her lips to place a soft bite below his adam's apple. His groan and breath shaking were music to her ears.

"You smell really good when you get off work. You smell like you, all smoky and woodsy and spicy, but now there's the appeal of the oil and gas and fuck is it ever a turn on," she whispered.

"What brought this on?" he asked as she pushed on his pectoral muscles to move him back to the couch.

"I was washing laundry and wasn't sure if a shirt was dirty, so I smelled it and... umph."

He fell back on the couch and looked up at her in an enraptured demeanor. Slowly she crawled up onto his lap and ran her hands into his fluffy curls, adoringly drinking in every feature about him.

"So my smell turns you on?" he asked softly.

Addalyn nodded and leaned down as she spotted his earring. It was back in. Even that little thing made her lust for him fire up hotter. This wasn't about her getting off in anyway. She was bound and determined to make him feel good, just like he always did for her. Of course, she really liked it too so that was a plus. His moan was loud in her ear as she sucked the hoop between her lips and suckled softly.

"Jesus Addy," he keened, hips lifting slightly.

Hands grabbed her ass and pulled their hips together, his stiffening dick pushing against his jeans already. For a moment, she lost all plans as he ground his cock into her groin, earning a mewling cry from her lips as she let go of his earring.

"That's what I love hearing," he growled.

A hand started trailing to her wetness but she smacked it away as she realized when he was doing.

"No," she said sternly, pulling back with a head shake.

A pout, a full blown real pout, came to his face and she nearly aww'd at how cute he looked.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm pleasing you. And don't try to argue! I want to do this," she commanded gently.

Rolling his eyes, he gave her an exasperated smile then said, "Fine, I guess I can handle that."

Grinning happily, she leaned back in and nipped at his lobe, once again catching the jewelry but this time her teeth sunk slightly into his skin. He jerked and hissed as his fingers curled tight against her hips. Excited by his reaction, she used her tongue to tease his ring before sucking and pulling back off with a pop. Without missing a step, she moved down to his neck, licking, sucking, biting, teasing the tender flesh there that had his body tensing and his chest rumbling with groans. Needing to feel more of him, she ran her hands down his chest and to the hem of his shirt, lifting until he took over removing it so she could watch his muscles work. He had the most perfect body she could ever imagine, especially since he had put on about five pounds, of what she was sure was muscle because there still was hardly any fat on him. Lifting her hazel eyes, she met his azure orbs and bit her lip slightly before reaching out without looking away and raking her nails down his chest. He broke first, eyes shutting and head tipping back and he groaned out a beautiful noise. Her insides smoldered as he crooned out her name. She needed that again. With quick precision, she darted down and bit on his collar bone. Then she moved quickly, curiously, to his nipple. She knew he like it touched but this was a bit different. Despite her worry that he would react badly, she flicked her tongue over his flat nipple, unleashing a full blown moan from Dean.

"Shit Addy baby," he mumbled as she moved to his other one.

She flicked again, but then followed with broad tongue strokes. His breath came out faster as she kissed down his flat stomach with his ab muscles relaxed, tracing each dip with his tongue until his belly was clenched and hard. Enjoyment was too weak of a word to explain what she was experiencing. She felt like she was walking in nirvana, hearing him moan and groan and grunt, knowing she was making him feel good. She had taken a few times to please him over the months they'd been together, but this was different. This was pure worship. Of course it was also greed on her part. She utterly adored knowing _she_ was the one pleasing him, no one else. Her fingers nimbly worked on his belt before she did the button and zipper sequentially then climbed down onto the floor. She hooked her fingers in the sides of the waistband and tugged. With a little maneuvering on his part, she got his pants down, revealing boxer-briefs with a very large bulge. He reached out but she slapped his hand back down and grinned at him.

"I'm doing what I want. If I want you to touch me, I will say so," she said with a wink.

A frustrated groan rumbled from his chest but he put his hand back down, fist clenched in obvious struggle. Pleased with herself, she lifted up higher onto her knees and used his thighs to help herself closer. Once she was able to reach, she leaned down and mouthed an open kiss along the shaft, then another and another until she came to the wet spot at the head of his dick. Coyly, she stuck her tongue out and licked along the gathering of precum and his cock twitched as he moaned. She mentally cringed at the fabric texture, and reminded herself not to lick underwear again before latching onto the waistband and tugging down. With his help, she got the boxer-briefs and pants to his ankles where she worked his socks off before removing the other items. She took a moment to look up his lean legs, barely able to skip of his hardened darkened cock, up his slender but muscular torso and arms, to his face. His eyes were dark and piercing as they stared unwavering at her and his bottom lip was between his teeth, and at once she felt again like prey looking up at a predator until she remembered she was calling the shots this second. Giving him a smirk, she leaned down and started at his left ankle, kissing up the muscular limb. She had been a little hesitant with this idea because he was obviously a little hairy but when she swept her tongue under his knee cap, one of her own weaknesses, and he moaned loudly, she knew she had made the right choice in adding this part. She placed a playful bite on his thigh before going straight to his right ankle, following the same pattern. Finally she came back up to his leaking cock. Too eager to tease any more, she circled the base with fingers and thumb before wrapping her lips around his swollen glans.

"Ooh fuck," he hissed.

His hand lifted but fell as he let out a growl, punching the cushion before gripping the seat tightly. She was very proud of herself at that point, licking quickly over the head before taking in as much as she could. Muscles flexed under her free hand as his hips lifted slightly. Guttural and low, he grunted out her name.

"Addy," he sighed.

Barely able to stop from grinning, she started sucking a little harder, rolling her tongue all around his shaft, voraciously working him to his end.

"God, Addalyn, baby," he gasped louder.

Suddenly a hand sneaked into her hair and yanked her back. She gaped up at him but was suddenly grabbed, lifted easily into his lap.

"Dean, I-"

"Shh baby, please let me make love to you," he whispered.

Caught off-guard she only blinked at his begging face before nodding. He let out a sigh and smiled before fingers made it between her legs. Eyes shutting, she reveled in the feel of his fingers sliding gently into her.

"You look so beautiful Addalyn, a fucking masterpiece."

She whimpered as her reply, unable to form words as his digits began slowly thrusting in. Her mouth fell open as his thumb found her clit and started rolling the nub carefully as his fingers tormentingly worked her open. Her hazel eyes popped open as he pulled his hand away, moving her panties with it, and his cock brushed her dripping hole. Taking a deep breath, she let him lead her down onto his cock, the movements slow and easy until she was panting hard and he was fulling in her pussy. His chest was rising and falling fast as well as his fingers tightened slightly on her hips. Urged by the longing in her, she lifted and fell back down carefully, drawing a moan from both of them.

"That's it, slow," he murmured, cupping the back of her skull suddenly, pulling her into a soft kiss, "I'm sorry we don't do this more often."

Confused by this, she gave him a curious look.

"You deserve to be treated tenderly too baby, not just like my kitten. You've reminded me tonight again just how fucking lucky I am to have you."

She blushed slightly and went to tell him that she was perfectly happy with how he treated her, but he cut her off with another kiss, moving their hips together at the same time. Bliss shocked through her core as they started a slow, sensual pace together. No sounds were made except their loud breaths and soft moans. Her nails bit softly into his shoulders as he thrust harder. She moved her hips to match his. Hers breaths came out faster as tantalizing pleasure coiled tighter, her thirst for him intensifying. He nudged her face with his nose and she turned, allowing him access to her neck. Electricity from his lips danced across her skin as he licked and bit.

"I'm getting close Addy, thanks to that beautiful mouth of yours," he groaned, "And this tight, warm pussy. Fuck baby."

Even when being soft, his words were edged and it made her love it all that much more. No matter what, he was the same Dean Ambrose.

"I am too," she whispered.

"Cum with me baby."

His hand dipped between them and she bit her lip with a soft moan as he rubbed circles against her clit. Her insides were quivering and her pussy fluttered around him as he brought her higher and higher.

"Oh god, oh Dean," she whimpered, dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Fuck, yeah Addy, come on baby, so fu-fucking close," he rumbled.

Moving her hips a little quicker she felt the sparks start and warned him, "Gonna cum Dean. Fuck. Oooh, don't stop baby, please, fuck! A-Ahgh!"

Body rigid in concentration, she felt his cock throb inside her hole right before her world shattered.

"Fuck yeah Addalyn. Shit baby. Oooh, god I fucking love you," he moaned.

"Dean!" was all she could manage.

Shudders and tingles slammed her body as white blinded her view as she squeezed her eyes tight, barely aware she was almost sobbing through her pleasure. As the haze lowered, she let herself lean against him, enjoying the feel of his fingers tracing up and down her back.

"I love you too," she finally muttered, "You kinda made me cum to hard to really speak."

Cheeks red, she pulled back and grinned. He chuckled before pulling her into a sweet gentle kiss, still rubbing her back.

"Then I'm doing my job right," he teased.

"You always do, dork," she retorted with a snicker, the remembered the food in the oven, "Come on, I've got the oven keeping dinner warm. Are you hungry?"

"When am I not hungry?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He had a point. She smiled and got off his lap, then realized she had no clothes.

"Should we shower first?" she offered.

His expression turned devious for a moment.

"Yep, definitely, both of us should go shower, right now."

He jumped up and smacked her bottom, making her squeak as he grabbed hard.

"Come on kitten, time to get you all scrubbed up."

...

Showered, fed, and buried under the comforter, Addalyn laid half asleep on Dean's chest while The Walking Dead played on the screen. She jumped slightly and cringed as Daryl fell down the steep cliff, getting hurt badly enough to start hallucinating his brother.

"I always hate this part," she mumbled.

"Why?" Dean asked, stopping in his stroking of her auburn locks.

She turned and propped her chin on her hand as she looked up at him.

"Daryl always has this 'I'm a badass mother fucker, nothing bothers me' mentality, and he doesn't want to let anyone see that he's still hurting from Merle "dying". I don't know, I guess it's because I have a crush on the guy, but I just wish he'd let someone hug him and cry it out at this point. And of course, Andrea almost fucking kills him soon, which really pisses me off," she said, grumbling the last part with disdain.

He smirked and shook his head lightly, tugging on her strands gently.

"You really have a thing for bad boys with emotional trauma don't you?" he asked.

Her brows furrowed.

"Uh, bad boys yes, but I didn't know I had a pattern of emotional trauma in my men," she joked.

His expression softened and almost became sad.

"Well, Seth is obviously fucked up for some reason I'm still not sure. Daryl Dixon, obvious reasons. Your doctor person is traumatized, but he's a good guy. That Harkness dude. The Joker. Me."

Her face screwed up even more, not understanding.

"I know Renee and those guys fucked you over, but you don't seem to have any other trauma otherwise?"

Dean scowled slightly but it went away easily.

"Another night baby, let's get some sleep and I promise I'll tell you another time."

She agreed but inside her mind was racing and her heart fluttering uncomfortably. What was he talking about? Were there things she didn't know? She went through her information of him in her head and came to the conclusion it had to be from childhood or something. They're the only years they hadn't talked about before. Unsettled slightly, she forced herself to calm down and close her eyes, listening intently to his heart beat and feeling his chest expand and deflate slowly.


	34. Chapter 34

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Guuuuyyyyysssss... It's February 25th in our story. That means... gender time! No warnings for this chapter.

* * *

"Well, today's the day," Dean said, grinning ear to ear.

Addalyn bit her lip to stifle a giggle, enjoying his happiness way too much. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her shrug, following him out to the car.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked exasperatedly as he started the engine.

"Of course I am," she laughed, "I'm just enjoying your happiness more. It's wonderful to see you so excited about our kids."

He rolled his eyes but she quickly took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles which made him smile.

"I'm very excited stud. What's your guess though?" she asked.

"A boy and girl," he said, no hesitation in his tone.

She nodded quickly. It would be a perfect combination.

"I would love that," she agreed.

He leaned over and kissed her quickly before pulling out of the driveway.

"Are your parents going to be there?" she asked.

"Mom said she'd try to come if work would let her off," Dean explained, "What about Dave and Sara?"

"Oh, definitely. Becky, Charlotte, Baron, and Finn want pictures as soon as we find out cause they have school today," she said.

She let go of Dean's hand and pulled out her phone, dialing her dad and waiting impatiently until he answered.

"We're on the way Addy, no worries," Dave said immediately, "We're like five minutes away with traffic."

"Same, okay, we'll meet you in the lobby then?"

"Sounds good," he replied.

She hung up and had just slid the cell back in her pocket when she felt a fluttering. Looking down, she curiously waited but it didn't happen again. Dean's hand interrupted her view as it laid on her rounded bump, making her smile.

"I can't wait to feel them move," he said.

"I know! I thought I'd feel them by now but I can only feel gas I guess. Nothing for sure yet," she said in disappointment.

"Soon enough," he said.

She flashed him a smile. Soon enough they were in the lobby waiting for her parents. They walked in at the same time as Dean's mom Debbie did.

"You made it," Dean said with a small smile.

"Of course I did! Those are my grandbabies in there," Debbie chided, a bright smile on her tanned face.

Addalyn was promptly pulled into a tight hug and she easily returned it. She still cared about Colin and Debbie as much as she had months and even years ago. She saw them much less, but they were still like family, and might be legal family eventually.

"I'm warning you all now, I might cry," Debbie warned with a laugh.

Sara giggled and said, "Me too! This is my first time seeing a gender reveal. I don't have kids of my own and Athena and Keilani had already been through it."

The older women talked about kids as they started to the lab area and Addalyn signed in.

"You excited kiddo?" Dave asked.

She spun and grinned, nodding. Caressing her belly, she felt a small flutter again but ignored it this time.

"You ready to be a grandpa again? Two at once?"

He sighed with a melancholic smile and said, "Yes and no."

They all took seats for the wait and Dean placed one of his hands over hers resting on her belly.

"I just wish you were a little bit older."

She nodded in understanding.

"It's bad timing, I'll agree to that, but these kids are going to be loved an insane amount," Dean said then explained, "And besides, she's gonna get to continue on whatever she had planned before. Already have it decided. I'm gonna work and she can go to college. We have tons of family to help babysit if we happen to be busy at the same time so that's not a problem."

Dave nodded and finally smiled again.

"I have to say, I'm liking you more and more," Dave said.

Listening to them talk, Addalyn felt worry flourishing to guilt in her stomach. Dave still had access to her bank account, the one for college and emergencies, and he could easily find out that ten thousand of the thirty thousand was gone. She shot him a quick look as he spoke up and stated that he hoped she would choose a good school close by. Giving him a small smile, she nodded without verbally committing to anything. At this point, she probably wouldn't be able to afford college on her own, and she didn't want to ask him for help, and she didn't want to use loans. She would probably end up getting a part time or full time job where to help with money, and enjoy the rest of her time with Dean and the kids. She didn't even know what she wanted to do. So many options and none seemed like the perfect one for her.

"Addalyn Wilson. Oh wait, I'm sorry, is it Bautista?"

Addalyn rose to her feet and said, "Legally it's Wilson still."

The tech nodded and said, "The doctor is waiting back in the room if you'd like to follow me. Any family is welcome as well."

Dean kept his hand on her back as they all maneuvered down the halls to the small room. Dr. Richards was waiting with a smile when they entered.

"Addalyn, good to see you again, and you too Dean."

"Hey doc," Dean said, sliding into the chair closest to the table Addalyn sat on.

She leaned back and lifted her shirt so he could tuck the towel into her leggings.

"Since you're eighteen weeks and four days now, so we're going to an anatomy and quad marker scan, and if you guys still want to know the sexes we can take a guess," he said as he squirted the warm gel on her belly.

Dean took her hand and everyone went silent as he moved the wand around, taking measurements.

"Baby A is measuring a little bigger at nineteen weeks, and baby B is measuring eighteen weeks and one day."

Nervous by the difference in weights, she asked, "Is that okay?"

He reassured her with a smile.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal for the babies grow a bit differently than one another in a multiples pregnancy. Baby A is the one closest to the cervix, and has been measuring slightly bigger the entire time so it's not like it's a big change. Baby B is still in a safe range. Would you like to listen to the heart beats before we look for gender?" he offered.

"Please!" Sara spoke out.

Everyone chuckled but then went quiet. Both beats were within normal ranges. Addalyn felt her eyes watering in happiness as she watched the lines showing the beat. She felt that flutter again and she unleashed a loud gasp as one of the babies moved on the screen at the same time.

"Did you feel that?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I thought I was feeling gas."

Dean's fingers tightened on her and she looked over with a huge smile.

"I've been feeling the babies move!"

To her surprise his eyes looked wet as he grinned widely.

"How about that," he murmured.

He scooted his chair closer as Dr. Richards announced he would look for the genders. It took a couple seconds before he cleared his throat.

"Okay, you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed loudly.

"Any guesses?" he asked.

"Boy and girl," Sarah, Dave, and Dean replied easily.

"Two girls," Debbie added in.

Addalyn shrugged and said, "Two boys, just to be different."

The doctor smiled and said, "Baby A is gonna be Mr. Ambrose or Mr. Wilson, and Baby B is a Miss Ambrose or Miss Wilson."

A boy and girl. Addalyn sniffled and wiped the tears suddenly falling down her cheeks.

"Have we thought ahead to any names?" Dr. Richards asked as he wiped off her tummy.

"Not yet," Dean said.

Even his voice seemed choked up. She looked over and sure enough a few tears had fallen. He hastily wiped his face and smile again.

"Now we get to go buy some baby stuff!" Debbie said, breaking the quietness of the room.

Giggling, Addalyn stood with Dean's help and said, "Yep!"

The exiting of the office was full of baby chatter between the grandparents while Dean and Addalyn walked hand in hand in silence. Everyone said their goodbyes and Addalyn let out a relieved breath once they were alone in the car.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She grouped her thoughts and spun quickly, pulling him into a big, sloppy kiss. She felt him gasp in surprise but he easily recovered and cupped the back of her head. Emotions poured between them openly. When they finally pulled back, his thumb came up and wiped off the tears on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned.

"Just... still in disbelief and incredibly happy," she explained, "I feel like this is just a dream."

"Me too, I never thought I'd have anything like I have with you," he admitted, biting his lip in a way that made her stomach flip.

"Okay, okay, enough of the sappy, I'm gonna cry again," she laughed.

He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips again.

"Should we go get brunch since we didn't eat before hand?" he asked, motioning to the clock that read ten am.

"Sure, what were you thinking?"

…

Addalyn squealed happily as she got a strike then promptly spun, thrusting her fists repeatedly in the air.

"Take that Ambrose," she teased, "Now I'm leading by fifty!"

He rolled his eyes and dropped his feet, standing from the bench he was previously leaned back against.

"I was letting you win, but now I guess I gotta show you up," he sighed, "Can't let you gloat to everyone that you beat me."

She smirked and dropped onto the seat where he had been sitting.

"Go ahead, try to beat me," she said, "We're officially on the ninth frame. You don't stand a chance."

He just smirked in reply and grabbed his ball. Doing a hilarious little shimmy, he rocketed the ball down the lane, a lot faster than he had previously been doing. Her eyes widened in shock as he got a strike. When he turned around, he stuck his tongue out and made a firing gun motion.

"Just wait babe, you're going down."

She jumped up and grabbed her purple ball, taking a steadying breath.

"Don't miss."

Yelping in shock as his breath traveled across her ear, she dropped the ball and it went promptly into the gutter.

"The hell was that?" she gaped at him.

His cerulean orbs sparkled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"What do you mean, I was encouraging you not to miss," he said innocently.

Narrowing her eyes, she muttered, "Oh, it's on."

She managed a spare with her next ball and stepped back to allow him room to do his shot. Right before he released the ball, she landed a light smack to his butt, making him fumble. The ball still managed to stay in the lane, but only knocked down six pins rather than ten.

"Little girl," he growled lowly as he spun.

Biting her lip, she shivered at the look he was giving her and simply grabbed hold of his T-shirt, pulling them chest to chest.

"Don't get me riled up now daddy," she whispered before releasing him.

He took in a loud breath before sighing heavily.

"Fuckin' tease," he grumbled.

Even though he acted angry, he was smirking. His next ball knocked down the rest for a spare.

"Last turns. You think you'll get enough ahead that I won't strike my way to the finish line?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She didn't reply, instead playfully pushed her way past to grab her ball. Addalyn nearly jumped out of her skin when his arms came around her waist.

"You gotta use those ball handling skills on me soon baby," he whispered before pulling away.

Picking her mouth up off the floor, she bowled her ball with heated cheeks. Of course because she was flustered she only knocked down three.

"Ambrose! Stop cheating!" she scowled.

"It's not cheating. I'm just influencing you baby. You're just playing right into my capable hands."

He sent her a wink and she felt her entire face go red as she thought about those capable hands on her. Muttering curses under her breath, she managed to knock down only two more, making her stomp in frustration.

"Now, let the master show you how it's done," Dean said smoothly.

To her minor annoyance, he did just that. Somehow he managed to get two more points than her. Instead of letting it get to her though, she watched him in amusement as he did some weird robot type of dance. He slid over and plopped on the bench next to her.

"And that, my lady, is how it's done," he said with a grin.

She pretended to be angry, faking a glare and turning her back to him. Dean made a confused noise before a hand landed on her back.

"Babe? Addy? Are you mad?"

She didn't reply, instead got her shoes on, trying to hide a smile by biting both lips.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She spun quickly and flashed him a dazzling smile, pulling him into a short kiss.

"Sorry stud, had to play with you," She mumbled against his lips.

"You're in so much trouble when I get you home kitten," he growled lowly.

Thrilled and already turned on, she smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"'Does that mean I get spanked? Because I'm very much up for that."

If looks could cause actions, she would have been bent over the bench getting spanked at that moment, she was sure.


	35. Chapter 35

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Drama, a fight, emotions gone wild. Need I say more? Oh, no smut in this one.

* * *

There was a loud thump and Addalyn jumped in surprise, whirling around in her seat to look through the back car window. She was shocked to find Dean holding Seth down on the trunk, said weasel's nose bleeding profusely.

"What the fuck?!" she hissed in irritation.

She jumped out and Dean immediately looked at her. His expression was way too calm for the tension in his body.

"Get back in the car Addalyn, now," he demanded.

"What? Why?" she asked, "Why isn't he in jail right now?!"

"He was getting protection apparently."

Dean jerked Seth's hair back and the younger man grimaced, blood dripping a river down his lips. His brown eyes locked on her and she wanted to cry.

"Why don't you just leave us alone!" she snarled, "What is your fucking malfunction Rollins?!"

She wanted to go around and smack his face, but he glared at her and it stopped her in her tracks.

"It's your fucking fault they threw me out! You think just because you got your rich fucking daddy that you can just throw your cash around to get whatever you wish?! Oh, oh little girl. You don't know how much you've fucked up! Hu-"

"Shut up Seth!" She screamed, so loud other patrons around the gas station pumps looked their way.

She let out a frustrated growl and finally rounded the trunk, both Dean and Seth looking at her in surprise when she straight smacked his cheek as hard as she could. Her hand throbbed painfully but the anger in her dimmed a bit.

"You are the idiot who went to drug lords for protection, people who would turn on your for the right amount of money because, you Mr. Rollins, are nothing but a low down dirty traitorous weasel. I didn't even know they were protecting you, but I'm glad they fucking kicked you out. You need to go to prison, for a long ass time, where you belong. Maybe they will fucking rape you like that beast did to me! Would you fucking like that?! Huh?! Scream and beg until you almost pass out!" she took a strong breath and narrowed her hazel eyes on his now damp brown ones, "I am fucking done with you in my life. You are not even going to be a memory to me. I will wipe your name from my mental bank because you aren't even worth thinking about. You broke my heart, you harassed me, you tried to screw me then kidnapped me when I wouldn't because you were obsessed for some reason, and then you try to hire people that hate Dean to help you hurt me and him. You are fucking psychotic. You need a mental hospital. Now, I'm going to call the police, and you are going to sit here, crying and bleeding, until they come around because I am just completely done."

Addalyn jerked her phone from her pocket, dialed, and quickly told the answering operator about the current situation. She was informed that an officer was on the way. Once off the phone, she shot Seth one last disparaging glare before climbing back in the car and slamming the door shut. Dean didn't get back in the car until the police had cuffed Seth and left. When he finally did, he was silent as he started the car and drove off. She refused to be the first to speak, torn between guilt at not telling Dean about the money and fury at Seth. Her nails clicked on the arm rest frantically as she begged herself not to cry. Against her wishes, the tears were collecting in her hazel eyes and making everything in sight become watery.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Seven words and her lip was already trembling as a tear fell down her cheek. She discreetly swiped it away and cleared her throat.

"I was trying to figure out how. I can't just bring it up over dinner. 'Oh honey, by the way, I visited your ex boss drug lord and paid off your name so he won't try to kill you, me, or our children'. So yeah."

"I would have appreciated knowing before, or even when you did it! That's fucking dangerous and reckless Addalyn. How stupid are you?! They could have fucking killed you," he snarled.

"I had Baron and Finn with me," she argued.

"Oh, that makes it all the fucking better!"

Filled with fury, she turned and glared at him, wanting badly to shake him and make him realize how he was acting.

"Excuse fucking me for wanting my children to not be in a drug ring's line of fire. God, you are being ridiculous-"

"Ridiculous, _ridiculous_?! I mean, fuck Addalyn, where did you even get the money?!" he shouted.

She smacked the dash board hard and screamed loud enough to startle him.

"Stop the car," she demanded coolly.

"Why?" he asked, but did as she requested, pulling into a parking lot.

"I took ten thousand out of my bank account that was for my college. You're fucking welcome. You can thank me when you reach the ripe of old age of ninety and get to see your grandkids and great grandkids. Now, kindly fuck off."

With that, she forced the car door open and grabbed her purse, slamming the door with all of her power.

"Addalyn! Addy! Get back here!" he yelled from behind her.

Her face crumpled as she wiped away tears repeatedly. They just wouldn't stop coming. With a sob, she pointedly ignored him yelling for her, startled when she heard his footsteps pounding on the pavement behind her.

"What are you doing?! You can't walk around alone when you're pregnant," he yelled.

She turned and he stopped just short of slamming into her stomach. His face was red and his hair disheveled but all she could think about was how he was so angry at her. It was simple to her. Protect herself, her kids, and the one she loves, but apparently he couldn't see that. She poked him hard in the chest with her nail as she spoke.

"I can do what I damn well please. You are not my father, you are not my keeper, and you are not my husband. From my view point, you are acting like a fucking child for no god damn reason. I had to do what I did! I don't care if you felt safe, I didn't! I will always do everything in my power to protect these babies and that was what I did. If you want to throw a hissy fit about what was done, fine. You do that. But you do it _alone_. I will not sit there and be yelled at and be called stupid, because I am not stupid. Gullible, naive, yes. Stupid, never. Now go be a giant kid, _by yourself_ and let me be."

With that, she spun and pulled her phone out, dialing Becky. She got no answer, so she tried Charlotte. Her friend apologized but she was with her dad planning a college trip so she wasn't able to leave and pick her up. Frustrated, she hung up and let out a growl.

"Just get in the car Addalyn," Dean said, voice a lot calmer.

"No. I am pissed at you. I do not want to be around you right now."

"So what, you're going to stand here until you maybe find someone to pick you up, and they'll take you home right where I will be?" he asked.

She shook her head and walked over to the concrete sidewalk to the building, high enough to sit on and did just that. Scrolling through the phone, she found Baron's name and pressed call.

"I never said I was going back there," she shot off to him.

She was speaking angry. Of course she wanted to go back, but after she had blown off steam. Bitched and ranted to someone, let it all out without repercussions.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Hello?" Baron answered in her ear.

"Hey, can you come pick me up?" Addalyn asked.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" he asked.

She heard shuffling in the background and Finn sounding curious as he questioned Baron.

"I'm at the shopping mall on Main street."

"Um, okay, where's Dean?" he questioned.

She made a noise of irritation but said, "Standing right in front of me."

"You're gonna talk about me as if I'm not here now?" Dean snapped.

Finally she looked up at him and said, "I'm the one pregnant. I've got the insane hormones going on. Everything you said hurt like a fucking knife instead of words Dean. So excuse me if I don't want to see your face right now."

Suddenly he stepped forward and jerked the phone from her. Her mouth fell open as she gaped at him in disbelief. There was no way he just did that.

"Hello? Fucking great. Of course she called you. Look, we're arguing but she doesn't need you to pick her up. I'm not leaving her here so she's safe and she has a ride. Yeah. Just calm your tits asshole. She'll tell you all about it later I'm sure. Yeah, fuck you too dude."

He pocketed her phone and stared hard at her. Nostrils flaring and fists clenching, she jumped up and got as close as she could with the bump between them.

"You're gonna just take me shit now Dean?" she snarled, "You don't control what I do!"

"As long as my babies are inside you, I have some say over what you do, at least physically. You are not sitting out here waiting for fuck face to get here. Come home with me. Yell at me, hit me, I don't fucking care. Lock yourself in the spare room if you feel like it. But you are coming home," he said in a demanding tone, "Got that? Now get in the car."

"Why? So you can yell at me some more and belittle me like I'm an idiot, I don't think-"

"Get. In. The. Car," he growled lowly.

She blinked in shock and stepped back slightly, almost afraid of him for the first time ever. His face fell as he groaned and scrubbed at his face.

"Look, I promise I'll keep my fucking mouth shut, but it's getting late Addalyn. You've got to be hungry and you're going to need to sleep soon. Just come home and I'll leave you alone," he said.

Swallowing the fear back, she asked softly, "Promise?"

"Scouts honor, just... just let me get you and the babies home safe, please," he said, voice turning to a pleading octave.

She nodded and followed him back into the car. Once they were buckled, he took off, both of them completely silent.

…

She set her brush down and looked at her hair carefully. She was sure it had already grown another two inches in the past two months. It looked good, although she might need to trim the ends soon. There was a knock at the bathroom door and she froze, unsure if she was ready to speak to him.

"Please come down and eat Addalyn. I have dinner ready," Dean said.

His voice sounded sad and it made her heart ache, but she was still a tad upset about how he has spoken to her. Apparently she had to put on her big girl pants, as much as she didn't want to, and mend things, hopefully talk it over. This wasn't the worst they had been through, but he had never insulted her before either. Shaking her head, she opened the door finally after he said her name again. He got off his leaning point on the door frame and offered a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Unable to control her emotions, she simply nodded and followed him out to the table where two plates of Alfredo pasta were set with two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling juice. Rolling her eyes at her idiocracy, she stopped and fanned her face as she forced back tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

He looked at her in worry and concern, and cupped her face, wiping the tears with his thumbs which only served to make them come faster.

"Addy, baby, are you okay?" he murmured.

She nodded and sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm a wreck," she breathed through sobs.

He pulled her forward and crushed her gently in his solid arms. She quickly wrapped him up and hoped silently he didn't care that she was getting his shirt wet as she cried. She cried for her frustration over Seth, for her sadness of what Dean said to her, for how she reacted and acted like she didn't want to stay around him.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I don't mean to be so emotional. I wouldn't really have stayed away long. I just wanted to vent and breathe without being worried about upsetting you or being talked down to again."

His chest shook when he breathed in, making her worried, but then his hand came up and smoothed her hair back slowly.

"Addalyn, I wouldn't leave you for something like this. I mean, you were fucking right earlier. You're pregnant. You have hormones and emotions all over, but I have no excuse for what I said to you. It was uncalled for. I was just so fucking hurt that you kept something so big and dangerous from me. But I am thankful, so fucking thankful, that you and the babies are safe. And it's a huge peace of mind knowing that I'm no longer a target, but it really didn't cross my mind that they would ever actually go after you or the babies, and I'm sorry for not realizing that. Thank you. Thank you for being a great mom and a perfect girlfriend."

By the end of his speech, she was crying harder. He shushed her softly and began rocking their bodies until they swayed gently to a silent song.

"Come on, it's getting cold, come eat," he finally said.

As he pulled back, she jumped up and caught his cheeks, pulling him down into a needy, frantic kiss. He was quick to react, pressing his lips to hers harder.

"I love you, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I love you too baby, and you really don't have anything to be sorry for. You're perfect."


	36. Chapter 36

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: I have been hit with writers block as of late. It's been a struggle but I've managed to come out with this smut smorgasbord. This whole thing is pretty much smut so the warnings apply to the whole thing. The next chapter will be a safe one. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Warnings: Daddy/kitten pet play, anal play, and squirting.**

* * *

Stretching with a loud groan, Addalyn got up off the couch, collecting the empty Chinese containers and heading into the kitchen. She tossed them and then started on the dishes, trying to keep her mind busy. She was twenty weeks exactly today, and tomorrow she had her five month appointment with the OBGYN. It was just a general check up, but she was still excited because they would hear the heart beats again. She smiled as she felt the babies move, the fluttering a little stronger now than it had been before, but still more just like strong gas pains than anything. Her phone rang from the living room and she cursed, drying her hands quickly and rushing to get to it before it ended. She was surprised by her heart racing and how she struggled a little harder to breathe when she got to it.

"Damn it," she sighed as the call ended.

A fluttering happened, but this time it was in her chest instead of her stomach and it was slightly painful.

"Okay, that's weird," She mumbled as she sat down on the couch.

She put away the worry when she saw Dean's name on the call log, quickly calling him back.

"There you are," Dean said warmly.

"Sorry, I was washing dishes and the phone was in the living room. What's up stud?" she asked.

"Just wanted to check in, see how you and the babies are," he said easily.

"Oh, we're good. They're moving a lot more today," she replied with a light smile, "How is work going? You still getting off at seven?"

He sighed and said, "Yep. I wish I could be home sooner. I miss you already."

Her lips twitched and her heart swelled.

"Now Dean, you're gonna make me cry if you keep being all sweet," she teased, but was very serious in a way.

She was prone to random crying outbreaks, whether from sadness or happiness.

"Sorry kitten. I'll try not to be so sweet," he chuckled.

Addalyn bit her lip and said softly with a giggle, "Well, only cut back just a bit. I do like when you butter me up."

"I know you do. That's why I do it. I like seeing you smile," he replied, "Any idea what we're gonna do for dinner?"

"Mmm, not yet. I was debating between meatloaf and a casserole of sorts."

"Ooh, meatloaf sounds good. I vote for that," he joked.

"Okay, meatloaf it is."

"But I want one more thing added," he said, his voice a little quieter now.

"What's that?" she asked, feeling her body clench as she thought of dirty things.

She pushed those thoughts aside with a shake of her head, disappointed in herself. Why did she always have to turn things around into some sexual reference? The hormones were playing with her terribly, or maybe it was the fact she had such an amazing lover. She almost moaned out loud at that thought and smacked her forehead, tuning in as he spoke again.

"I want you to be undressed, on the bed, waiting for me," he murmured.

Gasping, she curled her fingers under her skirt hem and played with it in excitement. So he _had_ been insinuating something.

"I want you to blindfold yourself and be ready. Use the toys and your fingers. I want you dripping and waiting. But don't you dare make yourself cum, got it?"

"O-Okay," she murmured.

"What are you going to do?" he asked sternly.

Blushing, she said, "I'm going to get myself ready for you but not cum."

"Good girl. I love you Addy. I'll see you in a while."

She hung up and stared at the phone, biting her lip as naughty thoughts trounced through her brain, clouding any other thoughts from coming through clearly. She rose and went to the kitchen starting on the meatloaf because it took about an hour to prepare, cook, and rest, then she would need to get ready.

…

Seeing as it would get ruined anyway, Addalyn kept off all makeup except a simple pink-tinged Chap-stick. She then tied up her hair into a messy bun and turned in the mirror, looking at her body from all angles. Her stomach was very round and sticking out quite a bit now, but luckily she didn't have any stretch marks yet and she had gained most of her weight in her stomach. Sure, her breasts and bottom were bigger, and her thighs were a bit larger as were her arms, but it wasn't a drastic change like her stomach. She sighed and shut off the light as she went to the bedroom. Grabbing the box of toys, she grabbed the needed items out and sat on the bed then quickly slid the blindfold on. Laying back, she spread her legs and groped around on the bed until she found the wand. She felt slightly awkward, using it while she was alone, but once the buzzing started on her clit, she suddenly couldn't care less. It was so strong it almost burned and it felt so good. Scooting down a little farther, she dropped her legs open as wide as she could before pushed the gspot vibrator part inside her wet hole.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered.

The fluttering was excruciating. She carefully slid it in as far as it went and struggled to breathe as the antenna vibrated her clit rapidly. Even though it felt incredible, all she could think of was Dean. She'd much rather have his mouth, fingers, and cock fucking her. Whimpering at her thoughts, she let her brain travel farther down that road. What if it was Dean touching her? Saying those dirty things he loved to say that made her blush and wet at the same time?

"Ngh, Dean," she whispered.

She longed for him. Even though he would be home soon, it wasn't soon enough. Her body ached for him, quiet literally. She quickened the thrusts of the wand, causing a louder series of moans. It brushed her sweet spot perfectly, but it still wasn't enough. Frustrated, she clawed at her breast, digging her nails into her nipple hard and drawing out a lusty groan.

"Damn it, I wish he was here already," she cursed mournfully.

"Wish granted kitten," came the familiar raspy voice as the bed dipped at her feet.

She gasped and almost jerked upright, but a hand pushed between her breasts, holding her down. Her hand was knocked off the toy before it was suddenly rocketing in and out of her dripping hole hard and fast.

"You're such a good girl Addy, and I'm _very_ proud of you. Just for that, I have a little gift for you. Do you want it?" he drawled lowly.

"Yes, yes please!" she cried out.

She was saying yes to the gift, but also yes to the immense please he was giving her. To her utter displeasure, he drew out the wand and helped pull her onto her knees.

"Hand and knees, spread your legs wide. Remember, if this it too much, say your colors," he said.

The fact he was reminding her about colors had her curious and nervous. He asked every once in a while but it was rare anymore he was strict in keeping it on her mind. She complied to his position of choice and her eye brows lifted when she heard a clicking pop, almost sounding like a shampoo bottle opening.

"Remember, colors," he stressed.

"I've got it Dean, I- Ah!"

Her breath came in sharp and harsh as she felt cool liquid drizzle down her rear entrance.

"I promise I can make this really easy, basically painless," he said.

A slick finger started pushing gently against her puckered entrance and she was really surprised she didn't immediately scream or jump away. Maybe it was because she trusted him, more than anyone she ever had. He'd never done anything without her consent and he made everything feel good. This would probably be the same. She took a deep breath and relaxed as much as she could as he slowly began pushing his finger in.

"Good job. Relax. Stay calm kitten. God, you are so perfect. Look at how good you're doing. There, all the way in. I'm gonna move my finger, okay?" he praised and asked.

"Y-Yeah," she whispered.

Swallowing hard, she braced herself as much as she could. There was some slight burning, but it didn't hurt, he was right about that. His other hand came under her hips and gently rubbed at her clit, making her knees weak instantly.

"O-Oh god," she gasped out.

She barely locked her arms to catch herself due to being startled by how good it felt. She knew that men usually enjoyed anal stimulation because of their prostate, but she never knew it would feel good for women too, for her.

"That good kitten?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," she murmured.

He groaned and suddenly teeth bit her left butt cheek gently. She whined in surprise when he licked over the mark.

"Gonna stretch you more. Not fucking your ass tonight, but the toy I'm gonna use is a little bit bigger," he said quietly.

"T-Toy?" she stammered through a second finger pushing in.

"Yes. I really hope you like it. I think you'll look sexy as fuck with it in. It's like an anal plug."

"Oh," She breathed.

She wasn't exactly sure what that was, but she had a good idea. Finally his second finger was in fully and both started moving, startling her when he scissored them.

"Such a good fucking kitten baby. You make daddy so happy, you know that?"

"Tha-hank you daddy," Addalyn moaned out.

His fingers left her clit and traveled to her soaking wet entrance. She thought her head was going to explode when he started fingering her cunt as well. Face falling onto her hand, she bit her lip hard and whimpered loud, bucking into his hands. Everything put together was beyond the realm of her belief of pleasure, keeping her in disbelief each time it got better.

"So fucking wet for me. I can't wait to be balls deep in you kitten, making you scream my name. Fuck. Okay, I think you're stretched good. It's just a glass plug. It'll be lubed up, but if it hurts beyond what you can take, tell me Addy. Got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it."

She heard the lid clicking open and shut again and then a cool object was pressed against her ass, wiggling gently as he worked it in. The burning was the worst part, but she could handle it. Suddenly the pressure was less, and yet she was so much fuller some how.

"It's in. God fucking damn. I'm about to cum in my pants. You look so fucking sexy kitten. You gotta see this."

She blinked to get her sight back when the blindfold came off.

"Come, kneel on the floor, crawl to the mirror," he ordered.

"Okay daddy."

He helped her off the bed and was sure to ask if she was physically able to and she assured him she was. As she crawled to the mirror, her brow furrowed as she felt something tickling her legs.

"Turn sideways and take a good look at your sexy ass. You're really my kitten now baby."

She turned and her eyes flew open as her mouth dropped. Lying against her legs, attached to the plug, was a long, fluffy, beautiful dark red tail.

"It's fake, like synthetic fur or some shit," he said suddenly, then crouched down and ran his hand over her ass while meeting her eyes in the mirror, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she admitted breathlessly.

His smirk was bright as he landed a smack to her ass cheek and she squeaked at the feeling inside her bottom when she clenched, almost moaning in response.

"Did you like that kitten?" he rumbled.

"Yes, please... please do it again," she whispered.

Her eyes clenched and she pushed back into his hand when he slapped her again. Everything was boiling quickly. From playing with the wand, to him fingering both holes, to the fullness from the tail plug, she was about to cry with the need to orgasm.

"Please fuck me," she begged.

"You have been a very good girl, I guess I can do that," he said, pulling back, "But you need to get my dick out and ready."

She spun quickly and worked his belt and jeans off as fast as she could, which had him chuckling. She sent him a pouty look and was quickly soothed with a hand smoothing back her hair.

"We need to get you some ears and a collar," he said with a smirk, "But that's for later. For now, suck my dick kitten."

"Gladly daddy," she said, ducking down.

She took his cock, already almost completely hard, in her mouth, moaning at the sleek feel of his skin along her tongue.

"Oh fuck, good girl. Love seeing your lips around my dick kitten. You like sucking daddy's dick, don't you? Hmm? Getting to taste my cum before I fuck you and fill you with the rest of it? Shit baby, stop now."

Addalyn bit her lip and pulled back slightly, just debating if she actually wanted to stop. He cupped her face and forced her to look up, their eyes meeting with fire.

"Don't look at me like that," he groaned, "You can suck my cock clean when we're finished, okay?"

Grinning, she nodded. Suddenly he hooked his arms around her, lifted and turned her so she was facing the mirror and her face was only mere inches from it.

"I'm gonna fuck you like this, and you get to watch," he breathed.

She shuddered as he pushed her thighs farther apart and she leaned closer to the mirror, poking her bottom out enough to brush her pussy on his cock. It was an unbearable tease. She could feel his heat and the wet precum rubbing against her lips as she swayed her hips.

"Please just fuck me already daddy. I need you."

"Damn right you do."

Her mouth opened in a wide silent scream as blinding pleasure scorched across her body.

"Open your eyes!" he snarled as he pulled out and slammed back in.

She barely got them open to see his blissful expression as he stared at her before they shut again due to him tugging on the tail. His blue eyes were filled with passion and lust.

"Fucking hell," she whined.

"Tell me. Tell me how it feels," he demanded huskily.

"So good! Sooo full. Fuck!"

Dean let out a ragged chuckle before leaning forward fast and pinching her clit between his finger and middle knuckle, rubbing swift and hard. He was saying something in her ear but she couldn't hear over her blood pounding. The loud drumming of her pulse blocked out everything except the sensation of touch and the feeling of every place his body touched hers. Her tongue darted out, flitting over her lips to wet them as she panted and moaned heavily, climbing her peak hard and fast. Suddenly he bit her ear hard and garnered her attention.

"Cum for me kitten. Milk daddy's dick with that sweet little pussy of yours until you're dripping with my fucking cum."

His thrusts became erratic as his cock swelled and his fingers worked her nub until she was clawing at the mirror, breaking into screams and pitiful cries of utter bliss. His groans mixed into her cries and sent her body into convulsions with another orgasm striking before the last one fiinished. She reached the zenith of pleasure and threw her head back onto his shoulder, once again letting hazel orbs meet cerulean as she panted raggedly.

"Let go again Addy. I want you to fucking squirt for me baby," he growled as his fingers messily rubbed her clit.

"I-I can't," she whimpered.

"You can. You know I can always make you cum again. Just gotta... do better," he panted.

His free hand came back around and suddenly the plug was fucking her hard along with his cock.

"I can't wait until I fuck this sexy ass kitten. Bet it's even fucking tighter than your pussy. Come on baby, cum for me. Come on," he coaxed.

His hand and fingers and words working in tandem as the burning grew in her belly again, and she tried to focus on what she remembered about squirting.

"Push hard and just let it all go," he coached, his voice picking up again, "Holy shit. I think I might cum again."

Her body responded immediately and she bucked back into his thrusts.

"Yes, cum again," she urged, "It might help. Hearing and feeling you cum is so fucking sexy."

He chuckled but it was strained as his breath fanned across her neck and he started working harder.

"Cum with me. Squirt for me and I'll fill you up again."

The build up was phenomenal as she clung to his wrist, shaking with the feelings taking over.

"Oh, oh yes, fuck. Almost there," she whimpered.

"Gonna pull the plug out when you cum, it's easier," he warned.

Her nails bit into his skin as she rode down on his cock as fast and hard as she could. His thrusts were almost painful now but she loved it, relishing in the delight of the stinging as it brought her higher. Then it hit. He slid the tail plug out and she squealed. A great wave of relief and euphoria struck her body and she found her self crying as her pussy gushed, coating both of their thighs.

"Fuck yes! Ooh god damn baby, shit shit shit fuuuuck!" he snarled.

Dean trembled against her as he hissed out her name. She suddenly felt lightheaded and slapped the wall to catch herself.

"Shit! Addy, are you okay?" he asked fearfully, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't- Don't apologize. Oh my god Dean," she whispered.

He steadied her and helped her walk to the bed, instantly spooning around her and kissing her all over her face.

"Are you okay? Really?" he pressed.

"Fine, just weak. Three orgasms, one huge like that, takes a lot out of me apparently," She explained.

He hesitantly nodded and she could almost see him blaming himself mentally. Addalyn quickly pulled him into a searing kiss.

"That was beyond incredible. I don't even have words," she assured him, "Once I'm not pregnant maybe, I'd love to do all of that again. Til then, let's just stick with the tail and bed sex."

She grinned cheekily when he smirked and his dimples came out.

"Okay, you got a deal," he said.

Their lips connected again and she drew him as close as physically possible, his hand resting on her bump.

"I love you guys," he murmured.

"Love you too stud."

"Get some sleep," he urged, "You need to rest."

She almost argued but a yawn cut her off and she found herself burying into his chest comfortably and letting sleep take her under.


	37. Chapter 37

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: A little bit of time with Becky and Charlotte. Then of course some drama has to squirm it's way in.

* * *

Addalyn grimaced in disgust as she watched Charlotte chug her beer.

"Stop looking at us like we're eating bugs or something," Charlotte finally said when she saw Addalyn staring.

"I'm sorry, the thought of beer is like... how can you stomach that? God," Addalyn mumbled, shuddering.

"That's why I'm gettin' my Bailey's on," Becky replied, shrugging.

"That's almost just as bad! Just, no one open tequila and we should be good. That smell."

Addalyn cringed in memory of when Roman and Dean had drank a whole bottle together and the scent had made her puke, ungracefully, right on the kitchen floor when she went to throw the bottle away.

"Mm, that stuff is the devil. Tequila makes her clothes fall off? More like makes the brain rot," Charlott said.

The blonde scrunched her nose up and Addalyn nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad," Becky argued.

"That's because you can handle your liquor better than us," Addalyn replied, "You could continue long on after I had to stop, every time!"

Becky blushed slightly and shrugged, then a soft smile came to her face after a moment.

"By the way, I really have to thank you for introducing me to Sami," she said almost shyly.

"Yeah, I have a hard time ripping her away from him, thanks," Charlotte grunted, rolling her eyes but smiling.

Addalyn let out a giddy giggle and asked, "So it's going good? I've wondered!"

Becky bit her lip and made a little excited noise as she danced in her seat.

"Okay, okay, I've just gotta gush here. So not only is he amazingly funny and super gorgeous, but he's a beast in bed!" Becky said, "Like, huge dick, rough sex kind of beast."

Charlotte looked slightly disgusted but Addalyn found herself incredibly interested.

"Really? Like, how rough?"

The red head blushed and leaned in, saying lowly, "Let's just say, I sometimes leave with bruises I beg for."

The smaller girl grinned and squealed, clapping her hands.

"Finally! I never knew you liked that too! I mean, I didn't even know I did until Dean got me into it, but now I can talk to you about that stuff! I was so nervous that you guys would judge me for some of the things."

"Hey, what you do in your bedroom is your deal unless you try to make me watch or bring me into it," Charlotte said, leaning in so they were all close, "Spill women. I'm all lonely and need juicy sex gossip."

"Well, you've had the longest with your man, you go first," Becky offered.

Addalyn flushed but nodded and toyed with the soda bottle in her hands, slightly nervous about actually talking about it.

"We're rough too. Not so much now that I'm pregnant, but it's still ten time rougher than what Seth ever did. Um, the dirty talking is what really gets me though," she paused to push hair behind her ear then continued meekly, "He doesn't even have to touch me rough but he says the naughtiest things that bring me to my knees. Not only that, he is incredibly giving and caring, so like even if we're doing something rough, or new, he's constantly checking to make sure I'm comfortable with it. He, um, well-"

"Spit it out woman! What is it?" Becky urged, grinning like crazy.

Biting her lip, the auburn haired female cleared her throat then nearly whispered, "He calls me his kitten and he's my daddy, and he- he even bought me this anal plug thing that has a fake tail on it... I'm sorry, that's probably really weird and-"

"They actually make those? I thought they just had the underwear with those on them," Charlotte said with a curious look, "'How was it? I've never done anything anal myself."

"Amazing," Addalyn admitted, "I never realized it would actually feel good."

"I didn't either, but it so does," Becky agreed, "Sami likes it too."

As the other two took off on a discussion about kinks, Addalyn smiled to herself. She didn't really have any one to talk to about this, because she was terrified they would judge her. She should have known though that Becky and Charlotte wouldn't ever. They had her back through a lot. Addalyn swallowed back tears and caught back up to the conversation, which was now about nipple clamps.

"Wait, they do what?" Addalyn asked, confused.

"They pinch your nipples and stay on them. Not good if your nips are overly sensitive, but good if you like a little bit of pain. They have ones with rubber covers to dim the pain, or even plain metal clip ones," Charlotte explained.

"How do you know this?!" Becky asked in surprise.

"Dolph," Charlotte murmured, blushing at their knowing grins, "It was a while back. We haven't screwed around in a few months because of that Lana chick going in and out of his life."

"That Russian chick? I thought she was with Rusev," Becky replied.

"Wait, what? Who?" Addalyn cut in, "Guys, I've missed a lot! Fill me in!"

...

Addalyn snuggled farther into Dean's arms and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of his freshly washed skin and hair.

"So did you have fun?" he asked.

"Oh, at Becky's? Loads! The girls drank and I had soda, but we got to talk about a lot of stuff. Her and Sami are going strong apparently, and I guess he's pretty kinky as well from what she said," Addalyn said with a giggle, then gasped, "'Oh! Have you heard of nipple clamps? Charlotte brought them up."

Dean snickered and she pulled back with a slight pout.

"Of course I have, do you even know what they are?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I think I wanna try them," she explained, "I love my nipples being play with. That would just be like a constant stimulation right?"

"Yes, but are you sure you really want to try them? Because I can run by the sex shop tomorrow and get them if so."

She nodded and smiled.

"Definitely wanna try!"

There was a knocking at the door and Dean groaned.

"Stay here, I'll get it," he sighed.

Addalyn nodded and slid off his lap, pulling the blankets up around her waist in case it was Roman or someone who regularly entered the bedroom to talk. She was in a nightgown but it was short enough due to her stomach that it could show underwear if she wasn't careful. Now bored without Dean to cuddle and talk to, she grabbed up the remote and flipped through the channels. A slamming sound had her jumping in surprise. Dean's voice raised and she leaped from the bed, worried that Seth was at the door however asinine the fear was. What she saw had her stomach plummeting.

"Dean! Dean stop!" Addalyn yelled.

He turned slightly but she saw his fingers let up on the blonde female's neck enough for some pink to return to her face.

"Go back in the bedroom," he gritted out.

"Not while she's here," Addalyn argued.

Renee sent her a glare which she easily returned.

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped.

"You'll either kill her or she'll try to get her jealous hands on you, and neither of those should be happening," Addalyn retorted.

Dean finally let Renee go, who gasped in breaths greedily as she stared between the two.

"I just wanted-"

"No, get out," Dean cut her off, jaw tense as he so obviously ground his teeth together.

"You don't understand!"

"We don't need to," Addalyn replied tersely, "Now, I believe he said to get out."

"You keep your whore mouth out of this Addalyn. God, you just couldn't wait to get yourself knocked up by him, could you? Fucking-"

"Dean!"

The man looked seconds away from snapping Renee's neck as he held it tightly again.

"You do not get to speak about her like that, you fucking got it?"

"'Or what?" Renee sneered, "You're gonna hit me like you used to?"

"That-"

"I wasn't fucking hitting you Young! Get that through your thick fucking skull. You agreed to everything we did and trying to say I beat and raped you only makes you look that much more insane."

"Look, I didn't come to fight," she said hoarsely.

Dean let her go and stepped back.

"Then get to talking," he said.

"I- Have you seen Seth? I haven't seen him in a couple weeks."

That made both Addalyn and Dean freeze up.

"Why would you be seeing Seth?" Addalyn asked.

Renee rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her thin hips with a scoff.

"Because we've been sleeping together since December."

Disgust hit Addalyn hard and she decided to just let it out.

"Ooh, okay. I get it. He was fucking you, because he couldn't get to me. Did you know he had me kidnapped? Where I was raped?! And then he and this thug tried to kidnap me, _again_ , and he tried to get Dean sucked back into-"

"You're lying," Renee snapped.

The fear and shock on her face gave it away, and Addalyn latched on.

"Oh, you didn't even know. No, he's been doing this shit ever since I saw him back on Halloween. Trying to weasel his way in, trying to fuck me, trying to kidnap me. Now though? He's locked in jail. So if you wanna see him, try looking there. Now, seriously, fuck off and leave us alone!"

Dean grabbed her arms and tugged her back. Addalyn almost cringed as she felt the painful fluttering in her chest again, but ignored it as Dean spoke.

"That's enough," Dean mumbled, rubbing her goose bumped arms.

Addalyn bit her lip and glared at Renee, who was actually crying. The bitch had the gall to cry!

"Get out," Addalyn spoke harshly.

"I- I didn't- Oh god I didn't know. I'm sorry he did all that stuff to you Addalyn, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, get out," Addalyn replied coldly before turning in Dean's arms, "I need to lie down, please get her out."

"Okay, I'll be in there in a few," he said.

She nodded and hurried back to the bedroom, clutching at her chest with a grimace. Whatever was going on, it had been increasing in intensity and frequency during the past two weeks. She took a drink of her water from the bedside table and slipped under the blankets, pissed that any romantic and sexy mood there had been was now ruined.

"Fucking bitch," she muttered to herself as she got comfortable.

Dean came back in, making her look up. He looked a lot calmer as he got in next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded and bit her lip as he pulled her close.

"If you need-"

"I'm fine stud, thanks. Let's just sleep, okay?"

There was hesitance clear in his face but when she rested her cheek on his chest, his body relaxed and she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. Not too much later it seemed, she woke to a phone vibrating on wood. She frowned as she realized she was on the pillows instead of Dean, but she knew it was probably because he needed to move. One eye popped open and she watched Dean grab up his phone quickly, typing out a message and resting the phone on his chest now. He lifted it again and typed another message. This went on for a good five or six more messages, with the smile on his mouth growing as time went on. There was a pain in her chest, emotions hurting her physically, as she wondered just who he was talking to. As far as she knew, he never texted anyone all night. Finally he set his phone back on the night stand and she quickly shut her eyes as he started to move, just in case he looked at her. She felt shame fill her gut at somewhat spying on him, but this behavior was curious for him. It was also bugging her but it was just so coincidental that it happened right after Renee forced her way back in his life. Doubt tearing up her chest, she flipped over and forced herself to go back to sleep


	38. Chapter 38

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Sexy time and drama! Minor bits of daddy/kitten mixed in with the smut but not loaded with it. Sorry it's a little short, but the next chapter should make up for it I hope.

* * *

It was March twentieth and she was twenty-two weeks exactly. Addalyn turned sideways and pressed her dress down, frowning slightly at her belly. One day she thought it was cute and sweet, the next, like today for example, she felt fat and ugly. Dean's lack of attention wasn't helping. It wasn't exactly his fault. She was tired a lot again, and he was working a lot. But it bothered her that in the past three days they hadn't had sex or even cuddled. Hopefully tonight though, that would change. The corners of her mouth lifted up somewhat as she felt the babies fluttering around gently. This was the good fluttering she loved, not like the painful one in her chest. Pushing away that train of thought, she finished putting on make up and ran the brush through her auburn locks one more time before stepping out.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning.

The last of response had her nervous as she spun back around, just to find him passed out. His shirt was thrown haphazardly on the floor, with his jeans unbuttoned and partially down his thighs. One boot was off and the other was half way toed off, hanging on the toes of his feet. She frowned but it turned into a smile as she got closer. Even exhausted, he was entirely too gorgeous. Despite the slight puffy circles under his eyes, the fact he lost a couple pounds again and was thinning out, and despite the fact they had such little time together lately, despite it all, he was still the best looking man in the entire world and no one would ever compare. She bit her lip and set about helping get him full undress, starting with his shoes, then his pants. Of course she took a moment longer than she probably needed to when she slipped him into clean boxers, enjoying the sight of his dick even when it was soft. There was nothing about him that wasn't perfection. He surprisingly didn't stir until she got him full on the bed, now changed, and was wrapping the blankets around him.

"Kitten? Oh shit!"

He jerked up, eyes shocked as she ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"Hey, calm down stud. It's okay," Addalyn assured him gently.

He groaned and she watched in worry as he held his face and shook his head.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry I've been working so much. Let me get dressed, I owe you this d-"

"What you owe me, is to get yourself feeling better and rested babe. I can tell you're exhausted and not doing well. All I want is for you to feel better," she said.

"Addy," he sighed.

He was trying so hard and that made her heart thump happily.

"Baby, just lay down and cuddle me, that's all I need from you," she murmured, "Please."

"Are you sure? We have the reservations and I can just slip into-"

"Dean, lay down."

Dean offered a small smile and laid back, and she climbed up the bed. Once he was comfortable, she slid beneath his arm and rested her cheek on his slightly fuzzy pectoral muscle.

"Addalyn, I'm really sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay baby. We're both tired, and you're working a lot more. It's only because of me and the kids that you have to do that, so I can't ever hold it against you. I do want to say though, thank you for working so hard for us," she replied.

Addalyn put forth as much emotion as she could to show just how much she appreciated him and what he was doing. He didn't say anything but she heart his heart quicken slightly beneath her ear. Without much thought, she started rubbing her fingers along the soft hairs over his chest, enjoying the texture against her fingers.

"You having fun there?" Dean rumbled.

"Mm-hmm, I always enjoy touching you, and you know I love your chest hair."

Her face was drawn up and azure eyes stared softly into her own hazel ones. His thumb started rubbing her lip and she felt a flicker of desire ignite in her belly as his face moved in close to hers. When their lips met, euphoria crashed down hard on her body. She practiced as much restraint as she possibly could, and settled for rubbing his scruffy cheek rather than tackling him. Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her thigh tightly and pulled it over his hips, making her breath hitch and her heart race. She managed to resist pretty well, until he bit on her lower lip and suckled on it.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered, rutting against his hips for some relief.

Already she was incredibly hot for him and if the hardness growing against her inner thigh was a sign, he was too.

"Lay back, I've got a gift for you," he mumbled as he pulled away.

Intrigued, Addalyn laid on her back and watched as he went to the closet and came back with a small rectangular box, opening it to reveal two black suctioning objects. She stared in confusion.

"Undress," he instructed simply.

She quickly shucked off her dress and underclothes and laid back, breathing a little harder now as he looked over her lustfully.

"God you are so fucking gorgeous," he groaned, "Now, hold those beautiful tits still for me."

Blushing, she cupped her breasts. A gasp sounded as she realized he was putting the black things on her nipples.

"Not the traditional clamps. Didn't wanna possibly hurt you, being pregnant and all. These are suckers. Just.. just watch," he said with childlike delight on his face.

She bit her lip and took shallow, nervous breaths as he squeezed the bulb, causing a shocked whimper to rise when it literally sucked onto her nipple.

"Gonna get it tighter. Let me know when it's enough, okay baby?" he asked.

Addalyn nodded shakily. As he squeezed the bulb tighter, it felt better and better until it was almost pain.

"There," she breathed.

He nodded and started working on the other one. Her whole body felt like it was on fire at the sensations of constant sucking stimulation. She had to rub her thighs together from how much it was effecting her.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, okay, enough."

He let go of the bulb then confused her as he gave her a wicked smirk. Rather than responding to her confused look, he reached up to both suckers and pushed on the ends he hadn't touched.

"Oooh my god," she cried out.

Vibrations tingled through her nipples at such a pace her head fell back in shock.

"Damn kitten, I love that look on your face," he growled.

Addalyn's eyes popped open as Dean started biting and licking along the swell of her breasts, contrasting incredibly against the vibrations on her nipples. Flames licked all along her body, making her tremble and gasp in need as the stimulation on her breasts drove her close to the edge.

"P-Please," Addalyn gasped out.

"Please what kitten?" Dean rumbled.

"Please, I'm so close. Please make me cum," she begged.

There was silence as he pulled away, then suddenly he tugged her legs over his shoulders and his hot mouth was licking up her slit. She winced slightly at how strongly everything was hitting her, but she didn't want it to stop. The humming, the heat, the pleasure, it was all so much. Drunk from the bliss, she took hold of his hair and pulled him closer as her climax edged closer and closer.

"Fuck, Dean, oh-oh my fucking god. Mmmph. God you make me feel so good daddy! Please don't stop!" she cried.

His tongue kicked up a gear and suddenly she was shattering with his name on her lips. Loudly, she screamed his name over and over as she rutted into his mouth with tears streaming down her face. Next thing she knew, he shoved her back and slipped her legs into the crook of his arms and then was shoving in hard. Stars blinded her vision as he fucked her hard and fast, sure to hit her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Never," Dean snarled suddenly.

"H-Huh?" she managed to whisper, eyes opening slowly.

Her heart nearly burst as she saw how intently he was staring at her.

"Never stopping, you're mine, forever. I will always make you feel good, make you scream. Only for me kitten. Say it."

"Y-Yours for-forever," she stammered between moans.

"Fuck, yes!"

Dean leaned down and bit hard on her ear, effectively throwing her over again with a sobbing moan. His breath was hot and his voice raspy as he groaned her name and she felt his cum fill her fully. Panting, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he tried to move off.

"Babe? Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"'Just enjoying feeling you," she replied.

He chuckled and managed to wrangle himself from her grasp, but immediately pulled her over so they were making full body contact.

"Are you feeling the babies more?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's more consistent movements now, and bigger ones. Not too long and they should be felt from the outside."

"I can't wait," he breathed.

His fingers stroking her hair sent her into a quick, easy sleep where she dreamed of the two of them holding a newborn baby boy and girl.

…

Addalyn frowned in her sleep as she heard and felt Dean chuckle. The hell was he doing up? Then she realized he was probably texting that mystery person. Ignoring the pain in her chest from her heart pounding, she cracked open her eyes just to see him on his side, facing away from her, with the phone lowered just enough she couldn't see anything except the light from the screen. She wanted to smack him, but she also wanted to steal the phone and see who had his attention so fully. She heard him sigh and he set his phone down, but didn't roll back to face her, instead curled up to a pillow that was by his stomach. That probably hurt more than him texting whoever because it made her feel like he didn't want to touch her. She got that sinking feeling in her stomach and strained her eyes shut as tears started to spill.


	39. Chapter 39

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Now we're in the thick of it ya'll. I know you guys probably won't feel as strongly, but uh, I broke my own heart with this chapter haha! So, just, yeah. Hope you all enjoy and feel as much as I did!

* * *

Nine days. A little under two weeks had gone by since Renee made her dramatic debut. Since then, Addalyn hadn't heard a peep from her. The worst part was Dean was still getting those texts in the middle of the night. One night, she tried to stay up for the entire length of the conversation but after an hour she passed out from being tired. He didn't text during the day or when they were spending time together, which was probably a good thing, but she couldn't help feeling upset, like something was going on behind her back. Dean was never a fan of using the phone, especially texting, so the fact he was willing to text whoever as much as he was, worried her a lot. He was also working more. Not unusual because it was warming up being the near end of March and she knew he was saving for the babies, but that just added to her mental list of agony. It caused daily pain. The pain in her chest was also getting more frequent. Along with that her headaches were coming more often, and the fatigue was getting worse. She was only now almost 23 weeks, so it had her baffled that she was already getting the "Third trimester tiredness" she had read about. She had an appointment with her OB in a few days and would tell him then, but for now it was just another useless worry on her mind. As if all that wasn't enough, their sex life was decreasing. While it used to vary from daily to every other day, they hadn't had sex since he brought in the new nipple toys. Maybe it was because she was tired all the time and he didn't want to tire her out more. They did have rather strenuous sessions. Maybe it was because of him working so much and him being tired as well, but in the forefront of her mind was the mysterious texts and Renee. It just was all too perfect timing.

"Addalyn, little one, what's wrong?" Baron asked, tearing her from her pensive thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

Before he replied, he pulled her across the couch and into his arms.

"You're crying," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

She reached up and was startled to find her cheeks wet.

"I- Sorry, I just-"

"Don't apologize, talk to me," he urged.

"It's nothing important," she assured him.

The big hand smoothing her hair back soothed her emotions greatly and made her realize just how much she was missing Dean's touches. Despite her best efforts and lip biting, tears fell and a sob left her lips.

"Oh Addy," Baron sighed, pulling her tighter into him.

"I- I just- I feel like I'm losing him! But then I feel stupid because nothing has really changed, and I feel like it's just my hormones making me feel this way. But it's so coincidental. Renee shows up and now he's texting someone all night and hardly touches me anymore. Doesn't look at me sexually and only cuddles me in bed until he thinks I've fallen asleep. He doesn't call me his kitten and doesn't respond when I call him daddy. He's working more and- and- god he's gotta be cheating on me!"

She broke down and buried herself against his broad chest, soaking up the feel of his consoling hands. He shushed her gently and just kept running his hands down her back and back up until she was able to quiet her sobs and settle the shaking in her limbs to a small tremble.

"Please explained what is going on Addy," he murmured.

She gave him the quick rundown and kept wiping away tears until her cheeks were stinging and raw. His fingers were suddenly still against her back and she saw his other hand clenched into a fist.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?" she asked softly.

"Kind of, you're acting stupid by not leaving."

Shocked, she looked up at him with her jaw wide open. Did he really just say that? His eyes showed the determination and anger his words had conveyed. Baron was incensed to say the least.

"Addalyn, you know I love you more than anyone in this world except Finn, but this thing he's doing? It's not right! Especially with you being pregnant. Whether he's cheating on you or just neglecting your needs is selfish and I wanna beat his face in."

"Don't," she breathed.

He twisted his neck and she grimaced as she heard the pops from both sides. Her shock was extended even farther when he placed a hand to her stomach and began rubbing.

"I'm sorry, I need to keep you calm, these babies don't need the stress," he mumbled.

Addalyn's eyes got wet again and she sniffled.

"I'm going to be such a horrible mom. I can't even stay calm to help my babies stay safe. How am I going to raise them right? I could hurt them before they're even born," she whispered.

"You're going to be a wonderful mom Addalyn. The fact you're worried you won't be, speaks volumes on how much you care about them, okay? There's nothing about you that would even suggest you'd be a bad mom. You're in a stressful situation. I just need to be calming you down instead of working you up farther," he said.

She swallowed thickly and nodded, leaning back slightly to give him more room to rub the bump.

"Look, you just need to talk to him, okay? Tell him how you're feeling, maybe ask casually who he's texting. Or, fuck, just look at his phone. Texts don't lie," Baron rumbled.

Her heart fluttered and she quickly hid the cringe of pain, covering it up with a smile and nod.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I'll just talk to him."

…

The discussion never happened. When Dean got home at eight, he skipped dinner for a shower and went straight to bed, barely giving her one kiss and a half assed good night. No 'I love you' or anything. Addalyn sat next to him, heart racing and fingers dancing on her lap as she considered Baron's words. 'Or, fuck, just look at his phone. Texts don't lie'. He was right. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, filled with fright, she slid out of bed and quickly looked at the time. Ten. He had been asleep for about an hour and a half. She carefully tiptoed to his night stand and scooped up the phone, backing away and going out to the bathroom as quietly as she could. Once the door was shut, her hands were shaking. She felt terrible looking. It was an invasion of privacy. But he was acting so weird. Was that a decent excuse to look through his phone though? Gathering her courage, she slid the screen unlocked and went to his messages. Her heart was pounding and racing by this point as she chewed on her thumb nail of the free hand. The first message group had the name Sami C above it. That was Sami. Okay. Under that was the name that made her breath catch and her eyes shut in disbelief. Renee.

"Of course," she breathed out.

Maybe there was nothing going on though. A fool's hope, but hope nonetheless. She opened the messages. The last one was sent by Dean.

'I know. Miss you too.'

Addalyn let out a soft whimper and felt her face crumple as her body shook in silent sobs. He wanted her. All because she weaseled her way back in. She took control of herself again and scrolled to the top of the messages. The first message was sent by her on March seventeenth, the night she came over uninvited.

'I'm so sorry Dean. I should know better than to come into your home with your... girl there, but I thought you would know where Seth was. Please forgive me.' -Renee

'You're right. You know better. Addalyn does not need that shit in her life Renee. And it'd probably be better for you to just move on from Seth. He's got a screw loose.' -Dean

'Apparently. I was foolish to think he actually cared for me. Apparently you share the same tastes though. What is it about her, if I may ask?'-Renee

'That's hard to explain. Simply put, she perfect. There's a connection between her and I that I've never had with anyone else.'-Dean

Addalyn's lips curved up at that as she wiped a few tears away. At least this was starting out good.

'Not even me? I thought you loved me though?'- Renee

'Yes. I did. But shit wasn't good between us. You agreed to shit and then backed out after it was done and made me out to be a criminal. Addalyn isn't like that. Like I said, there's a connection that only her and I understand.'- Dean

'Is it because she calls you daddy? That's it right? What if I told you I was able to do that now, daddy? I will let you bind me, mark me, cane me. Everything you wanted to do, I will do! Please, just give me a second chance daddy.'- Renee

The auburn haired girl's gut churned at the sight of Renee calling Dean daddy. She didn't earn that!

'You don't really mean that. You are just trying to lure me back in. It's not working. Good night Renee.'- Dean

There was a break apparently between texts because there was no response until the next night around midnight. It was a similar conversation. It basically repeated another night until she actually dragged out memories and they started talking about them. When she found a text from Renee lewdly describing how she loved his cock in her ass and Dean admitting that he enjoyed it just as much, Addalyn couldn't hold back the vomit anymore. She jumped up to the sink and emptied everything in her stomach. After washing her face and mouth, she skipped the rest of that specific conversation. It hurt too much to have graphic details about him screwing someone else. They subsequently got worse and worse until she was sending him detailed messages about getting off to the thought of him. He never responded that he was doing the same, but he didn't discourage her, even sent her smiley faces and winky faces at times. Then today's conversation came up.

'You looked super sexy today. That ass poking out of the car you were working on. Made me wanna eat you up daddy.'- Renee

'Mmhmm, I bet. I've been told often what I nice ass I have. Distracts from my rugged good looks sometimes I think. ;)'- Dean

'Nope. Still just as sexy everywhere else. It makes me miss you even more, your body over mine, that fat dick in my pussy.'- Renee

'I know. Miss you too.'- Dean

Everything was swaying in and out of her vision as she gasped for air. Of course he missed her. Little miss perfect comes back and he forgets all about Addalyn. Who wouldn't choose the thin, blonde, experienced woman over the naive fat pregnant woman? Angry and sad beyond belief, she stormed out. Upon entering the room, she tossed his phone on the bed and grabbed hers as she dug out a duffle bag. She pinned her cell between her shoulder and ear as it rang.

"Addy?"

"Come pick me up, please. Do you remember where Dean's house is?" she spoke.

Even she could tell by her voice that she was trying not to cry.

"Uh, yeah, but Add-"

"Just get her as soon as you can, please Baron," she whimpered.

"Okay, I'm coming babe. Calm yourself okay? I'll be there in like ten if I hurry."

"Thank you."

She slid it back in her pocket and hurried as fast as she could into the closet, tearing down a few shirts and pants and whatever she could find through the blinding tears.

"Addy? Addalyn?!"

Hands gripped her shoulders and she let out a scream of anger.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

Dean let go and she spun to find his face looking scared.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I'm leaving. I- I'm fucking gone," she hissed.

Dean's face showed concern and confusion and his lip jutted out in a pout that made her heart hurt more and a sob escape her throat.

"Don't, don't look like that," Addalyn snapped.

"Just where are you going, and why?" he demanded to know.

"Baron and Finn's," She replied, shoving clothing into the bag.

"Of course. Why are you running to those pricks, in the middle of the night especially? What happened?"

"I need to get away, until I'm calm," she explained coldly.

"So you go to the two men who want to fuck you? What do you even need to calm down about?" he snarled.

Her hazel eyes flicked up and she snapped, slapping his bare chest as hard as she could. It seemed to startle him but not hurt him.

"Don't you dare fucking say shit about them! They aren't trying to steal me from you, unlike that fucking skank. I'm going to leave. You can invite her over now. Get your fuck on. Whatever it is you need to do with her so fucking badly that you're forgetting all about me for! Fuck! I'm so fucking stupid! Of course I was nothing special to you. Probably only kept me this long because you knocked me up huh? Well, don't worry about it anymore. You can see the kids when they're born, but I don't expect anything from you if you don't want to give it. I-"

Fear coursed through her when he nearly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You're not making sense. Where is this all coming from?" he rasped, "Nothing special? Fuck Addalyn, I love you more than anything. You know that! Our babies too. How could you think this stupid shit?"

She knocked his hand away and glared at him.

"Maybe because apparently you miss fucking blondie as much as she misses fucking you."

He went stiff and she smirked without any humor in her body.

"Yeah, I got fed up of being ignored and looked through the messages. Way to let her back into your brain Dean. She's proven just how much of a hold she has on you."

"I-I haven't slept with h-"

"I don't care!" Addalyn screamed, making him flinch, "You want to! You hid the fact you were talking to her. You texted her while you were laying in bed next to me. You chose talking to her over talking to me, or fucking me, or saying you love me. I'm not dealing with that! Not any more. Nine days of this shit has been enough to last me a life time. So go be happy with little miss slut slut and I'll stick to doing what I apparently do best: Being alone as the responsible one."

"But-"

"And for the record, while Baron has flirted with me, he has never made advances or outright asked to fuck me while we've been together and I have never let him think I'd allow it either. So you can stop that petty jealousy about the boys who have supported me for months now, and in a way supported us being together."

"Addalyn-"

"No," she said, shaking her head as she picked up her bag.

She heard a vehicle pull up and Dean looked at the window, the lights illuminating the distraught look on his face. She immediately wanted to pull him in and hug him and kiss it away. But remembering those texts, she promptly turned and dragged her bag and herself outside where Baron was hopping from the truck.

"What's going on?" Baron asked.

"He wasn't fucking her, but he was talking about wanting to. Ignoring me for the chance to fucking talk about fucking her," She snarled.

Suddenly Dean shouted from behind her.

"This isn't done! We need to talk," he yelled.

"You've done enough talking idiot. You've fucked up enough," Baron said as he lifted Addalyn into the truck.

Addalyn winced as she listened, but was unable to look out at Dean.

"The fuck do you know asshole? Nothing-"

Baron was quick to cut him off, "I know I've held her while she's cried about you too many times! I know you're not good for her in any sense of the word, least of all when she's pregnant and vulnerable. If she chooses to come back to you, so be it. But if she doesn't, she'll be safe with us until she makes a choice on anything. So just turn around and walk away before this gets really personal, Dean."

Baron got in the truck and patted her leg before starting it up.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

She nodded but it was a lie. She felt empty, hurt, bruised, used. How could one feel so many emotions at once? She looked up as they backed out and the sight of Dean looking hurt made her turn into Baron's shoulder as crippling pain shot through her chest. Baron lifted his arm around her and she slid into him. She was thankful but she couldn't feel it. She left as if she were looking in on everything in a way. Maybe that's what real heart break was. So much pain the brain and heart couldn't even register it anymore. She felt like a shell of herself. Until the fluttering grew strong in her stomach. The babies were moving. Sobbing, she rubbed her stomach in thanks to the babies for reminding her she still had them. That was all she really needed in the end.


	40. Chapter 40

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Thank you all so much! I got so many reviews, from new reviewers too! I know some of you wanted Dean to suffer but I have to warn you that doesn't happen... yet. Smut ahead!

* * *

"What about Belle or Bella?" Sara offered kindly.

Addalyn forced a smile but shook her head no.

"I- I just really don't want to talk about names right now. Dean and I were planning on- on naming them t-to- ugh together," Addalyn stammered through her words, wiping off the annoying tears gathering in her eyes.

Dave drew her into a tight hug again and she thanked him softly.

"Look, you're welcome to stay back in your own house," Dave said gently.

"She's going to stay with us," Finn spoke up, putting on a diplomatic smile, "She's not in the best frame of mind and we really want to make sure her and the babies are okay at all times."

"Yeah, we talked about it last night," Addalyn explained, then cursed softly, "Can someone drop me off at the doctors? I gotta get blood work done and see the doctor."

"I have to head to work anyway, I can drop you off and Baron can pick you up?" Finn offered.

She nodded in thanks and rose, giving her dad and Sara a quick hug before following him out to his car.

"Does it ever seem a little overkill that you guys have a truck, car, and motorcycle?" Addalyn asked as she slid in.

"Not really, we have different uses for each one," Finn replied, flashing her a smile.

"Gotcha okay, but what's the motorcycle for?" she asked curiously.

"Well, nice days it gives a freeing feel and beautiful view, and it's also really hot to have sex on one."

Her eyes bugged out as he grinned and chuckled. Slapping him, she scoffed.

"Not funny."

"Oh, I was completely serious. We've had sex on that thing at least three times."

Her cheeks warmed up and she looked away as forbidden thoughts entered her mind.

"It's okay," he said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's okay to imagine it, to have those kinds of thoughts," he said with a little smirk, "It's a hot image."

"Dude, not cool!" she squeaked, smacking his arm again gently.

He looked rather proud of himself and she couldn't help but giggle, thankful for his teasing. It helped her out a lot. Once they got to the building, she hopped out with a hug and goodbye. It was a lonely treck to the laboratory where she signed in to have her blood drawn. She gave over her information and sat in a char by the door she would be called in. She had a glucose test today, and regular blood drawings. That's why she hadn't ate this morning and it was killing her stomach. Bored already, she took out her phone and texted Becky and Charlotte, letting them know she was back in their home town for a while and she would explain why later.

"Addalyn?"

Standing, Addalyn followed the tech into the back room where she was handed a little juice bottle.

"I need to take your blood for routine blood work and fasting glucose levels, then you will drink that and I'll test you again in an hour. No getting drinks or food, and no walking around during the hour period okay? The bathroom back here is open if you have to use the restroom," the nurse, the name tag read Faith, explained.

"Got it," Addalyn replied.

She cringed slightly as the needle sunk into her vein but watched nonetheless as her blood came out, a little slow probably from lack of hydration. Next came the sickly sweet sugary drink. She gagged a couple times but got it down without too much issue.

"Alright, we will call you back when it's time to check your blood sugar levels again. Just have a seat out there and don't move around unless you need to use the restroom back here. If you vomit, we will have to do the whole test all over," Faith warned Addalyn seriously.

"Got it, thanks," Addalyn murmured.

When Addalyn stepped out to go back to her seat, she froze as she saw a lone male figure sitting along the wall, head in his hands with his feet tapping repetitively. There was no denying who those light auburn curls and that leather jacket belonged to.

"What are you doing here?" Addalyn spit coldly, glad for the emptiness of the waiting room.

Dean's head jerked up and immediately tears flooded her eyes as she saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Addalyn, thank god. I thought you'd be here. Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"Not here, not now. I can't even leave if I want to. Gotta sit here for a fucking hour, so you need to save the heavy stuff for a later time," she muttered as she dropped in her previous seat.

Instantly Dean rushed over and tried to grab her hand but she flinched away. The pain was clear on his face as he cleared his throat and his blue eyes turned glassy with unshed tears. It killed her to know she hurt him, but damn it, he had hurt her a lot worse.

"I don't get it. What did I do wrong?" Addalyn whispered, picking at her chipping purple nail polish, "I know I've put on weight, but I think that's because of our children growing healthy in my belly."

"Add-"

"Is it because I'm not old enough? I always wondered if me being young and naive would be an issue."

"A-"

"It's actually probably because I suck at anything sexual. I don't know anything about pleasing a man, or some of the kinks you apparently have that you haven't even told me yet. Even though I told you I'd learn, that's probably nothing compared to a grown, experienced woman who knows what she's doing," she muttered.

"Addy, I-"

She rolled her eyes and interrupted again, "And she's prettier than me, by far! Tall, slender, blonde, and she knows how to dress and do her make up like a proper woman while I'm- Well I completely fail at that. Fuck, I probably embarrassed you, didn't I? It must have been horrible to be seen with me in public, pregnant and having everyone look and wonder how a gorgeous man like you got shackled up with babies to someone like me. I-"

Suddenly he roughly pulled her into a kiss. Not tender or sweet, but biting and hard, possibly hard enough to bruise her lips. When he pulled back, she sucked in breaths as quickly as she could to stave off the sobs threatening to come out.

"You really think all of that? Jesus. None of that is near the truth! You want the truth? I'm fucking stupid. I let her walk me down memory lane and convince me she might have changed, and it took over my mind. I let it overshadow what I had with you. But then I woke up to you packing and leaving and it was worse than any physical pain I've ever felt. It was worse than when she fucking left even. I wish you would have hit me with something, because it might have distracted from the pain I was feeling. Anyway, when I saw you leaving, especially with that fuck head, it made me realize just how close I was to losing you for good! And I couldn't have that. Renee is aware that I fucked up by entertaining her suggestions and it won't happen again. I even blocked her number. You can see everything I told her."

He fumbled for his phone and Addalyn bit back a smile as he cursed when it fell to the floor. He went to pick it up but she simply pulled him close, heart pounding painfully, and held his head to her chest. Immediately his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I promise, nothing ever happened. I didn't even see her until she stopped by the shop yesterday and brought food for everyone. I should have told her to fuck off then, but I didn't. But I never touched her, and she didn't touch me. Didn't even hug her. Nothing. Please tell me I can salvage this Addalyn. I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do if I've lost you for good. And, god, the kids. Fuck," he rambled.

Addalyn bit her lip and sniffled, quickly wiping away some of the tears before running her hands into his hair.

"It really hurt, you know? I got to read pretty much ever gritty detail she sent you about being fucked by you and it killed me, so much. It hurt even worse that last night you told her you missed her too, when she said she missed screwing you. It made me wonder if you were tired of me and I wasn't enough, hell. I even wondered if you maybe thought of her when you were having sex with me," she admitted.

Her breath hitched as her heart fluttered and felt as if it stumbled in it's pace.

"Addy, your heart sounds... off," he said quietly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, I just gotta mention some slight pain to the doctor."

"Pain?" he asked, sitting up quickly with concern on his face.

Addalyn smiled and patted his arm.

"Nothing big," she assured him, "So, you were going to show me those texts?"

Dean's eyes flashed and he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close, placing his lips directly over her ear. Her pulse raced a little faster as his hands rubbed down her arms.

"I never thought of her. Not once. All I see when we make love or fuck is you. My sexy little kitten Addalyn, in all of your short, beautiful, pregnant wonder."

"I'm not that short," she whispered with a chuckle.

He snickered and her breath stumbled as he kissed her temple.

"You're very short kitten, but I love it. I love everything about you, especially this," he murmured as he placed his hands on her belly bump, "You're giving me something no one else ever has or ever will. It means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me. If I don't have you and the kids, I can't say that I want to be here, okay? Do you understand that?"

"That's a little extreme, but I understand," she replied softly.

"Everything I feel for you is extreme," he muttered, "Now..."

He picked up his phone quickly and handed it over.

"You can go through everything, any time you want."

She blinked back tears and opened the messages to Renee's name. The previous conversations were there, but there was a new one started last night. Dean practically ripped her a new one. He literally told her to fuck off and find someone else to toy with, that her and Seth were made for each other, and he would never want someone that would try to sleep with a taken man. Renee tried to argue back, saying she just loved him too much. He shut her down easily and quickly with the words 'good bye'.

"Hopefully I won't ever want to go through it again," she murmured, "I'm not the jealous type, at least not that jealous. I felt like it was my last option."

"Never again," Dean responded instantly.

Addalyn watched in interest as his tongue darted out and wet his lips as he stared at her intently.

"Get over here stud," she snickered.

Immediately his hands cupped her face and their lips smashed together hard. He let out a low growl and she was shocked when he lifted her just to pull her into his lap.

"Mine. Never letting you go again, for anything," he hissed against her lips as she gripped his arms hard.

"Um, Addalyn?"

"Oh shit," Dean whispered, chuckling.

She blushed and grinned, sliding off his lap.

"Be right back," she murmured.

Faith took Addalyn's blood again and tested it on a reader quickly to make sure she wasn't too low or too high for safety, then bandaged her up and sent her off. Dean was standing by the door when she got out.

"Up to the doctor's office now," Addalyn said.

"How long til the appointment?"

"About half an hour, but-"

She was cut off as he circled her waist with his arm and drug her outside.

"Wha- Dean, what are we doing?" she hissed when he took her around to the back alley between the hospital and medical records offices.

Her answer came with his lips capturing hers and his hand slipping between her legs. Gasping, she clung to his shoulders as he easily slipped under her skirt and underwear.

"D-Dean, we're- we're- Nah, oh fuck," she whimpered.

It took no time for his finger rubbing her clit to get her drenching wet. He was smirking as he licked his lips and his finger slid to her entrance.

"You're fucking lucky I can't easily eat you out right here. I'm craving your pussy like nothing else," he murmured, making her blush.

He smirked wider as her head fell back, mouth open wide with pants and gasping moans. Bliss coiled tightly as his two fingers slid easily into her wet hole and his palm ground into her nub.

"Dean," she breathed.

Hot breaths warmed up her neck as he leaned in, creating a delicious angle for his fingers that had her rutting into his hand.

"That's it baby. Cum for me Addy," he whispered, "Soak my hand with those sweet juices baby, come on."

The concrete was starting to hurt her head and back but he was getting her too close for it to bother her terribly. One of her hands dug its nails sharply into his shoulder and the other came down and gripped his forearm, whimpering at the feel of his muscles clenching and working hard.

"O-Oh Dean, yes, fuck, god that feels good."

"Damn right it does. I know you better than anyone. Know just what makes you tick, what turns you on so much you turn into a begging slut. Isn't that right?"

Shudders tore up her spine and she whined loudly.

"You like that slut? You like me shaming you?"

"Fuck, yes," she whispered.

"That's because you like a man that puts you in your place. You'd do anything I asked if I made you cum. Isn't that fucking right whore?"

She thought her lip would break with how hard she was biting, his words and fingers putting her on the titillating edge of climax.

"Y-Yes, anything, please," she begged.

"What if I spun you around and fuck your sweet pussy right here? Right where everyone could see me fucking you? Where they could hear you screaming my name like the slut you are?"

His scruffy cheek was now pressed hard against her smooth one as he rasped his dirty talk into her ear and held her up straight at the same time.

"Cum for me, cum for me like the dirty little whore you are," he snarled.

He curled his fingers as he thrust them incredibly hard and her whole body shook as he slapped his other hand over her mouth. Thankfully he did, because she probably sounded like she was being murdered, screaming against his palm as he finger fucked her through her orgasm and straight into another one.

"Yes, fuck yes. My hand is dripping baby. You're so fucking hot. Shit, stay still."

Her mind melted as she realized he started thrusting against her thigh at the same time as he started fucking her again. Writhing from over stimulation, she rode his fingers and sobbed against his hand.

"Oh fucking shit yes," he groaned, "Gonna use you to cum, would you like that? Hmm? Be my little cum slut?"

"Yes," she cried out.

A deep growl sounded from his chest right as he threw her over with a bite to the neck. Her eyes rolled back as blinding pleasure hit her for the third time, effectively cutting off everything for a moment, except his moaning in her ear. Finally his fingers stopped. She winced as he slid them out with a laugh.

"Well, I really hope this dries before we go in," he mumbled.

Addalyn popped open one eye and saw him looking down. She followed his gaze and was shocked yet humored to find a wet spot from where he had apparently came enough to show through.

"Should have just had me suck you off, would have completely wiped out any mess," she teased.

His azure orbs narrowed on her as a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"You could still suck it clean," he rumbled.

She giggled and slapped his chest. He easy caught her arm and drew her close, holding her tight as he peppered kisses all across the top of her head.

"Seriously, never again. You're mine forever," he whispered, "Now, is it just about that time?"

She nodded but didn't let him go, enamored by the affection she was feeling. She let him know just that and he held her tighter, still careful of her stomach.

"I'm keeping you to myself for an entire week; no visits, no housework, no cooking, I will do everything," he grumbled, "You deserve nothing but the best."

"Dean," she started to argue, but he tugged her back as he walked.

"We'll discuss it later," he replied with a cheeky grin, "Let's go hear those babies heart beats, huh?"


	41. Chapter 41

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: I'm sorry this one is so short but life has been hectic as hell and my 4 month old doesn't like to sleep when I'm home haha. So updates might be a little slow? Hope not but it's possible!

* * *

Despite the warnings from her family and friends, Addalyn couldn't make Dean sweat it out. They wanted him to think about what he did, think that he still stood a chance at losing her, but she knew she wanted to be near him too much for that. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, but she wanted to be near him at all times, touching his hair or his arms, kissing him randomly just to watch him grin about it. It drove her nuts, the things his smile could convey without any words spoken. It had only been a week, but it felt like none of the bad stuff had ever happened. Addalyn was beginning to wonder if things were too perfect. Yet every time he smiled at her, or he held her in bed, she felt nothing but complete adoration for the man.

"You awake?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Mm-hmm," Addalyn mumbled, rolling over to face him with a smile.

He grinned back and said, "Lie on your back for a sec."

With his help, she complied quickly and watched as he knelt by her belly, leaning down to press a kiss to the round bump. It had become a morning ritual that she savored, another bit of perfection in a less than perfect world. It still bothered her how much she was beginning to round out, but she just kept reminding herself it was for the babies. At 6 months pregnant, she looked like she was about 7 during a single baby pregnancy. The doctor said it was normal though.

"Hey babies. Good morning in there."

Astonishment rocked her world as she felt the babies start kicking at him and Dean jerked away with wide eyes.

"Was- Was that-?"

"Yeah," Addalyn whispered.

He tentatively leaned back in and rested his hand and cheek on her tummy.

"Can you hear me in there guys?"

Another couple thumps. Biting her lip, she covered her mouth as giggles spilled out.

"Oh my god, they hear you, and you can feel them?" she asked.

"Yeah, like, it's not huge but like taps," he murmured, "Well, since I know you can really hear me now, I'm your daddy. I'm not perfect, but I'm going to try my damnedest to give you the best life I can. You and your mommy. She's an amazing lady. You lucked out with her, trust me there."

She smacked him as she bit back a smirk and he unleashed his own deviously.

"Just letting them know ahead of time," he murmured, placing one last kiss to her stomach which resulted in a soft few kicks.

"Now mommy, what would you like to do today? We have the whole day off," he said.

"Hmm, we could go baby shopping since we only have about half of what we need. Probably need to get more bottles, the kind like the breast, and-"

"Wait, I never asked. Are you gonna breast feed?" he asked.

Her eyebrows shot up as he licked his lips and looked at her breasts before a light blush crossed his cheeks, shocking her further.

"Whoa, Dean Ambrose is blushing. Someone call the world record book," she teased.

"You'd best be nice there kitten," he growled, but was grinning nonetheless, "Look, it's just something a little kinkier than I've shared with anyone.

"What is it?" Addalyn questioned, picking up his hand and kissing the palm, "You know I'll never judge you."

Dean sighed and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip before saying, "I've- you know, kind of always wanted to see what it was like."

Confused, her brows furrowed.

"What what was like?" she questioned.

He groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

"Sucking a tit with milk in it, okay? Happy now?" he growled.

His cheeks were redder than she could imagine and it made her coo in absolute admiration.

"Yep, very happy. I like when you share these things with me. As for actually doing it, I'm not opposed I guess," she said, shrugging with a small smile, "It can't be that bad."

Dean shook his head and crawled over her, bringing his lips softly onto hers.

"We'll talk about it when the time comes, but I appreciate you even thinking about it," he mumbled against her mouth.

Smiling brightly, she bumped her nose into his and said, "Anything for you."

The dimples grew on his face and she had to smile in return. He was so boyishly handsome and ruggedly handsome at the same time that it nearly killed her.

"Well, let's get dressed then and do some shopping," he said, leaping off the bed onto his feet.

He tugged off his shirt and she took a moment to look over him. She got this sight damn near every day but it never got tiresome. Slipping off the bed, she padded over quietly and wrapped her arms around him, pressing against his back as much as she could with her baby belly.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, just want to hold you for a moment," she explained before kissing one of the scars on his back.

A smile came to her lips as his hands laid over hers.

"Can I turn so I can hold you too?" he asked.

She let up on her grip slightly and he spun, immediately crouching down much to her surprise. Squealing, she grabbed ahold of his shoulders as he picked her up bridal style.

"Shopping can wait I think," he said as he crawled onto the bed.

"Why?"

Her answer was given when they were situated on their sides and he practically had her wrapped up like he was an octopus, making her grin like crazy.

"Because I want to cuddle with you a little longer," he murmured.

"I gathered that," she joked, rubbing his hand that laid on her ribs.

Soft lips kissed along the nape of her neck, making her shiver and snuggled back into his chest as close as she could. One hand toyed with her hair while the one on her ribs moved to rub her tummy and she was quickly lulled into a relax, dream-like state.

"I love you guys so much," she heard him mumble against her neck, "More than you will ever understand. There is not a day I will forget seeing you leave, because if I remember it, I'll never fuck up like that again. You three are my world baby girl."

His fingers tightened in her shirt as he pressed his face against her skin and breathed in harshly, making her skin prickle. Her heart was aching in a good way as tears filled her eyes from his accidental proclamation and she managed to fall asleep again.

…

Addalyn woke with a start as she heard crashing and then angry yelling. Seeing as she was alone in bed, she knew it had to be Dean out there.

"What the fuck is going on?" she hissed, hurrying out.

"-fuck you've started asshole!"

That was Dean.

"Oh really? I'd love to see you try something mother fucker!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Addalyn yelled in shock.

She had got into the living room just to find Dean and Baron as close as they could be, blood on both of their faces while a vase and two frames lay smashed on the floor. Both turned in shock and when she saw the large bruise under Dean's cheek and all the blood spilled down from Baron's temple, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god. What are you two doing?" she snarled.

"This fucker thought he would just walk right in here and talk down to m-"

"Why don't you tell her what I was pissed about huh? How about the fact you've practically brainwashed her? It's like she thinks you're her only option when there are better men out there who would love her better!"

Dean smirked as he leaned back and Addalyn expected a physical blow but was shocked when he spoke instead.

"You mean like you and Finn right? You think you two could treat her better, love her better? News flash fuck head! It's her decision! If she wants to be with me, there's nothing any of you weak ass little dick men out there could do about it! And-"

"Stop it, both of you," Addalyn cut in.

Wiping tears from under her eyes she shook her head at both of them. She could understand where they both came from, but Baron had over stepped a line.

"Baron, you need to go," she murmured.

"What?!"

Immediately he shoved by Dean and tried to run over, but Dean caught him by the arm.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"Oh like I'd hurt her you idiot! I'm not like you. I don't hurt the people I care about," Baron sneered, jerking his arm away from Dean who looked a lot more hurt by that than his physical wounds.

Addalyn steeled herself in her decision as Baron came over and cupped her cheek.

"Addy, you don't have to stay here, with him, you know that don't you? He's hurt you twice now. He doesn't deserve this third chance," Baron rumbled, his brown eyes searching her hazel ones intently, "Hell, if you don't want to stay with us, go stay with your dad or-"

"Baron, it's not you guys. You know I love you two a ton, but I trust that nothing bad is going to happen again."

Baron shook his head sadly before bumping her forehead into his.

"Little one, you just don't understand. Guys like him? They don't change. He's just going to keep hurting you over and over again until you're nothing but a shell of this wonderfully amazing woman you are now," he sighed.

She mimicked his head shaking and said, "That's where you're wrong. He's already changed a lot. You don't know his past, but where he is now is a lot better. He's taken steps to ensure that she is gone and nothing will be happening again."

"What about other women huh Addy? What-"

"Stop, just stop," Addalyn cut him off.

Now she was just getting annoyed. She had made her decision and no amount of talking would change it.

"Where is this coming from? I get you're worried, but I am an adult. I know what I want and should do. That is to be with the man I'm in love with. No one is perfect Baron, but he's damn near it, okay?"

Baron grimaced but pulled back and nodded curtly.

"I get it. If you need help again, you know how to get ahold of us," he said shortly.

Agonizing pain crossed her chest but she shook it off in time to catch his hand. He stopped instantly and she pulled him into a hug.

"I still want my best friends, okay? I understand if you don't like what I'm doing, but please don't end our friendship for it. Please," she begged.

"I could never do that Addalyn. I love you too much."

His hand smoothed down her hair and she pressed as tightly as she could against him as tears came to her eyes again.

"Love you both too," she replied softly.

"Look, give me a few days to get over my anger and we could maybe go do some more clothes shopping. You're going to be growing like crazy now that you're in your sixth month."

"Okay," she agreed.

A kiss to the top of her head and a stare down with Dean then he was gone. Feeling defeated in every aspect, she silently went and got the broom and dust pan. She had barely started sweeping up the vase when hands grabbed the broom.

"I've got it," Dean muttered.

"It's fine," she replied quietly.

"No, it's not," he retorted snappily.

Annoyed by his tone, she let go of the broom and said, "Fine, you clean it up then. I'm going to go shower."

"Addalyn," he sighed.

"No, stop, I'm just being moody," she replied, waving him off.

Before she could make it into the bedroom for clean clothes, arms wrapped around her stomach and held her still.

"Just stop. Breathe. Then tell me what you're feeling," he urged.

Despite her anger and irritation, she took a deep breath and leaned back into him.

"I'm pissed that Baron came into your own home and did that to you. It's something that could have been discussed without violence and in a more neutral turf. I'm pissed that _both of you_ fought hard enough for blood and bruises to come about. I'm sad that I feel like I'm letting him and Finn down, but I'm also pissed that he thinks he can make my mind up for me."

"It was fucked up, but he's coming from a good place. I don't like him, but I do respect him for wanting what's good for you. I screwed up big-"

"Dean, okay, look. I'm still a little hurt yes, and it hurt a whole lot when it happened yes, but there are reasons why I took you back. I love you, for one. Two, these are your babies and the fact you cut her out completely shows me that you're serious about us as a family, and in leaving her behind. Three, you didn't sleep with her and your didn't even try to goad her into more, she was the one doing most of the talking. That adds major marks. I'm giving us this last chance because I truly believe it will work this time, and because I want nothing more than for us to work."

He sighed and kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you. That's all I really can say."


	42. Chapter 42

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: I got so damn stuck on the beginning part of this smut. It WOULD NOT flow and it pissed me off. So, it's choppy in places and I'm so sorry, but I hope you all enjoy anyway. A few revelations and a spat for our lovers, then happiness.

* * *

Addalyn stared at Dean in awe, completely at a loss. It was good awe though. There her gorgeous boyfriend stood, in all his six foot four, curly hair, muscular glory, comparing onesies with serious deliberation.

"Stud, we can get both," Addalyn finally said, offering a grin to his flustered look.

"Really? Isn't there some kind of fashion shit that says girls can have two nearly identical clothing items?" he asked with a smirk.

Shaking her head with a playful eye roll, she reached out and took the pink and purple onesies. One had a heart and one had a star but they both had ruffly tutus on the waists.

"We still have to consider names," Dean pointed out, picking up an adorable pair of blue tennis shoes, "Have you thought of anything?"

"Kind of," she replied, shrugging, "You?"

"I was honestly considering the name Jonathan maybe?" he offered.

His azure eyes were bright with hope even though he tried to play it cool.

"Jonathan what though? Jonathan Ambrose obviously, but I'm thinking about a middle name," she said, "Maybe Jonathan David Ambrose?"

He shrugged but smirked.

"Not bad, but do we really want a baby with your dad's name?" he teased.

She shot him a teasing glare but her smile gave away the fact she wasn't angry. As he turned to looked at more shoes, she sneaked up beside him and nudged under his arm to look with him.

"I read that babies really don't need actual shoes until they start crawling, or even walking. They're more accessories than necessities," she told him, "But those are really cute."

"When do they even start crawling?" he questioned.

"I think like six months? Not too sure. We can get one of those 'What to Expect' books. I actually probably should have been reading one already."

She blushed slightly as she realized she wasn't preparing as well as she should have been. Did that make her a bad mom already? Between all the stress there had been recently, the heart issues, and her frequently fluctuating moods, she was really worried the babies could be hurt. Of course she kept forgetting to mention the heart thing to the doctor, and was honestly a bit intimidated to admit it because what if it was nothing? She had heard horror stories online about women being ostracized for asking too many questions and being made to feel stupid because they asked for so many tests.

"Better late than never right? We can check it out together," he replied easily, tossing two pairs of black and white converses in the cart.

"That sounds nice," she replied.

She grabbed the hand hanging on her shoulder and kissed his thumb gently, preening when he brought her in closer and kissed the top of her head. These were some of the greatest moments, the ones she lived for a made everything worth it.

"You said kind of, what were your thoughts on names?" he asked suddenly.

"Mmm, it seems stupid now," she replied with a light blush, turning her attention to more clothing.

"Tell me babe," he urged.

She hid her face before mumbling, "I was thinking something a little out there, like maybe Avaline and her nickname could be Ava."

"I like it," he replied instantly.

That garnered her attention immediately. Looking up, she saw dimples peeking out from his smile and it made her calm a bit.

"Really? You do?" she asked.

He smiled widely and nodded, saying, "It somewhat reminds me of Addalyn, but different enough to not confuse the two names. And I love your name, so it's perfect."

Her cheeks heated up slightly as she grinned as wide as she could. She had made one of her first serious decisions as a mother and didn't fail.

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling him into a soft kiss.

It began to get a little out of hand as his hands found her waist and pulled her closer, but a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, yuck, get a room Ambrose!"

Dean groaned as they parted and Addalyn leaned around to find Roman and Galina, grinning and waving.

"Hey Addalyn! It's been a while!" Galina said brightly.

"It has! Almost six months, right?" Addalyn replied, pulling away to offer her hand to Galina.

The older woman rolled her eyes and smacked the hand away, pulling Addalyn into a tight hug.

"You look so adorable with the belly! Are you excited?" Galina asked as she pulled back.

"Of course," Addalyn replied.

Roman came up and slid his arm around Galina, giving Dean and Addalyn a smirk.

"So, we have some good news. Dean, you remember that house on my dad's old property?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean replied.

"We're moving out there."

"Awesome! Getting out of the apartment. That's good man," Dean said with a laugh, bumping fists with Roman.

Addalyn noticed a secretive grin on Galina's face and questioned her about it.

"Oh, well, we're moving because we need more room. A one bedroom isn't enough for three people," she explained.

Dean and Addalyn looked at each other in confusion until both had looks of realization, turning back to their friends who were beaming proudly.

"We're just about a month along!" Galina spewed happily, "The baby is due approximately December third!"

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Addalyn squealed.

The women hugged again and danced slightly as Dean and Roman shared a quick hug.

"You've got to let us know when you have a baby shower and know the gender so we can get things!" Addalyn informed them with a smirk.

We'll have our own kids to think about then babe," Dean said.

She shrugged and said, "I've got plenty money saved up and I'm going to be working eventually anyway so it's not like money will be a problem."

Dean's eyes flashed but the emotion was hidden as quickly as it had flared up.

"We appreciate the offer. You're definitely on the VIP list," Galina teased, "Anyway, we've got to finish shopping so we'll see you later?"

"For sure," Addalyn replied.

With more hugs and well wishes, the couples parted. Addalyn was left with a feeling of concern as she returned to looking at clothes.

"Come on, we've got to get some of the bigger things," Dean said, hooking her waist as he pushed on the cart.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed warily.

…

"When were you going to tell me you'd decided to work?" Dean asked as Addalyn turned a page.

She looked up and her hazel eyes studied his relaxed form carefully. He didn't seem mad but she knew he probably was.

"I've been toying with the idea recently but I know money doesn't grow in trees, so I can't expect you to work and support three other people without another income," she explained, "It's not a big deal."

"What about college? You're graduating next week. That will open up all sorts of doors for you and colleges," he pushed.

Rolling her eyes, she closed the 'What to Expect' book and pushed it aside with a frown. Apparently this was going to be a bigger issue than she had hoped. Turning, she noticed he was still staring at the TV as he ate popcorn from the bowl, not even looking over. That made her temper flare more for an unknown reason.

"Look, college for now is off the table. I'm not going to make you slave away so I can be lazy and do nothing all day except take care of the kids. Granted, that is probably hard, but not as hard as you'd have it. I'm not putting that stress on you," she said.

His jaw tensed before he said, "I promised your family that you would go, I _want_ you to go. Even if it's just a couple classes. You're too smart to let that shit go to waste. You have a brighter future than someone like me, so don't waste it."

Really? He was going there? Officially pissed, she stood quickly, causing the book to fall to the floor hard. That made him look over.

"You need to quit looking down on yourself like that. It's fucking absurd Dean. I don't know a man who works harder or loves harder than you do. Just because you didn't go off and get a shiny degree does not make you stupid. And exactly like you said, it's _my_ future! If I choose not to go to college, I'm not going and there's nothing anyone can do to make me! I can easily go back later. There's nothing wrong with that. I want to help in every way possible. So you can just fucking deal with it."

"Ad-"

"No, I need to go cool down and you need to realize you're not alone in our responsibilities."

With that, she fled the room as fast as she could, shedding clothes as she went along. Once she was nude and in the bathroom, she cranked the water on to the shower and waited impatiently, tapping her toes fast on the tile floor. While she kind of understood where Dean was coming from, she had already made up her mind. His irritation was unnecessary. Frustration grew until she felt like she was going to be sick when she stepped into the shower. Luckily the warm water seemed to take the edge off of her nausea. Addalyn quickly went through the motions of washing her hair and body, then spent the next ten minutes just leaning on the wall and letting the water cascade over her body. Things were just so delicate with her emotions at the moment. Now she felt terrible for yelling like she had.

"I'm a fucking mess," she murmured.

Feeling sorry for herself and now tired, she shut the water and dried off before exiting and throwing herself into the bed.

"You're going to ruin your pillow again."  
The hairs stood up all across her body at his raspy voice filling the air.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she mumbled, pulling the blankets up even higher over her body.

"Please talk to me," he said softly.

She nearly complained as she felt him climb onto the bed beside her, but his fingers started rubbing along her spine and it turned into a back massage which had her groaning.

"That feels good," she muttered.

"Good, here, lay on your back for a bit so I can massage your legs and stuff too baby."

She rolled over and was greeted immediately with a kiss that took her breath away. Dean rubbed his nose against hers gently as their lips parted and it made the guilt stronger in her chest.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It is your life and your choice. If you want to put off until later, or not at all, I support you in whatever you choose," he said softly, "I just want you to think about it. We have a lot of options okay? My parents and yours, I'm sure, would be glad to watch the kids if you took a class off and on you know. But, enough of that."

Suddenly he kissed Addalyn again, but with more force. He had apologized and offered to agree with her decision. That lifted most of the weight off her shoulders, and the fact his soft lips were kissing hers made it even better. Kicking herself into gear, she reached out and slid her fingers into his curls, pulling him close as her lips parted. His groan slipped into her mouth along with his tongue as the kiss got deeper, hotter, until she was moaning and clawing to get him closer. Shudders tore up her body as Dean's hand found her knee and started trailing up her smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Both parted to breathe heavily.

"I believe I owe you more of an apology," he husked softly as he tapped her nose against hers, "May I?"

"Yeah," she whispered in reply.

Hazel eyes watched blue as he slid down the bed, pulling the blanket back while his eyes finally left hers to look over her body.

"God you are so fucking perfect," he groaned.

Blushing, she watched in excitement as he leaned down, hooking her knees with his hands and pushing them up and apart, while his lips started kissing from her knees down. A thrill shot through her core as he paused and rubbed his scruff along her inner thigh, making her squeak. Their eyes met again and he grinned widely.

"It tickled," she whispered in explanation with burning cheeks.

He didn't say anything but the devious look on his face said it all. He copied his motions a few times, making her giggle and twitch, but then his teeth sunk into her thigh. Moaning, she shifted and gripped the sheet under her body hard. Before she could even register what he was doing, he leaned down and his tongue swiped up her slit.

"O-Oh god," she whimpered

Instantly heat pooled in her pussy. Without warning she was suddenly thrust into a higher plane of bliss as he buried his face in her folds. His tongue worked magic, dragging her body quickly up the ragged peak with its swirls and caresses.

"Dean, o-oh my god," she cried.

Despite the fact they had sex almost daily, it never tampered down the effect he had on her. Fingers slid into her core and it was like they were on fire with the heat they ignited. Addalyn reached down blindly and curled her fingers into his locks, pulling him close as her climax teased her unmercifully.

"S-So, sooo close daddy. Oh fuck!"

Immediately his tongue worked harder and his fingers began fucking her faster. He was a master of her body and every time they fucked he proved it more and more. Quick and limber, his tongue circled and licked along her clit until she was writhing in undeniable ecstasy. Within moments stars burst across her closed eyes. Mouth dropped open wide, she whined out a loud moan of his name. Addalyn rode out her pleasure until it became too much, tapping rapidly on his head when she was so sensitive she thought she was going to cry. When he pulled back, she got to see the full blown effect she apparently had on him. His blue eyes were dilated and hungry looking as he licked his lips before quickly crawling over her and pulling up her legs around his waist.

"Pants?" she whispered.

He cursed and moved back, shedding his pants and underwear quickly before climbing back over her.

"Wanna be in you so bad that nothing else seems to register," he said with a grin.

Blushing, she pulled him into a kiss. Whimpers fell from her lips as she felt his cock begin to push in.

"God baby, you always feel so fucking good," Dean groaned.

To her surprise, instead of fucking her roughly when he filled her completely, he kissed her again as his body moved into hers deep but soft. She was distracted momentarily by the fact she could taste herself, but when he thrust in again, all she could focus on was his tongue caressing hers, his fingers digging into her hip, and his dick stretching her slowly and gently. Suddenly he dropped so his forearm was pressed onto the bed beside her head and his hand delved into her locks, pulling lightly on them as his body laid as close as he could with her belly bump separating them. Their lips disconnected and she chanced a glance to his face. Instantly she was enamored more than ever by the affection and lust in his eyes. Not only were his eyes tying her heart in knots, his body worked into hers like heaven, and she relished in every noise and touch she could feel. She had no doubt this was as close as heaven as she could even get.

"I love you," he whispered, catching her attention.

"I love you too," Addalyn replied softly.

Caught in his gaze, she bit her lip to muffle a whimper as he slammed into her sweet spot. His eyes shut as his hips suddenly moved faster, their pace picking up until he had her teetering on the edge again. Slick from sweat, their skin slid together perfectly as he dropped lower and made her scream out with glee.

"Babe, Addalyn," he hissed though her cries.

She opened her eyes again in time for him to brush a soft kiss on her lips, bringing their eyes impossibly close.

"Tell me something," he whispered.

"What?"

Her body clenched hard as she felt and heard him moan as his forehead dropped against hers. Nothing would ever be as sexy as the noises coming from his mouth right before he was about to cum.

"Answer me as you cum, got it?" he barked suddenly.

"Answer what?" she asked worriedly, wondering if she had missed the question.

"Marry me."

Eyes wide, her brain fumbled to understand what he just said. She couldn't process everything as she tried to speak.

"Wha-"

"Marry me Addalyn," he moaned, his eyes flashing brightly, "Please."

He _had_ said that. He stared at her as his eyes struggled to stay open. Shock mixed with her sensitive body broke that last barrier into screaming bliss. Moans mixing in the air, she pulled him to exchange open mouth, panting kisses that left her even more breathless as he kept her cumming.

"Fuck Dean, yes!"

"Shit fuck yes!" he groaned.

Her body quivered insatiably as she felt his cock erupt in her core. Clinging to his body, she urged him to keep fucking her as her third climax came up fast.

"Gonna cum again baby?" he panted.

"Yes, please," she moaned.

"Good girl. Cum for me. Squeeze my cock with this tight little pussy baby."

Gone was the sweet love making, back was the rough dirty talking fucking that riled her up so badly.

"K-Keep talking, pl-please," she begged, turning her head and pulling his mouth to her ear.

"Oh, you love hearing me talking about fucking you, don't you? Wanna hear just how fucking good you make me feel? How badly I wanna pound you every time I'm near you? I can't ever get enough of this baby, never enough of you. I'm gonna marry you and you'll be mine, every night, every morning. I'm gonna fuck you raw til you're begging me to stop or I just can't get up. And then? Then I'm gonna eat this sweet cunt and drink up every drop you give me. Would you like that? Ride my face every morning and take my cum every night?"

She clawed desperately at his back as she hung onto his every word. He growled lowly and she whimpered as she felt his cock swelling again.

"Cum. Cum now!"

Pathetic cries left her lips as the burning in her loins dimmed as waves of bliss washed over her calmly. His moan made goosebumps trail down her neck as he mouthed at her skin gently.

"Fuck, I can't... You- You weren't just agreeing to let me down easy, right?" he asked.

She could hear the worry in his voice and pulled back so they were nose to nose. It was sweet and yet so sad that he doubted himself so much. Bumping her nose into his, she gave him a smile.

"Despite our issues, you should already know I wanna marry you. We kinda talked about this before," she murmured.

"Yeah, but this was an actual proposal, although I should have timed it better now that I think about it," he said with a frown.

"It was perfect. It was unique to us. I wouldn't want a big thing for it anyway. This- This just for you and me," she explained.

"Thank god," he sighed, then smirked, "Now kiss me, future Mrs. Addalyn Ambrose."

With a smirk, she brought him down and wrapped him up and held him close, wanting to convey how insanely happy she was.


	43. Chapter 43

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: No smut. There is a lot of drama for this very short chapter. I'm sorry ahead of time...

* * *

So she may have thought it often lately, but Addalyn was sure where she was now was nirvana. Curled up into Dean's side, her cheek on his chest and his fingers in her hair, while the storm raged on outside. That was perfection. She got the calming noises of the rain and thunder while she felt and smelled Dean. It was calming every problem that had been tying up her mind as of late. She also got the chance to run her fingers over his body and enjoy the dips and rises covered in his deep blonde hair.

"Dean?" she murmured.

"Yeah babe?" he replied, raking his fingers through her locks again.

She instinctively arched into his fingers but stopped in order to speak properly.

"We should take a baby moon."

"A baby what?" he asked.

Shifting, she turned so she could see his face before explaining, "Some couples will go on a mini pregnancy-friendly vacation before the baby is born. And I was thinking, since you have a bit of vacation time saved up, maybe we could take two or three days away? I can pay for it all. I just want to have some time for just you and me, away from every day life."

"Where would we go?" he asked seriously.

"I was thinking Vegas? I can't drink or go into casinos but we could shack up at a fancy hotel and go see some shows and maybe do some sight seeing?" she offered, then winced as she realized what she just said, "Okay, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you shouldn't. I'd be okay chilling in the room if you wanted to go have a drink wherever."

"Nope, if we're doing a vacation, I'm not leaving your side, even for alcohol. I'll just buy some at a store and bring it to the hotel if I really need to," he replied..

Her smile lessened as she sighed, a sense of sadness and doubt washing over her emotions.

"Does it... ever bother you that I'm not old enough to drink and everything?" she questioned quietly.

"No. Why would it?" he asked.

His body shifted so she was looking back up at him again. He facial features held a certain serious note to them as he stared her down.

"Does it bother you that I'm 24?" he asked out of the blue.

"I can't believe you're asking that, of course not! Why would yo-"

"Why would you ask if it bothered me?" he cut in.

Realizing she had been tricked, she narrowed her eyes as he grinned. A squeak fled her lips as he pulled her up to kneel over his body.

"Your age doesn't bother me. I get more time with you and hell, our kids," he explained softly, "As for your idea, let's do it. Next week sound good?"

"Yes," she said with a large grin.

He reached up and brushed her cheek softly with his thumb, making her arch once again into his hand.

"Can you believe we're almost twenty six weeks in?" she asked with a bit of excitement in her tone.

"I can, yet can't. We've still got so much to do. Gotta get the room ready, gotta get car seats, fuck. As soon as we get back, we're going on a baby-preparing spree."

Grinning, she couldn't help but tease him.

"Look at you being all super daddy," she cooed, running a finger down his arm.

"Oh sweet thing, that can be taken in two _very_ different ways," he murmured.

Fingers trailed up her side, making her gasp as she delighted in the slight tickling sensations. She moved quickly and caught his thumb in her mouth, suckling gently. His baby blues darkened as she took the time to lavish the digit with love, sucking and licking to put on a decent show.

"Fucking hell kitten," he growled.

He went to kiss her, but right before their lips met, a pounding interrupted them.

"Ignore it," he murmured as she tried to pull back.

"But-"

The pounding started again and didn't stop for a full thirty seconds that time.

"Fuck," Dean groaned.

"We're gonna have a whole three days for this stud," she murmured, giving him a quick kiss before pulling in a fuzzy robe over her sports bra and shorts.

He rushed out to the door as she moved into the bathroom and started brushing her hair. He had to go to work in an hour or so and she was planning on calling up Charlotte in hopes of having some girl time.

"Addy!"

Dean's voice rang out loudly with a tinge of fear and it made her blood run cold. What could it possibly be now? She hurried out and stopped dead as she saw Finn and Dean both looking pissed and yet terrified.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously, "Where's Baron?"

Her heart nearly exploded when Finn's face went red, and it became ten times worse when Dean pulled him into a hug.

"Finn," she whispered.

Bile rose in her throat as her stomach plummeted as he let out a broken sob and held out his phone. Addalyn was almost scared to look at the phone, horrified at the thoughts of what could be happening. Fingers shaking, she took the phone and one look at the screen had her world rocking.

"What the fuck?!"

Something more than bile rose into her throat as she ran back to the bathroom, becoming violently sick, wishing asininely that she could push the images out of her mind with her stomach contents. Arms wrapped around her and she was quickly sandwiched between both Finn and Dean, Finn's broken voice whispering something in Irish as Dean simply rubbed her back.

"Is- Is he-?"

"He's alive, barely," Dean explained hoarsely.

She nodded and leaned into Finn as much as she could, trying to soak up his pain and take it into herself. She could only imagine. If it was Dean laid up in the bed looking like that...? She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Baron being there was damn near as bad, but Finn, Finn had to endure seeing his fiance like that. Addalyn knew what she was feeling, was nothing compared to his pain.

"Who did it?" she asked.

"We- We don't know," Finn whispered.

She nodded and slowly moved him back until he took a seat on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, she pushed him to lie down and curled up against him, holding his head to her chest as she pet his hair.

"They took him into surgery right before I came. His wrist and arm were fractured, as well as his ankle, and they're trying to fix his cheeks and back so... so there won't be- be-"

Addalyn held Finn as close as she could, squeezing her eyes shut as tears fell from the both of them. To her relief, Dean climbed in the bed behind her and began rubbing Finn's shoulder. Finn took in a ragged breath before breathing out slowly.

"We should go," Dean said suddenly.

Addalyn looked up in confusion and her heart hurt even more as she saw his lip swollen from being bitten.

"What do you-"

He held up a finger as he took out his phone and left the room to make a call. She returned her focus to Finn, peppering kisses across the top of his head.

"He'll be okay. He's a warrior," she murmured.

The bad part was she wasn't sure if she was trying to assure him, or herself.

"He is, but I'm still so scared Addy. What if he-"

"Don't," she stopped him.

Just the thought tore her into tears again. Burying her face into his hair, she held him tightly.

"Just don't even say it."

…

Dean had called off work and, after Addalyn and Dean dressed, had promptly driven the three of them to the hospital where Baron was having surgery. Finn questioned the nurses as soon as they arrived and it was learned that Baron was in recovery, stable and alive, but they couldn't see him until he was awake.

"Where is his family?" Addalyn asked quietly once they were sat down in a corner together.

Finn grimaced and muttered, "His parents have never been... accepting... of us being together seeing as I'm older and a man."

Disgusted, Addalyn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I'm going to be proud to show you all off as my kids god fathers, you know that? You are very good influences," she said.

A small smile came to the Irish man's lips and it put some warmth back in her cold body.

"Gonna love hearing that forever. Even if Baron and I never adopt kids, we'll always have your little'ns."

"Definitely," Dean cut in.

Addalyn was surprised but simply took his hand and kissed it in thanks.

"Besides the fact you guys kinda stole her a bit, I'm glad the kids will have a good support system of people to go to," Dean continued, earning a snort and chuckle.

"Not our fault we're damn good lookin," Finn muttered, his lips widening just a bit more.

Addalyn pulled Dean closer and felt even warmer as he kissed along her shoulder.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" he murmured.

"Hot Cocoa?" she asked.

He nodded and stood, then asked, "Finn? Drink?"

"Just Ginger ale if they have it."

Dean nodded and set off with purpose in his stride, making Addalyn's heart swell in a good way.

"He's fucked up a lot, and I'm still upset he hurt you, but he's a decent guy," Finn mumbled.

Both looked up as foot steps neared and Finn's breath stopped, which Addalyn took to mean that the man was Baron's doctor.

"You're Mr. Balor? Baron Corbin's life partner?" the man asked.

"Yes, is...he's okay right? The nurse said he was stable," Finn asked warily.

"He's okay now. I wanted to warn you ahead of time and make sure you were aware of all the damage."

Addalyn shut her eyes in worry and leaned her head onto Finn's shoulder.

"We were able to repair his arm, wrist, and leg without any issue. I will go over the recovery time and process with both you and Mr. Corbin when he is awake. As for the gouges and cuts on his face and back. We did as much as we could to reverse the stitching that had been done, but there will be scars. Also-"

A loud beeping went off and over the intercom a female voice announced, "Code blue. Dr. Delany, floor three, code blue."

A feeling of dread set in her chest as she looked up, right as the doctor looked down at his pager that had started beeping.

"No," Finn murmured.

The doctor, Dr. Delany, went a tinge of red, his face becoming a mixture of frustrated and uncomfortable features.

"I'll be back," he muttered before rushing.

"No!" Finn gasped.

He jumped up and made to follow the doctor while Addalyn sat uselessly on the bench, unable to do more than stare blankly at the chaos of nurses holding Finn back while others followed the doctor down the hall. Emotions got the best of her and she rose, pacing along the hall while the nurses calmed Finn down, offering him blankets, drinks, and whatever they could. Addalyn spun around to complete her next revolution in her walking, but was cut off as she nearly bumped into a male chest.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked in a soft tone.

She looked up and sighed in relief when she realized it was, in fact, her fiance.

"Define fine," she muttered, "The doctor got called back for a code blue, and I'm damn sure it was for Baron."

Dean's face creased in worry as he pulled her close, kissing her temple gently.

"Come on, it looks like the doctor is coming back," he mumbled against her skin.

She swallowed thickly and they made it back to Finn and the doctor just as the older man said something about 'we did all we could' with a solemn face. Without even hearing the rest of the words, Addalyn's world promptly went black.


	44. Chapter 44

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: I feel terrible about the fact this one is short... again! Buuuttt, the good thing is, the next chapter has lots of explanations! Hope this tides you all over until the next, full, update!

* * *

"-believe she did that."

"She didn't exactly get the best idea of what he was saying. It sounded like you died man."

That was Dean. What was he talking about though? Addalyn made a frustrated noise when she could barely move until she realized it was due to burly arms wrapped around her body.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

Grimacing at the dryness of her mouth and lips, she tried to work her tongue around and gather up spit to subdue the pain.

"Here, open. We've got water."

Finn. Jerking upright, she managed to knock the arms off her and saw Finn extending a cup in her direction with a small, worried smile. Addalyn quickly took it and downed the cool water, coughing slightly when she almost inhaled some of it.

"Calm down there little one."

Her heart nearly stopped and pain exploded in her chest as she spun as fast as she could. There Baron was, reclined slightly with casts on his arm and foot and white gauzy bandages on his face.

"Baron, oh my god," she whispered, "I- I thought-"

Without warning, she burst into tears. Addalyn scooted off Dean's lap and made her way carefully to Baron's side, taking up the hand on his uninjured arm.

"My Bare," Addalyn whispered.

The tiniest of smiles showed up between his bandaged cheeks before he winced and it disappeared.

"God, I can't... I can't fucking believe this," she whimpered.

She quickly pulled his hand to her cheek and lovingly rubbed her face against his palm. In her limited scope of things, he had been dead. All she could process were those six words that no one wants to hear. To have him here, alive, looking better than on the edge of death? It was one of the happiest feelings she had ever experienced. She just needed to touch him to make sure it was real.

"I'm not dreaming?" she asked softly.

"Nope, you're stuck with me a little longer shorty," Baron said with a small huff of a laugh.

"You're one tough son of a bitch," she said, turning her face to kiss the palm of his hand.

As her eyes looked into his, she noticed the glossy look in his brown orbs before a few tears slipped out. Slipping into giving mode, she immediately leaned forward and carefully used her pinky to wipe them off.

"Don't wanna get the bandages wet," she murmured.

"Thank you Addy."

Addalyn nodded and took a moment to stroke the bridge of his nose. She needed to get her fill of ensuring herself that he was alive. Suddenly one of the babies kicked her hard. She winced but immediately moved his hand down to her belly.

"They hear you Baron," she said with a gentle smile, "They know their one of the god fathers are talking."

Brown eyes went wide in shock as she was hit three times consecutively, in three different spots.

"Damn, you're getting far along now. Pretty soon they'll be here," he said.

Swallowing, she sniffed back a sob as he rubbed her stomach in soft circles.

"You better make sure your giant ass is there when they're born, so get better," she said in a playfully snippy tone.

He smiled but once again it disappeared behind a hiss of pain.

"Sorry, gotta get used to... this," Baron said, gesturing to his face.

Her face screwed up in worry and pain as her chest ached again. Subconsciously she rubbed between her breasts for a second, hoping to will the pain away. He stopped rubbing her stomach and his eyes stared at her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing," Addalyn said quickly, jerking her hand away, "Just a bit of pain."

"Again? How often is this happening?" Dean cut in curtly.

She rolled her eyes and shot him an exasperated look.

"I'm fine. It's just once in a while. Probably a bit of high blood pressure. The doctor wasn't worried about it. Now can we focus on Baron? The one who needs it?" she snapped, uncomfortable with the focus being on her minor issues.

"Hey, can you guys give us a moment alone?" Finn asked, rising quickly to grab hold of Baron's hand.

"Sure," Dean replied.

Without warning he pulled Addalyn out, who almost protested until she realized Finn had asked them to leave and Dean was just helping.

"Are you lying?" Dean asked sternly, "Because I see you grab your chest a lot, or you look in pain, a lot more than you realize."

Feeling a little guilty, she shrugged.

"The doctor said I was fine, that it was likely just from the stress on my body. It shouldn't be a concern. My only issue was a slightly elevated blood pressure, once," she explained.

He nodded and his face relaxed a bit as he reached out, taking her cheeks in his hands. She easily let go of some of the worry as he pulled her close, wrapping her close. Burying her face in his shirt, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh of happiness. His scent, although less smoky from him trying to cut before the kids were born, still held that spicy woodsy tinge that she loved.

"We should get home soon. It's already almost six. You're gotta be getting hungry and we both need sleep," he murmured.

"But Baron-"

"Has Finn, and staff around the clock," Dean replied, "You need to make sure you're healthy for the babies."

She couldn't argue on that point. He won there. Sticking out her tongue spitefully, she was shocked when he grabbed it and leaned into her ear.

"Stick it out again and I'll put it to good use, right here," he whispered.

Addalyn trembled as a whimper left her mouth. He let her tongue go but suddenly his lips were on hers, soft but firm, as hands slid onto her waist. Gentle was the only word to describe his actions. Enamored by how he was acting, she buried her fingers in his hair and ran through his curls. Lips parted and Dean brushed his nose against hers.

"I worry about you, you know?" he whispered, "You are tough, but you've got to be wearing down with everything babe."

Swallowing back tears, she shrugged and said, "It's not that bad."

"You're twenty-five weeks pregnant Addy. You're dealing with twins, and all of this drama. Hell, in the almost six months we've been together, we've never had a good long run of relaxation. I can't wait to get away with you," he murmured.

The corners of her lips turned up slightly and she slid her palms down the scruffy sides of his face until she took hold of his cheeks, bringing him down a bit more so she could brush her lips across his.

"I love you so much Dean."

"Love you too Addy, but seriously. If anything becomes too much, talk to me, or anyone. We want you and the babies healthy."

A throat cleared and the couple turned in surprise, Addalyn blushing when she saw Finn grinning cheekily.

"You all heading out?"

"If it's okay?" Addalyn asked.

She felt bad deserting them, but at the same time, she was also exhausted, and Dean was right when he said she was probably hungry.

"Of course love/ You need to get some rest. Baron and I will be here for a few days at least. I called out of work. The only thing I might need is a ride to get my car if Sami can't come get me," Finn said.

"Sure thing," Dean replied.

She slipped back into the room as the two chatted. Baron looked over immediately and held a smile for a few seconds.

"There's my girl."

"Are- Will you be okay with us going home to sleep for a little bit?" Addalyn asked hesitantly.

He waved his giant hand with a snort.

"It's not like I can fit you on this bed to sleep."

Giggling, she nodded and took up his hand again.

"Might be a tight squeeze," she agreed.

Addalyn was surprised slightly when he reached up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"That is one of the most beautiful sounds you know? I was terrified I'd never hear it again," he mumbled.

Tears gathered in both of their eyes and she managed to brokenly whisper, "What happened Bare?"

The big man grimaced and shrugged.

"I'll tell you at the same time as I tell everyone else. There are supposed to be cops coming around three tomorrow, if you want to be here," Baron explained.

The fact he didn't want to tell her before hand had her unnerved. She knew it was going to be bad.

"You ready babe?" Dean called into the room.

Addalyn quickly leaned down and pressed a kiss to Baron's forehead, one of the untouched spots on his face.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she assured him.

"Love you Addy," Baron mumbled.

She repeated the sentiment, then hugged Finn and told him as well, before leaving arm in arm with Dean.


	45. Chapter 45

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: So, I'm so so so so sorry about how long it's been since I've updated anything! This is a filler, just so I could get over my writers block. I swear the next chapter will have Baron explaining everything. Anyone wanna guess what happened? =) Smut in this chapter.

* * *

Stuffed full of pizza and brownies, Addalyn was reclined across the couch with her head resting in Dean's lap. His fingers were running through her auburn locks as they watched a re-run episode of Criminal Minds. Despite the serious nature of the day, things felt rather relaxed at the moment; a calm in their everyday storm.

"You okay babe?" Dean asked.

Addalyn looked up in interest and her eyebrows furrowed as she nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged and started rubbing her belly with his other hand, making her sigh and her eyes flutter shut in happiness.

"You looked deep in thought," he explained.

Smiling, she shook her head and murmured, "Actually just realizing how good this feels, to lay back without having anything to do. I can't wait to go away."

"Me either baby," he replied.

His fingers worked over more of her belly, slowly caressing every inch of skin he could reach before pushing her shirt up. Goosebumps crawled lazily over her flesh as her breath caught in her throat. Short nails scraped along her bra line.

"So beautiful."

Dean's whisper caught her attention and her hazel eyes lazily slid open, searching his intense blue ones. He gave her a smile as she looked at him curiously.

"You need to relax, more than you know. Your body is tense."

Before she could respond, he scooped her up. Addalyn fearfully clung to his shoulders in shock, but he shushed her softly.

"I got you baby girl, you know that," he murmured.

Of course she knew that, but it didn't stop her from freaking out each time; especially when she was so heavily pregnant.

"Stop. You're getting thought wrinkles," he demanded before sitting her on the bed gently.

Her eyes shut as he touched her face. His finger trailed down her forehead and over her nose then her lips repeatedly as she laid back until was in a trance like state. In the back of her mind she realized he was saying something and strained herself to listen enough to hear him whispering something about perfection and unworthy as his hands worked down her form, massaging every inch he could touch. Finally she heard one full sentence.

"I don't deserve you. You'd be so much better with them."

Despite the heavy drowsiness encumbering her body, she forced herself awake. He looked startled when her fingers wrapped around his wrist, his eyes slowly coming to meet hers.

"Get up here," she mumbled, scooting to give him room.

As his body came to rest against hers, she hooked herself around his form. While she felt more childlike than ever, she also felt comfortable, safe, loved.

"Why would you say that?" Addalyn finally asked.

He cleared his throat but stayed quiet, so she took his lead and didn't fill the silence.

"Addy, you don't see the way you look at each other. They probably love you as much as I do. Except they haven't and wouldn't hurt you like I have. I'm- I've fucked up so much in my life, but never more than I have with you. I still have nightmares that you're going to leave me again. Fuck, I've even dreamed I walked in on you and Seth screwing in our bed with a sign on the wall telling me to fuck off."

Startled, she looked up just to find him looking grim. Addalyn grimaced at the thought, knowing how it felt when she thought of him and Renee.

"Anyway, my point is that those two are great people. As much as Corbin pisses me off, it's because he cares about you. You could be a lot better off with them. Finn has his weird Lego architecture thing going for him. Corbin has his art. You would be set for life, and they'd never hurt you."

By that point, Dean was staring down at her stomach as he rubbed circles against her bare skin. The doubt that he held for himself still astounded her. For all his boisterous acts and cocky attitude, he was still worried she would leave. Frowning, Addalyn shook her head and tipped his chin up with her knuckle. Once he finally looked into her eyes, she had to take a deep breath as she saw the pain there.

"Dean, I can't- I don't even know what I can say that I haven't said to assure you that I'm not leaving. You're perfect. You're it for me. Even if we ever broke up, no one would ever make me feel the way that you do. You're the goofy, rough around the edges, sexy as hell, knight in armor that I needed. I can't believe you still think that education or job choices have anything to do with wanting to be with you," she murmured.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know it's stupid-"

"It's not stupid. Your feelings are valid. Don't ever think I'm trying to say they're not. Just... I'm trying to get you to understand that nothing is going to make me leave you. Unless, you know, you start sleeping with other women or something."

Finally he let out a chuckle and opened his eyes back up, a smirk coming to his face.

"I'm sorry Addy, does Roman count? He's pretty girly looking at times."

Her face turned bright red at the mental image of him and Roman before she smacked his shoulder. She would never admit out loud that the images were particularly sexy to her. Dean's laughter filled the room delightfully which made her grin widen.

"So, no go on Roman then huh? Man, he's gonna be disappointed," Dean jeered.

"Stop it you dork!" Addalyn muttered, smacking him again for good measure.

Surprise rocked her as he caught her hand and brought her into a fierce kiss, burning her insides with passion. Moaning, she caught his curls and pulled him closer until her lips hurt with their kisses. When his warm tongue met hers, she gratefully took in his flavor. It was sad, but she almost missed the smoke taste. When his hand pulled her leg over his hip, Addalyn grounded herself by grabbing onto his butt.

"Oooh babe, getting a little naughty there eh?" he teased huskily.

Groaning, she rolled her eyes as her face burned, to which he snickered and moved her onto her back.

Arousal bit at her while continued to kiss down her body.

"Up, shirt off," he commanded.

Needing no further prompting, she lifted and helped him remove her shirt and bra. He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk as he held up the dark green bra.

"Now please explain to me why there are clasps at the shoulders," he said.

"It's a nursing bra. I can pop the outside off so the babies can eat," she explained.

He simply threw it aside before diving at her. Carefully avoiding her belly, he quickly sucked her nipple up and took up the other with his fingers.

"Oh god Dean," she whispered, pulling him closer.

Shock tingled through her breasts as he suckled harder, deeper, until she couldn't hold her reactions in any longer, barely able to keep from thrashing under him.

"There we go," he groaned before switching to suck on her other bud.

Sensations swirled through her body and suddenly he jerked back, eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, panicked by his sudden reaction.

"Holy shit. Stay still for a second kitten."

Confused and worried, she kept completely still as he leaned in. His lips and tongue worked at her nipple again voraciously until she was shaking from the need to move.

"D-Dean, p-p-please can I move?" she whimpered.

He moaned suddenly and his mouth worked harder, almost too painful but when his finger dove under her shorts and found her clit, it was perfect. Breathing hard, she rocked against his hand as he rubbed her clit teasingly. Finally he pulled back again with wild eyes.

"Look, watch," he hissed.

Addalyn took a shaky breath as he grabbed both of her breasts and started squeezing her nipples hard.

"Fucking look," he growled.

She took a moment to enjoy the pure animalistic look on his face. Eyes darting down, her breath caught in surprise as she saw cloudy drops of almost clear milk growing on her nipples with each tug. When so much gathered, the liquid rolled down over his fingers and it caused a snap reaction. With an feral snarl, he wasted no time flitting his tongue fast over each wet peak.

"It's so sweet, and warm," he moaned, making her heart flutter fast as he heatedly stared up into her eyes, "You're even more fucking delicious than ever."

"Is- Is it okay for you to even swallow it?" she asked softly.

It probably sounded stupid, but she was genuinely worried.

"Can't hurt. Babies drink it so it's gotta be safe. Just- fuck. One more time."

"Dea- oooh."

It was insane how close to cumming she felt just from him sucking her breasts, but she thought she was seriously going to explode if he didn't get inside her soon. Trying to prove her need, her thighs dropped open as she reached down and clawed at her shorts.

"D-Dean," She whined.

His moan was heady and low as he quickly jerked her shorts and underwear down with one hand. His own were gone just as quick. He started to lean down but she made a sound of disapproval. Dean looked up in curiosity and she made grabby hands at him.

"Please, just fuck me. I need your cock in me. Please."

Desperation was a bitch. It made her sound even needier than usual, but the way his eyes flashed, he must have enjoyed it.

"You need it? Are you sure kitten? You don't want me to eat your pussy until you're screaming?" he jeered, a finger trailing down her thigh.

Her locks flew as she shook her head fast. She was on the verge of tears with how badly she wanted him.

"I need you. God, just- Please fuck me," she begged.

Dean looked deep in thought for a moment, a moment she considered to take too long. Without warning, she shoved him up and he fell over in his surprise.

"Wha- Fuck!"

Pain scorched at her but the pleasure was stronger as he filled her pussy deeper with ever drop of her hips. His hands blindly found her hips as she let out mewls of delight.

"Shit kitten. What's gotten into you?" he panted.

Blushing, she bit her lip and looked down.

"Needed you," she moaned softly.

Painfully his fingers dug into her muscles as he pulled her down harder, thrusting up at the same time. A cry of bliss left her mouth as her head fell back. Her growing bump made her movements more difficult, but the pleasure was still intense and bright, maybe more so.

"God damn I'm so- shi- so fucking lucky," he panted out, catching her attention.

Confused, she managed to ask what he meant between moans.

"Who else has a fucking beautiful woman who still looks so fucking sexy while pregnant and can still ride like a damned champion? No one!"

His dimples came out as he smirked, and suddenly he sat up and held her as her world shifted. When they came to a stop, she was on her back with her feet on his shoulders and his cock pounding away. Delirious with her coming climax, she floundered around, trying to find his arms as her moans escalated quickly. Her heart beat extra hard when he let go of her legs and one hand laced with hers.

"Let go baby, fucking cum for me."

Fingers working her clit hard brought her crashing over the edge.

"Dean! Oh my god! Oh fuck yes!"

The blinding pleasure in her body made her weak with delight, only able to scream as he pounded into her pussy harder. He groaned and she felt his cum fill her, making her whimper slightly. Breathlessly, she pushed her hair from her face and looked up as he laid carefully over her. His forehead pressed against hers as she grinned.

"You, young lady, are definitely growing out of your shyness. I love it. But next time, I'll have to spank you. You know that right?" he leered.

"Yes sir," she murmured happily.

He chuckled and she pulled him into a deep kiss, breathing hard through her nose. Unintentionally the kiss turned into another hot make out session. When both finally grew tired, she scooted into his arms as close as she could and buried her face against his neck as his arm held her tight. His breath tickled her ear slightly but she ignored it, pressing a kiss to his neck gently.

"Love you stud," she whispered as she heard his breathing even out.


	46. Chapter 46

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Okay, I think I'm at the point where I can't apologize for being late anymore lol. Life has gotten in the way, but alas I bring you another chapter which brings us closer to the next plot climax! Not too awful far away my lovies. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Addalyn held Dean's hand tighter as they neared Baron's room. There was a guard posted outside of the room and it just made everything all that more real.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked carefully.

"We're here to see Baron and Finn," Addalyn explained.

"Just a moment."

The woman ducked her head into the room and said something before coming back out and pushing the door open without a word. As soon as they were in, Addalyn noticed Baron's bandages on his face were gone, and her heart lurched. The panic must have been obvious because instantly Dean wrapped her up and Finn was by her side.

"Breathe, he's okay," Dean mumbled.

She felt like she wasn't really in her body as she moved, trembling, to Baron's bed side. He reached out instantly and she collapsed into his arms.

"I'm okay Addy. Calm down sweetie," Baron rumbled.

Unable to speak through her sobs, she twisted his hospital gown in her fingers and buried her face against his chest.

"We should get this taken down Mr. Corbin, while it's still fresh in your mind," an officer from the other side of the bed said.

Addalyn wanted to glare at the man, whose name tag read 'Libbs', but instead she chose to try to calm herself down to better hear Baron.

"I was coming home from the art store on fifth street, Daniel's Hobby Shop to be specific."

"What time was this?" Libbs cut in.

"Uh, I think it was about seven," Baron replied, "I was riding my motorcycle, and when I stopped at a light, I was surrounded by at least six men. Shorter than me, but fatter or bigger. Not exactly sure as it was getting pretty dark. They all wore black shirts and pants. I was attacked and dragged down the bike path in the park near tenth street."

"How far in did they take you?"

"I'm not sure. It was hard to keep track. I think we walked maybe a couple minutes in and then they started hitting and kicking me. They wouldn't say anything, even when I was asking why they were doing it. Then-" Baron paused and looked down, causing Addalyn to look up curiously, "Cover your ears sweetie."

Cringing, Addalyn took a shaky breath.

"I- I-"

Before she could protest, he clapped his hands over her ears just enough to muffle everything. She read he lips as he said something about a knife and cheeks and blood, and at that she stopped, unable to handle the churning in her gut. Finally he let her go and frowned softly before continuing.

"They said it was a sin to be gay, and they were sending a message for a friend."

Fire lit in her stomach as she tried to jerk up right, ready to scream about how fucked up that was, but Baron wrapped her up and held her close.

"Stop Addy, just stay calm," he said, "They threatened to tie me up to a cross and leave me as a "Warning" for other gays."

Libbs asked a couple more questions then left the room after giving Baron a card. Staring at the white card stock with a number written on it, Addalyn tried to let everything settle in her brain.

"They- Who would tell them to do that?" Addalyn whispered.

"My first thought was honestly Seth, but he's in prison," Dean sighed from across the room.

The small woman looked over in disgust at that name, but it was washed away when she saw Finn with his face in his hands. Once again she was being selfish. Baron and Finn were hurting more than she could imagine. Pressing a kiss to Baron's upper cheek, she slid off the bed and made her way over to Finn. He looked up as her hand touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Finn's expression went curious but before he could talk, Addalyn swooped down and wrapped him up. He instantly hugged her back and it wasn't long before she felt wetness on her shoulder. Carefully she maneuvered so she could sit on his lap. Dean met her gaze over Finn's shoulder and to her surprise, he reached out and rubbed Finn's back.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dean asked.

Finn shook his head before Addalyn leaned down, kissing his short dark hair.

"Just let us know Finn. You two are already macho enough. You don't have to hide anything," she teased softly.

That got a chuckle from both him and Baron.

"You bet your ass we are, but you don't need to worry about us love," Finn said softly.

His hand came up and caressed her belly gently, earning a surprisingly hard kick. Addalyn winced through her grin as the babies started moving around.

"Goodness, they are getting active," Finn muttered.

The expression of child like glee on his face made her melt. For the millionth time in almost six months, Addalyn thanked every deity possible that there was for filling her life with so many people that cared about her and her kids.

"They're gonna be spoiled, I can see it now," Dean said with a chuckle.

Addalyn caught his gaze and nodded happily.

"Yep, you know it," she replied.

"Obviously, even between us four, those kids are gonna have more than you can imagine," Baron spoke up.

He smirked waved Addalyn over.

"Nope, she's mine," Finn retorted, wrapping up Addalyn as she tried to move.

Giggling, she ruffled Finn's hair and said, "I hate to tell you both, but I only belong to one man."

Dean's cheeks heated slightly as she sent him a wink, but the smirk on his face was anything but shy.

"That you do."

"Oh, ew, okay. Don't need to see that," Baron groaned.

He made a face that had everyone cracking up. A knock at the door brought the attention to the door way, where a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Corbin, I've got some pain meds for you if you want them," she said, shaking the cup.

"Oh, hey, we're gonna go and let you rest," Addalyn said as she saw the pained look on his face.

"You don't have to," he said as he took the cup.

Addalyn blinked away tears as he took the pills with a look of disgust and frustration on his face. It was obvious drinking still hurt his mouth by the way he jerked the juice away as soon as he could. Shaking her head, she waited until the nurse left before returning to his side. She played with his hair softly as he stared into her eyes.

"I'll come by tomorrow some how, okay? I need you to get better though, and me being here keeping you up isn't helping," she murmured.

"Yeah, but seeing your face helps the pain go away," he said with a grin.

She almost smacked his chest but thought better of it, and instead pinched his collar bone gently.

"Don't be a sweet talker there Bare," she admonished.

"Can't help it," he replied, pulling her into a hug.

Groaning, she hugged him back gently and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

After hugs and goodbyes to Finn, Dean and Addalyn made their way down to the parking lot. The sun was getting lower and the sky turning oranges and pinks, and it made her body will with a warmth.

"You look really happy," Dean commented, drawing her attention to him.

Looking up at her fiance, Addalyn shrugged.

"I suppose I am. Because things are okay. Not perfect, of course, with Baron hurt and Finn hurting for him, but okay. We're all alive, the kids will be here before we know it, and I have you," she said, stopping and snuggling into his chest.

He wrapped her up and she sighed in contentment. Fingers ran up her neck and she braced herself against the shivers it caused.

"Hey," he murmured, tipping her head up.

She lifted her eyebrow as she saw the cherub grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"Wanna run away with me?" he asked, a sinful tone to his voice, "Text Finn and Baron, and your family, and Becky and Charlotte, let them know not to contact you for a week."

Her nose wrinkled up in confusion.

"You work tomorrow."

The chuckle that slipped from his lips and the huge smile let her know he had done something behind her back, a good something. Her breath catching, she poked his stomach.

"You _do_ work tomorrow, don't you?!"

Dean pulled back and did a little shimmy, the tip of his tongue sticking between his teeth.

"What do you say babe? Run away with me?"

When he put out his hand, a sense of thrilling delight shot up her spine.  
"Of course I will," she replied softly, "But how were you able to get off? When did you call them?!"

"Sami put in the request to the boss and said he'd help cover as needed. I'm off from today until next Friday. I've saved up my vacation time so nine days won't hurt."

Indescribable emotions bubbled up her throat and she was torn between laughing in excitement and crying from the sweetness of it. Finally she laughed and sobbed at the same time as he pulled her into a hug.

"If it's okay, I was thinking Chicago instead of Vegas," he mumbled against her temple.

"I'm fine wherever," she assured him thickly.

She swallowed, still trying to stave off the bulk of the tears, and he snickered. "Well then baby, let's go pack."

…

"Okay, this is the only part we should have rethought," Addalyn grumbled unhappily.

"It's fine babe. We've got plenty of time," Dean assured her.

His thumb ran over hers as she adjusted to get more comfortable in her seat.

"Just relax, enjoy the ride. We can stop as often as we need to. We're not in a hurry."

Addalyn sighed and let her head fall back, rotating to look at her fiance who had a small smile on his face as he looked out over the dark road. Dean's hand left hers and her lips twitched up as she felt it come over her belly.

"You wanna pull over soon and get a hotel for the night? It's pretty late," he offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great,"she replied thankfully.

Grabbing his fingers, she pulled up his hand and kissed each digit lightly before placing it back on her belly. The motions he worked on her stomach had her entire body relaxing until she was in a very light sleep, still able to hear everything but not reacting. A phone ringing had her startling, but Dean was quick to answer it in a hushed voice.

"Hey man, what's up?... Yeah we're on the way now. Probably gonna pull over soon... Oh, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'll let you know for sure... Yep... Alright. Talk to you later bro."

With that, Dean slowed down. She could tell they were getting off the interstate and after about ten more minutes, they came to a stop. She came completely awake with Dean pressing light kisses over her belly. Hazel eyes opened and found him grinning deeply up at her.

"Come on, let's get a room so we can crash."

Groaning, she nodded and started out of the car with a stretch. Dean gathered the necessary bags before leading Addalyn inside who held her belly as a sharp pain ran through it. She couldn't pay attention as Dean talked to the desk clerk, a young sweet looking girl probably barely older than Addalyn, while she stared down in awe as her stomach literally moved all to one side; the other side became almost concave.

"Whoa," she heard.

The auburn haired girl looked up with an awed expression, seeing Dean mirroring it on his own face.

"Come on, lets get you laid down," he murmured.

The walk to the room was short and soon enough she was on the bed in only a bra and panties set as he marveled over her belly as the babies moved around. Her muscles and skin dipped and rose wildly, the pain growing stronger as they pushed harder.

"I can't believe this. They're big enough to do this already?" he breathed.

Addalyn nodded and smiled down at him, enjoying the child-like awe on his face. His fingers roamed and his nails scratched lightly until she was back in that half asleep relaxed state.

"Get some sleep baby," Dean muttered.

The weight of his head was place on her breast bone and her heart swelled happily. She brought her fingers into his hair and listened to him breathe as she drifted off.

…

" _It's okay. They'll be okay. Just breathe Addalyn. Breathe. Now push!"_

 _Addalyn let out a screech as her chest seized up in fear. There was no pain, pressure but not maddeningly so, and suddenly Renee was holding the babies. Where had she come from?! Dean came behind her and wrapped her up, making the new mother's temper flare._

" _What the fuck are you doing here? Dean! Get off her!"_

" _Oooh, look how cute they are. I told you she'd be a good surrogate," Renee cooed, handing a baby off to Dean._

 _Dean looked down at Addalyn and snickered as her tears burst forth._

" _What? You think I was seriously with you for anything else? Renee was the brains behind this. It's her fault I said half the shit I said, so... sorry about that. But hey, you're young kiddo. You'll find someone. Thanks for the babies. Catch you later."_

 _His tongue clicked and he winked as he pulled Renee along, taking her newborns._

" _Stop! Bring them back! You mother fuckers!"_

 _She went to stand, to chase them, but a doctor in a mask held her down._

" _Shhh, it's okay now beautiful. I've got you Addy."_

 _Addalyn froze as a hand pulled down the mask to reveal none other than Seth._

" _You're mine now. I'll keep you safe. Hey, well, you won't need that now, now will you?"_

 _A stunning diamond ring she had yet to notice was jerked off her left ring finger and he swallowed it was a smirk._

" _Welcome home baby."_

 _Seth released hyena-like laughter as she was suddenly shoved down and nurses held her down as she screamed and thrashed until she was tied to the bed. His fingers caressed her face as she sobbed._

" _Shhh, don't worry kitten, I've got you."_

 _The agony she was feeling turned her stomach and she vomited straight onto his hot pink crocs. Anger crossed his face when she looked up and then it went black._


	47. Chapter 47

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: What's this?! A quick update?! The world is coming to an end! Thank you all for all your support and reviews! The beginning of smut in here, and a surprise return.

* * *

Addalyn shot up with a scream of horror, flailing her arms around hoping to connect with Seth.

"Addy?! Addalyn! Baby!"

Her arms became pinned to her side and all she could remember was the way Seth glared at her. Panic burning at her throat, she tried to scream again but lips against hers silenced her. It took a good half a minute before she recognized the scent and taste once his tongue was in her mouth. Pulling back, she gasped and clung to him.

"Dean, oh my god. I-"

She couldn't even continue, sobs cutting off all other noise. The small woman could tell she was shaking, knew she was overreacting, but it felt so real. Seeing him take off with Renee with their babies, and leaving her with Seth felt like a knife to the chest.

"Shh, it's okay babe," Dean murmured, "I've got you now honey."

Whimpering, Addalyn wrapped herself as much as she could around him. His hand ran up and down her back as he gently brought them back onto the bed, her partially on his chest.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare."

Despair hit her hard again as she thought over the dream. Despite knowing it was all something her head had come up with, she decided to ask him.

"Dean, you're... you're not going to take the babies and run off with Renee... right?"

Dean let out a laugh but went tense and silent.

"That's what your nightmare was? Fuck Addy. No, I'm not running off with that flea infested bitch, especially with our kids. You're stuck with me for good."

Dean rolled over so they were on their sides, face to face, and she blinked through her tears to find him looking upon her with worry. Warm and calloused his thumb caressed her cheek before he peppered kisses across her forehead.

"After our babies are here, you and I are getting married, forever, for good and bad. You talk all the time about how I'm it for you? You're it for me too baby. I was a lost cause before you came back into my life. Of course at first I just thought you were cute, sexy chick, but the way you reacted to me that first night just proved to me that there was more that could be between us. And I was right. Look at us now. Kids on the way, engaged," he paused and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, "Happy even with all the shit we go through. This is it kid. There will never be anything else as perfect as you and I in our lifetimes."

Taking a shaking breath, Addalyn reached up and slid her fingers through his fluffy curls. She thought about everything he said and it left a good heat in her body. Like he had physically touched her inside despite only having spoke.

"Does it ever scare you?" she whispered.

He lifted an eyebrow, confused.

"Does what scare me?"

"Us," she murmured, biting her lip, "How it's technically not ever been six months and yet here we are, about to have two children and planning a wedding? Because it scares me, how insanely in love I am with you in this little amount of time. I've never... I've never had anything like this, nor anyone like you. I'm afraid it's all going to blow up in my face somehow. Like a year from now you're going to hate me, despise our kids, ask f-"

A groan filtered between their lips as he mashed them together hard. The kiss transformed into fast, hard kisses and bites until she tasted blood after a pinch of pain in her lip.

"I will _never_ hate you or despise our kids, no matter what happens. You got that?" he growled.

Addalyn's hazel eyes watered as he nearly glared into them. Instead of giving a verbal answer, she nodded. With a deep breath, he pinned her close and she went limp in his arms.

"It was just a terrible dream," She explained, "You and Renee took off with the babies after you told me you were only with me because Renee told you to be so I could have your kids. And then you left me with Seth, who for some stupid reason was a doctor and he was wearing these disgusting bright pink crocs. And-"

Addalyn felt Dean shaking and looked over to find her fiance red faced, obviously trying to hold back laughter. Rolling her eyes, she gestured at him.

"Go ahead, laugh. That part was pretty funny."

He fell back with boisterous laughter filling the room and it oddly enough calmed her down. She reached up and swiped a tear from the corner of his eye that had came out.

"Oh lord that is the funniest shit I've imagined in years. Seth wearing fucking crocs; he hated those things. I'm sorry babe, but that would be one of the best tortures for him."

"Well, that's a good thing I guess," Addalyn replied with a small snicker.

The thick arm under her head pulled her in close and she wiggled in as close as she could get to him, inhaling his scent deeply. She was surprised when his arms suddenly went slack and his breathing evened out, light snores becoming mixed in. With careful deliberation, she moved her right arm from under his and lightly traced down the marks and veins on his arm. So many stories she had yet to find out, a life time; Yet she hopefully had a whole other lifetime with him to find them all out. She frowned as she remembered him promising to tell her all about his trauma. Shaking her head, she told herself she'd ask him another time. No reason to wake him up. Addalyn took a deep breath and fell asleep fingering the earring in his lobe.

…

Seth was sure he had been in hell since that day Dean and the bitch had gotten him arrested. He was now stuck in a tiny ass jail cell with a moronic ape like inmate until his hearing and sentence were finalized. Of course he refused to please guilty, to any charges they were trying to press him with. He wasn't an idiot. Since he was locked up though, he had no way to get revenge on the bitch and thus he had to go through contacts, including the one who sat in front of him, blathering away about emotional trauma and hatred of his ex.

"Look, no offense, but I just need to know how everything is going at home?" Seth muttered lowly, shooting a sly look at the guards posted at the door ways.

She sighed and said, "The first part is done. No one will know. Part two is coming soon. Don't worry."

"Good, you know where the money for the down payment is kept. Just make sure we don't lose this opportunity... babe."

The word made him cringe, considering this woman was one of the other idiots who'd associated with his prick of a brother, but it was necessary to keep up their charade. Her thin, bright red lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let this escape us again."

Even disgusted by her, he had to smirk at the deviousness of her mind. Sending a half-assed kiss through the mirror, he hung up and watched the big guard head his way.

…

"Don't be an ass Francis!" Addalyn growled out lowly as she watched Dean smirk.

"What?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing, "Whatever, you're toast kitten."

The small girl lowered her brows into a glare, hand twitching on the air hockey mallet, and snarled up her lips.

"It's a game reference. Bring it on."

Faster than she could really register, Dean tossed the puck back on the table and smacked it forward, the loud clunk sounding as it headed her way. Addalyn squealed and dove to hit the puck but at the last second, her hand slipped.

"Mother fuuuuuuuuu- fudge," she cursed.

Her eyes squeezed shut and watered as she whimpered, pinning her hurt hand between her thighs as she danced around.

"Shit, are you okay babe?!"

"Fine, I'm fine. Watch your language," she breathed, unable to open her eyes.

She heard Dean mumbling curses as he knelt in front of her and took her hand. Finally she was able to open her eyes. They immediately closed as she spotted blood.

"Oh god."

"Shh, it's okay babe. It's a small nick. The bruise will probably hurt worse than the cut. How bad is it?" Dean murmured.

"L-Like a four out of ten," she sighed, letting her eyes open again.

Addalyn was surprised to find her tall, buff, gorgeous man on his knees with a tissue in his hand that he was using to dab at her cut. The concern was clear in his expression. His next move surprised her even more. Warm lips pressed to her fingers as his azure eyes flicked up.

"Better?"

Silently she nodded.

"Thank you Dean," she murmured.

"Uh, are you done? Can we play now?" a small voice asked.

Blushing, Addalyn spun and saw two small kids looking on awkwardly. She nodded and told them they could use the rest of the turns they had as well because they were done. The boys let out cheers and ran at the table, nearly knocking her down in the process. Anger flitted across Dean's face and before she could stop him, he spoke out.

"Hey, kids."

The boys looked back in surprise.

"You guys need to be more careful, okay? She's got babies in her belly and if she were to fall, it could hurt them," Dean explained calmly.

"Oh, we're sorry," the younger one said, biting his lip.

Hiding the swelling emotions, Addalyn grinned and said, "It's okay. Accidents happen but thank you for apologizing."

With that, she and Dean picked up their bags and walked off, her admiring him all the way until they were out of the mall. When he finally realized she was looking, he stopped.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You handled that really really well," she admitted with a small smile, "I'm a little surprised actually."

"What? Why?" he replied.

She shrugged and said, "You're not always the best at keeping your composure and I could tell it made you angry."

"Yeah, but kids are usually the only ones I can control my temper with, and you for the most part."

Wind blew around them and she caught a deep whiff of his cologne as his curls fluttered around, her own hair covering her face.

"It's getting pretty windy," she muttered.

"Wanna head to a hotel? We can finish the last three hours tomorrow morning," he offered, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, sound good."

Addalyn got in a buckled up as Dean started the car. Once they were in motion, she leaned her seat back slightly and grabbed his large hand with both of hers, running her fingers over his. He flashed her a smile before returning his eyes to the road. The sky was darkening and the orange and purple sky gave the perfect outline of his face, almost like he was giving off the light. It was beyond beautiful. A sight that she could stare at forever. The car slowed down and she saw signs pass until they stopped at a large hotel. After checking in, Dean threw their bags on the floor and she immediately started undressing.

"Hmm, giving me a show there kitten?"

Addalyn froze in pulling down her panties as she felt hands come to her hips. Shudders wracked up her spin as he caressed her cheeks lightly.

"I-I just need a shower," she whispered.

Although it had not been her plan, his hands on her already had her becoming wet. When his hot mouth clamped onto her shoulder and he bit, she was as lost, moaning wantonly.

"That's my kitten. Good girl. Come sit down."

His fingers left a tingling trail along her skin as he moved them to her belly, pulling her with him until she was seated in his lap on the bed in just a bra and panties. The bulge under her bottom was very pronounced as she wiggled softly.

"That's right, you never have given me my lap dance," he said suddenly.

Flushing, she turned and met his gaze with wide eyes.

"No way. I'm huge."

The sudden change in his expression made her uneasy.

"You're pregnant with twins, what do you expect? You're not huge, and if you want to escape being punished you will never say shit like that about yourself again, got it?"

His voice was stern and harsh, making her nod immediately in agreement.

"You are just as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on you, as sexy as the first night I was buried between these thighs, as lovable as the first night I spent wrapped around you. Okay?"

"Okay," Addalyn whispered.

"Don't get up," he ordered as he leaned back.

There were a few awkward moments on her end as she waited in silence until he sat back up. A pop rock beat filled the room and once she recognized it, her entire face turned red.

"Really? Buckcherry?" she muttered.

"God, I love you. Now dance baby."

Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes once, she rocked her hips a few times, trying to get the beat down. Each swivel caused her bottom to rub along his erection and earned her a little gasp. Fingers wrapped around the insides of her thighs and helped pull her into a rhythm. After a few moments she was pinned against him; one arm wrapped around her chest between her breasts and the other between her thighs cupping her pussy. She shuddered and gripped his forearms.

"I-I don't think this is considered a dance," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, your sweet ass almost had me cumming so I had to stop you," he grumbled before releasing her, "Lay on your side facing that wall."


	48. Chapter 48

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Not just one smut in this chapter, but two! Anal, mentions of daddy/kitten quite a bit. Not much story to this really, mostly a sex chapter lol.

* * *

Addalyn was sure if they had neighbors on either side of their room, they were hating the couple as of now. Despite her best efforts to silence her moans, nothing could stop them from pouring out as Dean fingered her. She felt sorry for anybody having to listen to them really, because it would most likely be a long escapade.

"Leg up kitten," Dean ordered.

It took some effort but with his help she was able to get her leg hooked back around his, ending with his dick nestled between her ass cheeks. Her face was tinged slightly, from arousal and embarrassment, as he suddenly reached between them and his wet head rubbed along her hole.

"I can't wait to fuck your ass one day kitten," he sighed.

She let out a whimper and couldn't stop from rocking back against his movements. For a split second, the tip breech the outer edge of her entrance and she gasped; shocked at how good it felt. Of course the anal plug had felt good, but the warmth of his cock was even better.

"Shit babe. You're making me wanna do it even more. Fuckin' tease," he groaned.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath before saying, "Do it then."

That froze him up. She felt his hand slip from between them and rub along her arm.

"I don't want you uncomfortable," he said slowly, "Don't feel like you have to beca-"

"I want to," she cut in, assuring him.

His hesitance was palpable which made her realize she would have to convince him. With a small smirk, she wiggled her hips slowly and gently, making his cock brush against her hole repeatedly.

"Daddy, please fuck my ass," she whimpered softly.

"Oh fuck kitten. Are you sure?"

Nodding, Addalyn put on her best, sweetest, smallest voice.

"Please daddy. I need you in me."

"Fucking hell baby. Alright. Don't move."

She waited patiently as he moved around, hearing zippers and clothes rustling around until he was behind her again, but farther down. A small gasp left her mouth as he forced her leg up into the air. His fingers were wet and cold as they traced around her pucker, making her cringe slightly.

"Gonna get you prepared, just like before," he told her softly, "Let me know if anything changes, if it hurts."

"I know daddy, we're green right now."

He sighed suddenly as a finger slipped in. With deep breaths, she remembered to keep relaxed. It burned, but like before it was nothing painful. She was so focused on keeping loose that she was shocked when she heard buzzing. Then there was a familiar tickling against her clit as the wand worked into her pussy easily.

"God you're so fucking wet. You like it baby?"

Addalyn nodded and gripped at the pillow by her face as she was suddenly swarmed with sensations. Just his fingers had felt good but with the multiple sensations she was on cloud nine.

"You want my dick now kitten? Hmm? You ready for daddy to fuck you?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes," she gasped out.

After he adjusted around and the wand stopped contact, she heard the lube snap open and shut again before his head was pressed against her entrance.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm good," She assured him.

Then he was pushing in. The arm around her leg began gripping harder and his body tensed while she forced herself not to clench.

"Ooooh fuck," he growled into her ear.

Goosebumps crawled across her neck as his breaths came out fast and loud.

"Color?" he asked in a rushed tone.

"Green," she managed to mutter.

It took more time than she realized, but it also hurt less than she expected. Dean explained in a tense voice that it generally made it easier to do so. When his hips came flush with hers, it was as if both of them instantly dropped in relief.

"I'm gonna move."

"O-Okay," she replied.

Her body trembled and she bit her lip hard as he took his time, working up to a gentle pace until she was aching for a different reason.

"Harder, please," she begged hoarsely, "Please daddy."

She could tell he was hesitant, but he gave in to her request with a moan and a thrust.

"Oh. My. God."

She moaned and whimpered with every plunge of his cock stretching her out.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good. Just like I dreamed about baby. So fucking tight on my cock. You're doing so good kitten. So fucking good for daddy," he rambled, his voice getting huskier and raspier with each word.

Suddenly hard plastic slapped her chest and she was surprised to find the wand there.

"Fuck yourself with that kitten. You're not gonna cum with just my dick in your ass and I want you fucking squirting. Got it?" he demanded.

She nodded shakily and with his guiding hand managed to fill her pussy with the wand and turn the antennas on her clit. When it turned on, it was like her entire body was throttled.

"Oh shit yes. That's the look I love," Dean snarled, slamming into her body hard.

It took full focus but she managed to thrust the wand in rhythm with his dick.

"Don't be so goddamn quiet kitten," he growled, "Talk to me."

"I-I can't," She whined, "Feels t-too good. Oh my god daddy."

His mouth pressed to the back of her neck as he let out a moan. Her leg felt like it was bruising under his fingers. Out of no where, his movements became fast and hard, erratic, rough enough that the bed was hitting the wall and her breasts ached with the force.

"You are a fucking goddess kitten. Heavenly and deadly. A fucking lethal combination. And you're all mine."

Her body reacted strongly, her hand faltering in fucking her cunt.

"Ooooh yeah. All mine. Fucking forever. This dripping pussy, this tight gorgeous ass, these fucking delicious tits. Mine. I will fucking kill anyone who dares to touch you."

Addalyn cried out at that, asininely turned on even more at that threat, her heart racing at the danger he promised.

"You like that? I'd throttle anyone who looked at you wrong. You're mine. And you'll never want anyone else, because I will fuck you right. I will worship you, and dominate you, and fuck you until you're crying and begging to stop, until you pass out from cumming too many times."

With that she was gone for the first of what she knew would be many times.

"Daddy! Dean! Ohmygod!"

Stars burst across her closed eyes as she shook violently, unable to stop the flood of bliss down her body.

"That's it. Fucking soak me baby. Cum again. Get these sheets drenched."

Fingers snarled in the blankets, she rode back on his dick and the wand, feeling another climax already chomping at the bit.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. Cum, cum right fucking now kitten!"

When his teeth sunk into her neck, she screamed in euphoria. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he bit her ferociously and pounded her straight through her orgasm into the next.

"Fucking slutty kitten. I love it. God I love you. You're- fuck! I'm gonna cum. Want daddy to fill your ass baby?"

No hesitation, she cried, "Yes! Fill me daddy! Cum in my ass, please, please, fuck!"

"Since you asked so nicely," he panted.

She could hear how close he was by the grit in his voice and the loss of control, his hips stuttering. With a low moan she felt warm cum fill her ass, making her shudder at the feel when an other small orgasm rippled through her core. He pressed open mouth kisses to her neck as her eyes fluttered and when she could hear fully, she heard apologies coming out with them.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked faintly, on the edge of passing out.

"I broke the skin," he muttered.

She shrugged and said, "Okay," before sleep pulled her under.

…

Addalyn came awake just to hear Dean talking. It took her a second to realize he was down by her stomach, hand on her side while he was face to face with her belly.

"Your mom thinks it's silly that I do this, I think, but I know you can hear me really well now. I want you to know my voice just as well as hers. Cause I'm gonna be there just as much for you. Middle of the night, breakfast, dinner time, doesn't matter. Course since she's gonna breast feed you I can't do much there. Lucky brats. That stuff is pretty good. Think I could convince her to share more?"

Addalyn's face went hot at that comment, and she decided to 'wake up'. With a groan, she stretched up and made her waking noises. Dean crawled up farther and she grinned at the satisfied look on his face.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked.

"Just talked to the kiddos," he replied with a shrug, then frowned slightly, "How is your neck?"

She reached back and felt the tender area then shrugged.

"Not too bad. Hurts a bit but nothing that's gonna bother me," she replied.

He sighed and looked relieved before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm glad. I didn't mean to bite that hard. It won't ever happen again," he assured her.

Biting her lip, she reached up and ran her fingers along his collar bone, debating how to word her response.

"You... you can though," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You can," she sighed and barely met his eyes. "You can bite me that hard again. It doesn't hurt that bad right now, and it felt really really good last night."

She put as much enthusiasm as she could into her words. It was no lie. The bite had made everything more intense. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he nodded.

"If you're sure," he replied slowly.

"I am. It seems my pain kink runs pretty deep," she chuckled.

"And I love it," he jeered, fingers running into her hair to jerk it back suddenly.

Her pussy clenched in response but her arousal was deterred by the sudden need to use the bathroom.

"Be right back. I still gotta shower," she told him.

After untangling herself from the covers and swatting Dean's wandering hands, she made it into the bathroom, did her business, and hopped into the shower. The water did wonders for her tired body as she washed her hair. By the time she was finished cleaning off completely, the twins were apparently waking up if their movements were any inclination. It was exciting to see the dips and bulges that their kicks created. Addalyn watched in fascination as she dried off and headed back out to the bed.

"Well hello," Dean purred with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she threw her towel at him with a giggle.

"Shut up stud."

"Can't help it. I enjoy seeing my beautiful fiance naked," he retorted.

Her heart fluttered as he called her fiance. She knew logically that they were engaged, but to hear him say it was still exciting.

"I'm gonna shower too," he said as he headed into the bathroom.

Addalyn turned on the television to some cartoon as she got dressed, pulling on a pink bra and panty set with a baby blue sundress over it and a white shrug over that.

"It's really hard to accommodate you two, you know that?" she teased the babies as she looked in the mirror.

Flattening the dress over her bump, she grinned like an idiot when one of the babies kicked at her hand. She playfully smacked her belly softly and the baby hit back, making her nearly fall over with laughter.

"Looks like someone is having fun."

Addalyn blushed slightly and turned to respond, but lost her words as she spotted him drying off. It must have been a comical sight, how she stared at him wide eyed with mouth open. He lifted an eyebrow before smirking.

"Yes?"

She closed her mouth but couldn't look away, enraptured by the sight of his muscular, broad, body glistening wet and naked.

"Sorry, just, yeah," she muttered when she was able to clear her mind partially, "Hormones are all over the place."

He chuckled and tossed down the towel, spreading his arms out wide.

"Hormones huh? That mean you wanna go another round?"

Despite the aches she had everywhere, she nodded raptly. He looked a little surprised as she approached him quickly, pulling him into a hard kiss.

"Quick one," she breathed between kisses as she took hold of his flaccid dick.

It wasn't hard to get him erect and ready. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her on top, fingers pushing her panties to the side as he drew her down. She took a moment to get comfortable before sliding down over his cock, gasping in reaction.

"God, you're so tight, every damn time," Dean groaned.

Her forehead fell against his as she worked her hips up and down, taking hold of his left hand and guiding it between her legs. He smirked devilishly.

"Ask me nicely," he said.

Addalyn groaned.

"Really?" she panted.

Her body was already buzzing from just looking at him. With a sigh, she asked him softly. His lips quirked up higher as his fingers started a slow, torturous pace. His other hand came around to her bottom and squeezed her cheek hard, causing her to let out a moan.

"This is actually perfect," he said suddenly.

She paused and stared at him in confusion as she panted for breath. Suddenly his hand left her ass and jerked her neckline down, pushing her bra off her shoulder to expose her breast. Hot breath on her skin had her nipple perking immediately.

"Can I?" he more growled than asked.

Addalyn nodded and instantly her flesh was wet and warm from his mouth. Head falling back, she worked her hips again, hard and slow. She slid her fingers into his hair, pulling him close, whimpering at the skill of his wicked tongue across her peak. Her face flushed when he moaned huskily and voraciously started sucking, moving his hand from her pussy to around her waist and jerking her down harder on his cock.

"Sh-Shit," she moaned.

That delicious feeling took over again. It had her writhing against his body, rutting on his dick, gasping at every stab to her sweet spot. A breath of surprise left her when he jerked his head away and went after her other breast, his hand coming to massage the one he left. Biting her lip, she looked down and a wanton moan escaped her mouth at the sight; her soft body moving against his hard one as he sucked her nipple and his hand covered in droplets from the other. With a shudder, she came. Dean followed close behind with a moan of his own. Addalyn had to grin and couldn't stop a groan when he pulled off of her nipple, causing a pop in the air.

"Not gonna tire of this ever," he spoke up finally.

His skin slid against hers softly as he wrapped her up and pulled her in close. She thankfully snuggled into him and became like jello in his arms.

"Wanna get some food and head out?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere with hash browns and fruit? I'm craving potatoes and strawberries," she replied pulling back.

The look on his face was hilarious so she clarified that she wanted them separately before redressing and letting him get ready, unable to keep her eyes off of him the entire time. Yeah, her hormones were getting out of control.


	49. Chapter 49

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: I'm really sorry this took so long! In all honesty, I lost my mojo. It's not completely back but we're getting there. Thus, this chapter is... kinda crappy. I really apologize for it. Have some jealousy, and smut of course. Daddy/Kitten kink and mentions of gay sex and threesomes! Hope ya'll enjoy if you're still reading!

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, mind if I help you?"

The strong male voice caught her off guard and Addalyn stumbled back, surprised.

"Uh, s-sure. Thanks," she murmured.

He was much taller than her and easily reached the personal blender off the shelf. When he handed it over, he gave her a warm smile which made him even more attractive. Addalyn mentally smacked herself and focused her attention.

"Smoothies? Or those health shakes?" he asked.

She chuckled and rubbed at her belly as she put the blender in the cart.

"A mix. Fruit is on the menu for sure, but I'll probably have to put some of the healthy stuff like kale and whatnot. Thank you," she said.

He shocked her once again when he stepped up beside her.

"Hey, this is probably going to seem very forward, but you're incredibly beautiful. I'm Titus."

Addalyn turned beet red at that.

"I'm Addalyn. And thanks."

"You're welcome. Would you want to go to lunch with me some time? I know it's really fast cause I only know your name, but I've never seen you here before and I'm smart enough to know not to let opportunity pass me by. I don't see women as beautiful as you every day. So what do you say? Lunch?"

His dark brown eyes stared her down as he grinned. She was shocked to say the least, unable to work her tongue. How would she turn him down?

"Um, t-thank you for the offer but I'm here with my b-"

"There you are! Add... who are you?"

Her cheeks were hurting from her blushing at that point and she struggled not to hide her face as Dean slid up easily beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Titus ran a hand over his scalp as he blew out a low breath then smiled again.

"I see. Well, good luck with your health shakes there Addalyn."

He offered his hand to Dean who hesitantly shook it.

"You're a lucky man," Titus said with a wink.

Addalyn shut her eyes in mortification as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Dean asked coldly.

"He grabbed the blender for me then tried to ask me out for lunch. I- I- Who does that?! I'm obviously pregnant. He must be blind if he can't see this fat," she scoffed.

She couldn't deny though that it made her heart flutter. She would never entertain the idea, but the compliment was nice, hearing it from someone who wasn't obligated to compliment her. She tried to walk off but Dean held her tight, making her squeak.

"What did I tell you about that?" he asked with a dark tone to his voice.

"About what?" she asked.

"Calling yourself fat. You're not," he sighed, "Look, you've got men tripping over themselves, begging you to date them. How do you not see it?"

She shrugged and played with the hem of her dress, unsure how to proceed with her words.

"You're beautiful, always have been, always will be. You've gotten an extra curve from the babies, but they need that to grow healthy, don't they?"

"Well ye-"

His facial hair scraped her ear as he leaned in and it had an immediate effect. She cursed herself silently.

"Everything else is practically the same, except your delicious tits are filling with milk and growing, and your sweet ass is getting even hotter. I explained it to you last night, and I'll do it again tonight if I need to. If I hear you call yourself fat or anything else again, I will spank you with a belt, understand? That is a rule, kitten."

She swallowed thickly and nodded as he pulled back, hardly able to breathe due to the intensity in his baby blues.

"He's lucky he didn't touch you," Dean suddenly added, "I don't need assault charges."

He smirked as she took a shuddering breath, his words effecting her more than they should. It would never make sense to her why she liked being claimed by him, why she liked hearing him being so protective he would chance getting in trouble, why it made her knees weak and her panties wet to hear he would be violent.

"Come on kitten. We've got one last stop then we'll be on the road. Almost there."

…

"Don't," she muttered, embarrassed at even thinking about his question.

"Oh come on, you can't say you've never thought about it," he retorted.

"Well, I guess but-"

"Soooo, who's the bottom?" Dean asked, smirking and nudging her.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "I think Finn."

"Ah, see, I disagree. Baron's a big guy, but we've seen Finn mad. He was damn near demonic. Gotta go with Baron as a bottom."

Her cheeks turned even darker and she returned to watching the old movie on the TV, trying not to vividly picture Finn fucking Baron.

"Why are we even discussing this?" she asked.

"Because I'm curious," he replied, shrugging, "Is that a crime?"

"No, but it's weird to talk about my best friend's sex life."

He shrugged and snagged a cashew from the tin in her lap.

"Sami and I talk about our sex life all the time. He's into the same kinky shit I am so we like to exchange tips."

A weird feeling brewed in her stomach at that. Sami was with Becky. Did Sami tell him about Becky? That would be a breach of privacy though right? Or did Dean ever ask? Knowing her thoughts were stupid, she let out a huff and tried to shove them aside, but the word vomit came out.

"What, you just talk about things you like and plan to do or what?"

"Nah, I mean, sometimes. When we're on the subject though there's no topic off limit."

"Have you talked to him about me?" she asked cautiously.

"Would that be a bad thing?" he asked slowly, already answering her question, "I haven't said anything too in depth or graphic but I couldn't keep quiet about the fact you can squirt. That's like a golden fucking trait kitten. So he knows that. And that we fuck a lot. But I haven't told him like how tight you are or anything. He'd probably be fucking jealous if he knew how lucky I am with you."

While she was actually a bit turned on knowing he was so into her and enjoyed her, she couldn't help but press for more.

"Does he tell you about Becky?"

He went quiet for a second before saying, "Some things yeah."

Looking over, she caught him with a strange look.

"Like?"

Brows furrowing, he asked, "You really want to know what he's said about your best friend, sexually?"

She shrugged and saw Dean's face flash to discomfort before he threw back the rest of his whiskey.

"Alright, well, apparently her tits are really nice and he says they almost look fake they're so good. Um, she's into some kinky shit too but nowhere near what you and I are. I don't really remember much else," he said.

Confused but somewhat placated, she nodded.

"So you've thought about Baron and Finn huh? Got a kink for gay sex?" he asked.

Her eyes widened at the sudden subject change and she made a strangled noise.

"Not... exactly? I mean, the thought of two guys I find hot? Sure, but not just two men screwing in general."

"You'd wanna see Baron and Finn then?"

Shifting, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic, she shrugged.

"Let's get off this subject. It's too weird."

"Seriously, yes or no. If they asked and I was cool with it, would you?" he pushed.

"Does it really matter that much? Fucks sakes. I guess I would? I mean, as long as you didn't care. It's just watching."

He paused and suddenly she was grabbed, carefully pulled to straddle his lap as he smirked deviously at her.

"You make it sound like you wouldn't mind more than watching. Does my kitten like the thought of two guys touching her?"

His fingers gently rubbed along her panties and had her clenching.

"I- I-"

"Two dicks to fuck, two mouths to taste you?"

"Dean," she gasped as his fingers slid under the fabric and teased her entrance.

"You're so wet already. You get wet thinking about Baron and Finn fucking each other? Or thinking about having me and another man fuck you?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a shuddering moan, thick digits slipping easily into her wet heat. They curled up against her sweet spot and began slowly rubbing in and out. Mouth slacked open, she barely contained herself as he worked her pussy masterfully.

"You really are my slutty kitten aren't you? Fuck I love it. Keep imagining it baby."

Despite her brain screaming at her to stop, she couldn't. The thoughts of another set of hands helping Dean please her was actually incredibly hot. Nails digging into his shoulders, she rutted into his fingers hard, whimpering.

"Tell me kitten. Who would it be?"

Caught off guard, her brows furrowed in thought.

"I- I dunno," she gasped.

"Surely you can think of someone, anyone. Hell, even Finn or Baron. Give me details baby girl. If I let anyone else fuck you, who would it be?"

Her head spun, too filled with twitching lust to think clearly. Finn and Baron of course were both incredible options, and it's not like she knew any other guys really.

"Or fuck, how about the one man I trust in the world? Sami would help fuck you real nice. Have you begging for mercy as he ate your pussy. He loves it just as much as I do."

Now that he'd said it, her brain couldn't get it out of her head. Sami was incredibly handsome in his own right.

"Oh fuck Dean," She whimpered.

"Oh you like that huh? Sami would pound this pussy while I fuck your ass. You'd cum so much you'd probably faint."

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of the raven haired man and Dean pinning her between them, but it wouldn't go away. His words were affecting her terribly.

"Shit kitten, I need you on my dick, now," he snapped.

His fingers tore from her core and took a pathetic whimper with them. Addalyn managed to open her eyes as he ripped open his belt and jeans, finding him just as aroused as she was. His already dripping cock was proof of that. In an instant she was back on his hips and rutting down onto his hardness.

"God damn, fuck yeah. Come on kitten. Ride daddy til you're cumming on me. I want you screaming for me."

Like that morning, he jerked her dress down and started sucking on her nipple, making her squirm in delight.

"Taste sooo fucking good. Even when they kids are older, I might just have to help you keep producing milk so I can drink it kitten. So- fuck- ngh."

Hips faltering, she leaned closer, wanting him to suck harder, enthralled with the sensations coursing through her breast.

"That feels so good," she whimpered.

His arm came around her back and kept her in place, thrusting up as he switched to her other breast. It was quickly becoming too much. Her fingers buried in his golden copper curls and held them tightly, riding his cock harder.

"I- I'm gonna- please don't stop daddy. Mmph! Oh shit. Yes, yes, yes!"

Bliss shattered from her core through every inch of her body, her pussy and nipples throbbing in time with every suck he gave. With a moan, he dragged her down hard and his cum flooded her core. She collapsed against him and took the time to catch her breath as he gently ran his hand along her back.

"So if I'm ever feeling generous enough, Sami would be a good choice?" he asked suddenly, voice still husky.

Cheeks hot and flaming red, she made a small noise of agreement.

"Don't act so nervous kitten. I'm just asking," he muttered, "Not likely that it'll ever happen though. I love having you all to myself."


	50. Chapter 50

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: So I'm seeing a pattern. I'm thinking/hoping I'll update more but it's seeming like this will be updated about once monthly. It could be more if I get struck with inspiration but I would bet mostly on the once monthly. I hope you all are still reading and enjoying!

Things are going to get better for our couple, dramatically! Of course some smut, or the beginnings of. Daddy/Kitten kink. The end of this one and the whole next chapter with be VERY DARK sexually. Heavy BDSM themes. All consensual though of course.

* * *

Addalyn grabbed at Dean's arm in shock as they pulled in the driveway of the house. There were three police cars in the driveway and on top of that, her dad and Baron's vehicles were both there with the four standing out in front of them.

"Dean?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," he muttered, jumping out, "Hey! What the hell is going on here?!"

She struggled to keep up with him, being nearly 27 weeks pregnant at that point and feeling it. When she finally caught up, she was engulfed in a hug.

"B-Baron?" she asked in confusion.

The big man held her tighter instead of providing an answer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at Finn, Sara, and Dave, trying to get an answer. Why did they all look terrified? What happened while they were gone? Finally her dad stepped forward.

"We knew you were coming back today. Dean and I talked and planned a surprise dinner and everything for you. When we got here, t-"

"You have nothing on me! Let me go this instant! Wait until my lawyer hears about this!"

That voice. Addalyn felt her blood go cold as she turned and spotted her. Her blonde mop of hair was kinked and dark from dirt and her face was haggard looking. She looked like she'd been in some kind of war, but there was no denying it was her; Renee.

"What is she doing here?" Addalyn whispered.

Baron held her tighter and muttered, "It doesn't matter right now. I'm so glad you're okay little one."

There was a large commotion and she turned her gaze just to find Dean being held back to by two of the police officers, his face red and strained as he fought against the men.

"Damn it," she hissed.

"You're a fucking psycho! You hear me?! I hope you fucking rot in prison you bitch! Be glad they found you in there before I did or you would be begging for their help!"

"Dean!" Addalyn gasped, worried about the backlash his words would cause.

Some of the tension left his shoulders as she took hold of his arm. Squeezing his hand in hers, she tried to push against his side but one of the men stopped her.

"Ma'am, we need you to step back," an officer tried to tell her.

She shot him a nasty glare and said, "There is no reason that I need to step back from my fiance. If anyone can calm him down, it's me."

The man gave her a skeptical look but moved so she could take up that side, wrapping around his midsection. Dean took a ragged breath and ran a shaky hand into her hair before pulling her closer, all the while Renee glared at the two. They carted her off to the back of the car.

"Why is she here?"

"I'm assuming you're Addalyn," the same officer replied, "Your friends and family came in the house and found her waiting in the kitchen with a pistol. They managed to wrestle it away from her and detain her until we arrived. That's all we know so far."

She blinked rapidly, unable to really digest what she just learned. Renee had been in their house... waiting to kill them?

"Oh my god," she exhaled.

Instinctively she wrapped one arm around her stomach, holding her babies. How close had they been to injury or, at the worst, death?

"Oh my god! That- She-"

"Addy honey."

A hand clamped on her shoulder gently and she spun, burrowing into her dad's arms.

"She- She-"

"I know sweetie. It's okay now. She won't be out for a long time. You're safe."

Taking in the comfort he offered, she allowed herself to cry. It was too much to think about. How could Renee hate them that much?

"You're safe sweetie. Calm down. You're gonna be okay."

…

"Will I have to testify in court?" Addalyn asked nervously.

"I don't think so," Dave assured her, "You can provide a written statement but considering you're in a pregnancy, especially with multiples, I doubt they'll make you go through the stress of anything more."

"That's good," she muttered.

She flicked the straw of her McDonald's cup and looked up across the table to find Dean staring her down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed, "You guys can stop being all worried. I was just shocked that bitch was crazy enough to try to kill us. Shouldn't surprise me. Seems like we both had a psycho ex."

Addalyn flashed Dean a small playful grin and got a head shake and chuckle in return. When she looked over at her dad, he didn't look amused. Of course it wasn't really a laughing matter but she had to find something to keep her mind out of the darkness.

"Well, we're going to head out, if you guys are okay?" Sara asked.

"We're fine. Thank you guys for staying this long," Addalyn replied, rising and giving her parents hugs.

After all the goodbyes were said, the young girl let out a loud breath and turned. Her plans to ask about a movie and cuddling were thrown out the door when she was slammed into a wall, Dean's mouth covering her own hotly. His hands formed over every curve of her torso as he felt her over until he stopped over her belly. Tongues battled harshly and moans came out loudly.

"I- I could have lost you guys," he panted when their mouths finally disconnected for air.

"Fuck, I know," she whimpered.

She didn't want to think too deeply about it, but she could have lost one or both babies; she could have lost him. Hell, her own life was at risk as well, and without her the babies weren't likely to survive either. Sinking her fingers into his hair, she let the tears seep out as their forehead butted together.

"I'm just glad she's gone and Seth too. Maybe we have a real, real chance at a happy life now," she whispered.

"We've always had a chance babe. There's nothing in this insane world that would keep me from giving you and the kids a great life, but it'll definitely be easier and safer now," he agreed.

The look in his eyes slowly transformed from chaotic to longing. She pulled him by his long shaggy curls and bumped their noses together.

"I love you Addy. So fucking much. I'm not ever gonna let anyone or anything take you from me, got that? Even if that psycho bitch had been in here when we were, you know that I'd have taken everything for you, right? You and our kids are the most important people in the world to me," he murmured.

Despite wanting to argue about him sacrificing himself for her, she was touched by the sentiment.

"I love you too Dean. I'd do the same, well, if I weren't pregnant... That sounds bad but-"

"No, not bad at all. It's our place in life to protect them no matter what, that's what parents do," he cut in with a shake of his head, rubbing her belly again, "If it ever came down to that, I'm glad you'd save them."

Closing her eyes against the falling tears, she croaked, "Can we talk about something else? This is making me too sad."

The clenching in her chest was another cause. Anything that deeply saddened and hurt her still caused that pain. Frowning slightly, she opened her eyes to find him with a small smile that helped dissipate the ache in her heart.

"How about we talk about celebrating life then?" he asked.

"Leave it to you to switch from near death to sex," she joked.

"What better way to feel alive?"

He ducked down suddenly and teeth fiercely sunk into her flesh. Gasping, she pulled on his locks in shock and pain. When he pulled back with a pop, her eyes closed and mouth opened to unleash a delirious moan.

"It was too close. I- I just gotta prove that this is real," he breathed lowly, "I love seeing your skin red with my marks Addy."

As if to prove a point, a hand came down hard on her bottom. She squealed and finally forced her eyes open. He smirked that sinful smirk and stepped back, gesturing her forward with a curling finger.

"Follow me kitten. I'm in the mood for something... darker. You up for that?" Dean asked

Without a sound, she nodded and followed his foot steps. She felt like a greedy, insatiable lush as she couldn't remove her gaze from his ass as he walked. It was finally deterred to his upper body when his shirt came off. His muscles flexed and rolled beneath his skin as he pulled it off and tossed it across the room. She took that chance to eat him up visually. His hair was getting really long, probably long enough to put into a ponytail, and he had thinned out a little more but seemed more solid at the same time. She couldn't help but wish he still had a little bit of the weight he had when they first got together, but she knew she'd find him sexy no matter what. As he came at her, her cell rang.

"Mother... damn it," he groaned.

Giving him an apologetic smile, she grabbed her phone to find Becky as the caller.

"I'll hurry," she assured him, answering the call.

"What in the hell is going on Addy? I was supposed to come over with Char and then Finn tells me to stay home and I now I get a call from Baron sayin' that Renee was picked up in your house by the police?!"

"Uh, yeah. She was waiting for me and Dean to get home," Addalyn murmured softly, "They think she was planning on shooting us."

There was a gasp and a quick, "Oh my god Addalyn! And you're okay? All of you?"

"Startled but okay. Dad, Sarah, and the guys got here before us and found her."

"That is fuckin' insane! Please tell me she's going to prison for a long time!"

"God I hope so," Addalyn replied, biting her lip.

Suddenly Dean's hands were moving down over her hips, his breath hot on the nape of her neck. Teeth sunk into her skin and she gasped out loudly.

"Becks, I gotta go. I'll tell you when I know more, okay?"

"Alright, alright, get some rest," Becky replied.

Addalyn hung up as fast as she could and let out a loud moan at the fingers trailing down her stomach.

"Phone off, now. We are going into that bedroom and nothing is distracting us again. From now until morning you are mine kitten. Do you understand?" he rasped.

"Y-Yes," she murmured, relishing the way his commands drove out any other thoughts.

"Tonight, all bets are off. What are your safe words?"

"Red to stop, yellow to slow, and green to go," she repeated back, turning her head to look at him.

Those sharp blue eyes stared her down as he lifted an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Good girl. Use them as you need. I'm going to introduce things to you tonight, things you've never done and might not have even heard of. Understand?"

"Yes daddy," she replied.

His orbs flashed hungrily and suddenly his hands covered her eyes. She took a shaky breath, excited and nervous, and had to grin as he led her silently through the house. His hands came off only for cloth to be tied around in place.

"Coming up to the bed. Lay on your back and spread your legs. I'm going to undress you completely and then I'm going to touch you. I will give you warning before each change because it can be... intense," Dean said lowly.

As she climbed up onto the bed, she braced herself carefully as she maneuvered with his help onto her back.

"O-Okay, I trust you daddy," she said.

"Such a good kitten."

It took less time than she though to become completely bare to him. The room luckily wasn't too cool, but she was still quivering. Her delight and curiosity made it hard to hear over her racing heartbeat. When the bed dipped beside her, she jumped slightly only for him to laugh.

"Calm down. You need to be more relaxed for any of this to have the right effect."

"I'm relaxed, just not used to not seeing yet," she explained.

"Mm, okay. I'm going to touch you with something now," he replied.

A small squeak left her mouth as a soft texture tickled her skin, moving around in small circles down her collar bone towards the valley of her breasts. Little hairs prickled against her teasingly, a bit sharp and a bit soft.

"Any guess?" he asked.

"Uh, no idea," she replied breathy.

"It's one of your make up brushes."

Her eyebrows arched in surprise. It sure felt a lot different than when on her face.

"Depriving you of your normal senses such as sight and hearing will make your sense of touch increase dramatically."

Her breath was stolen as he ran the brush across her sensitive nipple. When it came across her other one, she let out a moan. The prickling had a dramatic effect between her legs.

"If only you could see how perky these nips are kitten."

He let out a low groan and suddenly his mouth was over one. The heated wetness of his tongue flicking her nub as he sucked had her shuddering.

"More, I need more daddy," she gasped out, arching into his face.

A sharp bite pinched her nipple and she flinched, moaning in response.

"You'll get more when I decide to give you more. Be a good girl and don't order daddy or you'll be spanked with the paddle."  
The flare of fire at the thought of being spanked surprised her. Sure, she knew she liked it but to actually crave it was different. All she could think about was feeling that sharp stinging pain on her ass.

"Yes, please, do that!" she gasped out as a dull flick was given to her other nipple.

"Hmm, maybe if you ask really, really nicely."

Her brows furrowed in delight as he moved to her other nub, licking it quick and light.

"You better start begging baby," he murmured.

"Please, please daddy! Please spank me. I need you to. I'll do anything for you!" she keened.

His chuckle was deep and dark and it made her hair stand on end in anticipation.

"Yes, you will. Turn over know kitten."


	51. Chapter 51

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Author note: Sooooo... surprise? I managed to crank this chapter out and figured since I left you with that cliff hanger I'd go ahead and post this!

WARNINGS: Wax play, rimming, anal plug, dirty talk, daddy/kitten kink, Dom/Sub tones, and knife play! (No blood drawing)

Side note: Enzo slayed me last night. Cass too! Those too are too cute, sexy, and funny. I might try to do a one shot of them sometime soon... definitely won't be Sawft. XD

* * *

Addy tensed as Dean's hand finally began to caress her bottom gently.

"I'm not spanking you yet, but I will make this sexy ass red before the night is over. Damn Addy. I wish you could see how fucking sexy your ass is from this angle. Round and soft and perfect. Okay, gotta spank you once."

The crack of skin on skin was loud in the silent room and she cried out loudly, biting on her knuckle as the pain radiated across her cheek.

"Fuck, okay, I can't get distracted. Alright kitten. This next one will be warm, not hot though, and it won't burn you."

It was just like he said, warm but not hot, yet it felt like it was compared to the cool room. The liquid ran down her bottom, bringing more wetness between her legs. She wiggled slightly and gasped as she realized it was hardening.

"Wax?" she asked instantly.

"Sex wax. Designed not to get over a certain temperature. Completely safe. Color?"

"Green," she assured him softly.

When the next splash hit her skin, she hissed but pushed back towards him for more. It was hot for only a moment before cooling, creating a wonderful contrasting sensation.

"Brace yourself."

Her squeal was out of shock more than anything else as he slapped her ass hard.

"Oh fuck yeah," he groaned.

She gasped and helped lift her bottom as he pulled up on her cheeks, spreading them which caused her to blush.

"You must really like this. You're dripping down your legs kitten," he growled lowly.

"I- I do," she whimpered as a finger brushed her small pucker.

"Mmm, I like when you like shit as much as I do. S'no fun if ya don't," he said.

Her lip nearly broke between her teeth as he teasingly pushed at her anus.

"Something else new baby," he murmured softly, "Tell me your color."

She waited, almost impatiently, and then suddenly warm air was hitting her tight hole. He wasn't, was he? A shuddering moan fled her mouth as his wet hot tongue ran over her pucker.

"Fuck Dean! Unnmm, green."

She was instantly thankful she'd showered after that mess went down, meaning she was still clean. As good as it felt, she held mental reservation. Did he actually like doing it? Did-

"Oh my god!"

Dean's moan was felt against her skin as his finger dipped in next to his tongue. Her body fought against her mind and rocked back against his touch. A whimper sounded as his tongue pulled out.

"You are being such a good girl for me. You're taking this all better than I could have dreamed. I'm so proud of you kitten. Making daddy so happy."

"T-Tha-Thank you," she gasped as his finger went deeper.

"I'm gonna stretch you out so I can use your plug. Would you like that?"

Addalyn nodded and slid so her face was against the bed, poking her bottom higher in the air. He had no idea how much she wanted that. She just couldn't work her mouth enough to form all the words. Although fingers sliding into her pussy brought out some half words and curses.

"Mmm, bad words kitten."

Giving out a frustrated noise, she bucked back on his fingers, moaning loudly as his fingers found her gspot instantly and the finger in her ass went deeper.

"M-More, please more daddy!"

"Shhh, I know exactly what you need."

She groaned at the emptiness as he pulled his finger from her hole, only to clench up as his tongue started licking again.

"I love tasting you everywhere baby. How does it feel?" he rasped.

"So good!"

"My kitten like her ass being eaten?" he groaned.

"F-Fuh- yes," she moaned out, pulling at her hair.

It felt incredible, but it wasn't enough to push her to her climax which frustrated her. Suddenly his fingers were back at her entrance, two this time, pushing in gently. She ignored the minor discomfort and pushed back.

"Faster," she bit out in lust.

His fingers left her pussy and pain shattered across her bottom as he smacked her cheek hard, making her clench delightfully around his fingers.

"God damn fuck," she cried.

"If you're wanting something, ask more clearly kitten. More and faster is not good enough. Understand?" he snarled before smacking her again.

"Argh, yes daddy!"

"Good. Now stay still. I'm going to get your tail," he commanded.

She swallowed thickly and focused on not moving, breathing slowly as she listened to him walking around in the room and rummaging through things. Finally he moved back onto the bed and she heard the lube cap click.

"Remember to relax," he said softly.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip again, she went as limp as she could. He praised her quietly as the cold plug pushed into her muscles, making her whimper just the slightest at the tinges of pain. He stopped immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied breathlessly.

Instead of continuing to push it in, she felt his fingers move down to her clit. Addalyn's moan came out quiet as a whisper as he started rubbing her nub.

"That's it baby girl. Let me please you kitten. Just relax," he coached her gently, "I'm gonna push it in more."

The pressure and pain of the plug going in deep was washed mostly away by the bliss radiating through her core. She was shocked out of her lusty haze when she felt him spank her softly and heard him chuckle.

"You are the best learner Addy. You've definitely earned a treat. Would you like that?"

"Please," she replied instantly.

A gasp left her lips as she squeezed around the plug experimentally, it being only the second time she'd had it in. Her senses went into overdrive as his hands trailed up her back, him moving along beside her, until he yanked her hair back and pulled her head up harshly.

"Open those pretty lips kitten. Since you've been so good I'm going to let you suck my dick."

Immediately her mouth fell open, tongue sticking out, ready and eager to taste him. His chuckle made her shiver but he said nothing as his cock hit her tongue. His precum smeared on her flesh and she moaned at the taste. She tried to wrap her mouth around it but it moved and came down to hit her mouth a few more times, making her sigh in irritation as his cum was spread across her lips where she couldn't easily lick it.

"Alright, I'm done teasing," he murmured, "Open."

This time when her lips parted, he slid home immediately. His fingers tore at her hair for a moment as he grunted and tensed.

"God I fucking love your mouth kitten. You were made just for me, you know that? There's not one thing I don't love about you. Especially love how you suck my dick though."

She fought back a laugh and started bobbing on his cock, savoring his flavor. Everything about him was unique in a good way. If she had to choose one non-food flavor to taste for the rest of time it would be him, sweet and salty and just... Dean. She preened as his breaths grew fast and hard rather quickly.

"Take a breath," he bit out.

She complied and gagged harshly as he suddenly rammed into her throat.

"Oh there's my slutty kitten. Gag on me baby," he moaned loudly.

Trying hard not to retch, she felt her eyes water and her pussy throb. She couldn't breathe and she could feel the little hairs on his lower belly tickling her nose; it turned her on even more. Logically she couldn't figure out why all the things he did to her turned her on, but there was no denying he made the dirtiest, kinkiest things pleasurable. As soon as he pulled away, she gulped in air greedily.

"Breathe again," he ordered.

Again he shoved in, but this time kept pulling out and thrusting into her throat. Her gagging was continuous as tears poured from her eyes and she clenched around her tail plug, wishing it could bring her relief to her torture.

"These are the tears I like," he groaned suddenly, "You look so fucking pretty when you're crying for me like this."

Her cheeks went hot as he jerked out and pulled her up high enough for their mouths to smash together.

"On your fucking back, now!"

She scrambled with his help until she was on her back, legs hooked around his waist, and he was over her. His cock ran along her slit, making her twitch and hum.

"You ready?"

"P-Please fuck me daddy."

With a grunt, he was buried inside her. Her moan was more of a scream as he gave her no break, slamming in over and over.

"One more thing," he panted, "You okay with one more?"

"Yes!"

He stopped thrusting and leaned off to the side for a moment. When he was back over her, he placed a hand right below her breast.

"I want you to stay silent, no crying, no moans, until I tell you to cum. Got it?" he asked lowly, "If you do, there will be consequences."

A sharp, cold object suddenly ran around her nipple, making her tense and shudder. It felt like a blade.

"Addy, color?" he asked suddenly.

She took a second to sort out her fear then nodded slowly.

"Green."

"Are you sure?" he asked, trailing the point down her breast to her other nipple.

"Fuck, yeah, I'm sure," She whimpered as he pushed it softly against her breast.

"I promise I won't draw blood. You can-"

"Daddy, _Dean_ , I know. I trust you. Please, for the love of god, just fuck me and make me cum," she pleaded, adding a weak desperate tone to her voice.

His moan was demonic as he started fucking her again, harder than before. She bit her lips to keep them shut, writhing under his capable body as he worked her fast towards the end.

"Don't you dare cum," he barked out.

She almost groaned in disappointment but held it back for a simple whimper. He stopped suddenly and the sharp point was once again on her breast, pricking her skin in a way that had her flinching but with no real pain behind it.

"Stop. No fucking moaning. No cumming. Only two rules. Can you be a good kitten and follow those?"

Addalyn nodded even though she knew she would probably orgasm sooner than he wanted. Her heart leaped in a good way as he started thrusting slow and deep, his pelvis grinding against her clit teasingly. Her lips fell apart and she twisted, her head shoving against the bed in an attempt to hold onto her sanity.

"Poor little kitten. Look like you're getting close there. I bet you want nothing more than to cum on my dick, don't you?"

She hesitated until he added, "You may speak when spoken to."

"Yes daddy, I wanna cum so bad."

"Convince me," he hissed, snapping his hips up hard.

Gasping, she dug her nails into the blanket as she arched against him.

"You wanna cum that bad, you better start talking."

"Please let me cum daddy," she whined as he thrust in again.

"Not good enough. You keep disappointing me and I'll just pull out and jack off on these beautiful tits kitten."

Offended, she scoffed, earning a sharp poke to her peak which had her clenching and groaning. She nearly came as he slapped her breast hard.

"No, moaning," he growled, "I'm starting to think you don't really want-"

"No, no I do!" She cried out, "Please don't stop. I need you to make me cum. I need your cock in me. Please let me cum, please! I wanna squirt for you!"

He let out a sharp breath before he was moving again, lifting up and planting her feet on his chest.

"Then you better fucking cum hard and get me soaking wet kitten. You got it?"

"Yes daddy. Just please fuck me!"

She felt the blade trail up both thighs for a moment before she heard a thunk on the floor and he took hold of her thighs. Pussy pulled flush to his groin, his cock filled her and pulled out just as fast, setting a brutal pace that had her silently chanting his name. Arching and twisting at the suddenly build up of pleasure, she couldn't control herself. A hand pushed on her lower belly as his other hand came to play with her clit.

"Moan for me when you cum. I wanna fucking hear my name kitten."

Fingers snarled in the blanket for traction, she pushed back into his rhythm until she was bouncing against him. He reached down from her belly to grab the tail and started fucking her with it as well.

"That's good. Fuck yeah. Let it go kitten."

With one hard flick on her clit, she felt her ecstasy boil over. It hit so hard she lost her voice, contorting on the bed with her mouth opened in a non-existent scream as the flood gates released bliss throughout her entire body. He pulled the plug out and it only set off a second, more intense round of pleasure.

"God damn Addy!" Dean hissed, "Breathe, breathe kitten."

She took his advice and swallowed oxygen until her scream took prescience.

"Daddy! Yes daddy! Do-Don't stop, ohmygod"

Dean moaned and suddenly dropped over her, his body working against her hard, his scruff abrasive against her skin as he buried his face in her breasts. He was snarling and panting heavily as he fucked her straight through into her third climax, his sweaty body moving over hers with ease at that point.

"Wanna fuckin' cum in your mouth. Take that damn blindfold off, now!"

She immediately complied, fumbling with the fabric until she finally yanked it off and tossed it on the floor. Thankfully the room was pretty dark so she wasn't blinded by light. He let out a curse and was suddenly crawling up by her face. She parted her lips but instead of letting her suck his cock, he jerked it hard and fast in her vision.

"Oh fuck, fuck kitten. So fucking beautiful. Drink my cum like a good girl now."

Finally he sunk his fingers into her hair and lifted her head, shoving his cock just barely into her mouth as he stroked his shaft hard.

"Fuck I love you Addy," he snarled.

She moaned as his cum spurted out into her mouth, filling it faster than she could swallow. He moaned and went relaxed after the final shot, pulling out and collapsing next to her. Despite the exhaustion, they managed to scoot together and she panted heavily as he stroked her hair.

"Well, I definitely feel alive," she joked through heavy breaths.

She was worried when he started shaking but finally she heard his laughter grow.

"I love you Addalyn," he sighed contently.

"I love you too Dean," she replied softly, smiling against his chest.

"You're gonna need a bath from all the lube and wax," he muttered.

She groaned at the thought of moving and simply buried her face more against his chest.

"Later."


	52. Chapter 52

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Guys, just as with It's Unbelievable, I apologize so so so damn much for being so late with this. No excuse, just busy hectic life of working and going to school as a mommy of two.

I hope the miss mosh here isn't too bad and you all enjoy it! I promise, swear, cross my heart, I'm going to try to update this one sooner this time around!

* * *

"I just... I can't believe it," Addalyn murmured through tears.

The tears were in excess but from happiness rather than sadness. She looked over the papers again and let out a squeal, jumping into her dad's arms.

"You did it sweetie. You've been so strong," Dave mumbled against her hair.

"You're the strongest woman I know," Baron said, "Especially for being as tiny as you are."

She shot him a playful glare, taking in his almost fully healed face. She felt guilt claw at her chest nearly every time she looked at him. Renee had finally confessed to paying off the homophobic gang to hunt down Baron in order to hurt Addalyn and Dean. While of course Baron was alive and well, she felt responsible for the fact he now had permanent scars. It took a while to get used to them, even as they faded, but it didn't distract from his attractiveness. In fact him and Finn seemed closer than ever. Truly meant to be they were.

"Two accounts of attempted first degree murder, two accounts of attempted fetal murder, one account of conspiracy to commit murder," Finn said, "It's earned her, what?"

"Life in prison but she has a chance of parole after twenty years," Addalyn murmured, "Seth has forty years for kidnapping and two accounts of conspiracy to commit murder, no chance of parole."

"I can't believe it all came to this," Debbie murmured, "That's- That's why we've waited so long to see you. I can't help but to feel guilty. If I'd only talk to him more about it, or paid more attention to his behavior, I- I-"

"It wouldn't have changed anything mom," Dean said softly, reaching over and patting her shoulder.

"I don't think anyone saw it coming. He was always so smart and generally nice," Addalyn replied, "But please don't ever think it's your fault. I don't hold anything ill towards you guys."

Colin flashed her a weak smile and hugged Debbie closer. She hated how this had caused a rift between her and the two people that were going to be in-laws one day soon. They always got teary when she was around and seemed almost afraid, no matter how often she assured them it wasn't their fault.

"I never thought he would have done that. You're right," Charlotte added from on the other side of Baron.

"He always seemed so... normal," Becky added.

"Hey! Let's get off this topic shall we? This is a celebration! Of the sentencing of course, but also because the babies will be here soon!" Sara said, clapping her hands and standing up quickly, "Let's eat some cake and open gifts!"

After cake and soda was handed out, Sara led Addalyn and Dean to the dressed up chair at the round table in the dining room. Addalyn had to giggle at how cute everything was; Blue and pink streamers everywhere adding to the effect. Cartoon babies decorated the walls while baby bottles and pacifiers sat around the table.

"We have so many games planned for you two," Becky said.

"Why does the smirk say the games might not be very fun?" Addalyn asked with a snicker.

"They will be, some more fun for us," Sara teased.

"Presents first then games!" Charlotte urged, practically bouncing in her seat.

When it was agreed to, a pretty large pile of presents were placed in front of the parents to be.

"Goodness," Addalyn murmured, eyes gazing over all the gifts in disbelief.

"Well, you are having two babies," Finn spoke up, "It makes sense you're gonna need a lot."

"Let's get to work then," Dean said.

Gift after gift was opened. Matching boy and girl style outfits from Becky. Charlotte gave them two packs of four bottles, each designed for each gender. Baron and Finn, although having already bought them the baby swings, bought bibs, pacifiers, wipes, and diapers.

"Guys, this is-"

"Exactly what god fathers do," Baron shut her down immediately.

She sighed through her tears and retorted, "But you already got-"

"Just accept the damn gifts," Finn cut in with a laugh.

Clothes, diapers, and bottles joined the growing pile as they moved on, along with baby toys, creams, shampoos and soaps.

"I think we're set for the first three months," Dean joked.

"Oh, no, you're not," Dave replied with a smirk, "You don't even realize how much work it's going to be kid."

With that warning, he got up and headed over to two big boxes.

"Alright, here's our contribution. You better be bringing those kids over to my house damn near every day, you got that?" he said with playful glare.

"Yes dad," she joked back.

Dean helped move the boxes in front of himself and Addalyn and when the paper came off, she gasped and grinned widely.

Pictured on the boxes were matching car seat and stroller sets. Addalyn fanned her face, trying to quell the emotions growing, and gave both her dad and Sara a watery smile.

"Thank you, so so much!"

Careful not to jostle her belly, she got up quickly and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight.

"I'm serious Addy. You better be coming by a lot more. Or I'll be here every weekend knocking your door down to see you," Dave said with a small laugh.

She nodded, her face rubbing her tears into his shirt and across her cheeks, as she let out a low sigh.

"You okay?" he asked when she didn't let go.

"I just- I just want to say thank you for taking me in when you did, and for putting up with my being a brat," she murmured, "You didn't have to but you did and thanks to that, I have a- a real family now and my babies. I've never been this happy before, and it's all because you didn't let me go into the system."

There were aw's and a few claps, but she focused on her dad, his breath hitching and a sniff coming forth.

"Kid, don't go making me cry in front of everyone now," he replied.

She giggled at that and pulled back, wiping her cheeks. He pushed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're my daughter Addalyn, even if I didn't get to raise you, there's no way I was going to let you get away a second time."

The brunette nodded and gave him one last hug before returning to her seat by Dean, who immediately took her hand.

"Okay, I have a game I want to play," Dean said suddenly, taking her by surprise.

He grinned, dimples popping out proudly, and said, "You gotta put on a blind fold."

There were whispers among everyone as chairs were moved back and her brow furrowed.

"Here you go little one, blind fold on," Finn said cheerily as a cloth dropped over her eyes.

"Just what are we playing?" she asked.

She could still head people moving around as she sat still, starting to get a little nervous. Hopefully they were going to play some sort of prank on her. The room suddenly went almost silent. It was a little eerie.

"Alright, so when the blind fold comes off, you have to look and see what's out of place, okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Out of place?" Addalyn replied, confused.

"Like, for example, a chair being on a table or if two people switched shirts or something, understand?" Sara added in.

"Oh... okay."

Addalyn waited and pondered until finally fingers came to her head to undo the cloth.

"One, two, three, go!"

The cloth fell off and she blinked a few times to get used to the light before looking around. Everyone was grinning like crazy, making her smile in reply awkwardly, until her she came almost full circle, looking behind her to the right.

There, on one knee, Dean sat, with a huge smirk on his face and his cheeks bright red. In his open palm sat a red box.

"No, oh my god," She gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Before he even started talking the tears were falling.

"So I know we've already discussed it and _technically_ I've proposed, but I thought I'd try to do this right, with the ring and all. Addalyn," he paused and took a deep breath then flashed her another smile, "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone or even myself. I want to spend the next fifty years and more with you, watch our kids grow up and spoil grand kids together. All of it. I've always been the person that was afraid to get older, but now, know I have you and the kids in my future? I'm ready. I'm ready to grow old together and experience everything I've missed out on. Will you still marry me Addy?"

She couldn't remove her hands from her face and she was crying too much to respond in any other way than nodding. Suddenly he drew her up and into a tight hug, the babies making a slight barrier, and yet she never felt closer.

Once she had a better handle on her emotions, she nodded again.

"Yes, of course I will Dean."

Cheers and clapping filled the room as Dean held her close and they rocked slightly. Shivers crossed all over her skin as he rubbed her back softly and played with her hair.

"Alright! Now, for the actual games!"

Giggling, she pulled back, sniffled, and welcomed the kiss Dean pressed to her lips.

"I love you," she murmured against his mouth.

"I love you more," he replied softly.

"Get over here Addy!" Becky called her.

She forced herself away from Dean and headed over to her family and friends, who each held a piece of string.

"What is this?" Addalyn asked.

Giving her a devilish smirk, Charlotte said, "During this whole thing, we've each cut string to go around your belly. Who evers string is the closest to fitting around your belly and doesn't go over a lot, wins!"

The auburn haired girl's nose scrunched up and she blanched, thinking about the length of string that would be needed to go around her watermelon belly.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asked, earning a wink and grin from the blonde.

After much touching of the belly and measuring, Sara and Debbie tied.

"Power of grandmothers," Debbie said happily as she picked out her prize from a group of things on a table.

From there, they played a few baby games such as changing the baby doll diapers blind folded, which surprising Baron won, and playing baby trivia. The last game had her rolling in laughter though.

"I don't see how anyone do this!" Finn cried, clutching his jaw as he shoved the bottle away.

"It's not that bad I guess," Charlotte commented.

Of course, they were being fed by their partners and thus, Addy was feeding dean the soda in the bottle, his head rested on her chest with a suggestive look in his eyes.

When he finished, she held the bottle up.

"Done!" she cheered giddily.

Dean whooped and chuckled as everyone else groaned.

"Not human. There's no way! You'd have to practice to be used to that torture!" Sara groaned dramatically.

To that, Dean wiggled his eyebrows towards Addalyn discreetly, earning a rib nudge as her cheeks turned bright red. He simply leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I'll get even more practice tonight."

"Would you stop?!" she hissed, unable to stop from grinning despite her embarrassment.

He bit his lip, shot a look at her cleavage, then licked his lip as he released it. Her breath came a little heavier but she shook her head.

"You keep it up, and you won't," she muttered, smirking at his crestfallen expression as she headed over to the rest of the group.


	53. Chapter 53

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Tiny bit of a time skip. Smut and feels in this one!

* * *

Addalyn woke up and immediately realized what had disrupted her sleep. Clenching her thighs together with a weak whimper, she rolled over and patted Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, hey," she murmured, trying to wake him gently.

He didn't respond other than letting out a little snort and then promptly turned away. She huffed a sigh of annoyance and scooted as close to him as she could, reaching under the blankets to rub down his body to his boxers. He twitched slightly once she started running her fingers over his flaccid length.

Her need grew in time with his cock and she groaned, dropping her head to his arm.

"Dean, please wake up," she begged, a little louder than before.

It took a rough tug of his dick before his eyes fluttered open, and instantly he thrust against her grip, grunting heavily.

"Oh fuck Addy," he moaned, "What are you-"

"I need you," she whispered, sinking her teeth into his arm.

He cursed lowly before removing her hand from his underwear, turning over towards her. Instantly he slammed her back against the bed and topped her quickly.

No words were spoke through the frantic undressing of their bodies nor in between kisses. Once she was completely naked, he dropped down the bed and laid on his belly between her legs, wasting no time in licking at her dripping slit.

Addalyn let out a moan of relief and clutched at the blankets tightly.

"Oh god Dean!"

He growled in response. His tongue worked faster, flitting wickedly over her nub in short, quick strokes that made her shake. Her breaths became harder to take as everything coiled tightly in her belly and she arched against the bed.

"Fingers, please!"

Instantly, as if he had been waiting, his nimble digits slid into her wet core. Not even half a minute later she broke, the heady pulsing in her pussy too much to take. Wave after wave crashed down as he curled his fingers up against her sweet spot frantically. When the sensations became too much, she pulled on his shoulders weakly and he swiftly moved onto his knees, hooking her legs over his arms.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable," he rasped out.

He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he slammed in.

"Fuck!" she squealed, reaching for his legs.

She raked her nails down his thighs as he sent intense bliss through her cunt and every inch of her being. Each thrust felt like it ignited another set of nerves she didn't know existed.

"Cum for me again kitten," he growled.

Addalyn nodded frantically and lifted her hand to beside her head, curling her fingers in the pillow to ground herself. He shifted their hips just slightly but when he drove back in, it sent stars across her vision.

"Fuck, that's it. There, Dean!"

Dean moaned huskily and his fingers placed bruises against her legs as he held her in place, ramming right where she needed. Her breath caught as she felt the telltale beginning of another climax and it held until she felt the first hit of pleasure. Her head slammed back against the pillow hard as she cried out his name and rode back towards him as well as she could.

"God damn, fuck Addy!" he hissed, dropping her legs and falling over her.

His thrusts shorted and his hips shook until he let out a low growl and kissed her hard. They breathed hard, lips brushing with each inhale and exhale, and finally she forced her eyes open and gave him a weak grin.

"Sorry about that," she murmured.

"Oh, don't ever apologize for waking me up for that babe," he murmured, kissing her once again before rolling off with a yawn, "You okay now?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied sleepily.

Already she was feeling the pull of sleep again and right before she passed out she heard his snores start.

…

A scream startled her from her sleep, her eyes shooting open and her chest aching in fear as it came again. It took a second but she finally realized it came from Dean, who was shaking in the bed next to her. She watched in confusion as he went quiet again.

Was he hurting? Dreaming?

Through his mumbles she made out him whimpering, 'No' and 'Stop' and 'Get him away'. It was unnerving.

"Dean," she said quietly.

He didn't even react. She copied her motions from earlier, gently shaking him, saying his name until he jolted upright with a hellish scream.

"Dean! Baby!" she gasped as the blood left his face.

Her looked terrified. Pale skin, eyes wet as tears streamed down his face. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead as he tried to push it back.

"N-No- No mom. No!"

"No! It's Addy, Addlyn!" she insisted, grabbing his face and turning him to stare in his eyes hard.

Slowly his breathing slowed and his eyes blinked, shock overtaking the fear. What could he have been dreaming about? Who was the him, and why was he telling him mom no? She sat there, confused and worried, as he slowly came to reality.

"A-Addy?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she murmured, carefully reaching out and cupping his scruffy jaw.

Her hazel eyes looked him over in concern. She wanted to ask what it was about, but she didn't want to push him. Obviously it was something bad.

When he cleared his throat, she met his baby blue eyes curiously.

"It might be time that we talked about my past," he said, voice thick with sleep and tears, "That's what I dreamed about."

"Okay," she replied.

To her surprise, he pulled her close and laid back down so she was resting nestled into his side, her belly pressed against him as he rested his hand on her bump.

"Debbie, my mom, she's- uh- she adopted me when I was seven. To us, she's my mom but biologically she's not."

Addalyn's eyes went side in shock. She never would have thought that.

"Wait, what?" she asked, drawing back from his chest to look at his face.

He grimaced and nodded.

"She was friends with my aunt, and when she visited, she saw the conditions of... things... and immediately called CPS and got involved. When the court realized that my sperm donor wasn't known and my only remaining family wasn't better, Debbie stepped in and volunteered to foster me, which eventually turned into adoption. Anyway, my real mother was pretty much a whore and druggie. She would have people over all the time buying shit and fucking them all hours of the day. Of course, when I was little, I didn't realize it was different or wrong. Her pimp would come by every week and demand his money, beat the hell out of her if she refused, which is where my dream comes in. The last time she refused, he used me as a threat. Ya know that small scar on my upper back on the left?"

Swallowing thickly as tears flooded her eyes, she whispered, "Y-Yes?"

"He cut me down my back. It's gotten a lot smaller as I've grown and shit, but yeah, it was bad. And when she still didn't give him the money, he... Shit, he uh, molested me, made me jack him off while she watched and then he knocked me out with a hit to the head. I had a bruise on my face for weeks and a concussion, even up until when Debbie saw me."

He went quiet at that and all she could do was drop her head back to his chest and wrap her arm tight around his ribs, holding him close.

"I don't tell many people because the past is the past. There's nothing I can do about it, and it doesn't come up often, but sometimes I still have nightmares about it. I don't want pity or-"

"I don't pity you Dean," She whispered, sniffling softly, "I hate that it happened to you, especially so young. I hate that your mother let that happen, that that fucker did that to you. I am amazed by your strength to not let it effect you anymore. But I don't pity you."

Her lips trembled as she held back the sobs that wanted to come out. All she could imagine was a little boy being treated like that, how he felt. And then she thought about how she would feel if anything happened to her son.

"If anyone _ever_ touches our kids, I will kill them. I don't know how she watched that happen, how she couldn't step in. I- I can't-"

Then the tears did spill. Just thinking about anything happening to a child like that made her heart hurt tremendously. Even though her mom did drugs, it was later on in her life. And she never let anyone hurt her.

"Stop crying babe," Dean murmured, "I don't want you to cry over me."

"It's just- How?! I would die if I saw anything happen to my babies," She sobbed, burying her face into his shirt.

"I know. I would too. You can bet nothing will ever hurt them," he murmured, "Just like you, I would kill for them."

After a while, the ache in her chest slowly dissolved even though her heart still lurched and fluttered. She couldn't bring herself to move away from him, even an inch. Even though it was long in the past, she wanted to blanket him with her love, protect him the only way she could.

"Addy?" he asked softly.

"Listen, Dean. What happened to you, it doesn't change anything. I don't think about you differently. The only thing that is different, is I see even more clearly how strong you are, and how perfect we are going to be together with our kids. And that they're probably gonna be annoyed by our protectiveness."

That got a laugh from both of them. His hand rubbed at her stomach again as he rolled over so they were face to face. Baby blue eyes were dark as they stared into her own. With a gentle kiss, he tugged her flush to him, her belly pushing against his, and she let herself fall back asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Some feels, smut, and baby talk!

* * *

Addalyn looked in the mirror studiously as she ran the flat iron carefully through the last chunk of her auburn hair. After two accidental burns already, she didn't want to chance any more and thus focused intently on the task.

A quick rap on the door sounded before Dean pushed it open.

"What's up?" she asked, not adverting her eyes from the mirror.

When he let out a soft whistle, she finally gave in and looked over to find him grinning.

"You look amazing babe," he said, wetting his lips.

She couldn't stop a slight blush as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even done my makeup yet," she retorted.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

He slid the rest of the way in the room and came behind her, carefully hooking his arms around her sides and resting his hands on her rounded belly.

"You look good with or without make up," he added as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Mm, let's agree to disagree," she said back softly.

His expression showed that he was not amused but he didn't argue back. Returning to her hair, she finished the last bit and clicked the iron off before fluffing out her hair critically.

At a little over 32 weeks she was feeling less than stellar so she was starting to try to make up for it by doing her hair and make up as well as she could every day. It couldn't hide her swelling body though. Her maternity pants were getting tight in the bottom and thighs and her bras were all too small except for two, plus her shirts were starting to show her belly if she wasn't careful. She felt over all too large and unappealing. Her mood swings didn't help either, only serving to make her feel even worse because she often took them out on Dean. As she went to pick up her powder brush with a sigh, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What-"

"Turn around," he said simply, pulling away and leading her into a spin.

When she was facing him, she simply stared in confusion and some irritation.

"We have forty five minutes to get in the car and go, Dean. I need to finish this and get dressed," she informed him.

He gave her an eye roll before cupping her cheeks.

"I know what time it is but this is more important," he murmured, ducking down and giving her a soft kiss.

Addalyn sighed through her nose with annoyance but didn't push him away. Did he not realize that it took her a while to do her makeup?

"Will you please not put on make up today?" he asked.

Her brows furrowed at that.

"What, why?" she replied.

His thumbs rubbed her cheeks as he kissed her again.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how often you've been dolling yourself up."

"So what? It makes me look better," she groaned.

His eyes flashed as his expression turned stern.

"No, it doesn't."

Her heart jumped as her mouth fell open. Was he... insulting her?

"Excuse me?!"

"Damn it. Not like that. Listen to me Addy. You're beautiful with your make up, but without out, you glow. You don't need make up to look good because you're naturally fucking stunning, baby," he explained.

She felt her cheeks getting hot again as she shut her eyes. Of course he wasn't insulting her. Ever since that one disagreement, he'd never spoken ill towards her. Why would he start now?

"I'm sorry. God, I don't even recognize myself anymore. I'm just always so irritated and tired and sore. I want to be one of those bouncing happy preggos but I'm not. I'm-"

"You're pregnant with twins and perfect," he cut in, shutting down any of her negative speak immediately, "And if you say otherwise, I'll have to spank you."

With a giggle, she blinked away the wetness that had gathered in her eyes and leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied softly, rubbing her lower back.

A groan came out softly and she practically turned to putty in his arms.

"We've got forty minutes. Go lay down, right now."

"But-"

"No back talk. Go. Lay. Down," he said firmly.

She nodded and headed into the bedroom, reclining on her huge pile of pillows and watching him head to the closet. He dug through the rack until he made a triumphant noise and brought out one of the dresses they had bought early on. It was light blue with a flowy bottom.

"This okay?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, if it'll fit," she replied.

"Good, get undressed then," he said.

The grin on his face transformed into a smirk as she let out a groan mixed with a laugh.

"You just wanted to get me naked?" she asked.

"Mm, maybe."

Jumping on the bed, he crawled over her quickly and kissed her with abandon, hands working up her sleep shirt. She lifted with his help and it went flying across the room, leaving her bare as she didn't have anything on under it. The niggles of arousal started up as he kissed down her neck.

"D- Do we have time for this?" she asked softly.

Her fingers delved into his copper blonde curls and tugged slightly as she gasped from his teeth scraping her skin.

"We'll make time," he murmured.

Whimpering, she moved her other hand to grip at his shoulder as he moved on down. He sat up onto his knees a bit, placing his hand below her arm to balance himself, while his free hand took hold of her breast and squeezed. His fingers moved up tight, pulling up and rolling over her nipple repeatedly until he moaned along with her.

"There we go," he groaned.

Pleasure filled her fast as he sucked long and slow. A blush crossed her cheeks as she felt her other one start leaking in tandem.

She went to cover it but he managed to smack her hand away, popping off one nub just to trade it for the other.

Pussy throbbing in want, she wriggled in place.

"Dean, please, more," she begged in a needy tone.

Her lover growled, sucked so hard she cried out, then pulled back to smash their lips together. Without a word he nestled between her hips and shoved his cock in fast. The sudden bliss was blinding. She cried out against his mouth just to be silenced by his tongue. He was careful of her stomach but otherwise pounded into her hard. It felt amazing, but she craved just a bit more. Releasing him entirely, she grabbed at her breasts and squeezed her nipples hard.

"Shit baby," he groaned as he drew back, eyes narrowed on the sight of her now wet fingers playing with her sensitive peaks, "Need you on top. That okay?"

As soon as she nodded, he jerked out and rolled on to his back. His cock stood out proudly and she couldn't help wanting to taste him. Crawling on her knees, she knelt by him and hurriedly sucked him onto her mouth.

"God damn it Addy," he rasped, hips thrusting up powerfully.

Fingers tangled in her hair and forced her off.

"Pussy on my dick now kitten. You can drink my cum later," he snarled.

He guided her with a painful grip on her locks until she sat right back on his cock, causing her to moan loudly and shudder.

"Lean over me."

She planted her hands by his head and he led her down until he was able to lean up and suck her nipple between his lips.

"Oh god!" She gasped.

One hand grabbed her hip and held her in place as he started thrusting up fast and hard. The dual stimulation had an immediate effect, her body twitching with the pleasure unleashing in her core. Cupping the back of his head with a hand, she pulled him up closer as his name came from her lips in a cry.

"I'm gonna cum daddy!"

Dean huskily growled around her bud and his free hand grabbed her other breast and rubbed down, drawing more milk out. Embarrassment hit her as some fell on his cheek but he simply sucked on the one in his mouth harder. It was too much. With a whorish moan, she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Riding back against his thrusts, she squeezed her cunt muscles around his hardening cock as she gushed again, the aftershocks of bliss still thrumming through her body.

"Cum for me daddy," she moaned.

His form went rigid beneath her as both hands went to her ass and smacked hard, yanking her roughly down until his cock hit her cervix and pulsed until his hot release filled her pussy.

After taking a moment to breathe, she rolled off carefully and panted heavily. Her eyes took in his relaxed expression and she felt a little uncomfortable as she saw the milky white droplets on his face.

"I'm really surprised that doesn't bother you," she murmured, brushing them away.

"Does my cum on your face bother you?" he asked, making her snort and blush.

"Well no, but-"

"That's much worse than breast milk."

She shrugged but had to admit he easily soothed her fears. Smiling, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on, we gotta finish getting ready!"

…

"So I have to head a c-section?" Addalyn asked in a worried tone.

Her hand gripped Dean's tightly as fear coursed through her body.

With a sigh, Dr. Richards nodded yes.

"With baby A still being breech, it's possible that he won't turn before it's time. That being said, multiple births vaginally are slightly risky to begin with. If baby A flips over before then and you'd wish to go through a trail of labor, we can talk about it then, otherwise it will be necessary to have a C-section," he explained.

"What do you think babe?" Dean asked quietly.

"I-I'm scared to do that," she admitted weakly, "I don't want to have to be cut open."

"I understand your worry. If you choose to go through with the surgery, I will cover everything with you before hand and all the way up until delivery. It's become a very safe method of delivery Addy," Dr. Richards said with a small smile, "But ultimately, as long as baby turns and it's deemed safe for the three of you, it's your choice."

Addalyn hesitated then grimaced as her heart fluttered as she worried more.

"Which is safer for the babies?" She asked.

"C-Section has a better chance of success for both babies to make it out safely without any issues," he replied.

It was terrifying to think about. She'd done a little bit of research on everything that could happen and this was one of the things she'd really hoped to avoid.

"Then let's do it," she replied.

"Are you sure? You can always change your mind if baby flips," he assured her.

"I'm sure, unless he moves," She explained with a nod.

Dean squeezed her hand before pulling it up and kissing her knuckles softly.

"You're so damn brave," he murmured as he ran his lips against her fingers.

As she watched the doctor typing stuff into the computer she didn't feel brave. In fact she felt like a coward. All she wanted to do was run away from it but she couldn't. Rubbing her hand over her belly, a bit of her worry went away as she felt a strong kick.

It had to be done. For them. She'd do anything for them. She _had_ to be brave.

"Unless things change, I'm looking at about July 11th for the date. You'll be thirty eight weeks and a day. Does that sound agreeable for now?" he asked.

With a sigh, she nodded.

"Sure, as good a day as any," she murmured.

"It'll be okay Addy," he assured her, "As we get closer, I'd be glad to talk you through any fears you have."

"Okay," she agreed.

Despite all his assurances, she couldn't stop her anxiety from kicking up quite a bit, triggering her heart to keep fluttering and hurting. She would have to be cut open, hands digging around in her uterus, babies pulled out of her belly. The mental image made her want to puke, but she held it back.

After some more talk about keeping her weight gain up because she hadn't gained as much as expected, and planning one more ultrasound later to assure the position of baby A, they were let out of the office. Her stomach was still clenched in worry as they left the building and she could only hope it'd go away soon with more knowledge. When they got settled in the car, she grabbed Dean's hand again for comfort.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just- I didn't think about the actual birth before," she admitted, "I did research on natural births and everything but I didn't think about the fact that there will be two babies born."

"I know. It makes me nervous," he said with a shrug, "But we'll do research and everything, and Dr. Richards seems confident that it's a good option."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah that's true."

"What do you say we go home and read that "What to Expect" book some more? Surely there's some stuff in there. We can make up some alfredo pasta and read together. Just do a night in?"

A good warmth spread across her chest at the idea and she eagerly agreed. She could use a simple night with her love.


	55. Chapter 55

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

Alright guys. We're winding down here. I'm guessing maybe two or three more chapters to this and we'll be at the end. Thank you to everyone that has gone along with me and stayed through my hiatuses and lapses. You guys are all amazing! 3

* * *

Twirling her fork in her alfredo spaghetti, Addalyn looked over Dean's shoulder and listened as he read off the details of twins and C-Sections.

"It sounds... easy enough," she said through her food before swallowing, "It's still scary."

"Let's stay away from pictures then," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed through another bite.

After he told her more about the epidural, she sat back and just took a moment to think about the whole process. In about six weeks, their babies would be here in the world. There wasn't much time left to adjust to the realization. It was coming fast and they still had things to plan.

"Avaline Ambrose and Jonathan Ambrose still?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Dean asked, tossing her a confused look.

Giggling, she toed his thigh and nudged him lightly.

"The kids names? We still agreed on Jonathan and Avaline?"

As he turned, she saw the big smile on his face. Dimples stood out deeply under his cheeks as he nodded furiously.

"Still love 'em. Think about middle names?" he asked.

"I still like Jonathan David Ambrose," she admitted sheepishly.

He appeared deep in thought until he shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It's a strong name. And I was thinking Avaline Amelia Ambrose."

A grin crossed her lips at his suggestion.

"I love it! Avaline Amelia Ambrose," she tested on her own lips.

He looked proud at her acceptance and offered her a hand. When she took his hand, he pulled her into his lap and set her bowl on the table to rub her tummy unobstructed.

A few thumps hit his hand as he pressed against her bump, making them both laugh quietly.

"It's like they know when you're touching them," she murmured, placing her hand on his, "Already daddy's kids."

She looked up and watched him staring at their hands moving across her stomach. It was a look of pure love and adoration.

"I'm so glad I have you," she whispered.

Dean looked over in surprise before a warm smile graced his face.

"I'm glad I have all three of you too," he said, leaning in to kiss her gently, "Wanna watch that dorky show of yours?"

His smirk widened as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're looking to get smacked, and yes, I'd love to."

As he reached for the remote, her phone went off with a text message. She opened the message and saw it was from Baron.

'Hey little mama, need your opinion.'

Her eyebrows rose in curiosity as she replied with 'ok'. Eyes darting up, she grinned as she was greeted with the sight of David Tennant.

"I don't see how you like this," Dean teased.

"Oh, oh really? The man who always asks if I want to watch it over any other show I love, doesn't know why I like it," she jeered.

He swatted her foot away as she prodded him again with her blue painted nails. A growl came from his chest as she saw him try to hide his grin.

"Alright, maybe it's not stupid, but-"

"You love it. Stop denying!"

Cheeks puffing out, he made a funny face and paused before groaning, "Nooooo".

Her stomach ached as she held in her laughter, snickering behind her hand. Her text tone went off again and she opened the message just to let out a gasp of utter happy shock.

"Addy?" Dean asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Baron's gonna propose!" she squealed happily.

Making the picture bigger, she turned the phone so Dean could see it. The band with a shiny silver with a gold line in the middle and one diamond inlaid in the top.

Dean let out a low whistle and said, "That's pretty nice."

Instead of sending a text back, Addalyn called Baron, and the first thing she did was squeal into the phone.

"Ah, jeez, I guess you approve then pipsqueak?" Baron asked through a laugh.

"Yes! That is so pretty! Dean even says it's nice! When are you going to ask?" she rushed.

As she bombarded him with questions and happy squeaks, Dean scooted closer to her and started rubbing her belly again. She shot him a warm smile and laid her hand over his. Without a word, he slid and laid so his head was on her thigh and his nose was pressed to her bump, hand never ceasing in moving.

"I can hear your show on over there. I'm gonna let you go. I just needed to know," Baron said.

"Alright. You need to take pictures or a video so I can see everything," she told him.

"Of course. Having a good night Addy. Love you."

"Love you too Baron. Night," she replied before hanging up.

As she set the phone aside, she started to bring up the topic of getting a ring for Dean as well, but stopped when her gaze landed on him, very much asleep. She couldn't resist smoothing some of his hair back and admiring his sleeping face. It still baffled her how lucky she was to have him, to have her babies.

Meeting Dean again sure led to a long, rocky roller coaster, but to have moments like this? It was beyond worth it. She would endure it all again if it meant she'd always end up here, cuddled with him with their babies moving in her belly lazily.

It meant that her previous plans were put on hold until things the babies were born and a routine settled, but that was no real issue. College could wait. A dream job could wait. The money from an illustrious career, the promise of life experiences one would get at a university, it all paled in relation.

This was what she needed.

Her nails lightly scraped through his curls to the back of his head, then returned in the opposite direction. Back and forth she traced the pattern as her eyes slid over every inch of her fiance.

"I can feel you staring," Dean grumbled, making her jump in surprise.

Swatting his shoulder, she scolded him lightly.

"Not nice to scare the pregnant lady," she murmured.

"Mmm, you're not that delicate," he retorted.

As his eyes opened, those perfect azure orbs met her own with a hint of mirth behind them.

"Besides, I gotta keep you on your toes babe. Gotta prepare for those startles that the babies are gonna give ya."

Before she could respond, he was up on his knees and leaning over her, crashing his mouth against hers. She reached up and slid her hands along his shoulders, welcoming his kiss with fervor.

When he pulled away, she nipped at his bottom lip teasingly just to receive a groan.

"As much as I want to continue this baby, I gotta rest. I can nap here while you watch," he murmured.

"No, we can go to bed, I'm a little tired too," she admitted.

They quickly worked to put away dishes in the sink and clean up the mess before shutting out the TV and lights and heading upstairs. Clothes were discarded without much care and in moment Dean had her pulled to his chest, curled up around her protectively.

Addalyn's lips curled into a light smile as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied quietly.

After a wiggle and some shimmies to get more comfortable, she dozed easily into a deep sleep.

.

 _Two loud, panicked cries filled the air so suddenly that she thought her heart was going to stop from fear. Addalyn jumped up out of bed and ran down to hall towards the nursery._

" _I'm coming babies. Mama's coming," she called frantically as she tied her robe to avoid tripping over the strings._

 _Upon pushing the cracked door open completely, she smiled widely as she spotted Avaline who stopped crying immediately. Her wails turned to giggles but Jonathan's continued. Addalyn rushed to him and swept him up into a hug._

" _Shh, shh, shh. It's okay sweet boy. Mama's got you. Are you hungry?"_

 _She drew the chair up behind her beside Avaline's crib and pulled down her robe and camisole. Avaline cooed from in the crab and babbled in her small voice before smacking the crib bars._

" _Sill girl. I'll get you in a second," the young mother assured her daughter._

 _Jonathan easily latched on and she sighed at the sensation of relief from her swollen breast. After getting situated, she reached over and slid her fingers into the crib, the young babe quickly grabbing them with an eager giggle. She babbled for a while, Addalyn talking back about whatever came into her mind, until Jonathan unlatched from her breast. She retracted her fingers from the crib, redressed herself, and smiled as she adoringly watched her son sleep. His fluffy light brown hair was sticking up at odd angles and his cheeks were a bit red from moving around as much as he did._

" _If you want to get any sleep, you gotta stop staring at the babies."_

 _Addalyn jumped and looked to the door way just to find Dean grinning softly._

" _I just can't help it. They're so beautiful."_

 _As he was going to reply, instead of his voice, a blaring alarm sounded. Her face screwed up in confusion, trying to decipher the meaning, until it sounded again._

 _._

Addalyn sat up in the bed, glared at the phone alarm, then shut it off. The irritation couldn't stay long because when she laid back down, her belly started moving with kicks.

"Soon babies," she murmured, rubbing the bump with a giddy feeling in her chest, "Soon."


	56. Chapter 56

_I own nothing related to WWE and only own my OC and anything unrecognizable in this story._

 **Gettin' so close ya'all! I think maybe 2 more chapters, 3 at most!**

* * *

Addalyn watched on with a slight grimace covered by a grin. She was really excited for Baron and Finn. They were so perfect together and to be allowed to witness their engagement was unbelievable, but her head was pounding again not to mention her heart was fluttering like crazy.

It was starting to come more and more often and it was getting harder to hide. Plus being pregnant she could only take so many Tylenol and they barely touched the migraines she was experiencing.

"Babe?"

The small auburn haired woman looked over in surprise as Dean said her name. Just to find him staring at her inquisitively.

"Just a headache," she whispered in reply.

Her eyes adverted back to the couple surrounded by their friends and some family. She was trying not to focus on her problems and just enjoy the moment.

"Again?" he pushed, "Have you talked to the doctor about these yet?"

"No, but-"

"No buts," he hissed lowly as her eyes darted back to him, "This shit with your heart and now your headaches... there has to be something going on. It's not normal."

"It's not that bad," she retorted.

Dean grabbed her hand and sighed, making her shiver slightly as he played with her fingers. His calloused fingertips rubbed along her knuckles gently as he studied her face closely.

Nibbling on her lip, she tried not to react but his expression of worry was making her feel guilty.

"Look, I'll mention it to him at our next appointment. But we've only got two weeks-ish til the babies are here anyway. I can handle some headaches until then. And he said my heart didn't seem to have any problems when he listened to it. Just, gotta stop over reacting over nothing," she murmured, "The babies and I will be fine."

A clap of hands and someone clearing their throat brought Addalyn's and Dean's attentions back to the just engaged couple. Both mens' eyes were still glittering and Finn's were red. Her lips curved into a bright smile as the shorter man fell into Baron's side with scarlet cheeks.

"Thank you all for coming out for this. It's means a lot. I know we don't have a lot of family support," he paused then took a deep breath before continuing, "But it has brought those who have supported us in our relationship even closer. Every that's here was invited because I wanted to share this special moment with you guys, because I know you're the ones who have our best interests at heart just like we do yours. So just... just thank you."

"I'd add somethin' but I'm at a loss for words," Finn added with a chuckle, "But tank you guys. It means the world ta me ta have ya here wit us."

There was a round of applause, to which Addalyn and Dean joined in, and soon after the crowd started moving out of the rented hall. Employees of the building began to make rounds, cleaning up the place as Baron and Finn said goodbyes to everyone.

Turning to Dean, Addalyn offered her hand and he gave her a quirky smile before taking it and pulling her to her feet.

"Can we get a smoothie on the way home?" she asked as they headed to the other couple.

Dean made a show of sighing but the smirk on his face gave away his ploy.

"I gueeessss, but you owe me, kitten," he teased.

A smack on her ass made her squeak and her cheeks go red as he gave her a sly wink. Before she could say anything, they were up by Baron and Finn.

"Ah, my other love," Finn sighed, pulling Addalyn into a gentle hug.

Her eyes shut as she embraced him tightly and rocked side to side, fighting off her emotional tears.

"I'm so happy for you guys. If there's any couple in this world that's meant to be, it's you two," she murmured.

"Aye, that we are," Finn murmured with a soft chuckle, "But so are you and Dean. I guess we're both just lucky, huh?"

Nodding in agreement, she pulled out of the hug just to be drawn into Baron's arms as he stooped over slightly to hold her properly.

"Thank you so much for coming, both of you. You've become just like family to me, well both of us really."

"Eh, I guess you've both wormed your way in my cold dead heart too," Dean quipped from behind her.

Addalyn blindly reached back and smacked at the first body part she could reach, grinning when she heard a groan of pain.

"Best not anger the pregnant woman," Finn laughed.

"Mm, yeah. I'm learning this more and more," Dean said, voice now farther back.

A kiss landed on the top of her head before he finally let her go and she pulled back with a large smile.

"Love you guys. You're still gonna be at the hospital for the C-section right?"

Baron recoiled, hand to his chest, and gasped dramatically, "You dare insinuate that we'd bail out?!"

She could stop a giggle as he rolled his eyes then grinned.

"Of course were gonna be there, little mama. Gotta see our god babies," he replied.

"Okay, awesome!"

Dean's arm slipped around her shoulders as he stepped up to her side and she slung hers around his waist.

"Well, we're gonna go get smoothies before we head home. You better text me soon," she informed them, sicking a faux glare on them both.

"Of course we will. Go home and get some rest, little bit."

With waves, she and Dean left the building wrapped in the other's arm.

"Where do you want to get smoothies?" he asked.

Addalyn shrugged and let her gaze travel up to the sky, hardly paying attention to anything else.

"Where you want," she told him.

Despite the warmness of the evening, it was nice. The stars and moon were all sparkling brightly through the clouds in the sky. She couldn't help admire the beauty.

"It's pretty," Dean commented, catching her attention again.

"What is?"

He gestured towards the sky with his free hand and her lips quirked into a smile as she nodded.

"It is."

"Not as beautiful as you though," he said quietly, "You got everything beat by leaps and bounds."

Blushing brightly, she bit her lip and bumped her head against his chest as her heart did a little flip flop.

"You've already got me for life, you don't have to keep buttering me up," she mumbled.

"Nah, you've got it wrong babe. For one, I'm not buttering you up. I'm just telling you how I see it. And two, even though I got you, I've learned too many times how it feels to be without you, so I'm never going to let that happen again. That means letting you know just how damn much I appreciate you, all the time, that way someone can't swoop in and try to do it for me."

Guts twisting at his words, she stopped and buried her face fully against his chest. She understood what he meant by that, and was thankful for his efforts.

Both of his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her as close as her belly would allow. For a few moments, they stood there completely still. The crickets were chirping in the background and filled in with the sounds of his rhythmic breathing as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"You okay?" he asked quietly as his fingers started to dance along her back.

"Y-Yeah," she murmured.

She cleared her throat then tilted her head up, meeting his concerned gaze.

"Even if someone was to try to cut in between us, it wouldn't work, okay?" she asked, reaching up with a slight struggled to tug on a lock of his curls, "You're stuck with me."

His dimples popped when he smiled and replied, "Good."

She pressed her face back against his chest, still staring up at him. She parted her lips to speak again, to provide some of her own commentary on _his_ beauty, but a roll of sudden thunder caught her off guard. They both jumped and instinctively his arms tightened around her.

"Shit, is it gonna rain?" he asked.

Addalyn spun her head around and reached out to see if she could feel any drops.

"Maybe it's just thun-"

A splash of water on her nose cut her off.

Laughing, Dean released her and said, "Yep, gonna rain. Let's get to the car."

Within their first few steps, the clouds opened up and, with another loud clap of thunder, rain poured down.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Addalyn squealed.

Dean laughed along with her and their steps quickened in pace.

"I don't see the car!" she groaned.

"Wait, what? Did we come out the wrong fucking side? Really?!"

Groaning, the small woman pushed her now wet hair from her forehead as they both looked around frantically. The car was not in sight.

"Mother fu- Okay, under the trees!"

The ridiculousness of the situation had Addalyn in giggles as they rushed carefully towards the small park. It wasn't until they were safe under the trees that she finally let it all out, nearly doubling over in laughter.

"I- I never thought- that I'd be running in the rain- at almost 36 weeks pregnant," she panted out.

"You're not hurting are you?" he urged.

"No, I'm fine," she replied with a giggle.

She pushed more hair from her face as Dean leaned in, eyes searching her face. Seemingly satisfied, he smiled.

"Okay, good," he said, "You know, you look pretty hot all soaking wet."

Eyes rolling, she put her hands on his chest, grimacing at the soaking material. Her eyes greedily took in the cloth sticking to his muscles before trailing up to his face, decorated in clear droplets rolling down his cherub cheeks. She mimicked pushing the hair back off his face until she could clearly meet his eyes.

"I guess you do too," she coyly admitted.

Before she could react, he spun her around and her back met the tree softly as his mouth covered hers. Hands avariciously felt up her body, groping her full breasts, squeezing her round bottom, until she was practically tearing at his shirt so she could feel the skin underneath. When her palms were flat against his abs, she let out a groan against his lips.

Dean left her mouth to kiss down her jaw and stopped at her ear.

"I want you, so fucking bad right now," he growled.

"M-Me too," she moaned as his hand cupped her pussy through her yoga pants.

He groaned and nipped at her ear lobe.

"What do you say kitten? Up for makin' love in the rain?"

Cheeks flushing, Addalyn nodded and slipped her hands down his slender torso to undo his belt.

"That's my girl."

His fingers slunk under the band of her pants as she pushed his jeans down. Shoving her hand eagerly into his boxers, she groaned when she found his warm cock already hard.

"Oh god," she whispered as his fingers slid between her folds.

Without pretense he shoved his digits in her slick entrance, causing her to cry out and arch against his hand.

With a chuckle he murmured, "You're always so wet for me baby. I love it. I fucking love that I still do this to you."

"Always," she whimpered.

She nudged his cheek with her shoulder and sought out his mouth again until he finally kissed her hard. Between the rain and thunder, his fingers, and his domineering kiss, she quickly raced to her end. Her nails clawed at his side as she worked his dick faster, relishing in the moan he gave in return. Abruptly he yanked her pants down.

"Turn," he barked huskily as she pulled away to breathe.

As he dragged his fingers out, she groaned about being close, but complied and rested her forearms against the rough bark of the tree, bending until she felt his thick head against her pussy.

"Ready?"

She gave a quick nod.

Dean wasted no time, thrusting in hard as his fingers gripped her hips roughly.

Her cry of delight matched with his low groan as he shoved all the way. Biting her lip, she rested her forehead against her hands as she desperately rode back into his thrusts. Luckily the thunder and rain could mask their moans if anyone were to walk by, though she doubted anyone would in the downpour.

"Fuck Addy," Dean moaned as he leaned in, bracing one hand against the tree while his head fell against her shoulder, "Feel so fucking good kitten."

She tried to reply but all she could form was wild moans as he started fucking her faster. Her breasts ached as they swung from the force but it was too good to stop. She could feel the pleasure building in her core. The hand on her hip left and circled around her waist to slide between her lips.

"Oh god. Oh fuck. Dean!"

"Yeah, scream my name baby. Cum for me."

He rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, pushing her higher until it became too much.

His name came out like a chant as she gave into the bliss and fell over the edge. White hot pleasure seared her body as he followed right after, filling her to the brim. Thrusts slowing to a stop, he paused and slid his arm up around her belly, helping support her as she panted for breath.

"It's still raining," she groaned.

His chuckles vibrated across her back as he kissed her shoulder.

"Guess we'll have to wait a little longer. I think I know of a way to pass time."

A sharp bite to her neck made her shudder and he slipped out, just to shove his fingers back in place. As she pushed back to him with a groan, there was an abrupt pang and a strange sensation as the babies moved around suddenly.

"Dean, Dean hold on," she urged quietly.

He paused and pulled out as she turned, then out of nowhere she felt fluid trickling down her thighs.

"Uuuhhhh," she murmured.

"What?" Dean asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

"I- I think... maybe... Okay, this is weird but go with it," she replied, reaching between her thighs.

As she shifted, there was a small gush of more fluids. It was too much to be their cum, especially considering she hadn't squirted or anything.

The implication of the seriousness happening made her mouth drop open and a small noise of worry left her lips.

"I think my water broke."


End file.
